A Match Made In Heaven
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: A Pinger Love Story. It all starts with how Mary Ann and Lovey plot to match up Ginger and the Professor!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N Hello again! This is another one of my Pinger stories. If you do not like Pinger I am puzzled why you would bother clicking on this other than maybe you harbor secret love of Pinger. :P  
>Anyway in this story Lovey succeed in matching Gilligan and Mary Ann. The two are married. It was not after the attempt in The MatchMaker it was another attempt that I made up on my own.<br>I hope you enjoy this tale. It may be a long one (very possible) but I hope you find it enjoyable._**

* * *

><p>"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Gilligan you may kiss your bride." The Skipper stated as they stood on the large floating raft in the waters of the lagoon.<p>

The first mate smiled as he leaned in and placed a sweet loving kiss on Mary Ann's waiting lips. Everyone clapped saying how wonderful it was. Mary Ann especially was soaking it all in. How perfect this all turned out to be! Yes she was shipwrecked on some deserted uncharted island but she had a wonderful caring loving man right beside her! Gilligan was everything she could dream of for a soulmate!

The bride stepped over to Mrs. Howell and gave her a big hug thanking her for helping to bring her and Gilligan together. Her stubborn determination made it happen.  
>When they first got shipwrecked it was a few months later that Lovey Howell got in her head she needed to marry off someone else as they should shared in the joy of wedded bliss. Her sights were set on the young girl from Kansas and the first mate of the SS Minnow. Unfortunately the plan did not quite go according to the socialite's wishes but did give that extra push to bring the two young castaways closer.<p>

It was not long before Mrs. Howell gave it one more shot. She wrote a love letter to Gilligan signing Mary Ann's name and tasked her reluctant husband into writing a letter to Mary Ann and signing Gilligan's name. Needless to say the pair caught on to this very quickly. Neither of them were upset with the older woman as they knew she meant well.

One day Mary Ann was hanging the laundry with Gilligan's help. She got to talking about the craziness of the Howell's plot to bring them together romantically. Gilligan agreed it was crazy and sneaky. The two thought of ways to "get even" with the couple. Even talked about faking an engagement. They were working out their whole scheme when they both came to the realization that it wouldn't be so bad if…well they were…together. Then four short months later they two were engaged and now they were married.

Ginger squealed with delight when the farm girl told her the news of the engagement. Right away she went to work on the "perfect dress". She tore through the limited wardrobe the brunette had with her and also the various gowns she the movie star had herself. Tearing off this and that. Setting to work on the bamboo sewing machine.  
>Mary Ann was moved her redheaded friend would go through all that trouble for her.<p>

Skipper and the Professor set forth building the necessary raft ensuring it was large enough to fit them all. Mary Ann wanted everyone together to witness the ceremony. After all they were a family now and she wanted her family with her.

Mr. Howell walked her down the white bedsheet aisle and to the raft and it all began. Ginger cried. Mrs. Howell cried. The Professor thought the whole thing was very nice and a joyful occasion. Skipper was a little sad he was losing his little buddy but at the same time pleased he was marrying a sweet girl like Mary Ann Summers.

The wedding reception was held out in the common area with the Skipper spinning the tunes on the makeshift record player. Gilligan and Mary Ann enjoyed several dances together. Ginger approached the Professor and inquired if he would dance with her and he was more than happy to oblige. The farm girl watched the pair and could not help but smile at how wonderful they looked together.

It was now two months later and Mary Ann was sitting on the bike peddling the sewing machine for Mrs. Howell as she mended a shirt of Thurston's. Her eyes watched as Ginger was dressed up in the Professor's blue lab coat with her red hair swept up on her head and a pair of black frames on her face. She was intently writing down something the academic was saying to her as if it was the most important thing in the world and she wanted to make sure she got it all down just right. It made Mary Ann smile to see such a sight.

As much as she loved being married to Gilligan, she could not help but feel a little sad for her Hollywood friend. They did not spend as much time together as they had previously. Sure Ginger still helped her with laundry from time to time. Mary Ann helped Ginger with the dishes and the two went out picking fruit from the trees but they never had those long conversations like they used to.

Ginger would come visit her in the new hut that she lived with Gilligan to relay the latest Hollywood gossip but deep down Mary Ann sensed that Ginger felt like she was intruding and her visits would become less frequent. It made the farm girl sad and it also made Gilligan sad. He loved when Ginger would tell the latest juicy news from Hollywood. He was always fascinated by it. Mary Ann enjoyed it as well. It was a whole different world then what she was used it and she was intrigued by it.

_If only Ginger had someone too._ The brunette thought. _How wonderful that would be. Then we could talk every day like before. _

As she continued to watch the glamorous movie star and the scholar she spoke to Mrs. Howell. "Look at them. Don't you think they make a wonderful couple?"

The socialite looked up peering through her glasses as if she was inspecting the two. "Yes." She replied. "Quite wonderful indeed."

"I was just thinking of how nice it would be if Ginger had someone to love too. Don't you think that would be nice?"

Lovey nodded. "Of course it would. Ginger is a beautiful woman and should have a dashing husband."

A light bulb then went off over the Kansas girl's head. "Hey!" She said with a smile. "Why don't we match up Ginger with the Professor!"

"Ginger with the Professor?" Mrs. Howell repeated stunned.

"Sure why not? Look at them. You can't tell me you don't see something there."

The two women looked over noticing how Ginger was gazing at the Professor with obvious admiration in her green eyes as he was closely examining a particular leaf from a fern growing on the island.

A smile came to the older woman's face. "Why yes I most certainly do see something." She declared. "What a marvelous couple they would make! Ginger being so glamorous and beautiful. The Professor being so intelligent and handsome. What a splendid idea Mary Ann! Simply wonderful!"

Mary Ann grinned. "I bet we could get those two married off in no time."

Lovey thought a minute. "I wouldn't be so sure dear. You know how stubborn the Professor is. Why I bet he doesn't even notice that gorgeous woman standing right in front of him. We have to make him _see_ her. Find a way to get that nose of his pulled out of that book and take notice of stunning actress who is just waiting to love him. Oh how romantic it will be!" She said with delight clasping her hands together.

"It does sound so very romantic." Mary Ann gushed. "How are we going to pull this off?"

The wheels in Mrs. Howell's head began to turn. Just how were they going to pull this off. Ginger and the Professor were pretty clever and could see a match making plot coming a mile away. Just like the last time she was going to attempt it but then again Thurston did open his big mouth. Well he wasn't going to ruin it this time. This time she was going to succeed in bringing together the movie star and the professor. How could one do this though? An idea came to her.

"I know!" The millionaire's wife began. "We will start out slow. Just little things. For example tonight Thurston and I will throw an elegant dinner party."

"That's nice." Mary Ann said. "But how will that help?"

"You see dear." Mrs. Howell smiled mischievously. "At such elegant dinners, there are always place cards so the guests know where they are to sit."

Mary Ann grinned. "And we sit Ginger and The Professor's place cards next to each others."

"It's just a small thing but a good jumping off point." Mrs. Howell explained. "They will be sitting together and will of course have to speak with one another."

"I like it." The brunette said. "You are very clever Mrs. Howell."

"You just leave it to me. Before I'm through Ginger Grant will be known as Ginger Hinkley in no time!"

The two female castaways looked again at the pair who was oblivious to all the plotting going on. Ginger was again writing something down the Professor was stating as if it held the key to the universe. For a brief, very brief, moment Ginger caught the academic's eye as she looked up from her notepad but it passed almost as soon as it started.  
>Both Mary Ann and Lovey took note of that. Yes there was most certainly something there they could build on.<p>

Ginger followed the Professor to his hut. "Okay." He said to her as he set down the various plants and berries that were gathered up earlier in the day before they looked at the ferns. "I need you to get that chemical I found in the cave the other day and bring it over. Make sure not to spill it. We are going to need very drop if it for this to work."

"Yes Professor." Ginger said as she went over to the storage crate and lifted it up. The Professor looked back and got a very good glimpse of Ginger's leg as her lab coat rode up while she was crouched down. He quickly turned his head back to what he was working on.

Ginger stood up and carefully brought over the container. "Here you go Professor." She said.

"Thank you Ginger."

The movie star smiled saying nothing. A part of her always wished he would say. "_Thank you Ginger. I don't know what I would ever do without you."_ And then take her in his arms and kiss her. But it never happened. It was a nice daydream though.

Aside from that Ginger loved spending time with Roy Hinkley. He was so passionate about science and she found it all so interesting. At least he made it that way. One time she had found this beautiful bird on the island. Beautiful bright colors. She had thought it was a parrot at first but the Professor explained it was a macaw and then went into great detail about the bird. Ginger recalled hanging on to his very word. She did not know why she found it so interesting but she did. She was used to the world of Hollywood. Never gave a whole lot of thought to anything else. He most certainly broadened her horizons.

Yes he was one of the best friends she ever had. Friends. That is what she knew they would only ever be. Not once had he…well there was that _one time_, he nuzzled her neck cause he needed to sniff her perfume. Gilligan and Skipper were stuck to the boat and he needed something to dissolve it. Nothing came of it though.  
>Ginger for now was content on at least getting to have him in her dreams. Night after night she dreamed of being in his arms. He would tell her how beautiful he believed her to be and that no one would ever compare to her.<p>

She supposed she could very well tell the Professor her feelings but she was terrified he would brush them off as just some infatuation and go on about how there were just limited men on this island. Now that Gilligan was married to Mary Ann, her choices were only two and that she should not just settle for what was available to her.  
>He probably would then proceed to inform her that once they were rescued (like that was happening anytime soon) she would most certainly feel differently being back in Hollywood surrounded by dozens of men.<p>

No she was not going to tell Roy Hinkley her feelings at all. She could not stand the idea of him dismissing them as if they were not real. No way could she do that. She was just going to go on being his lab assistant and dreaming about him at night. That was all she could be afforded. The Professor most certainly was not interested in such romantic things. He did not give much indication he was. The man seemed more focused on finding a way off the island then finding a woman who would love him and care for him.

As far as Ginger was concerned, it would just be understood, at least in her heart, that Roy was her man. Maybe it wouldn't technically be official but so what? As long as she felt it, that is all that mattered. Yes she could not have him for real but the starlet would take what she could get. If they did end up spending their life on this island at the very least she would be the one to care for the man of science. She already did practically. Did his laundry, mended his clothes, made sure he ate when he was supposed to. Several times he got lost in his projects and neglected to eat his dinner. Ginger would scold him and drag him to the table and force him to eat something. "You need to keep your strength." She told him time and time again. "You have to eat Professor." The actress would admonish. Maybe Roy wouldn't be her legally wedded husband and maybe she wouldn't get to have and hold him. At the very least she could say she took care of him.

Breaking into the starlet's thoughts the Professor spoke. "Ginger I need that papaya root boiled down."

"Yes Professor." Ginger replied as she went over to get another bowl. She filled it with water and set it down on the table. Her green eyes watched with intrigue at the concentration on Roy's face as he conducted his experiment. He was totally focused on his task as if it was something that would save the world. Well if anyone could do anything to save the world it would most certainly being her beloved secret admiration Professor Roy Hinkley.


	2. Chapter 2

Skipper grumbled a bit as he brought out the tables for the dinner party. Tables.  
>Instead of one table Mrs. Howell decided it would be more intimate if there were separate tables. At least that is what she told the sea captain. The real reason was that she wanted to seat a redheaded starlet and a handsome professor alone together.<p>

"You sure this is a good idea Mrs. Howell?" The salty captain said as he lugged out a table to what was going to be the dining area. Do we really need to have all these tables?"

"Why Skipper it's proper etiquette to have several tables for your guests so everyone feels more comfortable. To have everyone squeezed in to one table would make things too crowded. No this way is best."

"I see." He said as he set the table down.

Mrs. Howell looked with satisfaction. She smiled seeing Mary Ann walking out with the table clothes.

"Here you go Mrs. Howell." The brunette said. "All fresh and clean."

"Perfect." The older woman said approvingly as she went about setting them on the tables. "This will be a simply marvelous party. Oh Skipper….please bring out the record player."

"Record player?"

"Why of course!" Mrs. Howell said placing her hand on her chest. "What would a party be without music!"

"Yes Mrs. Howell." Jonas said as he lumbered away to go dig out the player.

Mary Ann looked around. "It looks wonderful Mrs. Howell. You think this will work?"

"Have faith dear." Lovey said with a smile. "I told you one little step at a time."

She then took the farm girl's arm. "Now we must make sure that Ginger looks simply radiant."

The girl from Kansas laughed. "I don't think that will be a problem. Ginger always looks beautiful."

"Yes that is true but we have to make sure she looks extra beautiful and catch the eye of the Professor."

"Of course." Mary Ann said with a giggle.

The two women made their way to Ginger's hut and carefully stepped inside.  
>Mary Ann spoke up first. "Hi Ginger you all ready for the dinner party?"<p>

Ginger turned to them holding two dresses in her hands. "Not quite. I can't decide what to wear."

Mrs. Howell looked at the two gowns with disapproval. It wasn't that they were not beautiful but not beautiful enough. She shook her head. "No No dear those simply will not do." The millionaire's wife took the two dresses out of the starlet's hands.

The actress looked bewildered. "Won't do?"

"This is the social event of the season. You have to look your absolute best!"

Ginger could not help but smile. There were only seven of them on this island and here was dear Mrs. Howell concerned about having the social event of the season. "I understand." The movie start said. "What do you suggest?"

The older woman walked over to the small closet Ginger had in her hut and sifted through the various outfits. One caught her eye and she pulled it out. "Here." She said with authority. "This is the one. It's perfect."

"I see." Ginger said taking the orange glitter gown from the other woman. "You sure?"

"Oh I agree." Mary Ann interjected. "It um..it compliments your red hair wonderfully. Really it does. Don't you think Mrs. Howell."

"Why yes." The blonde said nodding. "It most certainly does."

"Okay." The Hollywood actress said. "I'll wear this gown. I'll need to pull my hair up and…"

"Oh no dear." Mrs. Howell stated. "You should wear it down."

"Down?" Ginger said confused. Since when did Mrs. Howell care how she wore her hair? It was very odd.

"Yes Ginger." Mary Ann agreed. "It looks so nice and soft when you wear it down. It makes you look…what's the word….youthful."

"Youthful?" The starlet said skeptical. "You think I look youthful?"

"Dear." Lovey began. "It's not that you don't look young and beautiful all the time it's just when you wear your hair down naturally you have a more youthful glow."

"Alright." Ginger said. "I'll wear it down."

"Splendid." Mrs. Howell said. "Now that it settled Mary Ann why don't you come with me and help me pick out the jewelry to wear with my gown. And I have the perfect pair of earrings for you."

"Sounds wonderful." Mary Ann said following the woman out of the hut.

They hurried to the Howells' hut and went inside. "Okay." Mary Ann said. "Now what?"

Mrs. Howell went over to the record collection she shared with Mr. Howell. "We need to pick the right music for the party."

"You mean like soft romantic music?"

"Yes but not too soft you see." Lovey explained. "We don't want them to suspect anything. Just light romantic love songs."

"Sounds wonderful." Mary Ann said looking over the records.

Mr. Howell walked in seeing the two women going through his records. "What is all this?" He asked.

"Just picking out music for the party darling." Mrs. Howell smiled. "You know how it's important to have just the right music."

"Of course you are right dear." Mr. Howell smiled. "Must always have the best for a Howell party!"

Mary Ann giggled. "You must have had some pretty amazing parties back home."

"The best!" Thurston boasted. "No one could beat a Howell party!"

"Oh they were so much fun. All the finest families gathered in our home with the best food and the finest wines. Those were the days." Mrs. Howell reminisced fondly.

"I'm sure this party will be your best yet." Mary Ann assured with a wink.

They two women shared a sneaky smile before the farm girl left to go to her own hut and prepare for the dinner party.

Mr. Howell noticed this and folded his arms. "Lovey dear may I ask what that was all about?"

"What was what dear?"

"You and Mary Ann. You are up to something. What is it?"

"Don't you worry about that dear." Mrs. Howell said patting his cheek. "You just get your suit and be the most dashing handsome man there!"

He smiled and went to his wardrobe. Mrs. Howell grinned thinking of about soon Ginger would be able to experience such bliss.

**Gilligan and Mary Ann's Hut**

Mary Ann hummed to herself as she smoothed out a pretty blue dress. A dress Gilligan always said she looked pretty in. Gilligan. Such a wonderful husband. How she loved him. The farm girl smiled thinking about the other day when he attempted to bring her breakfast in bed. Bless his heart he really did try his best. The pancakes were too thick and practically burnt and the orange juice…well Gilligan knew that Mary Ann didn't like pulp so he made sure there was no pulp in the glass but there wasn't enough juice left from the orange so he "added water" to make the glass more full. At least he didn't dump the food all over her. He almost did but manage to catch his balance.

It wasn't just that that endeared him to her. Their lovemaking was something else. Mary Ann didn't know what to expect from the first mate on their wedding night but he surprised her. True he was a little timid and nervous but that was only because he was so concerned that it was romantic for his wife. They took it slow and once they relaxed it was truly amazing. Mary Ann knew that she never ever wanted to be with another man for the rest of her life. Only Gilligan. He was all she needed. He was loving and tender. Made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. Mary Ann would never trade him for anyone. Not Rock Hudson not even Elvis Presley.

The farm girl hoped that Ginger could share that same feeling with the Professor. How perfect they were together. Mary Ann heard all the stories about Ginger's boyfriends and she thought they were all creeps and she didn't think for one second the movie star cared that much about any of them. Despite her beauty and her make-up and her glamorous attire, Mary Ann felt that deep down what Ginger wanted was a man to love her and care for her. The Professor could be that man. He was kind and caring and treated Ginger with great respect. Now Mary Ann thought highly of the Skipper but she saw how he would look at the movie star. With lust in his eyes. Now she did not begrudge him because she knew he was a man and Ginger was drop dead gorgeous. It's just that whenever Ginger was with the Professor he never once looked at her like she was some sexual object.  
>Mary Ann was sure that the man did appreciate the beauty of the starlet. How could he not? But he was a gentleman and never made inappropriate advances towards her. Ginger should most certainly be with the Professor. She deserved happiness just like everyone else. No reason she could not have that with the man of science.<p>

Gilligan came bounding in the hut with a grin on his face. "Guess what Mary Ann! Skipper is going to cook those big juicy lobsters I caught today! Are you going to make a coconut cream pie? Please…I like your pie…"

Mary Ann laughed. "Yes Gilligan I made a coconut cream pie. I made two of them."

"Oh boy!" He said. "This is going to be a great party!"

"It will." The farm girl said as she went to put her dress on. "A very good party."

Gilligan went to the mirror to comb his hair. "You think Ginger will have a good time?"

"What do you mean?" Mary Ann asked.

"I mean you and I are married. And Mr. and Mrs. Howell are married. You think she will feel left out because she's not married?"

The brunette smiled to herself. "Oh I think Ginger will be just fine."

**Professor's Hut**

The academic buttoned up a clean shirt as he stood in front of the mirror. He thought it was nice the Howells would throw such an elaborate party. They were certainly like no other people he had met in his life. He reached over and picked up his brown blazer pulling it on.

Roy thought about how much things changed in a short period of time. He takes what was supposed to be a three hour tour on the SS Minnow. Ends up shipwrecked on an deserted island with six strangers. In that time they all learn to become friends and almost like a family. At least that is how he saw Mary Ann and Ginger. The two young women were practically like sisters now. They grew close very quickly. He recalled Ginger when she heard Mary Ann was going to marry Gilligan. The movie star thought it was the most romantic thing in the world. The Professor had to admit to himself it was pretty incredible. He doubted Mary Ann knew that she would end up married to the bumbling first mate of the boat they were on. He was pretty sure Gilligan did not give it much thought. But here they were. Married and happy.  
>Roy thought it was marvelous. As for himself he didn't see himself getting married anytime soon. The only one available was Ginger and he doubted highly she would ever want to marry him. For one thing she was used to more debonair men from Hollywood. The Rock Hudson and Cary Grant types. That's what she went for.<p>

There were a few times he wished that he could be more like Cary Grant. Then Ginger would…Oh who was he kidding? Like a glamorous movie star would want a lowly professor. No that was not going to happen and he knew it. Putting it out of his mind, he adjusted his tie and headed out of the hut.

**Dinner Party**

Mrs. Howell was pleased with how everything looked. Just perfect.

The Skipper had put on a record and was now in a kitchen area cooking up the dinner for everyone.

Mary Ann and Gilligan arrived and the first mate headed for the fruit punch that Mary Ann made.

The Professor showed and greeted everyone before heading to get some of the delicious punch himself. He picked up a cup and took hold of the ladle. He poured it into the cup and set it back in the bowl. Taking a sip he looked up and saw a vision. A vision in an orange glittery gown. One with dangerous voluptuous curves accented by the garment. Red flowing hair gently blowing in the light breeze. He could not take his eyes away. Then a stunning white smile and a soft breathy voice saying "It looks wonderful Mrs. Howell."

His heart began to beast faster as he watched her walking towards the table with the punch.

"Hello there Professor." Ginger greeted.

"Um..Hello…Ginger. You um…you look…good."

"Thank you." The movie star said with a smile. "You look very handsome yourelf."

"Oh…uh…than..thank you." The Professor said feeling a little hot.

"You would certainly turn heads in Hollywood." Ginger smiled taking a cup of juice.

Roy Hinkley was mesmerized as she brought the lid of the cup to her full red lips. There was just something so…He cleared his throat and quickly walked away before he stared at her anymore.

Both Mary Ann and Mrs. Howell took note of this and were pleased. So far. So good.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N Thanks for the reviews. They are appreciated. I just want to say if anything is not quite accurate in this story that's just how it's going to be. And if a song was not out at that particular time period, just pretend it was. Please enjoy this latest chapter!_**

* * *

><p>Mrs. Howell called for everyone's attention. "Thank you all for being here." She began. "I'm so happy you all can share this with Thruston and I. Now dinner won't be served for a few minutes so why don't we all pass the time with some music." She turned to Skipper. "If you would be so kind Captain." Lovey said with a smile.<p>

"Certainly Mrs. Howell." Skipper said returning her smile and putting on a record.

"Now I'm going to dance with Thurston." The blonde socialite announced. "And Mary Ann you dance with Gilligan….Ginger you can dance with the Professor….Skipper not to worry I am promising you the next dance."

"Thank you Mrs. Howell." The sea captain beamed happy that he was not forgotten.

"And I will dance with you after that." Mary Ann said.

"Kind of you Mary Ann." Skipper said tipping his hat.

Gilligan then spoke. "I'll dance with you after her Skipper."

The sea captain shook his head. "That's quite all right Gilligan."

Ginger laughed at the scene which to Roy sounded like melodious music. He ignored that as he took her hand in his leading her to the dance floor. The Professor ignored the sparks shooting through him as he touched her hand. The redhead smiled as they began their dance. "Isn't it wonderful the Howells would go through all this trouble?" She asked.

"It's certainly nice of them." The Professor replied.

"This is almost like the parties back in Hollywood." Ginger sighed. "Except I don't have to worry about some fat director trying to paw at me."

The academic was amused by this. "You must have had a lot of men chasing after you in Hollywood."

Ginger shrugged. "I suppose so but believe me most of the time I didn't want them catching me. Like this one party at my agent's house. There was this bald overweight director named Sid with a horrible blonde buzz cut. He kept ogling me the entire party. Even tried to trap me in the kitchen! I showed him. I poured an entire bottle of champagne over his head."

Roy could not help but laugh at her tale. "I take it he never tried that again."

"Most certainly did not." Ginger grinned.

The Professor twirled her around and then spoke. "I'm sure they can't all be that bad."

"No." The movie star conceded. "But not the ones I run into. It's hard for a girl to get anyone to take her seriously in Hollywood. Men only seem interested in one thing."

"I'm sorry." Roy said wishing he could do anything to protect her from the letches of Hollywood.

"It's alright. I learned to take care of myself. That's the one thing you have to learn to do in Hollywood. People want to take advantage of you all the time. It's not easy but you learn to weed out the bad ones and the good ones."

"Well I think you did very well for yourself." The Professor stated.

Ginger smiled and cuddled up closer to him. The Professor was a bit stunned by her action but made no protest. Her head went against his shoulder and he was not about to tell her to remove it. His arm found it's way around her back.

"Isn't this a wonderful song." The starlet sighed. "I just love this song."

The song was sung by Elvis and called Can't Help Falling In Love.

The Professor nodded. "It is quite lovely."

"And so simple. Simple and romantic." Ginger wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes.

The two said nothing more as they swayed to the music. Mrs. Howell looked over seeing the pair and was quite pleased. She shot a victorious smile at Mary Ann who was also beaming. The song came to an end but the Professor and Ginger did not seem to notice. They just remained together on the dance floor as if they were the only two people there.

Later on Mrs. Howell announced dinner was served. The Skipper brought out the plates of food for all to enjoy and set them on the tables. Ginger noticed place cards sitting out and found her name. After she took her seat she paused seeing the Professor's name on the table as well. She thought it a bit strange but said nothing of it as the academic then joined her. Mary Ann was seated with Gilligan and the Howells were also together.

Skipper frowned. "Where am I going to sit?"

Lovey flashed him her charming smiled. "Why Skipper you are to sit with us of course."

"With you and Mr. Howell?"

"Why certainly. This is the Captain's table. Thurston and I always sit at the Captain's table."

"She is quite right my good man." Thurston stated. "It's the best table there is."

The Skipper grinned. "Well then…if it's the _Captain's _table then I will most definitely sit there. After all I _am _the captain!" He said taking his seat.

Everyone dug into their food and gave their compliments to the chef saying how marvelous it was.

Roy turned to Ginger hoping to hear more about Hollywood. He found her stories quite intriguing. "Ever have a meal like this in Hollywood?" He asked.

Ginger shook her head. "No I can't say I did. It's quite delicious. At the dinner parties I was invited too the food was so skimpy. You would think with all that money they could feed everyone a big steak instead of some tiny cut."

"They gave you tiny portions?"

"Yes." The starlet nodded as she took a sip of Mr. Howell's champagne. "I often wondered why they even bothered feeding us at all."

"I suppose aside from that you enjoyed yourself didn't you? Being around those big Hollywood stars."

The actress sighed. "To be honest I never got to be around the big names in Hollywood. I think Rock Hudson was at the same party as me once but he left early. I suppose I wasn't considered a big fish yet. I wonder if anyone in Hollywood even misses me."

"You miss it a lot don't you?" The Professor asked gently.

"I do. I love acting. I always had. Hey." She said her face brightening up. "Did I ever tell you I was cast as Cinderella in a school play!"

The Professor sat enjoying her tale about how she was the best Cinderella her high school had ever seen. Everyone loved her. Her drama teacher thought she had natural talent.  
>Why the whole auditorium was in tears when the horrible stepsister's ruined Cinderella's dress. The academic could just picture young Ginger on the stage moving everyone with her wonderful performance.<p>

Mary Ann quickly got up from her seat and gestured to Mrs. Howell. The older woman excused herself and hurried over to the farm girl. "It's going quite well don't you think?" Mary Ann asked.

"Quite well." Mrs. Howell agreed. "You just see by the way they are looking at each other."

"I say our plan is working like a charm." Mary Ann giggled.

"It most certainly is." Ms. Howell said delighted.

The meal came to an end and the dishes were cleared away. The music was still on and everyone was having a good time. Skipper went to ask Ginger if she would care to dance and was puzzled when Mary Ann quickly pulled him away saying she wanted to dance with him. Gilligan then was going to ask the movie star if she would like to dance with him when Mrs. Howell declared she simply must have that dance and took his hand.

Mr. Howell knew something was up. Why would Mary Ann and Lovey prevent Skipper and Gilligan from dancing with Ginger. Those two were most certainly plotting something. His guess was they were aiming to bring the Professor and Ginger together. Their strategy was a bit obvious however he knew better than to try and stop them. Once Lovey got an idea in her head it was best to stay out of the way. Besides she did manage to get Mary Ann and Gilligan together. Who was to say she couldn't do it again with Ginger and the Professor?

Ginger asked the Professor if he wouldn't mind taking a walk with her. He said he would love to and the pair headed out towards the lagoon. The Professor was thrilled when the starlet linked her arm into his as they strolled along. Why he was he didn't know he just knew he enjoyed it. Just like he was loving the look in her beautiful green eyes of emerald as she gazed at the jungle vegetation. "You know." Ginger said. "It is quite beautiful at night on the island. Don't you agree?"

Roy nodded thinking something else was beautiful but shoved that thought away. "I would have to agree with that."

"Oh." Ginger squealed with delight at a fern that appeared to be glowing. "That's so pretty. Professor do you see that?" Her long finger pointing at the plant.

He smiled. "Yes I see it. It's bioluminescent."

"Huh?" The redhead asked puzzled.

"Simply put it glows." He explained.

"Oh." Ginger said. "Do all plants to that?"

"No not all of them but several on this island are bioluminescent."

"I think it's pretty." The movie star said. "It's wonderful how God made it so beautiful. Have you ever stopped and took the time to notice something so gorgeous that is right in front of you?"

Roy swallowed at the question and began to feel a bit flush. "I um…I don't know."

Ginger smiled. "You should try it sometime."

The Professor looked at her. "You enjoy nature?"

"Yes I do. I love plants and flowers. I had a dozen of them in my home. I just think they are so pretty to look at. I've always enjoyed the wonders of God's creations and how He could make a flower so beautiful with just the right shade of color."

The man of science thought about that. While he had an appreciation for botany he never saw it the way Ginger appeared to. Never really appreciated the beauty of it all. He had always been more fascinated by the scientific complexities. Roy never had thought about how it was created by a higher power and the wonder of that. The redhead brought a new perspective to it that was for sure. One he never considered before.

"I suppose I was too busy studying them to really see their beauty." Roy remarked.

Ginger giggled. "You should get out of your lab more Professor." Her eyes then went up to the bright moon shining in the sky. "Isn't it simply stunning." She said.

The Professor lifted his eyes up to the big rock in the sky. The way it was radiating light down on the Earth. He had to admit Ginger was correct it was stunning. Just like the way she looked in the light of the moon. The glow around her delicate features. Never in his life did he see anything more beautiful.

"It is." He replied.

Ginger sighed as she looked out at the water. "You know sometimes I am glad we are stuck here."

"You are?"

"Not all the time. I do wish to go back home mind you it's just that…well at night and everything is just so peaceful and serene. And in the morning at sunrise."

The Professor was surprised at that. "Sunrise?"

"Yes of course. You can't tell me you haven't seen a sunrise here on this island?"

"I can't say that I have." He admitted.

"Well you simply have to." Ginger insisted. "It's quite breathtaking. The color of the sky and the way the light reflects on the water. You must see it."

Roy smiled. "I will have to remember do to that sometime."

Ginger caught a chill and her arms went across her chest.

"Here." The Professor said taking off his jacket and placing it over her shoulders. "Is that better?"

Ginger gazed into his blue eyes. "Much better." She said in a voice barely above a whisper. "Much much better."

The Professor said nothing as he gazed back at her lovely face.

The movie star leaned forward ever so slightly before she felt a drop of rain land on her head. "Oh!" She exclaimed. "It's starting to rain! We should head back to camp."

"Yes that would be a good idea." The Professor said leading her back to camp.

The others had taken their shelter and Ginger hurried over to her hut. When they arrived neither of them seemed aware of the light rain fall. There eyes were on each other.

Before Ginger stepped inside spoke to the Professor. "I had a wonderful time. A really wonderful time."

"Me too." He said smiling at her. The Professor carefully picked up her hand and placing a light kiss on it. "Good night Ginger."

The movie star felt a shiver go up her spine from his kiss. "Good night Professor." She said watching as he turned and headed to his own hut.

The actress stepped inside her hut shutting the door behind her. She leaned up against it and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ginger stood in front of the fern with a smile. Such a beautiful fern the way it was glowing in the night. Never before had she seen anything that she felt was so beautiful. __The perfect shade of blue. Blue just like his eyes. Just like his shirt that hugged his body. __What she wouldn't give to have his arms wrapped around her holding her tight. Feeling his lips against hers. It was all she ever longed for. _

_The movie star felt a hand on her bare shoulder and she turned seeing the Professor there._

"_It's quite breathtaking isn't it?" He said in a soft voice._

_Ginger nodded. "Yes. It is. Very."_

_"Just like you." The academic whispered moving closer to the starlet._

_"Me?" She said hope shining in her green eyes._

_"I love you Ginger." The Professor declared before sweeping her into his arms and kissing her passionately._

_"Professor…" She murmured giving into his loving kiss. "Professor…"_

Ginger sighed as her eyes reluctantly opened and she found herself lying on her bed in her hut. For a brief moment she believed he would be there beside her and she found her eyes glancing over only to see the spot next to her empty. Of course it was empty. It was just a dream. That's all. A dream. Still Ginger couldn't help but smile. Her dreams always seemed so real. It was like she could practically taste his lips against hers. Feel his strong arms around her holding her tightly to his body.

The movie star raised herself from her bed smoothing out what was his shirt. She enjoyed wearing it. Wrapping it around her body. When Mary Ann had gotten together with Gilligan she ceased wearing the shirt and offered it to Ginger. The starlet was perplexed by this wondering what Mary Ann was going to do for pajamas or a nightgown. The farm girl explained that Gilligan had an old t-shirt that was perfect and insisted that the redhead keep the Professor's shirt. Even made a remark about how it would look better on her anyway. That always puzzled the actress but she thought nothing more of it. As long as that shirt was now on her body that's all she cared about.

Ginger grinned to herself recalling the first time the Professor saw her wearing it. He would not stop staring at her and he almost collided with a tree. He stammered something unintelligible that the redhead could not quite make out but she thinks he said something along the lines of missing her in that orange blanket nightgown she had made.  
>She knew he always appreciated when he would be granted the opportunity to see her in the garment. However no matter how fetching he may believe her to be in it, he made no advance towards her whatsoever. The starlet knew that he most likely never would. It was one thing she just decided she would live with. Knowing that he at least had some reaction was enough for her. He wasn't completely made of stone.<p>

Ginger picked up a towel and headed to the door of her hut. The Professor had kindly built her her own shower just outside her living quarters. How thoughtful of him to think of her. She had stated once to Mary Ann that it would be nice to have a shower close by inside of having to walk to the lagoon and back. Next thing she knew the Professor was gathering up wood and bamboo and building a shower unit!

The movie star opened the door and paused to see potted fern sitting there in front of the walkway. She smiled and she bent down to pick it up. Ginger didn't have to guess. It was quite obvious who placed it there for her. Smiling, she brought the plant into the hut and set it down on the floor next to a table.

Humming to herself, she went back out to her shower and filled the bucket heated water they had found from a hot spring on the island. Ginger stepped inside singing the Elvis song from her dance with the Professor the night before.  
>She closed her eyes and could still smell his wonderful cologne and feel the fabric of his brown blazer against her skin. Picking up the shampoo, she dabbed it in her hand and began to wash her lush red hair. The shampoo was something else the Professor made for her and her alone. Ginger had griped that so many shampoos made her hair so darn oily and it was impossible to find the perfect one. The Professor mixes some papaya and other ingredients and creates the perfect formula for her. It made her hair so soft and silky.<br>What would she ever do without him?

Ginger rinsed the shampoo from her hair with the water from the bucket. She then picked up the handmade soap made from berries and began to wash. The soap was also magnificent. It left her skin feel so soft. And the scent was heavenly. She just loved it.

The starlet finished her shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She pulled back the curtain and stepping out and walking back to her hut.  
>Ginger began her usual ritual of hair and make-up. Once completed she looked over her outfits and decided on her pink skirt and matching top. She dressed in the clothes and spritzed perfume on her neck. Ginger added the finishing touch with a pair of earrings and bracelet.<p>

The movie star stepped outside her hut and walked to the common area. She saw the Professor lounging in one of the bamboo chaise chairs with a book in his lap.

"Morning Professor." She greeted with a smile.

He looked up taking note of how stunning the redhead was looking. Was it possible she was even more beautiful than the day before? Quickly he cleared that question from his mind. "Hello Ginger."

Ginger sauntered over to him in her usual way that made him feel flustered.  
>"I want to thank you for the lovely fern you left me."<p>

"Oh." He said with a smile. "I thought you would like it. I mean you did say last night that you found it rather beautiful. I just thought it would be something nice to spruce up your hut."

"I love it." The starlet assured. "It was so nice of you to think of me."

"You are welcome." The Professor replied before going back to his book.

Ginger pursed her lips trying to think of something else to say. She bent her head down to see what he was reading. "What is that book?" She questioned.

"I'm just reading up on irrigation systems. I am trying to come up with a better solution for us on this island."

The redhead shook her head. "Professor," She said walking up to him and taking the book out of his hands. "It's too nice of a day to be sitting here reading about such a thing."

"Well Ginger I just…"

"You work too hard." She said with her hands on her hips. "You need to learn to relax."

"Relax?"

"Sure. I can help you." The actress said with a smile. She went up behind his chair placing her hands on his shoulders. "Now…you just sit back, relax, let yourself go."

The Professor felt her hands gently massaging his shoulders and swallowed. He was most certainly not expecting this.

"Professor you are so tense." Ginger admonished. "Relax…take a deep breath."

He did as instructed losing himself to her amazing hands.

"That's better. Let your mind go….think of a nice peaceful place…"

Ginger felt the Professor's muscles loosening and was pleased. "Good." She said as she came around and placed herself on his lap. "Doesn't that feel better?"

Roy had no response to this. He had no idea what to do or say. What he knew was the lovely Ginger Grant was sitting on his lap with her hands placed on his shoulders.  
>Finally he found his tongue and spoke. "Yes it certainly does…Thank you Ginger."<p>

"You're welcome." She said placing her head against him and cuddling up on the chair with him.

The Professor smiled and placed his arms around her forgetting everything but how great it was to have this gorgeous being with him.

Mary Ann had wandered out carrying a load of Gilligan's laundry when she paused to see the sight. A smile spread across her face. Forgetting the laundry, she quickly rushed to the Howell's hut knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" Mrs. Howell asked.

"It's me Mary Ann."

"Oh come in dear." The millionaire's wife stated as she went through her jewelry.

The farm girl stepped inside not being able to contain her excitement. "Guess what! I just saw the Professor and Ginger together!"

"Together?" The socialite's ears perking up. "How do you mean?"

"They were sitting on one of the lounge chairs together. Ginger was cuddled up against him and he had his arms around her. It was so cute!" Mary Ann squealed.

"How marvelous!" Mrs. Howell said with delight. "Now we just have to make sure that it lasts."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we have to come up with a plan to make sure they spend the rest of the day together. That the Professor doesn't go off with one of his experiments or something. I know!" She said as an idea popped into her head. "A picnic!"

"A picnic?" Mary Ann said skeptical.

"Why yes. It's perfect. You pack a nice picnic basket and say that it was for Mr. Howell and I but Mr. Howell fell ill and you would hate to waste the food."

"It's a good idea Mrs. Howell." Mary Ann stated. "But what if they ask why don't I just share it with Gilligan?"

"Hmmm.." The blonde thought a minute. "I know…you tell them you can't share it with Gilligan because he is busy helping the Skipper with something and you are helping me take care of Thurston!"

The brunette smiled. "Perfect."

"Now we just need to come up with something to keep the Skipper and Gilligan busy."

"Oh I know!" Mary Ann said. "Mr. Howell wanted a car to ride around the island on. Skipper said that we could use something like that bike that we use for the sewing machine. He said he could easily build another one to use for the car. He could make the pedals out of bamboo."

"That's perfect!" Mrs. Howell said approvingly. "We will get Skipper and Gilligan to work on that at once! Oh how delightful!"

Mr. Howell who had been listening to the conversation while practicing his putting with a oyster shell and bamboo stick spoke up. "What am I suppose to do? Stay in the hut all day?"

"It's all for the cause dear." Mrs. Howell explained. "We need to make sure Ginger and the Professor are alone. No distractions."

"I see." The millionaire sighed.

"Oh Thurston please do this for me. Ginger deserves to have a wonderful man like the Professor. I just want her to be happy."

"Of course you do." Thurston said proudly. "You are always thinking of others. Alright my dear I'll do it. I will feign an illness and remain in the hut. All for the sake of bringing two people together in love."

"Oh darling how marvelous you are." Mrs. Howell said standing up and kissing his cheek. She then turned to Mary Ann. "Alright now we better get started. Let's go find Skipper and Gilligan and put them to work.

"Right away Mrs. Howell." The farm girl said following her out.

The two women found the sea captain and his first mate out by the lagoon.

Mrs. Howell rushed over to them. "Oh Skipper Gilligan there you are." She said. "I have something important I would like you both to do for me."

"Certainly Mrs. Howell." Skipper stated. " What is it?"

"Well you remember how Thurston said he would like a car to drive around the island?"

"And." Mary Ann interjected. "You said that you could make one using the bamboo and wood on the island?"

"Yes I do." The sea captain said. "What about it?"

"Well." The blonde continued. "I was hoping that you could work on that today."

"Today?" Gilligan said. "But I was going to go fishing…"

"Gilligan." Mary Ann said walking up to him and fiddling with the buttons on his red shirt. "Won't you do this for me?"

The first mate gulped. He knew that he could never ever say no to Mary Ann.

"If you do I'll bake you a nice mango orange cream pie." She said sweetly.

"With tuna?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course." The brunette smiled placing a soft kiss on his lips. "Anything for you."

Gilligan grinned. "Well okay. I'll do it Mary Ann!"

Skipper sighed and folded his arms. "Alright I suppose I will have to do it too. Come on Gilligan let's go find some bamboo and get the tools."

The sea captain started to walk off and the realized his little buddy was still standing there gazing at Mary Ann. He grimaced and walked over to him tugging his arm. "Come on Gilligan!" He barked.

"Oh right…Coming Skipper!" Gilligan said as he ran off following the sea captain.

Later in the afternoon, the Skipper and Gilligan were still hard at work building the car.

Thurston kept his place in the hut under the covers with his teddy faking an illness in case anyone happened by.

Mary Ann carefully packed up a basket with delicious food. She spotted Ginger with the Professor strolling along talking. Perfect.

"Say you two." The farm girl said brightly. "I was hoping to find you."

Ginger looked at the basket in the girl's hands. "What is that?"

"Oh well Mrs. Howell had wanted to go on a nice picnic with Mr. Howell so I packed them this nice basket but Mr. Howell got sick and he can't go. I don't want this food to go to waste. Why don't you two take it? Have a nice picnic lunch?"

The Professor raised his eyebrow. "Why don't you have it with Gilligan?"

"Oh." Mary Ann answered. "I would he is busy helping the Skipper and I promised Mrs. Howell I would help her take care of Mr. Howell with him not feeling so well. Please will you take this? I packed some nice fish and some fruit. Even made a nice lemon pie. What do you say? Please I don't want it to go to waste."

Ginger smiled. "Okay Mary Ann. We'll take it."

"Thank you so much!" The farm girl exclaimed. She then spotted the radio sitting out on the table. "Here." She said handing the radio to the Professor and the basket to Ginger. "Why don't you take this with you? Have some nice music with lunch?"

The Professor shrugged. "Okay I guess that would be nice. Thank you Mary Ann. Very kind of you."

"You're welcome. Now I best be getting back to Mrs. Howell. Later." She quickly scurried off leaving the two there.

Roy turned to Ginger. "Well what do you say we go have that picnic?"

"I'd love to." She said hoisting up the basket.

The two made their way out to a nice clearing by a cliff overlooking the water. Ginger had spread a blanket out and the two sat down. The movie star smiled at the view.  
>"It's so lovely up here." She said. "Don't you think so?"<p>

"Quite." The Professor replied.

Ginger opened the basket and took out the container of food setting them down.  
>"Wow Mary Ann really went all out." She said picking out the bottle of champagne. "I guess the Howells couldn't have a picnic without this."<p>

"Well as along as we have it, we might as well make good use of it." The Professor said cheerfully as he popped the cork. He filled two cups and handed one to the movie star.

Ginger took a sip and flicked the radio on. She scanned the stations and found the one she wanted. A report from Hollywood was being broadcast and she listened intently.

The Professor studied her face noting how happy she looked. He knew that she truly longed to be back in Tinseltown entertaining. It was in her blood. What she was born to do. He noted her face lit up at the sound of her name and she turned the volume up.

_"It has been confirmed by Columbia Studios that they are in fact moving forward with plans for The Ginger Grant Story."_

Ginger squealed. "Professor did you hear that!" She said.

_"A casting call has been made and everyone is speculating on just who will be the lucky one to be cast as the beautiful Ginger Grant whose promising career was tragically cut short."_

Ginger clapped her hands. "Professor! They are going to make a movie about me! Me! I can't believe it!"

Roy smiled at the happy joyous look in her eyes. "I guess Hollywood as not forgotten the beautiful Ginger Grant after all."

The movie star was about to say something then didn't. Did he just say…beautiful Ginger Grant? Her heart pounded in her chest. She smiled a bit and then the broadcast was over. The station returned to it's upbeat music.

"Imagine a movie about me! It's a dream come true!" She sighed.

The Professor stood and gently took Ginger's hand pulling her up. "It would certainly be quite a story." He said.

Ginger smiled. "You think so?"

"I do." He replied as he slowly brought his lips to hers kissing her softly._  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

"Ginger…Ginger." The Professor stated. "Ginger…"

The starlet broke out of her revere and saw the Professor sitting there across from her. "Oh…sorry…What did you say?"

"I wanted to know if you would like some of this delicious fish." He said holding a plate out for her.

"Oh…yeah…I would. Thank you Professor." Ginger said taking the plate. She cursed herself a bit as she began to eat. Why couldn't she stop this! Stop daydreaming that he would love her. How stupid was she!

"You okay?" Roy asked noting a look of anguish on the movie star's face.

"What do you mean?" Ginger asked moving her food around on the plate with her fork.

He took the dish out of her hands and set it down. "You appear to be distraught. What is the matter?"

There was no way the redhead was ever going to tell him what was really going on in her heart. Not a chance. She thought of something and thought it quick. "Nothing…I just…I guess I am just feeling a little sad. I mean I am thrilled that they are making a movie about me but I…I wish I could see it. I wish I would be a part of it." There she hoped he bought that.

"I know it's hard being away from Hollywood." The academic said sympathetically. "But at least you know that you made an impact. You touched people's lives. That is something."

Ginger managed a small smile. "Yes that's true." _I just wish I made an impact in your life. I wish that I touched your life. _

The two made some more small talk and finished up their picnic lunch. Ginger gathered up the empty plates placing them in the basket while the Professor folded the blanket.  
>The two returned to camp and made their way to their own separate huts.<p>

Ginger stepped inside hers with mixed feelings. She was thrilled to be with the Professor at the same time it killed her. It killed her knowing she could not have him. She couldn't be in his arms. Could she? The actress noted earlier when she climbed in the chair with him. She couldn't help herself. She just had to be close to him. And he did not object. Made no notion that he didn't want her there. Still. Maybe she shouldn't have done that.  
>The starlet sighed sitting on her bed. There was no way she could continue on like this.<br>Being so in love with the man and not being able to have him was driving her mad.

Her eyes went over to the lovely fern sitting on the floor. A smile went across her face. How sweet of him to dig it up for her and present it as a gift. She truly did love the plant. It was so pretty at night when it appeared to be glowing. At least she had that. She had her fern. If anything she would hold onto that.

There was a knock at her door. Ginger wondered who that could be. "Who is it?"

"It's me the Profesor."

Her heart pounded in her chest and she found her hands going to her hair to smooth it out. A quick check at her reflection in her mirror before saying "Come in."

The door opened and the Professor stepped in. He noted how beautiful she still looked. "I'm sorry to disturb you but Mrs. Howell just recruited me to make something for Mr. Howell. Apparently something is ailing his stomach. I could use your help."

Ginger flashed a bright smile at him. "Of course I will." She said.  
>The starlet went over to her closet pulling out the blue lab coat of the Professor's she always wore whenever she helped him. She went behind her screen and quickly changed into the coat. She stepped out grabbing her black spec placing them on her face.<p>

The Professor could not help but smile at her. If there was one thing Ginger loved it was sinking into the role of his assistant. She took it very seriously and stated one needed to dress for the part. _Always dress for the part. _ The movie star told him time and time again.

Ginger followed him out to his hut and they both walked inside. He instructed her to find a bowl and make sure it was clean. "Yes sir." She stated in her professional tone.

The Professor watched as she diligently rinsed a clay bowl as if it's cleanliness was detrimental to ensuring that Mr. Howell was healed from his ailment. Her hips swayed and her eyes were in total concentration on the task at hand. Ginger dried the bowl and handed it him as for an important inspection. "Here you go. All nice and clean."

"Thank you Ginger." He said as he set it down on his lab table.

The movie star stood enjoying watching him mix together the medicine and make comments about what each did and how it would surely help the older gentleman. Ginger could stand there all day listening to him speak. It didn't matter what, she just loved hearing him share his knowledge. If he could only be hers!

**Mary Ann and Gilligan's hut**

The first mate had returned from helping the Skipper hoping to take a nice nap only to find his young wife keeled over holding her stomach. Mary Ann stated she felt horrible and then bleeccch.. Out came her breakfast and part of her lunch.

"Oh God." The farm girl said feeling horrible. "I can't...Oh…" Bleeecch again.

Gilligan went over to Mary Ann trying to soothe her. "It's alright Mary Ann. You'll be okay…I promise..."

The brunette managed to a tiny smile still looking a bit green. "Thank you Gilligan. I'm sorry you have to see me like this."

"It's okay. You've seen me do this after 10 pieces of pie." He said trying to lighten the mood.

Mary Ann laughed a bit. "You are wonderful." She said as she began to stand up.

"Maybe you should see the Professor." Gilligan suggested. "Maybe he can give you something to make your stomach feel better."

"Good idea." The brunette said. "Maybe I just ate something…." Then it hit her. It hit her hard. She knew exactly why she was….Her eyes turned to Gilligan. "I….I think…Gilligan…I…I'm pregnant!

The young sailor's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open. No words came out. He just stood there speechless.

"I have to be. I know it's been…Gilligan…"

Finally he snapped to. "Pregnant? Mary Ann you're pregnant?"

"I think so." She said. "It's the only thing I can think of."

"Oh boy Oh boy." He said in disbelief. "We really should see the Professor. He would know for sure! I…I need to sit down." The first mate sunk down into wooden chair.

Mary Ann knelt down placing her hand on his. "It's okay Gilligan. It will be fine. We can handle this."

Gilligan spoke. "Mary Ann I…I never took care of a baby before. It's scary. What if I mess up?"

"Oh honey no one is the perfect parent. You do the best you can do. I know you will be the best father to our baby."

"I guess. I….Can you go ask the Professor to see if you are pregnant?"

"Don't you want to come with me?" Mary Ann asked.

"I…I can't…I'm sorry Mary Ann but I…I need time to think. I mean think about how I could be a father. It's all so..I.."

Mary Ann gently kissed his cheek. "I know it's a shock. I understand. Look I will go talk to the Professor and see if I am in fact going to have a baby. I will let you know the news as soon as I get back."

Gilligan nodded and then spoke. "Mary Ann I promise that if you are….I will be happy. I swear I will."

"I know you will." The farm girl smiled. She then stood up. "Okay here I go."

"I love you Mary Ann." Gilligan said as she began to walk away.

The farm girl turned to smile at her husband. "I love you too Gilligan."

She started on her way to the Professor's hut and came upon it. She hoped he was there and she didn't have to go hunting for him. Mary Ann wasn't sure if he and Ginger were back yet which made her curious about how the picnic went. She would be sure to grill the movie star later. Right now she had other things on her mind.

Mary Ann lifted her hand and rapped on the door. "Professor? Professor are you there?"

"Yes Mary Ann come in."

She opened the door to find Ginger was there with the man of science. She was pleased. Good they were still together. "What's going on?"

"I was helping the Professor make something for Mr. Howell. He's still not feeling well."

"Oh I see." The girl from Kansas said. "I don't mean to disturb you but…Professor I was hoping to speak with you about something."

"What would that be?"

Mary Ann glanced at Ginger. "I was kinda hoping to do this in private."

Ginger was startled. "Private? You don't want me to know?"

"I just…I would prefer to speak with the Professor alone."

The starlet was not happy. She didn't want to leave the Professor. "Mary Ann." She began carefully. "Whatever it is I promise I won't tell anyone. You can trust me."

"Ginger." The Professor stated. "Maybe you should wait outside." He gently took her arm leading to the door.

"You don't want me here either?" She said in a somewhat tearful voice. Her lips pouting.

Mary Ann thought fast. The last thing she wanted was Ginger to feel like she wasn't wanted or needed. She did need her. "Wait." She said. "I...Ginger you can stay. You're right. I know I can trust you. And it would help to have some support."

Ginger relaxed and smiled and the Professor shut the door to the hut. He turned to the young female castaway. "Okay. What is it?

Mary Ann grinned at them both. "I think I'm pregnant."

At the words Ginger felt like a dagger was dug into her heart. It was not that she was not happy for Mary Ann. She truly was. A baby was wonderful. What a great mother the farm girl will be! However at the same time Ginger thought of how she would never say those words. She would never be there in that position saying that with the Professor by her side. The movie star quickly squashed those feelings. She was not going to think of that. Mary Ann needed her and be there for her she will be. This was not about what she did or did not have. This was about Mary Ann. Mary Ann was going to be a mother. Be happy for her she would be. She was happy. Yes she was. It was joyous news!

"That's wonderful!" The movie star said hugging her friend. "You will be a great mother."

Mary Ann returned her hug. "Thank you Ginger." She then let go. "That's why I'm here. I wanted to see if the Professor could check for sure. I didn't know who else to go to."

"I will be glad to be of assistance." The Professor said as he searched for his makeshift stethoscope. He instructed Mary Ann to lay down on the bed and he sat beside her.

Ginger stood behind the Professor placing her hands on his shoulders in anticipation of what he was going to say. He placed the gord on Mary Ann's abdomen and listened intently. It was a few minutes before he nodded. He removed the earpiece from his ears and spoke. "I most certainly did hear a heartbeat."

The young brunette smiled broadly. "Really? You did?"

"I did."

"Oh!" Mary Ann jumped up hugging the man of science. "I can't believe it. Oh thank you Professor." She let go and got up from the bed. "I can't wait to tell Gilligan!"

She hurried out of the hut and the two heard her calling out to the young sailor.  
>The Professor gathered up his stethoscope and put it back on his table. Ginger was silent.<br>A million thoughts were going through her head. First was that Mary Ann was going to need the Professor. He was the only one who could possibly take care of her during her pregnancy. No more could she Ginger be alone with him. No. Mary Ann and Gilligan were going to need him to help them. Ginger solemnly went to pick up the medicine for Mr. Howell. "I think I will go take this to him." She said.

The Professor stopped her and placed the bowl down. "Wait Ginger." He said. "I need you."

Ginger's heart again pounded in her chest. Needed her? He needed her?

"I need you to help me." He continued. "With Mary Ann's pregnancy. I'm going to need someone to assist me. You are a terrific nurse. I know you can calm whatever fears I know she will have. I'm not…Please Ginger…will you help me?"

The starlet flashed her white smile. "Of course I will." She said elated. "I will most certainly be a nurse for you. Oh Professor I won't let you do this alone." Ginger placed her hands on his. "I promise."

"Thank you Ginger." The academic said bringing her hands up and gently kissing her fingers. "It means a lot to me."

"Anytime." She replied trying to control her emotions.

The Professor let go and gently brushed her cheek with his hand. "I don't know what I would ever do without you."

"You won't ever have to find out." Was her reply. "I'm happy to be there for you."

They both gazed at each other for a minute before Ginger's attention went back to Mr. Howell's medicine. "I should bring this to the Howells." She smiled as she walked out of the hut her hips swaying in that way that hypnotized the scholar.

**Mary Ann and Gilligan's Hut**

Gilligan sat on the bed speechless. He could not believe it. A father. Him. He was going to have a baby with Mary Ann. Pretty sweet Mary Ann was going to be the mother of his child. Finally he found his voice and spoke. "Wow. We really are going to have a baby?"

"Yes we are." His wife stated. "We most certainly are."

A smile went to Gilligan's face. "Can we name him after the Skipper?"

Mary Ann laughed. "I don't know…I would like to name him after his daddy."

"Please Mary Ann. I want to name our son after Skipper. Can't we?"

"I'll consider it but what if it's a girl?"

"We can name her Joanna. It's close to Jonas."

The brunette looked fondly at her husband. "You really want to name your first child for the Skipper don't you?"

"I do." Gilligan nodded. "He's my very best buddy."

"Okay. Then it's settled. Jonas for a boy and Joanna for a girl." She said.

"Thank you Mary Ann. It means a lot t me. You can pick the name for the next baby."

Mary Ann grinned. "Next baby?" She said. "You already planning on another baby?"

"Maybe" Gilligan said with his goofy smile.

"I love you." Mary Ann said wrapping her arms around her adorable first mate. "I love you William Gilligan."

"I love you Mary Ann Gilligan."

Mary Ann brought her lips to his and they kissed passionately.

**Next Morning (Early)**

The Professor felt something gently shaking his shoulder and a soft voice speaking.  
>"Professor….Professor…wake up."<p>

He opened his eyes and saw a lovely redhead leaning down over him. "Ginger." He said. "What time is it?"

"It's early." She replied. "The sun is coming up. I thought you would like to see it. You said you wanted to."

"Oh." He said sitting up. His blanket falling away revealing his bare chest. Ginger looked him over feeling hot.

Slowly the Professor got up and pulled on his shirt buttoning it up. Ginger watched a faint blush coming to her cheeks. He then followed her out to the beach and they took in the beautiful scene.

The sun light reflecting on the water causing it to sparkle. The sky had an orange hue and the air was still a bit cool. The academic was amazed at the sight. It was quite beautiful and very peaceful. How did he miss this?

"Well what do you think?" Ginger asked.

"Remarkable. Simply remarkable."

"I told you." Ginger smiled. "I love sunrises. You just forget all your worries and troubles. They seem so small and silly."

The Professor watched her as she stood in the early morning sun. The way her face with lit up was very becoming. The rays from the sun also hit her hair highlighting it's redness. He wondered why all of a sudden he was noticing these things about Ginger.  
>Just like the other night with light of the moon. She looked radiant. And she looks that way again. He decided he liked seeing her that way. His arm went around her shoulders and Ginger was a bit stunned by his action but said nothing. She loved being close to him and would never protest any gesture he made towards her.<p>

After a few minutes Ginger spoke. "I suppose we should head back."

The Professor shook his head. "I don't want to."

"What?" The redhead said looking at him.

"I don't want to go back. I want to stay out here. Will you stay out here with me?"

Ginger nodded. "Okay Professor."

He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly from behind as they gazed at the ocean water. The Professor gently kissed the side of her head and whispered what sounded like "You are so beautiful."

This set Ginger's heart soaring. She didn't say anything as she did not wish to ruin the moment. A part of her hoped he would say more. Hoped he would say _I love you Ginger. _Those words did not come but he did kiss her once more on her soft white cheek and say what a remarkable woman he believed her to be.

The sun started to become brighter and the Professor took Ginger's hand leading her back to camp. Ginger felt as if she was floating on air. Never did she want this to end. Never ever.


	6. Chapter 6

The castaways were gathered around the communal table discussing the joyous news of Mary Ann's pregnancy. Everyone was excited about a little baby arriving their island.  
>Mrs. Howell couldn't wait to teach the child about the finer things in life. Mr. Howell stated he would educate them about the stock market and the value of money. The Skipper himself was bursting with bride at his little buddy said he did a good thing. Gilligan was still a bit nervous and had asked his sailor friend if he would help him.<p>

_"Of course I will Gilligan." The Skipper assured. "You won't be in it alone! I won't let you down."_

_This gave the young sailor relief. "Thank you Skipper. That means a lot. I hope I can be a good dad."_

_"You will do a fine job Gilligan." The older sailor stated. "Just fine. You will be a terrific father. I know you will."_

_"Thanks Skipper! You know Mary Ann and I are going to name our baby after you. Jonas if it's a boy and Joanna if it's a girl."_

_"Why that's awfully nice of you Gilligan. I don't know what to say. I'm touched."_

During all this Ginger was sitting behind the Professor with her arms wrapped around him. He was sitting on a chair with his legs stretched out in front on him resting on another chair and did nothing to dislodge the movie star as she purred at him and would occasionally brush her lips against his ear which the academic also did nothing to dissuade. He even took her hand in his and remarked how beautiful it was while kissing it. This delighted the movie star and she kissed the side of his head and nuzzled him.

The other castaways took note of this and said nothing. If Ginger wanted to cuddle up with the Professor and kiss him, who were they to stop her? She wasn't doing anything wrong. She clearly appeared to like him and she liked showing him that. Gilligan himself was happy for the two. He hoped they would become a couple and then Ginger could marry the Professor and she would be happy. And the Professor could be happy and he wouldn't be alone anymore. He would have Ginger. Ginger was swell and would be a good wife for the science man. At this time the first mate was asking the Professor questions about the pregnancy. Specifically about the baby. How will they know when it's time to deliver? He knows it's nine months but what if it comes early?

The man of science answered his questions with patience. "While it is not uncommon for a baby to be born premature, most babies are born within the nine month period of time. I don't believe there will be a problem with this child. Mary Ann is very healthy. The baby should be just fine." He assured.

Gilligan nodded. "But what if it's late? I know babies sometimes are weeks late."

The Professor replied saying that can happen however he advised the young sailor that he didn't foresee that taking place here.

"Thanks Professor." Gilligan smiled. "That makes me feel better. You sure know a lot of things."

"Isn't he wonderful?" The starlet cooed with her finger tracing the scholar's collar bone. She took notice of the goose bumps on his forearm and grinned to herself enjoying the reaction he had.

Mary Ann smiled watching her redheaded friend. While she did not know if Ginger was officially with the Professor, it was nice to see her with him. It was clear as day the movie star adored the man of science and wanted him to be hers. Like Gilligan, Mary Ann hoped this would lead to something more for the two.

The young sailor then thought of another question and the Professor got an idea. "I happen to have some literature about the birthing process and pregnancy." He stated. "I'll get it for you and it should answer any question you have Gilligan."

"Wow. Really? I would like that very much Professor." The sailor remarked.

Roy turned to the actress sitting behind him. "Ginger why don't you help me look for the books in my hut."

"Okay Professor." Ginger said as she unwrapped her arms from him and stood up.  
>The academic took her hand and lead her to his hut. The movie star looked around for the books for the first mate. "Which ones are…" Her sentence was cut off as the Professor pulled her into his arms.<p>

She said nothing as he gazed deeply into her green eyes. "You are so beautiful." He said.

"Um." The starlet said feeling hot. "I…"

"I have never known anyone like you Ginger. I never….I never felt the things I feel when I'm with you. You are one amazing woman. The things you do to me…"

"I do to you?" She asked in a small voice.

"You know what you do to me." Roy said his lips very close to hers. "You always know what you do to me." With that his lips went against hers kissing her softly.

Ginger felt like a thousand bolts of electricity were shooting through her. Her arms went around holding him tightly. At first she thought it was one of her daydreams but it wasn't. It was real. He was really kissing her and it was getting more heated and more passionate. The actress felt as if her knees were going to give out and she clung to him as if to keep from falling. She kissed him back with equal amount of passion. The kiss broke and he gently touched her hair. Ginger gazed at him saying nothing. She did not know what to say. The words would not come. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Her pulse raced. The emotions she felt inside her were incredible. No man ever caused this reaction before. Of course no man was the Professor.

"Ginger." The Professor said taking her hands into his. "You and I both know there is something between us. There has been from day one."

The starlet nodded. "I….I suppose…"

"You don't suppose." He said kissing slender fingers which caused the movie star's breath to get caught in her throat. "You know. You know and I know. It's there."

"Um." Ginger said praying he would say the words she longed to hear.

"I can't go on like this." Roy continued. "_We_ can't go on like this."

"I see." The redhead said. "What do you suppose we do about it?"

His hand stroked her soft cheek. "I need you Ginger."

"You need me?" Hope filling her emerald eyes.

"Yes. I do. Very much. I want…I want to hold you in my arms and...I want you to be mine."

The starlet swallowed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean Ginger that I…want us to..be together."

Ginger smiled with tears of joy spilling out. "You love me?"

"I care about you a great deal." He replied.

"You care about me?" She said as her heart sank. "You don't love me?"

He spoke carefully. "Ginger I'm not great when it comes to…love. I'm pretty clueless. I'll be honest, these feelings are all new to me. I never felt this way before. I do know that I am attracted to you and I care for you deeply. I know that it's not what you want to hear and I'm sorry. Maybe…you could help me…"

The starlet giggled. "Professor….you are so wonderful." She threw her arms around him. "I love you so much."

Roy was overjoyed and a tad shocked. "You love me?" He asked as he held her.

"I do." She smiled stepping back a bit. "I love you."

"How…How do you know?" The Professor asked perplexed.

"I just know." Ginger replied simply. "I feel it in my heart."

"Your heart?" The academic said with raised eyebrows.

"Yes. In my heart. You need to trust your heart." Ginger explained.

"I…I don't think I ever…I don't know if I had felt anything…in my heart. I mean I know that it is responsible for pumping blood through my system and…

The starlet could not help but laugh. "Professor, not that heart. A different heart."

"Different heart? There's more than one?"

Ginger placed a light kiss on his lips. "I'll teach you." She said in a breathy voice.

The starlet then turned away and walked over to the shelf where the Professor had his books. "We need to find that pregnancy information for Gilligan. That is why we came in here isn't it?" Her heard turned grinning at him.

Roy Hinkley pulled at his collar. He was not sure if he would get used to feeling so sweaty when this beautiful woman looked at him. "Um…yeah…We should um… look for it…"

His hands began to shake as he looked through the book. Ginger shook her head. She took a hold of his hands in hers. "Darling you don't have to be so nervous around me. I promise I won't bite you."

The academic swallowed. "I um…I think we should get back to the others."

Ginger crinkled her nose and kissed his lips. "You are so cute." She said as she then walked towards the door sashaying her hips.

The pair joined the others back at the communal area and the Professor handed Gilligan the books he found. The first mate was grateful and felt better than he had something to refer to. Mary Ann was always appreciative of the literature. She didn't know a whole lot about pregnancy herself other than the animals on the farm. This was a new experience for her as well. The young castaways thanked the Professor and headed back to their hut to explore the books.

Mrs. Howell declared that she was going to make a nice blanket for the baby for when it was born. She tasked Mr. Howell to help her. The baby deserved the best. After all this would be like their grandchild! The millionaire then stated he most certainly needed to amend his will. He had to make sure he left something to this child. The others thought they heard him state that maybe Teddy would be a nice gift for the baby. Everyone knew how much Thurston loved that bear. It was nice he would want to pass it on to Mary Ann and Gilligan's baby.

The Skipper then excused himself saying he wanted to check the lobster traps and see if there was anything biting. Maybe they could have another good meal tonight. That Mary Ann and Ginger could whip up something delicious.

The Professor and Ginger were left by themselves. The redhead was behind him again and she rested her head against his shoulder. "Professor." She began. "Do you think that you could love me?"

The academic took her hand. "I think it is highly possible." He replied. "Maybe I do."

"Maybe?" She asked lifting her head.

"Ginger I have feelings for you. They are new feelings that I don't think I have ever felt before. I don't recall ever feeling…I'm sorry that it's not the mushy romantic words you want to hear from me but that's all I can manage right now."

"Professor."

"You can call me Roy." He said kissing her hand.

Ginger smiled. "Okay. Roy. I think you are analyzing it too much. You are trying to search for some scientific reason for your feelings. There is no scientific reason. It's natural to feeling admiration for another human. There is nothing to figure out."

The Professor turned in his chair. "I enjoy being with you. Whether it be you assisting me or just taking a walk. I find your companionship delightful."

"I find your companionship delightful." She responded as he kissed his nose. "Very delightful."

**Mary Ann and Gilligan's Hut**

The first mate was fascinated by the information in the book. Things he never knew. Wow. The baby was so tiny now. It was going to grow that big? Wow.

Mary Ann sat mending a dress of hers. She knew that pretty soon she would have to let them out as her figure would grow to accommodate the baby. Her mind thought of what it would be like to hold that child in her arms. To have a part of her and Gilligan. A product of their love. It brought a smile to her face.

Gilligan set the book down and looked up. "Mary Ann."

"Yes Gilligan."

"You think the Professor will marry Ginger?"

The farm girl smiled. "I think it would be nice if he did."

"I do too." The sailor said. "Ginger would be a good wife for him. She already takes good care of him. I've seen her sew his clothes and make him food…"

"She does do a lot for him." Mary Ann agreed. "I think they would make a terrific couple."

"Do you think the Professor likes her?"

"I think he may. You know how he is though. He doesn't really show his feelings that much."

"Yeah that's true. He doesn't talk much about his life back home. Do you think he has a good life back home?"

The brunette sighed. "I don't know. I guess he had a full life with his career. I'm sure he had his friends. He never mentioned a whole lot about his family."

"I think he should marry Ginger and he wouldn't be alone."

The young wife smiled at her husband. "You care about everyone on this island don't you?"

"I do. You guys are my friends. Well you are my wife but everyone else is my friend. I wish there was someone for Skipper. I just want everyone to be happy."

The girl from Kansas put down her sewing. She got up from the table and walked to Gilligan. "That is very sweet of you. One of the reasons I love you." Mary Ann kissed his cheek.

"If we get rescued I bet the Skipper could find a woman in no time. He had a lot of girlfriends back home."

"He did?" Mary Ann smiled.

"Skipper always had a way with women. I used to wish I could be like that. But I have you now so I don't wish that anymore."

"Gilligan." She giggled. "I love you." Her arms went around him kissing him softly. The two fell back on the bed holding each other tight.

**Lagoon**

The Professor sat watching the water. He thought about what Ginger told him. Maybe he _was _trying to analyze it too much. This whole thing was a new experience for him and he could not help but try to find a scientific reason behind it. He supposed she was right. There was no science behind it. When he kissed her earlier he didn't think about it, he just did it. He did it because he wanted to. He _wanted _to kiss that gorgeous movie star.  
>The way she felt in his arms. It was incredible.<p>

That woman was incredible. Her kind heart for starters. One of the kindest he had never known. Her sense of humor. He thoroughly enjoyed her humorous tales of Hollywood and the antics of some of the producers and directors. It was certainly light years from the world he had always known which consisted of mostly books and research.  
>Roy Hinkley found Ginger's Hollywood lifestyle intriguing. The men who would leer at her he did not care for. But the redhead knew how to handle herself. She was tough.<br>He liked that about her. She was not afraid to make her feelings known. A little stubborn yes but he admired that quality.

As for him, he guessed that he kept them bottled up inside too much. He rarely let them out. Ginger was slowly prying that door open and he didn't mind one bit. She was a rare treasure that he was grateful came into his life. What would he do without her?"  
>Helping him with Mary Ann and Gilligan and their child. Roy knew that he could not do it alone. Ginger had a calming presence. It was good for the young castaways and also for himself. Everyone was depending on him to take charge and he knew he had to. Having wonderful Ginger by his side meant all the difference in the world.<p>

Roy stated to wonder about their life on this island. The future. Not one of them knew how long they would be stranded. Would a plane spot them? Would a boat show up?  
>They didn't know. They could very well be stuck there for the rest of their lives. If that was the case, would he want Ginger to spend that life with him? He liked the idea of having her with him. It would make sense for them to be together. Surely Ginger would want…wouldn't she?<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Later that afternoon the Professor watched as Mary Ann and Gilligan were running about the sand of the lagoon. Well maybe more like frolicing. However it was nice to see the two together. Gilligan would pick up a tiny pebble to show Mary Ann who would gush about how beautiful it was. There were many pretty pebbles around them. The young sailor had a knack for finding the prettiest ones. He had then found an oyster shell by the cove a bit ago and declared he would polish it up and make a nice trinket for their new baby. The more the Professor observed the young couple the more he wished to share that type of experience with a certain gorgeous redheaded female. They looked so happy and in love. Love. A word he had yet to share with the lovely movie star.

Roy Hinkley decided to take action. He knew that Ginger wanted to hear those words from him. Somehow, someway he would say them. He thought of the perfect way to do this. Getting up from his spot at the lagoon, he hurried back to camp to find the movie star sitting on the table wearing her white SS Minnow dress with her long legs crossed filing her nails. At that moment she never looked more beautiful to him.

Smiling a bit he approached her and pulled her up from the table into his arms. He placed a kiss on her lips and her arms went around him. Ginger smiled as he released the kiss and gently touched her hair. Her heart was beating hoping that this was the moment. This would be the moment when he could come out of that shell and say _I love you Ginger._

"Ginger, my beautiful starlet." The Professor. "I want you to know that I never in my life felt this way about any woman. I never allowed myself to really feel anything for anyone."

"Darling I know it's not easy for you."

"No it's not." He replied taking her hands in his. "My entire life I never quite understood exactly what this whole love business was all about. I suppose I was just too devoted to science and since I couldn't find a scientific explanation behind it I just considered it nonsense."

"What about now?" Ginger asked hope once again in her green eyes.

"Now I am thinking I was mistaken. That just maybe there is something to this whole love thing. You most certainly brought a brand new perspective to it. I will always be thankful for that."

"You mean it?" The actress asked still holding out hope that he would say those words.

"I do. In fact, I would like to show you just how much. What do you say we have dinner together. Tonight. Just you and me."

A smile spread across Ginger's lovely face. "Oh Roy I would love that! A nice romantic candlelight dinner! How wonderful!"

"Then it's a date?"

"Yes darling it's a date." Ginger kissed his lips and then let go. "Oh I need to find something to wear. I want to look my best. Darling would you please ask Skipper if he would be so kind as to cook us up something special."

"Gladly." He replied.

Ginger kissed him once more and hurried off to her hut with a big smile plastered on her face. This was going to be the night! Roy would declare he loved her and…She sighed thinking about being in his arms. The thought sent chills up her spine.

The actress marched over to her closet and sifted through her gowns. She needed to find the perfect one. One that the Professor would find her simply irresistible in. She came across her beaded white gown. "Perfect." She said for a minute then frowned and tossed it aside. "No not perfect." It wasn't good enough. Oh if only she was back home and Marco was available. He always had the most gorgeous gowns in his shop.  
>Ginger looked through more of her dresses and came across an orange one with long sleeves. Eck. What possessed her to buy such a hideous dress? And why did she bring it with her? The more she stared at it the more she got an idea. Why not alter it? Make it sexy. Yes that's what she would do!<p>

Rushing over to her sewing table, she put the dress down and found the scissors. She cut into the fabric humming to herself. Yes most certainly she was going to turn that man's head tonight. Ginger cut into the neck line making it deeper and removed the sleeves. She ran it through the machine and picked it up with satisfaction. Perfect. Now it was a stunning dress. It would most certainly compliment her redhair which she knew very well the Professor enjoyed running his fingers through. Ginger was pleased with her creation and then frowned again. No No it would not do! She threw the dress on the floor.  
>Yes the alteration did make the dress look better but it simply still was not good enough.<br>She couldn't help it. This was a important night and she wanted to make sure she looked her very best. Ginger got up once more and again went through her gowns.  
>Her eyes went to her peach colored gown. It did look fabulous on her and she had noticed the Professor eyeing her from time to time when she wore it. Yes. <em>This <em>was the one.

Ginger gathered up her dresses and put them away. She smiled to herself thinking of being alone with her love. Him holding her in his arms and whispering to her _Ginger my beautiful Ginger, I love you. _

**Dinner**

The Professor took care to make sure everything was just right. He wanted this to be a special night for his beloved Ginger. The table was set and the candles he had made were lit. He knew she was going to look especially beautiful in their light. She always did. He had brought the radio with him and tuned to a station playing romantic music.

Ginger walked out looking radiant as usual. He couldn't help but stare at her beauty.  
>How she always managed to look so….it was a mystery to him.<p>

"Hello darling." She greeted.

"Hello Ginger.' He said kissing her hand.

The movie star looked around. She took note of the torches that were lit and the flowers that Mrs. Howell insisted on hanging up to _"Give it just the right atmosphere_."  
>"It looks beautiful." She remarked.<p>

"You look beautiful." The Professor said his eyes going over her.

"Thank you Roy." Ginger said. "You look very handsome too." The starlet always loved him in that brown blazer with leather elbow patches. She had seen him in that jacket a hundred times and still believed him to look so dashing.

"Why don't we sit?" He said leading her over to the table. He pulled out a chair and Ginger sat. The Professor's hand gently touched her shoulder.

Ginger smiled at the touch and he stated how wonderful her hair looked. She had it pinned back away from her face. A white flower by her ear. The move star thanked him for his compliment.

The dinner was placed before them by the Skipper who wished them a good evening.  
>The blessing was said and the two began to dug in. Both agreed it was delicious.<br>Ginger stated she had seafood many times in her life but not quite like this. She launched into another one of her tales of Hollywood when sweaty movie producer chased her around his office. For some reason or another he had a pet lobster and she grabbed it from the tank threatening him with it.  
>The Professor couldn't help but laugh at the image of the stunning actress with a lobster in her hands and saying back off I know how to use this!<p>

They finished up their dinner and the Professor took her hands in his. "Ginger would you care to dance?"

"Love to."

The pair moved away from the table and the academic turned the volume up on the radio.  
>Ginger smiled as she looked into his blue eyes. He was the most handsome man in the world to her. Cary Grant could not possibly hold a candle to her wonderful Roy. Never in a million years could that man be as great as the Professor.<p>

The Professor was enjoying the way Ginger was looking at him. He knew he never wanted her to ever look at another man in such a manner. Not ever. He wanted her with him and him alone. "Ginger I have to tell you something." He began.

"What is it?" The starlet asked. This was it. He was going to say it. He was going to say I love you.

"I can't ever see myself with anyone but you. I told you before I want us to be together. I meant it. Ginger I want you to be mine and only mine."

"Roy…"

"Ginger would you….Would you spend the night…with me?"

The starlet was stunned. He wanted to…spend the night together? "I…Roy….You want…"

"It's driving me crazy." The Professor stated pulling her close. "I need you my beautiful starlet. Please…would you…"

Ginger didn't know what to say. What could she say? "I'm…Roy I love you…I do..I…But you haven't…And you want me to…"

Roy's hand caressed her back. "What better way to show you exactly how I feel."

The redhead sighed and pulled away. "I can't believe this." She said with a frown.

"What's wrong?" He asked confused.

"You want me to…And you haven't even told me you love me. Is this how you need to see if you love me? By…"

The Professor shook his head and brought her back to him. "Ginger…Please trust me.."

"Trust you?"

"Yes I'm asking you to trust me. Can you do that?"

Ginger folded her arms looking skeptical at him. "What do you mean trust you? What is this about?"

Roy knew he had to say something before her hot temper flared up. He knew how firey his redhead starlet could get. "I promise you that you will not be disappointed. Please Ginger. Trust me."

Trust him? For what? Why did he need her to trust him? What exactly was going on? Her curiosity piqued, she spoke up. "Okay Roy. I'll trust you."

The Professor kissed her sweet lips holding her tightly. The music changed into a very sexy song by Marvin Gaye and the two were getting lost in the moment.

The strap of Ginger's gown was slid off and the Professor kissed her bare shoulder. He found the zipper of her dress and slowly pulled it down. The garment was pulled away and he admire her in the light from the torches and the moon. She was so extraordinary. Later his clothes joined hers and they were wrapped up in one another's arms.  
>His lips found hers kissing her passionately. He released the kiss and brushed his fingers against her cheek. "Ginger I love you."<p>

The starlet's eyes went wide and her bright smile went across her face. "Roy…"

"I love you. I have never loved anyone like this. You…you are amazing. Love was nothing to me before you. It is something to me now. You gave it meaning. My beautiful Ginger I love you."

Her heart soared and tears of joy came to her eyes. He said it! He said he loved her!  
>"Oh darling!" She said bringing him back to her and they got lost in their passion.<p>

Ginger was now resting her head against him. All those months of worrying. Waiting. Hoping. It was all worth it! The Professor loved her! He loved her! He loved her! She snuggled up closer. This man loved her.

"Happy my love?" He asked.

The redhead giggled. My love. She liked it. "I am." She purred. "Very happy. I should trust you more often."

"I wanted you to have something special. You deserve it."

"I love you." Ginger said lifting herself up and kissing his lips. "I love you."

It started again before they made their way to Ginger's hut. The starlet attempted to just kiss him good night but it backfired as she would not let go of him and the two went inside and made intense love on her bed.

Morning arrived and the sun shined inside. The redhead raised herself up and stretched feeling happy. The Professor was still asleep beside her. She gently placed a kiss on his temple and then one on his neck before he began to stir. He opened his eyes smiling at her. "Morning Ginger."

"Morning darling." She smiled back. "Sleep well?"

"Wonderfuly." He said lifting his hand and bringing her to him for a kiss. They almost started up again but managed to break away and dress.

Ginger went to freshen up in her shower and giggled when the Professor attempted to join her. "Professor! What got into you!" She said as he took a hold of her.

Later the two made their way to the common area where the others were beginning breakfast. Mary Ann took note at the way Ginger appeared to be glowing. She was quite pleased. "Morning." She greeted her famous friend.

"Morning Mary Ann." Ginger replied. "How are you doing?"

"I'm feeling great. For once I didn't have any morning sickness." She replied.

"Wonderful." Ginger said sitting down and looked at the food on the table. "Wow I see your appetite as taken on the shape of Gilligan." She joked.

Mary Ann grinned. "I _am _eating for two." She stated.

"Actually Mary Ann." The Professor piped up. "You are not actually eating for two. You see…." He stopped when Ginger gave him a look. "Never mind." He said.

Gilligan then began to speak educating everyone on the various things he learned from the Professor's books. He began to talk about the delivery when the Skipper pleaded with him to stop.

"It's not a bad thing Skipper." Gilligan said. "You see…"

"That's enough Gilligan." Skipper said. "I already know all about it."

"How do you know?" The first mated questioned. "You were never pregnant."

The sea captain shook his head. "Yes Gilligan I know I was never pregnant. I meant that being in the Navy I received training on child birth and delivery."

This perked up the young sailor's ears. "You have? Gee Skipper could you deliver mine and Mary Ann's baby? Please?"

"Well…I thought the Professor…" He said gesturing to the academic who did not appear to be paying attention to the discussion anymore. Ginger had her lips against him and was kissing him hard.

"Oh please Skipper." Mary Ann said. "I would love for you to deliver our baby. It would mean a lot. After all you are going to have a big part of his or her life. You are going to be his godfather."

The sea captain smiled. "Godfather? Me?"

"Sure Skipper." Gilligan said. "You."

"Why…I'm honored." He beamed. "That's very nice of you to think of me."

"So will you do it? Will you be there to deliver our baby?" Gilligan asked. "Please."

"Well okay…if it means that much to you. I'll be more than happy to take charge of the delivery."

Mary Ann smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Thank you Skipper. It means so much to us you would do this."

"Glad to help Mary Ann." He grinned. "This is my godchild after all!"

Ginger let go of the Professor long enough to hear the last part. It was nice that Mary Ann and Gilligan wanted the Skipper to be the godfather. Not a big surprise of course but sweet they would ask him. She began to wonder who she would pick…Then quickly dismissed the thought. She didn't have a baby yet. Maybe someday. She was not going to push the Professor too hard. The starlet knew how difficult it was for him to express his feelings and it made him uncomfortable. He was trying. At least he did finally tell her he loved her. It was a start. Just one little step at a time. She did have last night. A wonderful night. He was the most amazing lover. It surprised her a bit. Most certainly the actress was not expecting him to be so…but he was. He truly was.  
>The way she felt in is arms was heaven. The Professor made her feel beautiful and desirable. It had been a long time since she felt that way. Most men in Hollywood only cared about..themselves and bragging. The Professor was not those men. He loved her and was everything she could and would ever want.<p>

He took her hand leading her away from the others. They headed down to the beach and walked along the shoreline. The sky was blue and the sun was shining brightly radiating warmth down upon them.

The Professor looked at his lovely companion. This wonderful woman loved him and he loved her. Loved her. This most definitely a brand new experience for him but he decided to revel in it. "Ginger my love." He paused taking her in his arms. "You are as precious to me as a Nephrolepis falacta."

Ginger giggled. "Is that a fern?"

"A lovely tropical fern. Commonly sold as a Fancy Frill Fern."

"Darling…you are so romantic." Ginger grinned.

"I love you." He replied kissing her lips.

The two continued their stroll and Ginger smiled to herself. Never did she think she would believe being compared to a fern would be so endearing but somehow the Professor made it that. He was very fond of ferns and it touched her he would love her just as much.


	8. Chapter 8

Ginger looked up at the Professor feeling happy. For so long she did not believe this would happen but it did. How she did not care. All that mattered was that it did and she had never been more happy in her entire life.

"Darling." Ginger began as she kicked a tiny pebble on the sand. "I told you about my life in Hollywood. You haven't told me anything about your life."

"What do you want to know?" The Professor asked his arm around the starlet.

"Well did you ever have anyone special back home?" The starlet inquired.

Roy kissed the side of Ginger's head. "I can't say I did."

"You didn't have anyone?" The actress said astonished.

"No." He sighed holding her tighter. "When it came to love I was…well I suppose I did not have much interest."

"Why?"

The academic looked at the stunning woman beside him and once again placed a kiss against her head. "No one was ever as beautiful as you." Was his reply.

Ginger smiled. "Roy be serious. Why didn't you have any interest in love?"

"I'm not sure other than what I told you before. I couldn't find a scientific reason for it therefore I thought it was ridiculous. To fall in love with someone at first sight seemed farfetched. There was no logical answer I could attach to it. My whole life I have always searched for the logic and reason in any situation and when it came to love I came up empty. I think most girls in my school believed I was hopeless."

"They did?" Ginger said surprised. "How stupid of them." She frowned slightly at the thought of any female not thinking her Roy was wonderful.

"I remember this one girl her name was Peggy. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. Very popular in school. She had invited me over once under the pretense of needing my help with Geometry. Well I learned fast that she was not interested in studying that subject."

Ginger giggled. "Darling if I was her I wouldn't be interested in studying it either." She brought her lips to his and kissed him.

"I ended up falling off the porch swing." He continued. "She needless to say was quite frustrated and told me to go home. After that not too many girls wished to date me. I guess I wasn't much of a catch."

"Roy if you were in my school I would have dated you." Ginger stated.

"You would have?" The scholar said his eyebrow raised.

"Of course I would. You would have been so much better than that stupid creep who took me to the prom Mark Gellerson. He was the captain of the basketball team. I thought he was so cute. Well he wasn't. I found him making out with Ellen Colleski, the pom pom queen. I was horrified. I could not believe he would do that to me!"

"I'm sorry Ginger. That is cruel."

"It was. Of course not as cruel…."

"As cruel as what? Ginger what is it?"

The starlet stopped and looked out at the water. "It was a few years ago. I was starting to gain some notoriety in Hollywood and getting bigger and better roles. I had started seeing this producer named Ty Castor. He was so alluring and charming. Or so I thought. I had gotten this big part in a show and I just finished rehearsal. I decided to go over to Ty's and fix him a nice romantic dinner. I picked up the groceries and went inside his penthouse apartment all set to begin cooking the meal. When I went into the kitchen I thought I heard something. Setting the bags down, I followed it to the bedroom and when I opened the door there was Ty with another girl. He was not embarrassed or ashamed.  
>He just says to me "What are you doing here? I thought you had a rehearsal. You should have called first."<p>

Ginger frowned at the memory. "Can you believe that! The nerve!"

The Professor shook his head. "Terrible. What did you do?"

"I was too stunned to speak. I just ran out of there as fast as I could and never saw him again."

"Sorry my love." He said sympathetically.

"I learned that's how it is in Hollywood. You have to be careful. You never know who is genuine and who just wants to use you. There are a lot of snakes."

"Yes that is true but you still love it don't you?"

Ginger sighed. "I do. I love Hollywood. I love acting and singing. My father used to tell me I was born to be an entertainer." She smiled. "I remember when Mom and Dad saw my first movie. They were so proud of me. Mom told me I was going to be a big star someday and have my own star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame."

"I bet you will someday." The Professor assured. "People will walk along and see your star and be in awe."

The movie star smiled at him. "It's sweet of you to say but I don't know how that will happen with us being stuck here on this island."

"That's true."

The pair walked a bit more and Ginger asked him something that was puzzling her. "Roy did you mean what you said? That you never had anyone special?"

"I'm afraid so." The academic replied. "I was too involved with my work. That's what my life was. Work. Research, writing, that was my life. I didn't leave room for love."

"So you never loved anyone?" Ginger asked.

He stared out at the ocean before answering. "Once." He admitted.

"Who was she?"

"A colleague of mine. Her name was Lorna Manchester. A brilliant science mind. We had worked together on several projects and I had enjoyed her company. One day I had finally got to courage to ask if she would have dinner with me but I never got the chance."

"What happened?"

"She announced she and her boyfriend were engaged and moving to New England to start their own research firm."

"Darling." Ginger said. "You had no idea she had a…"

"I didn't. It never came up. We always discussed our work and science. It never occurred to me she was involved with anyone. I felt really foolish."

"Oh Roy." The starlet said throwing her arms around him. "You weren't foolish. I bet she is sorry she married that other guy now." She said trying to be helpful.

The Professor smiled at her appreciating her effort. "I don't think her three kids believe that."

"Oh." Ginger said. "She has kids?"

"Yes. I am happy for her. Brad is a decent guy. I'm not angry."

"Did Lorna ever know that you…."

The academic shook his head. "I don't think so. It doesn't matter anyway. She's happily married and well I still had my work."

The actress was quiet for a minute than spoke. "Well I'm glad she married that Brad. I mean if she didn't then I wouldn't have you."

Roy took her in his arm and kissed her softly. "You know my love." He said as the kiss broke. "I'm fairly certain that if I had been with her and met you, she would be history."

Ginger grinned. "Professor!" She said as if she was scandalized.

"You are way more beautiful." He kissed her again holding her tightly.

Mary Ann spotted the couple and smiled. It worked. Ginger was with the Professor. They were happy and in love. How wonderful!

The farm girl quietly stepped away from the beach and walked back towards camp. She saw Mrs. Howell sitting in a lounge chair with a knitting needle in hand.

"What are you doing there?" Mary Ann asked.

"I'm making a blanket for the baby. You know it gets chilly at night here in the island. You wouldn't want the poor child to freeze would you?"

The brunette laughed. "Of course not. That's sweet of you. By the way, I saw Ginger and the Professor down by the beach. They were kissing."

The socialite was delighted. "Oh that's wonderful! I knew they would make the perfect match! I can't wait to plan their wedding!"

Mr. Howell who was in the other chair shook his head. "Lovey dear don't get ahead of yourself. The Professor and Ginger may not want to get married right now."

"Why of course they would." The millionaire's wife insisted. "They would be so lucky to share in the joy of wedded bliss!"

"Dear." Mr. Howell said. "I think you need to just let things take it course."

Mrs. Howell shook her head. "Darling if I did that you never would have proposed to me."

Mary Ann giggled amused at the older couple. "I think it would be wonderful if they decided to get married. I want Ginger to be as happy with the Professor as I am with Gilligan. I love being married to him. He is so thoughtful and kind. So generous…" Just a she was going on about how great her husband was, Gilligan came bursting through chasing a monkey who had grabbed his fishing pole. "Hey! Come back with that! Hey! That's mine! Give it back!"

The farm girl was bewildered at this. "Well most of the time he is." She stated. Mary Ann started off after the sailor before things could get too out of hand.

**A Month Later**

Ginger was with the Professor in his hut as he read through his various texts. He was the one tasked with giving Mary Ann her check-ups and making sure her pregnancy was going along with smoothly. The redheaded starlet was there helping him as promised. Ginger refused to let him deal with it alone. And besides, Mary Ann was like her sister and she was going to be the baby's aunt. She was just as concerned about the farm girl.

The academic placed his book down. "I hope I'm not messing this up." He sighed. "I don't have that extensive of a medical background."

"Darling you are wonderful." The starlet stated. "I know Mary Ann and Gilligan are very appreciative of what you are doing for them."

He nodded. "I know but still. I can't help but wish there was a qualified doctor on this island."

Ginger cuddled up close to him by putting her arms around him from behind. "Roy darling you are brilliant and doing everything you can. You are not in this alone. I'm here. And Skipper is going to help with the delivery."

"I'm grateful for your help my love." He said kissing her hand. "And I am thankful that Skipper is an expert on child birth. I know Mary Ann will be in good hands."

"So stop worrying." Ginger smiled.

"I'll try." He said turning his head towards the actress. She brought her lips to his and kissed him softly.

The Professor pulled her close to him and she was now on his lap. He had her wrapped up in his arms wanting to forget everything except her. It had been an amazing month.  
>His love for this gorgeous woman just kept growing. Her amazing heart was one of the things that he loved the best about her. The academic observed her with Mary Ann acting like a big sister. Taking over chores when the young girl got tired, cooking dinner, being there whenever she experience morning sickness. He knew it was a big relief to the farm girl to have a strong presence there for her. Not that Gilligan wasn't. The sailor was incredible tending to his wife's needs and wants. Especially when Mary Ann had her cravings. He would run around the island finding whatever ingredients he could that would be close enough for what his wife was craving.<p>

The young sailor was also patient with her mood swings. He knew she could not help it and she tried not to lash out at him. He learned not to take it too seriously. Mary Ann would apologize if she did feel like she was too harsh too him. Gilligan assured that he knew it was her horrormones. This caused Mary Ann to giggle and say _It's __**hormones **__Gilligan. _

The whole experience was quite bewildering to the young couple however at the same time they were excited about it. Skipper himself said he could not wait to see his godchild. He said he was sure if it was a girl it would be as pretty as Mary Ann. And if it was a boy he hoped it also looked like Mary Ann and was like her. God help them if there was another Gilligan on the island. The young wife stated she would be proud to have a son who looked just like Gilligan. Although she had to admit she was a little concerned about the child inheriting it's father clumsiness.

Ginger herself thought more about what it would be like if she had a child with the Professor. She loved the idea of having a family with the academic. She knew he would be a wonderful father. However she never broached the subject with him. They had only been together for a month and it was a little too soon to be discussing such things. Or that's what she told herself. The truth was she was a little sacred to bring it up for fear the Professor would think she is pushing him into something.

For now she would be happy with him lavishing his love upon her. The fern he brought her was something she treasured but he surprised her with a pink diamond necklace. One day he went exploring in the cave and found the shiny substance in the wall. He was in disbelief at first until Thurston Howell confirmed it was a real diamond. The Professor cleaned and polished it making a lovely necklace for his love. She wore it around her neck all the time and stated she would cherish it forever. Not a day would go by that she would not have it on. Ginger found and old pocketwatch with her belongings. She had forgotten she had it. It had belonged to her grandfather. He had left it to her in his will. Ginger gave it to the Professor as a gift. He was touched she would want him to have the precious watch. The starlet also found a smooth stone on in the lagoon which she cleaned and painted his initials on. He kept it with him at all times thinking of how lucky he was to have Ginger.

While the couple was engaged in their kiss, they heard a noise and knew exactly who it was. "Gilligan." They said together. Sure enough the door opened and the redshirted sailor walked in. "Hi Professor. Ginger."

"Hello Gilligan." The scholar greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"Um…I was wondering….as Mary Ann's pregnancy advances…can we…I mean it is okay that we…"

The Professor was puzzled at what he was asking but Ginger caught on. She turned to him. "He wants to know if it is okay if he and Mary Ann can share…martial relations." Ginger explained as tactfully at she could.

"Oh." The academic said. "Why yes Gilligan it's perfectly fine to…engage in that activity. There would be no harm to the baby."

Gilligan grinned. "Oh that's good to know. Thanks Professor. I didn't want to do anything to hurt Mary Ann or the baby. I was afraid that I would mess up and…"

"I understand." The Professor stated. "But I assure you it is perfectly safe."

"Thanks Professor. It's a good thing you are here. You know so many things. I bet you would be a great father to your and Ginger's child." With that the sailor left leaving the two there.

The Professor was a bit stunned at what the sailor said. Father? His and Ginger's child. He swallowed.

Ginger smiled at him. "Darling are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He said clearing his throat. "I um…"

The actress laughed. "Roy darling I promise you I'm not pregnant. You don't have to worry."

"I know that. I just…Gilligan saying…I…."

Ginger kissed his nose. "You are so wonderful. I love you."

The Professor said nothing and held her tightly still bewildered by Gilligan's words.

It was certainly something he never once in his life thought of. Other people had children. He did not give it a thought. Of course he never believed he would have a woman as terrific as Ginger Grant. Roy did not tell her but over the past couple of weeks he had observed Gilligan and Mary Ann seeing how happy they were. He was starting to want to have the same thing. However he was not sure he wanted to take that plunge just yet.  
>This was still all a new experience for him. Right now he wanted to cherish being with this gorgeous woman. Showering her with love and affection like she deserved.<br>But he did know that deep down he would never in his life want another woman. Ginger was it and never did he want to lose her. Not ever.

Ginger snuggled up close to him. Marriage. More than anything Ginger really wanted to marry the Professor. Again she did not want to push him. He was slowly coming out of that shell little by little. He opened up to her more. Revealing a little bit of himself at a time. The academic told her more about his family. He was very close to his father who was responsible for him taking interest in science. Roy Hinkley Sr unfortunately died two years ago. It hurt the Professor deeply. He also admired his father and looked up to him his whole life. The Professor told her he did have an older brother but he was a big time investor on Wall Street. He wondered if Mr. Howell may have known him.  
>He didn't get to see Matthew Hinkley very much. They did get along and everything it's just they led very different lives.<p>

Ginger loved when the Professor would tell her about his life back home and his family. It made her feel like he trusted her and felt comfortable discussing such things with her.  
>As for herself, she told him she had an older brother herself and an older sister. She was the baby of the family. Her two siblings always doted on her. Buying her this and that.<br>Everyone did. She was the pride and joy of the Grant family.

Roy didn't doubt that for a minute. How could anyone not just love that redhead.  
>She was charming and beautiful. Could wrap anyone around her finger and she most certainly had him wrapped around it.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N I want to thank all who reviewed. Your reviews are much appreciated. Now on with the story!**_

* * *

><p>Ginger was sitting outside the Howell's hut with Mrs. Howell sewing some baby clothes for Mary Ann's baby. Both women were looking forward to the precious life coming into the world. Ginger had stated if it was a girl she could teach her about singing and dancing and she would be the next big star in Hollywood if they ever got rescued from the island.<br>The farm girl thought it sweet of her to say but was not sure if she would want her daughter to be in Hollywood. On the other hand she thought it adorable the idea of a little girl dancing and singing around the island. How cute would that be!

Mrs. Howell would tell her she would teach her all about being a proper lady. The brunette giggled at the image of the older woman showing her daughter the correct etiquette at the dinner table and advising her of the proper way to make an entrance into a room.

Ginger smiled at the little dress she was making in case Mary Ann did in fact have a girl. She could see her in it now twirling around in it. A part of her did feel a bit sad but she tried not to show it. She still had not discussed marriage or children with the Professor as she was terrified to bring it up. The last thing she wanted to do was push him away. It took her too long to find such a wonderful man and she refused to do anything that would cause her to lose him.

The movie star however could not keep it hidden from Lovey Howell. The woman knew all to well what was going through the redhead's mind. She decided to speak up. "Ginger dear." She said delicately. "I was wondering. Have you and the Professor ever talked about marriage?"

The starlet looked up from her work. "What?"

"I was just curious dear. I mean with Mary Ann and Gilligan married and expecting a baby I thought that maybe you and the Professor…"

Ginger frowned. "Gee Mrs. Howell we have only been together a little over a month. I think it's a little too soon to be talking about that."

"Why?" The socialite pressed. "Don't you want to marry the Professor? He is a dear man you know."

"I know that." The actress said fidgeting with the dress in her hands. "I…I just don't think we are there yet. That's all."

Mrs. Howell shook her head. "Dear I don't see why. I mean we are going to be stuck here on this island for a long long time. Who knows if we will ever be rescued. I just think while we are here that you would want to at least have a husband so you wouldn't feel lonely."

That remark hit Ginger a bit and she looked up. "You think I feel lonely?"

"There are now two married women on this island. Mary Ann is married to Gilligan and of course I'm married to Thurston. I know you and the Professor are together and that's wonderful of course but you don't have a marriage like we do. I thought that maybe you would want to the same thing."

"Maybe I do." The starlet replied. "I just…I don't want to push Roy. It's hard for him to open up about his feelings. He's not used to…It's not easy for him. He is trying. He has told me he loves me."

"Yes but does he love you enough to want you to be his bride. That is the question you need to ask yourself." Mrs. Howell stated.

Ginger was befuddled. "What…why are you telling me all this?"

The millionaire's wife put down her sewing. "I don't mean to be rude dear." She said placing her hand on Ginger's. "I just want you to be happy. I think of you and Mary Ann as my daughters. Mary Ann is happily married and I would just like to see the same for you that's all."

"I understand." Ginger sighed. "I suppose one day Roy and I….I mean I do like the idea of being his wife. Taking care of him….I love him so much. I just…I can't push him."

Mrs. Howell shook her head. "Dear sometimes you have to push just a little. If I had waited for Thurston to come around we never would have gotten married."

"What do you mean?"

"I knew that Thurston loved me. And I also knew he enjoyed his bachelor lifestyle. But I wanted to be married. So I dropped hints every now and then about how we would spend our lives together and the type of house I wanted to live in. I could tell he was cracking so I took an extra step. I bought a special bottle of this marvelous perfume and I wore it to our next outing together. Well that did the trick because he was so enthralled by it that he blurted out Marry Me! Of course I said yes and then he bought be the most beautiful diamond! It was such a happy occasion."

Ginger smiled. "You know…Roy enjoyed my perfume once. It was that time that Skipper and Gilligan got stuck to the boat and he needed perfume to dissolve the glue. He ran into my hut and took hold of me.." The movie star's eyes glazed over in delight at the memory. "It was so wonderful. I thought at that moment he had feelings for me."

"And you were right. He did." Mrs. Howell chimed in.

"Yes he mostly certainly did." The movie star grinned.

"Which is why dear I think you need to let that man know how you feel. You don't have to demand he marry you but tell him it is something you want."

"I suppose I could do that." Ginger said. "I just don't know how I would do it."

**Jungle Clearing (golf course)**

Mr. Howell was poised to make his put while the Professor stood holding the flag where the hole was. "Professor I must say that I think you did good getting a woman like Ginger."

"Thank you Mr. Howell." He replied pleasantly.

"She is a fine woman. Just what you need." The millionaire said hitting the little peach pit that doubled as a golf ball. It went in the hold and he pumped his fist. "Ha! Perfect shot!"

Thurston then went to pick it out of the hole. "Tell me." He said straightening up. "Have you considered marrying her?"

The Professor stared at the older man. "Marrying her?"

"Why yes. Marriage!" He thundered. "You and Ginger."

"Well Mr. Howell." The academic stammered. "I….suppose I didn't really think about…."

"Why not!" The wolf of wall street roared. "My good man there is nothing better than going through the rough road of life with the right woman by your side! Don't you want to have someone to take care of you?"

"Mr. Howell…I don't think that…"

"Well you should think!" The older gentleman boamed. "Sure we may be rescued from this island someday but that could be a long way off. In the meantime don't you wish for a wife to spend your days with? Gilligan took the plunge. He is happily married to Mary Ann. I've been married to Lovey for over 22 years. Best years of my life."

"I see." Roy stated feeling a tad uncomfortable. "Ginger and I have only been together for a little over a month. I'm not sure that…"

"Listen to me." Thurston interrupted. "This comes from experience. A woman wants a diamond and a commitment. Ginger is no exception. Those thoughts are going through her head whether or not you are aware of it. Just don't wait too long."

"Wait too long?"

"If Ginger thinks you are not willing to give her what she wants she may move on."

"Move on?" Roy asked. "Who would she move on to?."

"Well." Mr. Howell said. "There is the Skipper."

"Skipper?" The academic said bewildered. "Ginger does not have any romantic interest in him."

"Yes but the Skipper finds her beautiful. Surely you are aware of that."

The Professor nodded. "I am aware that he admires her but he never.."

"No he has not but if he senses that you are not willing to commit to Ginger he just may make her aware that he is willing and she may consider it."

Roy Hinkley pondered this. While he considered the sea captain to be a friend, Mr. Howell had a point. If Skipper knew that he was not willing to marry Ginger, he could swoop in and sweep his beloved starlet away. Ginger could very well turn to the sailor if she knew that he the Professor was not willing...No he was not going to allow that.  
>There was no chance he was letting anyone get their hands on his beautiful Hollywood movie star. But did he want to marry her. That was something he had yet to determine.<br>The Professor knew that he loved Ginger. He knew that he never wished to be with anyone but her. She was it and he knew it.

"My advice to you Professor." Thurston continued. "Marry Ginger. Really what are you waiting for? There is nothing to prevent you from doing so. You both know each other pretty well by now. You spend all your time together. This is a small island. There are only seven of us here. Why not marry her? What really is there to think about? Make it official."

The Professor took this into consideration. It was true that there were only seven people on the island. They do spend most of their time together. There really was nothing holding them back. Sure they had their daily chores and everything but what else was there? It would be nice knowing that Ginger was officially his. Even if they spent the next 50 years on this island he would be happy knowing that Ginger belonged to him.  
>It was something to consider. Something to consider indeed.<p>

**Lagoon**

Gilligan sat in his favorite spot casting how his line hoping to catch some nice fish for everyone. Well partly. He wanted Mary Ann to make that awesome delicious mango organge coconut tuna cream pie. Boy he loved that pie! So yummy! Everyone else found it revolting but he Gilligan devoured it. How she came up with the idea he didn't know he was just glad she did. He felt a tug on his line and reeled in the fish. It fought a bit and he called out to Skipper. "Skipper! Skipper! Come quick! I got a bite!"

The sea captain came rushing out of the jungle. "Hold it Gilligan! Good job….Keeping fighting…"

Skipper ran over to Gilligan helping him reel the fish in. Out popped a good sized tuna. "Wow." The sea captain said proudly. "Good job Gilligan."

"Thanks Skipper." The young sailor said taking the hook out of the fish's mouth. He grinned at his catch. "Hey Skipper you think that I can do this with my own child?"

"Why sure. What kid wouldn't love to fish with their dad?"

Gilligan nodded. "I wish my Dad was here. We would go fishing all the time. He taught me to fish when I was little. I wish he could be here to see his grandchild." He said sadly.

Skipper patted his back. "I know Little Buddy. It's hard but you have the rest of us. Me and the Howells. And Ginger and the Professor. And of course Mary Ann."

The first mate nodded. "I'm glad you are here Skipper. If I can't have my Dad at least I have you."

"That's very nice of you to say Gilligan." Skipper smiled.

"Skipper I'm sorry there isn't anyone here for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I have Mary Ann. The Professor he has Ginger now. The Howells are married. There's no one here for you."

"I'll be just fine Gilligan don't you worry about me." The captain smiled. "Who knows…maybe a woman will wash up on shore." He joked. "Anything is possible."

"That would be nice. Hey Skipper if I find another eye of the idol, I'll wish for a woman for you."

"Very nice thing to say Gilligan. Now come on….let's see if we can catch some more fish."

"Aye Aye Skipper." Gilligan said turning back to his fishing line.

**Howells Hut (later that day)**

"So did you have a talk with the Professor?" Mrs. Howell asked of her husband.

"Yes I did Lovey." He replied. "I advised him it would be wise for him to marry Ginger."

"Good." The socialite said with a smile. "I had a good talk with Ginger myself. I hope we got the wheels in motion."

"I'm sure they are in motion Lovey." Thuston said with a smile. "You will be planning another wedding in no time I'm quite positive."

"I do hope you are right." Mrs. Howell sighed. "I only want Ginger and the Professor to be happy. I think they would be very happy if they got married. Share in the joy of wedded bliss."

"You are a wonderful woman dear." Mr. Howell said kissing her cheek.

**Common Area**

Ginger sat at the bamboo table thinking about her conversation with Mrs. Howell. It really made her think. Think about something she could not deny anymore. She wanted a husband and she wanted that husband to be the Professor. She loved him. And she wanted children. She wanted his children. Still….how could she bring that up to the Professor? The movie star had no idea what his reaction would be.

Mary Ann came walking out and noticed her friend there. She had not been feeling well most of the day and stayed in bed. She started to feel better and decided to take a walk.

"Hey Ginger." She greeted.

"Oh hi Mary Ann." Ginger said. "Feeling better?"

"Much." The farm girl said sitting down. "I don't think I'm ever going to get used to this." She stated. "Morning sickness is the pits. Just wait till you and the Professor have a baby. You'll see."

Ginger looked at her friend. "You think that Roy and I will have children?"

The brunette sat up a bit. "Of course. You want children don't you?"

Ginger nodded. "Yeah but I don't know how he feels about it."

"Well why don't you ask him?"

"I'm scared." Ginger confessed. "This is not something that he is comfortable talking about."

"Come on he loves you. Why wouldn't he want to talk about marriage and children?"

"I don't know. He is not one to open up about feelings…it's not easy for him."

The Professor was in the jungle and heard the conversation. Ginger wanted marriage and children. She was afraid to tell him for fear he would….Well he had to do something to change that belief. After his discussion with Mr. Howell he thought more about it and well he was warming to the idea. Ginger being his wife would be terrific.

"I love Roy." He heard Ginger say. "I'm never going to love anyone the same way. I never loved anyone this way. I just don't want to do anything that drives him away. The thought of losing him terrifies me. There is no way I want that to happen."

_Well you aren't going to my love._ The Professor thought. He was going to do whatever it took to let his gorgeous movie star know she needn't worry. Just how he was going to go about this he was not sure yet. Maybe he could ask Mrs. Howell. She was a master at such things. He wanted to make it the best moment of Ginger's life. Something she would never forget. She deserved that and he would deliver. He wasn't going to let her continue on hiding her feelings and thinking she would scare him off. He came out of the jungle and approached the two women.  
>"Hello Girls." He greeted. "I see you are feeling better Mary Ann."<p>

"I am. Thank you." The brunette said.

The Professor's eyes turned to Ginger looking her over. "You my dear are looking especially breathtaking today." He said taking note of her leopard print dress. His hand touched her bare shoulder causing a shiver to go up Ginger's spine.

"Thank you darling." She replied with a smile.

The academic took her hand pulling her up from her seat and into his arms. "I love you." He said before placing a passionate kiss on her lips. Ginger wrapped her arms around him tightly her knees once again feeling like jello.

Roy released the kiss from her lips and brushed her hair away from her face. "You are a stunning beauty my love. I can't imagine ever having such a wonderful woman as you." Before Ginger could say a word, he kissed her again more passionately before finally letting go of her and heading to his hut.

The starlet watched as he left and felt as if she was floating on air. She sunk down to her chair and sighed with a smile on her face.

Mary Ann grinned at her. "Ginger you were saying?"

"Um…" Was all the starlet could muster. "Isn't he wonderful?"

"Quite." The brunette stated in agreement.

"I love him." The redhead gushed. "He's a dream…" She got up from her chair and rushed towards the Professor's hut in hopes of getting more kisses from him.

Mary Ann couldn't help but laugh at this. "Oh Ginger I think you have nothing to worry about. You will be married to him before you know it."

Her eyes then saw her own husband walking out with a load of fish and the Skipper behind him. "Look Mary Ann!' He stated. "Skipper and I had a good catch today!"

"Wonderful." She said. "We will have a good meal tonight."

"Will you make me that mango orange coconut tune cream pie!"

The Skipper made a face. "Yeech Gilligan how can you eat that?"

"I love it! It's soo good. Especially when it's warm. Mmmmm."

Jonas shook his head. "Mary Ann I don't know how you put up with that." He said pointing to the young sailor.

The young brunette laughed. "He's cute." She said before placing a kiss on Gilligan's cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

Ginger entered the Professor's hut and sauntered up to him wearing a smile. She placed her hands on his shoulders. "Hello darling. What are you doing?"

"Just checking these soil samples to see which soil is the most fertile to plant those vegetable seeds we found." He explained.

"And what's your uh conclusion?" The movie star asked breathing in his ear and touching it with her lips.

The academic smiled and turned to head towards Ginger. "What's gotten into you?" He asked.

"Nothing." She purred at him kissing his lips. "You are the one who kissed me before…you had to know that I would want more."

Ginger wrapped her arms around him and cuddled up closer. The Professor placed his arms around her waist. "And what exactly is it you want more of?" He asked.

"Darling…you know exactly what." The redhead brought her lips closer to his again.

The academic placed a quick kiss on her lips before turning back to his work. Ginger frowned and pouted. "You are mean." She said folding her arms.

"I'm sorry my love but I need to…" The Professor did not get to finish his sentence as the determined starlet yanked him back to her and crushed her mouth against his. Her fingers began to undo the buttons on his blue shirt and her hands ran across his bare chest.

The scholar gently pushed her away breaking the passionate kiss. "Ginger my beautiful Ginger…I need to finish this so we can get the seeds in the ground as soon as possible."

The starlet had a look of displeasure on her lovely face. "Why are you being so mean to me?" She said.

"My love I'm not being mean. I need to test this soil. I don't mean to upset you…Now wait before you say a word it will go faster if you assist me."

Ginger's eyes lit up and a smile went across her face. "Oh darling of course I'll help you!" She hurried out of the hut to go don the blue lab coat and her black specs. The Professor watched as she left and he hurried over to the Howell's hut. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Mrs. Howell asked.

"It's me the Professor. May I come in?"

"Certainly." The older woman replied.

The scholar quickly stepped inside. "Mrs. Howell I'm sorry to disturb you."

"It's quite alright. What can I do for you?"

"I need your help with something."

"Oh?" The socialite's interest piqued. "With what?"

"I heard Ginger talking to Mary Ann earlier. She mentioned that she wanted marriage and children."

"Why Professor that's wonderful." Mrs. Howell squealed happy her plan was working.

"Yes but she thinks that if she tells me this she will scare me away. I don't want her to think that."

"What are you saying Professor? You want to marry Ginger?"

The Professor took a breath. "I have given it some thought after talking to Mr. Howell and well I think it would be nice to have Ginger as my wife. The thing is I want to make is special for her. That's where you come in. Please can you help me?"

"Of course Professor. You can count on me." Mrs. Howell smiled.

"Great. Thank you. We'll discuss this later. I need to get back to my hut now. Again I appreciate this."

"You are welcome." The millionaire's wife replied.

The Professor rushed out of the hut and back to his own. He arrived back in time for Ginger to make her return in her lab assistant outfit. His eyes looked her over thinking about how beautiful she looked in such a simple getup.

"I'm ready Professor." Ginger said in her business like tone walking up to the table.

He handed her some soil samples and instructed her to pour them into the little boxes he had made out of bamboo. As she did this he came up behind her his arms going around her. Ginger felt flush as he instructed to add a drop of water to each sample.

"Yes sir." She said as she dropped the water on the soil.

"Now." He said his arms holding her against him. "Comes the next part of the experiment."

"Which is?"

"Adding the seed." His lips were now touching the edge of her ear. This caused sparks to shoot through to the redhead's very core. Her temperature was shooting up.

"Um…shouldn't we have done that before adding the water?" Ginger asked her heart pounding in her chest.

"We have to make sure the soil is nice and moist before adding the seed." The Professor whispered. His lips were just behind her ear and began to nibble. Ginger could not contain hers emotions. It was too much.

"You always need to make sure the soil is moist before you insert the seed." Roy said kissing her neck.

For some reason or another the starlet found this sexy as hell. Ginger spun around and threw her arms around him. Her specs were quickly thrown aside.  
>The two were then engaged in a passionate kiss and the Professor swept her up carrying her over to his bed. He laid her down and began to remove her lab coat. The man of science was pleased to find a very sexy white silk negligee underneath. "I've always wondered what you wore underneath." He stated.<p>

The movie star grinned. "You could have easily found out…"

"I love you." Was his answer before their kiss was reinstated and they held onto each other tight.

The redhead sighed happily about an hour later feeling on top of the world. No other man could ever make her feel this way. It would be impossible. Her finger circled his chest and then her hand was placed down on his shoulder.

"Ginger." The Professor began. "I want to tell you something."

"What?"

"I don't care how long we are stuck here on this island. We could be stranded here for the next fifty years for all I care. I just want to know that you will be with me."

Ginger lifted her head. "Roy I would never leave you. Ever. There is no other man I would want. Cary Grant could show up declaring he wants me to be his bride and the only thing I would do is tell him to buzz off I love Roy. Gregory Peck and Rock Hudson could appear vying for my hand and the two wouldn't have a prayer. It's you I love."

"So." The Professor said picking up her hand and kissing it. "If Duke appeared again…"

The movie star laughed. "Roy were you jealous?"

"Yes I was. I was insanely jealous. I hated the way you….I wish I would have done something about it. I'm sorry I didn't fight for you."

"Oh Roy that's okay. I was stupid to pay attention to him. I'm sorry I ignored you darling. But it worked out…we got to kiss in the jungle."

The academic laughed a bit at the memory. "Yes I believe that was all _your _doing. You neglected to mention you would do this when we first went out to the jungle."

"I didn't hear any complaints from you. In fact…" She said adjusting her position. "You did lift up your hand to bring me closer."

"I'm not made of stone you know." He replied.

"Well not _all _of you." Ginger stated with a sexy grin. "But some of you..." Her lips found his again and they started up their passion for one another.

**Common Area **

Mary Ann cleared up the dishes from the table. The Howells decided to retire to their hut.  
>The Skipper headed to the lagoon to set some more lobster traps and to get away from the sight of Gilligan eating that "disgusting pie".<p>

The first mate happily devoured yet another slice of the mango, coconut, orange, tuna pie.  
>Boy did that Mary Ann know just what he liked! He watched his young wife as she rinsed off a plate at the sink he and built with the Skipper. The way the light from the torches hit her face was enchanting to him. It made her look more beautiful. Not that he didn't think she was. He always did.<p>

The sailor finished up his pie and walked the dish over to Mary Ann.  
>"Thank you Gilligan." She smiled taking the plate.<p>

"You made a great meal Mary Ann." He began. "I bet the Professor and Ginger are gonna be sorry they missed it."

This caused Mary Ann to giggle. "Somehow I think those two will be just fine."  
>She set the clean plates back in the basket and stood up.<p>

"You want to go for a walk?" Gilligan asked.

"Love to." The brunette said with a smile. She linked her arm into his and they headed out toward the jungle.

Mary Ann looked up at the sky. "It's amazing how pretty things are here at night. Of course not like in Kansas. I loved the farm at night. It was so peaceful."

"You miss Kansas a lot don't you?" Gilligan asked.

"I do. I miss my family. I miss the animals, my friends. I wish I could be back there. I know my parents would just love you. My mom would be bursting with joy knowing I'm having a baby. She would be fussing over me and planning a baby shower..."

"Ginger and Mrs. Howell will do the same thing." The first mate stated trying to be helpful. "I bet they will plan a big baby shower for you."

"I know they will and I love them for it. It's still not the same. I know I shouldn't dwell on it but I can't help it. I hate that my family can't share in this with us."

"I know." Gilligan nodded. "I was telling the Skipper before that I wish my Dad was here to see his grandchild. I miss him a lot."

Mary Ann rubbed his arms. "You know I think your Dad would be proud of you. You showed great bravery on the Minnow during the storm. I know I couldn't have survived it without you."

Gilligan smiled. "You kept clinging to me and wouldn't let me go when I needed to go back above deck to help the Skipper."

The farm girl grinned. "I wanted you there to keep me safe." She paused and put her arms around him. "I always feel safe with you Gilligan. I love you."

Mary Ann pressed her lips against his holding him tightly. His arms went around her holding her firmly.

**Later That Night**

Ginger was sound asleep and the Professor quietly got up from the bed. He picked his discarded clothes off the floor and began dressing. He buttoned up his blue shirt and placed his blue tennis shoes on his feet. The academic gently kissed Ginger's forehead before exiting the hut carefully. He walked quickly to the Howell's hut and Mrs. Howell said for him to enter.

"Ginger's asleep." He stated.

"Good." The millionaire's wife said. "That should give us some time."

"Time?" Mr. Howell said looking up from his newspaper. "Time for what?"

"Never mind dear." Mrs. Howell said. "This doesn't concern you it's for Ginger."

The millionaire shook his head wondering if Lovey was plotting to talk the Professor into planning the wedding.

"Mrs. Howell." The Professor began. "I want to make this special for Ginger. It has to be all about her."

"Leave it to me Professor." The socialite assured. "I know just how this should be handled. Ginger won't know what hit her."

_Ginger was having the time of her life. She was back in Hollywood and everyone was adoring her. A party was being held in her honor._

_Her hair was swept up in a stylish do and she wore a stunning white gown which several women remarked was simply gorgeous on her. The redhead basked in the attention._

_An older woman approached her. "Ginger dear you aren't married. When are you going to get married?"_

_The befuddled the movie star. "What?"_

_"Marriage." An older gentleman stated. "You do want to get married. You have to get married."_

_"Well I…Roy loves me and I'm sure that he will…"_

_"Oh please." A snobby rich woman stated. "That man will never marry you. He doesn't want marriage or children. You won't have a marriage with Roy Hinkely. Not ever."_

_Ginger began to tear up. "You are wrong! Roy loves me! He loves me and he would marry me!"_

_She turned looking around. "Roy! Roy darling tell them you would marry me! Roy! Roy!"_

_"He's not here." Another rich snob female said. "He's never marrying you. He doesn't want to marriage. Forget it. It's not happening! You are never going to have his children either! How foolish of you to think so! No you are not marrying Roy!"_

_Tears spilled out. "No! Roy will marry me! He will! He will!"_

_The crowd began to laugh. Their laughter grew and grew. Everyone was circling around her laughing and taunting the starlet. She felt trapped._

_"Roy! Roy!" She cried out looking around.. "Roy tell them you'll marry me! Roy! Roy!"  
><em>

"Roy!" Ginger called out in her sleep. "Roy! Roy!"

The Professor came rushing in and over to the bed. "Ginger…Ginger.."

Ginger suddenly awoke with her heart beating fast. "Roy…" She said in a small voice.

"Ginger…my love you were having a dream." He explained.

"Oh.." The starlet said. She circled her arms around him placing her head against his shoulder. The dream seemed so real it was scary.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I guess so." The redhead replied.

"What were you dreaming?"

Ginger opened her mouth to speak then stopped. No she wasn't going to tell him…No she couldn't…Could she? Her mind was spinning. Finally after a few second she responded. "It was nothing…I mean it _was_ something but not…I just dreamed that I couldn't find you…that's all. We were at some party and I didn't know where you were..I know it's silly."

"It's not silly." He said soothingly. "Ginger I want you to know I meant what I said. You will never have to worry about losing me. I promise. No matter what I am not going anywhere."

The starlet smiled. "I know darling. I told you it was just some silly dream. I'm alright now." She pulled away a bit. "I'm fine. Really I am."

"Good." He said kissing her head. "Why don't we get some sleep."

"Okay." Ginger said she then looked at him. "Darling how come you are dressed?"

"Oh." He said thinking fast. "I just…Mrs. Howell needed my help with something. She wanted to know if I could make a new mirror for her. I told her that Skipper and I will work on it in the morning." He hated lying to her but he didn't want to let her know what he was planning. It had to be a surprise. A romantic surprise. Ginger should have that.

"I see." Ginger said thinking it odd the millionaire's wife would inquire about such a thing this time of night but shrugged it off. "Let's go to sleep."

The Professor climbed into bed with Ginger placing his arm around her. He had a feeling there was more to the redhead's dream then she was letting on. The academic believed most likely it had to do with her fear of him not wanting what she did. Well she was not going to feel like that much longer and he would be sure to try and alleviate those fears of hers. Ginger should not feel that way and he would do what he had to do to ensure she didn't._  
><em>


	11. Chapter 11

Mary Ann looked over at Ginger while the two were working on the laundry. She was a little worried about her famous friend who was awfully quiet during breakfast and even more withdrawn when she invited her over to visit with her and Gilligan. The married couple tried to get the actress to tell them the latest juicy Hollywood gossip but she seemed disinterested. It was very unlike Ginger. Normally she bubbled over with endless news from Tinsletown. Today she shared some little tidbits and that was it. She was very distant. The farm girl could sense something was eating at the movie star and she was determined to find out just what it was.

"Ginger are you okay?" Mary Ann asked as she rinsed Gilligan's shirt.

"I'm fine." The redhead replied as she hung an expensive polo shirt of Mr. Howell's on the line. She picked up one of the Professor's blue shirts and sighed as she dipped it into the soapy water of the bucket.

"You don't seem fine." The brunette frowned. "What's wrong? Something is bothering you. What is it?"

"Nothing. I told you I'm fine." Ginger insisted as she wrung the shirt through the wringer.

Mary Ann clipped the red shirt she had been washing on the clothes line and walked to her friend and pulled her away from the soap bucket. "Ginger what is wrong. You can tell me."

"I…Well I had this awful dream last night." She began. "It was horrible."

"What was the dream?"

"I was back in Hollywood. There was a big party celebrating my return. And then all of as sudden this woman comes up to me asking when I was going to get married. And when I tried to tell her Roy loves me…she said that he was never going to marry me. Ever. And more people surrounded me saying that it was never happening. I would never marry Roy or have his children. They laughed and taunted me."

"Ginger." Mary Ann said sympathetically. "It was just a stupid dream. You know the Professor loves you."

"I know he does." Ginger sighed. "He tells me all the time. And I believe him. I do. I just…I can't help but wonder if maybe the dream is true."

"That's ridiculous!" The girl from Kansas exclaimed. "The Professor would marry you. I know he would."

"I suppose." Ginger said sitting down on a large rock. "I guess I'm just…I don't know.."

"What..what is it?"

Ginger turned her head towards her young friend. "When I was in Hollywood I had several admirers. Men dropped at my feet. I'm not going to say I didn't enjoy the attention, I did but…at the end of the day I wanted a man to love me. I mean really love _me. All of me. _ Not one of the men I dated did. I know they didn't because they always left me."

"Ginger…"

"It was the same thing. Baby we had a good time but I am moving on. Ginger you are a great girl and we had fun but I'm not the type to settle down or I'm not a one woman guy…Excuse after excuse. A few times I got…You are a wonderful girl Ginger but I found someone better."

"Listen to me." Mary Ann said taking Ginger's hands in hers. "You have to know that the Professor is not like those men. He would not do that to you."

"I know." The redhead nodded. "He's wonderful. And I don't want to lose him."

"You won't." The farm girl insisted. "You remember when Gilligan and I first got together. I had my fears. I thought that Gilligan wouldn't want to marry me. After all he always said that he was staying single forever. He had no interest in marriage. You told me to have faith. You told me to trust in his love for me that he would in fact wish to make that step and join me in Holy Matrimony. And I did. I did trust it. Look at me now. I'm married to Gilligan! I'm having his baby! It will happen for you too. Have faith."

Ginger smiled. "I'll try. I promise I will."

"Have you talked to the Professor about any of this by chance?"

"Not exactly. I mean he told me that no matter how long we are stuck on this island even if it is for the rest of our lives, he wants to spend it with me by his side."

"Well there you go!" Mary Ann said encouragingly. "That's something."

"I know that I should talk to him about this. I'm just sacred."

"What are you sacred of? "

"Losing him." Ginger answered plainly. "I could not bear that."

"You think you will lose him if you bring up marriage? That's crazy."

"He may think I'm pressuring him. I don't want him to think that I'm doing that."

Mary Ann shook her head. "He is not going to think that. Ginger you need to let go of that fear you are going to lose him. He is not going anywhere. You have to know that. No one is saying that you have to marry him tomorrow or the next day but it would be wise to clue him in on what you feel. He's not a mind reader." She then grinned. "Unlike you."

Ginger laughed. "Shut up."

"What was the Professor thinking again? Oh that's right…36-22-36."

"Oh hush." The movie star said turning slightly red.

"Face it Ginger. That man is nuts about you. There is nothing to worry about. Come on…let's go finish this laundry."

"Alright." The starlet said standing up and walking back to the wash. "Thanks Mary Ann. I appreciate your support."

"Anytime." Mary Ann smiled.

**Howell's Hut**

"Okay Professor." Mrs. Howell said with authority. "I have the perfect plan. Ginger's birthday is coming up."

"Right. Three days from now." The Professor responded.

"Exactly so I think what we will do is plan a party for her. A big celebration to let her know how much we all love her. It is during the festivities that you present her with this."  
>She held out a beautiful pink diamond ring on a silver band.<p>

The Professor took the ring and looked at the older woman. "Mrs. Howell I don't think I can.."

"Nonsense." Lovey said waving her hand. "That ring actually belonged to my mother. I would be honored if Ginger wore it. She is like a daughter to me."

The academic smiled. "It's very generous of you Mrs. Howell thank you. This will mean a lot to her I'm sure."

"No problem." The millionaire's wife smiled. "I'm glad to help. Ginger is a wonderful woman and she deserves to be happy."

"She does." Roy agreed. "She most certainly does. You know before her I never thought I would ever marry."

"And the beautiful movie star changed all that didn't she?"

"She most certainly did. Ginger opened up my world in ways I never thought possible."

Lovey nodded. "I would have to agree. I noticed when we were on the Minnow you seemed a little stuffy but when I saw you look at her…your whole demeanor was changed. I though it quite endearing."

"My beautiful starlet is the best thing that ever came into my life. I will always be thankful that I took that voyage because she was brought to me."

The Professor put the ring in his pocket. "I should go. I told Ginger that you wanted Skipper and I to make a mirror for you. I think it would be good to make it look like we are doing that. Thank you again Mrs. Howell."

He left the hut and hurried into his own placing the ring in a safe place. The Professor then rounded up the sea captain and the two began working on the faux mirror. It was important that Ginger did not suspect anything. He could not wait to see the look on her face when he gave her the gorgeous ring. It was a sight he most definitely wished to see.

Ginger emerged from the jungle carrying a load of laundry in a basket. She paused seeing her love working building the contraption for Mrs. Howell. The sight of him hammering the frame together and the way his shirt hugged his body…She quickly turned away and ran inside her hut. The things he did to her were still all new. No man made her feel the things she did when she was near the Professor.

She took her dress out of the basket and hung it up in her closet. While she worked she hummed a little tune to herself. Mary Ann was right. She needn't worry about anything. Roy loved her and in time he would wish to marry her. There was no need to rush to the altar. They had plenty of time. Right now she was going to enjoy all the time the spent together. Especially at night. She loved sitting out at the lagoon gazing at the stars with him. He would tell her about the different stars and constellations. Ginger thought it romantic. One night he found a particularly bright star and said he was naming it after her. It was her star. Ginger kissed him telling him he was the most loving man in the world. Every night since then the redhead would check the night sky looking for "her star" through a telescope that the Professor built for her. Every now and then she would spot a "new star" and excitedly tell the man of science about it.

Roy Hinkley was everything she could ever want. Those loser men she had dated in Hollywood could not hold a candle to him. In fact she wished that stupid Ty was around. Boy how she wished she could show of Roy to that idiot! Show him how she found someone a million times better than he ever would be. Ginger wished she could show her darling Professor off to everyone. Her family included. She knew her parents would love him.  
>Well maybe someday they will get to go home. Until then she had Roy and that was enough.<p>

Ginger finished hanging her clothes and set the basket on the floor. She went over and sat down at her vanity table. Her eyes spotted a bottle of perfume and she smiled picking it up. The very perfume that the Professor sniffed on her neck. She recalled the elation she felt thinking that she had finally won him over and he was going to say _Ginger I want you to be mine!_ It didn't happen right then but she was pretty certain the wheels were most likely in motion. They had to be. The actress was fairly certain that his attraction to her was coming to surface whether or not the academic wanted it to or not. He could not hide it much longer. His shaky hands also clued her in. All she did was ask how it was going with the nails and he turned into a stuttering flustered mess. It was cute though.

The movie star picked up her nail buffer and thought to when that Duke was on the island. Why was she so stupid to pay attention to that brawny dofus! Maybe deep down she had hoped that the Professor would be jealous and fight for her hand. She was sure that was probably what she was wishing would happen. This of course did not occur but the silver lining was that she got to be alone with the scholar and kiss him. He didn't say but Ginger had a suspicion he enjoyed getting the surfer's goat by making him see Ginger fawn over _him._ He seemed to have a lighter step the next morning and seemed very cheerful. Duke on the other hand had a dejected look on his face and could not wait to hightail it out to there on his board.

So much has happened since that three hour tour on Minnow. Mary Ann was married to Gilligan and having his baby. A precious little baby. How happy the redhead was for her!  
>She was going to be a terrific mother and so was that sailor. Ginger was thrilled she could be a part of it. The actress knew how nervous the farm girl was about the birthing process and was worried she wouldn't be able to handle it. Amazingly enough Gilligan calmed her fears telling Mary Ann that she was brave and strong. If anyone could do it, it was her. He promised he would be there for her during the whole thing and vowed he would not faint. Mary Ann kissed him saying she was thankful he was in her life and what she would do without him, she didn't know.<p>

Ginger herself assured the young girl that she was going to be there by her side as well. She was not going to do it alone. There was no way she was going to let that happen.  
>After all, what better nurse to have than her! Mary Ann laughed and asked if Ginger had a complete nurse's outfit. She laughed again when the movie star stated she did in fact have a nurse uniform. It was a costume from a movie she had done where she played a nurse. The Professor had taken her aside asking if he could see her in that. Ginger playfully kissed him on the nose telling him he was cute.<p>

What Ginger would do without him she didn't know. And maybe she should talk to him about her feelings. If she didn't she was sure to lose her nerve. She decided to pack a nice picnic lunch which they could have in what she referred to as "their spot". The little clearing by the cliff. Yes it was perfect. Just the two of them.

She raised herself from the chair and walked out of her hut and towards the supply hut. Her eyes then went over to the Professor who was working on attaching part of the frame to what she believed was glass. He still looked sexy as hell in her eyes. How she was going to keep her hands off him long enough to speak to him about her feelings she didn't know. It was not something she could help. She loved him. She was only human.

Ginger walked into the supply hut and over the food locker. She opened it up and picked out a few oysters. Oysters. They were perfect for increasing…Ginger blushed to herself as she placed them in a basket. The movie star found a pineapple and some mangos. She closed the door and walked out the hut. She walked to what was the kitchen area setting her basket on the table. She began neatly arranging everything and placed two dishes inside along with two cups. Ginger then cut the pineapple and squeezed the juice into a bottle. The movie star thought about how she would broach the subject with him. That was not an easy task. It had to be done delicately. That last she wanted was to make him feel pressured. This needed to be done tactfully. Yes she knew that Roy Hinkley loved her. She fully believed that with all her heart. Whether or not he was prepared for marriage was something she did not have the answer to. With any luck, she would get the answers she needed.

The movie star finished packing the basket and left the kitchen. She walked over to where the Professor and Skipper were working. "Hello darling." She greeted the academic.

"Ginger." He said looking up.

"I thought you could use a break. I thought we could have a nice picnic."

The academic stood up. " That sounds wonderful." He said. "Just let me clean up a bit and I'll be right with you." He kissed her lips and took off in the direction of his hut.

Ginger sighed watching him.

The Skipper noticed this. "You really love him don't you?"

"I do. Very much."

"Well Ginger I would have to say that the Professor is a very lucky guy."

Ginger smiled. "Thank you Skipper. But I think I'm pretty darn lucky too. To find a man was wonderful as my Roy...I never thought that would happen."

Skipper nodded. "I'm happy for you. I mean it. Just like I'm happy for my little buddy. He did good finding a nice girl like Mary Ann."

"Oh yes he most certainly did." Ginger agreed. "I couldn't imagine a better wife for him than Mary Ann. She loves him a great deal. You know Skipper I hope someday you find someone."

The sea captain smiled. "Well Gilligan did say if he found another eye of the idol, he would wish for a woman for me."

Ginger giggled. "How sweet of him."

"Look don't you or anyone worry about me." The old sailor began. "I promise you all that I will be just fine. Do I wish that there was another woman available to me, sure I do. But as it stands, there isn't and there is nothing I can do about it. I just have to make the best of it. There is no point getting all upset about something you simply cannot change."

"You are very wise Skipper." Ginger smiled. "I bet someday you will in fact make some woman a terrific husband."

"Thank you Ginger." He said tipping his hat. "I appreciate that."

The Professor returned and he and Ginger headed out to their picnic. The Skipper watched the pair. He meant what he said. The Professor was lucky and he truly was happy for both of them. He hoped that the academic did in fact marry that movie star. Jonas had a keen sense when it came to the female species and he knew that Ginger longed for a ring and a commitment. Would the academic give her that? He most certainly hoped so.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N Again I want to thank all for the reviews. They are much appreciated. Now please enjoy this latest chapter! **_

* * *

><p>The Professor watched as Ginger spread the blanket on the ground. He could not help but think of just how lovely she truly was. The way the sun brought out the highlights in her hair and the light that radiated from her face was something else. Yes Ginger Grant was most certainly a vision of beauty. And that vision was all his. Completely. Forever.<p>

"Okay." Ginger as she sat down and gestured for the academic to do the same. "All set."

The Professor sat beside her and opened the basket she had prepared. He took note of the contents. "Oysters?" He said raising an eyebrow.

The starlet blushed a bit. "I just thought they would be a change that's all."

"That's all?" The scholar asked moving closer to her and placing his arm around her shoulder. "Or is there some hidden agenda?"

Ginger shook her head. "I have no agenda Roy." She chastised. "Really…I'm am shocked at the things that go through that mind of yours. I thought you were a gentleman."

He pulled her close and placed a kiss on her lips. "My love you are responsible for bringing those thoughts to my mind. I love you my beautiful starlet. I always will."

"I love you." The redhead replied wrapping her arms around him. "Promise you'll never leave me."

"Of course I wouldn't leave. I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing." The Professor said breaking away a bit. "What had given you that idea?"

The movie star sighed. "Nothing I…Well I've been left so many times in the past…It's hard for me to think that you won't follow…I know I'm being crazy. You are not those men I dated in Hollywood. Still I can't silence that little voice in my head cautioning me to be careful."

Roy Hinkley studied the beautiful woman before him and could not comprehend for the life of him why any man would ever want to leave her. They had to be insane. Well their loss. Ginger Grant was his and he wasn't about to let her go. "You needn't worry about a thing. I promise." He kissed the top of her head. "I'm not going anywhere."

Ginger smiled. "Roy I do love you. And I do believe you love me. I…I need to ask you something. I just do not know how you are going to react."

"What is it?"

"I…well I was wondering…have you ever thought about..."

"Thought about what?"

Ginger fidgeted a bit and finally blurted out. "Marriage."

The Professor looked at her. "Marriage?"

"Yes do you think that…I don't know maybe at some point down the road we will get married?"

"Ginger my love any man would be lucky to marry you."

"Would you?" She asked looking at him with a mixture of anticipation and fear.

"Would I?" The academic said.

"Yes would you..would you want to marry me?" Ginger felt like her nerves were going to snap if he didn't give her a direct answer. It was absolutely killing her.

"May I ask what brought this on?" The Professor inquired. "Why are you bringing this up?"

"I have to know." The redhead replied. "I…I had this horrible dream….I.."

"What was it?"

"I was back in Hollywood." Ginger began. "And I was at this party. All of a sudden all these people surrounded me telling me that you would never marry me and that I was stupid to think you would."

"Ginger." The Professor said gathering her in his arms. "Is that why you were calling me?"

"Yes." The starlet stated. "But I couldn't find you. In my dream I was calling out to you and you weren't there. It terrified me. That's why I have to know. Would you at some point wish to marry me?"

He placed a kiss on top of her head. "My love before you I never thought about marriage. It wasn't something that ever occurred to me. I was too wrapped up in my work to bother much with finding a wife. But when I met you that changed. For the first time in my life I could see myself settling down."

Ginger looked up with hope in her eyes. "So you would consider…marrying me?"

The Professor smiled at her and kissed her lips. "I would be crazy not to consider it. So yes my love I would consider the possibility of us being brought together in marriage."

The actress' heart soared and she felt like a weight was lifted from her shoulders. "Really? You would?"

"Yes I would." The academic wrapped her back up in his arms. "I would most certainly consider it."

"Oh darling I love you!" Ginger said throwing her arms back around his neck. "I love you."

"Good." He replied. "Not stop your worrying. I will tell you once more. I'm not going anywhere."

"Me either." The redhead said with a huge smile on her face. "Never ever."

She broke away and the two began to eat. Well sort of. After a few oysters the Professor began nibbling on Ginger's ear much to her delight. "Darling…" She giggled. "Really…what has gotten into you?"

"You are the one who insisted on feeding me oysters." He answered moving his lips down to her neck. "It's not my fault."

Ginger was laid back on the blanket and he pressed his lips against hers. She ran her hand through his hair and then to the front of his shirt touching his skin where the buttons were opened. Her fingers then began to open more buttons and ran her hands over his muscular physique. Ginger was fairly certain that he had no idea how many times she had snuck a peek at him sleeping when they were first shipwrecked. She couldn't help it. He was hot. And she was not made of stone. He was the one who insisted on flaunting that body. She was only human.

The Professor's shirt was pushed off and flung to the ground. Ginger was pulled up and the back of her dress was unzipped and the straps slid down. His lips began kissing the silky skin of her shoulder. The movie star was laid back down and their passion for one another was unleashed.  
>It was after that Ginger laid happily beside him. "Gee I just have to wonder what exactly were in those oysters.."<p>

"Oysters are rich in zinc which contains a high level of testosterone. "

Ginger giggled.

"That coupled with their amino acids that increase the production of sex hormones."

"Darling." The redhead stated moving closer and kissing his lips. "You are so sexy when you talk that way."

He returned her kiss and pulled her back on top of his body starting yet another round of passion.

Not more than an hour later, they were sitting against the large boulder gazing at the clouds. Ginger insisted the one cloud was shaped just like a heart. She wished she had a camera to capture the image. The Professor concurred it was in the shape of a heart and then pointed out one that looked to be the shape of a wing.

"Oh that's so romantic." Ginger cooed as she rested her head against him, her hand placed on his chest. Her fingers found their way once more into the opening of his blue shirt. "A heart and a wing. Just like cupid. Shooting his arrow to bring two people together."

"Cupid is a mythical creature. He does not exist. People.…" He stopped noticing the look of displeasure on his love's face. "People do have interesting theories about why people fall in love." He said hastely. "Maybe something did "hit" me to cause me to fall in love with you. No one really knows why they fall in love.. I don't think it is something anyone should analyze. Just accept it and enjoy it."

"You are so cute." Ginger purred snuggling up closer. "I knew when I met you."

"You did?"

"Yes. I saw you on the Minnow and that was it. I wanted you and I didn't give a fig about Cary Grant or Rock Hudson or Gregory Peck. I can't really explain what happened. It was like I was hit by the thunder bolt."

"Thunder bolt?"

"Yes. You see someone and…bam..it just hits you."

"Then that would be like lightning."

"Huh?"

"My love a thunderbolt is a single discharge of lightning that is accompanied by thunder. Technically it is a lightning bolt. However it can also mean a person or object that resembles lightning in suddenness or effectiveness. Maybe even destructive power. I would have to say that is most certainly applies to you."

"Me?"

"Yes you completely destroyed everything I ever thought about love. You opened my eyes. I will be forever grateful for that."

"You are so romantic." The movie star giggled nuzzling his nose. "I love you."  
>Her lips touched his again and then she rested her head back against his shoulder.<p>

"And I love you Ginger. " The Professor replied. "For the rest of my life and beyond I will love you."

**Mary Ann and Gilligan's Hut**

The farm girl was feeling a little green but it was nothing she couldn't handle. Gilligan found some mint made her some iced tea from tea bags that were recovered from the Minnow. It most certainly helped soothe her stomach.  
>Right now she was mending one of her dresses. She figured she should get a jump start before it was too late. The last thing she wanted was to one day rip one of them struggling to get into with her expanding figure.<p>

There was a knock at the door and Mary Ann stated for them to enter.  
>She smiled seeing it was Mrs. Howell. "Hello." She greeted.<p>

"Hello dear. What are you doing?" Lovey asked looking over the farm girl's work.

"Oh just mending a few of my dresses. No point in waiting. It won't belong before I won't be able to fit in them."

"I see. Well dear can you put that aside a minute. I have something important for you to do."

Mary Ann looked up. "What is it?"

"I need you to help me plan a party for Ginger's birthday."

"Oh that's right." The brunette said setting aside her sewing. "It's only a few days away."

"Right and I want to make it special for her. That's where you come in. You know Ginger has the most beautiful gowns."

"Yes she does. I wish I could wear them." Mary Ann said with a smile.

"Well I wanted to make a new one for her. I have the perfect dress but I need your help to make it just right for Ginger. Could you help me?"

"Why sure I will." The younger castaway stated. "I would be glad to."

"Thank you dear." Mrs. Howell smiled. "I can't wait to see her face when opens it up. I just know she will love it."

"It must be some special dress." Mary Ann laughed.

Lovey nodded. "It is. Which is why I want her to have it. You know you are both like my daughters."

"Yes I know Mrs. Howell. You've been like a surrogate mother to us both. I don't know what I would do without you. I mean it. I'm glad you and Mr. Howell were on that boat. I couldn't ask for two better people to be like a second mother and father to me."

"That's so sweet of you to say." The socialite said with a smile. "You know Mr. Howell and I never had children of our own."

"Any reason why?" Mary Ann asked curious.

"We can't." Mrs. Howell said sadly. "We have tried but the doctors told us it was impossible."

"That's horrible." The brunette said sympathetically. "Have you considered adoption?"

Mrs. Howell nodded. "We were actually. When we got back from Hawaii we were going to contact this adoption agency."

"Oh." Mary Ann said. "I'm sorry I had no idea."

"It's alright." Lovey said cheerfully. "In a way we did get to adopt four wonderful young people. You and Ginger. Gilligan. The Professor. You four will always be like our children."

"Without question." The farm girl agreed.

"Okay then." The millionaire's wife said getting back to her reason for being there. "Let's go take a look at the dress and see what can be done."

"Yes Ma'am." Mary Ann got up and followed her out of the hut.

**Cliff**

Ginger took a sip of her pineapple juice and spoke. "Roy darling…did you mean it when you told me that there was never anyone in your life."

"I did." He said honestly. "I truly was too wrapped up in my career. I'm sure that if some female took interest in me I didn't notice. I would say I was pretty clueless. My brother on the other hand was the complete opposite."

"Really?"

"Yes. He had a different woman every week it seemed. I couldn't keep track." The Professor said with a laugh.

"Did he ever settle down?"

"Not to my knowledge. As far as I know he could still be going from one woman to another."

"Boy." The starlet said. "If he could only see you now. His studly little brother with the famous Ginger Grant."

"Studly?" The Professor said bewildered by her compliment. He was certain no woman ever referred to him as being a stud.

"Yes. You are…" Ginger purred at him. "So sexy…and handsome…" Her lips found his again.

His arms went around her as they held on to one another in the warm breeze.

**Howells' Hut**

Mary Ann looked approvingly at the white dress the older woman held up. "You are right. It's perfect for Ginger. Oh she would look so good in this dress."

"I agree. Of course we need to make some alterations to make it more her but I think we have something here."

"Oh definitely. We just need to make the neckline deeper."

"And I would say we would need to bring the hem up on the skirt." Mrs. Howell stated. "It's a bit too long."

"Right. I wish we had some fake flowers. We could sew one on the hip."

"Wait I have a few. In my hats!" The older woman scurried to her bamboo dresser the Skipper once made for her. She pulled out two of her designer hats. "Here." She said handing them to the young brunette. "You can use the flowers from these. I'm sure they would work well."

"Oh they would. I'll get started right away Mrs. Howell."

"Thank you dear." The millionaire's wife stated as Mary Ann hurried out and back to her own hut.

Mrs. Howell was pleased. Now Ginger would have the perfect wedding dress. Yes it was all falling into place. Just as she planned. What a beautiful ceremony it will be and how romantic. She sighed and thought out loud. "If only there was someone for Skipper. I could marry him off too. Oh well maybe some nice native girl will show up. Surely she would love to marry the sea captain."


	13. Chapter 13

Mary Ann had taken a break from her sewing to make some delicious soup for her husband. Gilligan had returned from collecting water and asked if his wife would make something for him to eat as he was very hungry.

The farm girl threw some vegetables together in a pot and stirred while it heated over the fire. Mary Ann then spooned some into a small bowl and walked it over to the table.  
>"Here you go." She said sitting it down in front of Gilligan. "Some nice soup."<p>

"Thanks Mary Ann." He stated as he picked up his spoon.

The young female castaway watched to see his reaction. "Well…what do you think?" She asked.

Gilligan spoke. "It's a little bland, need to add some pepper. Do we have any more pepper? Where's the pepper?"

The brunette frowned. "Pepper?"

"Yeah just a little to give it some more flavor." The sailor said looking around the table for the pepper. "Where is it?"

Tears weld up in the farm girl's eyes. "You hate my cooking!" She sobbed.

Gilligan was bewildered. "No…No I don't…Honest…I love your cooking!'

"No you don't!" Mary Ann said with tears. "You hate it! You don't love me anymore!"  
>She then took off in the direction of the jungle leaving the first mate sitting there wondering what in the world just happened.<p>

Mary Ann ran through the jungle and almost collided with Ginger and the Professor who were returning from their afternoon together. The redhead noticed her friend's state. "Mary Ann what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"No." She wailed. "Gilligan doesn't love me."

Ginger was take aback by this. "Doesn't love you? What are you talking about? Of course he loves you. Why would you think he didn't?"

Mary Ann wiped her tears. "He said my soup was bland and needed pepper." She answered.

The Professor was confused. "So? What's wrong with that?"

The brunette shot him a look. "Oh sure! Take his side! All you men stick together!"  
>She turned back to her famous movie star friend. "Oh Ginger what am I going to do! I don't want Gilligan to leave me!"<p>

Ginger put her arm around her sobbing friend. She mouthed to the Professor she would handle this. "Listen to me." She said trying to soothe her. "Gilligan is not going to leave you. Don't be silly. He loves you. You know that. Why he would do anything in the world for you. You remember when we were on the Minnow after the storm hit? Who did he give that extra yellow slicker to? _You. _Who did he try to comfort during the storm? _You. _ Who was there to help you be rid of that horrible Duke? Gilligan. Why you know perfectly well he was buffing up to impress you Mary Ann. And who exactly is his favorite butterfly hunting partner? I think that would be um..you."

Mary Ann looked up. "Really?"

"Yes really." Ginger assured. "Gilligan is not going to leave. I promise."

It was just then the young sailor appeared in the jungle clearing. "Mary Ann." He said slowly.

She turned and sniffed. "Yes."

"I'm sorry I said your soup needed pepper. I didn't mean it. I'll eat it just the way it is. I swear I will. Please don't be mad at me."

Mary Ann smiled. "Oh Gilligan." She said moving away from Ginger and throwing her arms around the sailor. "I love you. I'm sorry I got so upset! I didn't mean to snap at you."

"I understand." Gilligan said. "I promise I will never ask to pepper any soup you make for me again. Scouts honor!"

The girl from Kansas giggled. "Oh Gilligan it's alright. You can have pepper anytime you want. I promise I'll try not to snap at you. I'm sorry I did. I guess my pregnancy hormones are kicking into overdrive. Will you ever forgive me?"

"Sure!" He said cheerfully. "Will you forgive me for being insensitive for asking for pepper?"

Mary Ann laughed. "Yes Gilligan I forgive you."

The first mate swept her up into his arms and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. This began to arouse Mary Ann who began fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. Gilligan lifted her up from the ground and carried her out of the jungle towards their hut.

The Professor watched the whole scene with intrigue. "Wow." He said. "I don't think I have ever encountered anything like that before. I've read about pregnant women having mood swings but I never actually saw one before. Fascinating how a little thing like pepper got Mary Ann all upset."

Ginger laughed taking his arm as they began to walk back towards camp. "Darling you just wait until we have kids. Wait till you see what I'm like."

The Professor paused and looked at his companion. "We have kids?" He said.

"Why yes." The actress stated. "I meant after we are married of course….Roy what's wrong? Don't you want children?"

Roy thought about this. "Ginger I…I'm not the best with children. I was never really around them very much in my life. I wouldn't have the slightest idea what to do."

"So what are you saying?" The redhead asked letting go of his arm. "You don't want us to have children?"

"No of course not." The academic replied quickly not wishing to upset her. "I'm just saying…Look there are many things I never contemplated before you came into my life. Children being one of them. I just don't know how great of a father I would be."

"Roy darling." Ginger said taking his hands in hers. "You'll be a terrific father. You'll see. Once you hold that precious baby in your arms, you won't think of anything else except how much you love them. You'll want to give them everything in the world. It's like no love you ever experienced before. The things you feel are like nothing else you ever felt in your life. Knowing that little being is a part of you changes your whole perspective. The only thing that will matter is being there for them and giving them all the love in the world."

The Professor looked at her in amazement. "Ginger I had no idea…you knew so much about this…"

She smiled. "That was a scene from a movie I was once in." She explained. "I played a nurse. You see the leading female character's husband was killed while in a war. She was all alone and didn't think she could handle it and well I gave her some advice. I just changed mother to father."

"I see." The scholar said slightly amused. "And then what happened?"

"Well she gave birth to the baby and well I think she lived happily ever after because the movie ended after that." Ginger replied. "At least for me. That was the only scene I had."

"It was certainly a memorable one." Roy acknowledged. "You delivered that speech quite well."

"Did it help?" Ginger asked.

"Maybe." The Professor replied. "I do not know if one can ever truly be prepared for parenthood but I want you to know that if you did..find yourself with child..I would be extremely happy."

Ginger kissed his cheek. "I love you."

The two then began their walk back towards camp.

**Mary Ann and Gilligan's Hut**

Gilligan was unsure of what was going on. One minute Mary Ann was upset with him. The next minute she was okay and now she would not cease pawing at him. Those hormones were something else!

The young brunette girl had her mouth pressed against her husband's in a deep passionate kiss. Her hands were raking through his soft brown hair, his white had had fallen off to the floor as soon as she pushed him down on their bed. "Gilligan…I love you." She whispered in between kisses. "I love you so much…" Her lips began kissing his neck before she paused to grasp his red shirt with her fingers and lift it up over his head and throw it down to the floor. Her eyes looked over his physique with hunger. Boy was he hot. His body was so tone it drove to her fits sometimes. Mary Ann ran her hands over his bare torso and leaned back down to resume their passion.

After Mary Ann cuddled up close to him and sighed. "Gilligan you are so wonderful."

"Thanks Mary Ann." He stated his arm around her. "I think you are wonderful too."

She began placing kisses on his chest. God he was so sexy! Why he was turning her on so much was a mystery but she did not care. What she did care about was the fact that he was all hers. No one was ever going to get to have him. And she most certainly did not wish to be with anyone but her dear sweet husband! Elvis Presley himself could wash ashore looking for an new bride. She would tell that hip swivelor under no certain terms did she wish to be that that bride and then inform him to kindly remove himself from their island. It was William Gilligan she loved and sorry Mr. Presley but you are just too late. Good Day to you!

The farm girl rested her head back against her husband's chest and smiled. "Gilligan if we were to be rescued, would you want to live in Kansas or Pennsylvania?"

"Gee Mary Ann." He replied. "I would want to stay with the Skipper in Hawaii. He's my best buddy. I couldn't leave him."

"Oh right." She said. "I forgot. So you wouldn't want to live in Kansas with me and our baby?"

"No." He said sitting up. "That's not what I meant. I mean if you want to live in Kansas I would live in Kansas. I would do anything for you. Go anywhere you wish."

Mary Ann smiled. "But you want to say with the Skipper. I understand. It's alright Gilligan. I don't think I would mind living in Hawaii too much. Just promise we can visit my family back home in Kansas for the holidays and all."

"Sure Mary Ann. And we can visit my family too in Pennsylvania. I know Mom would just love you. She always said I needed a down home country girl to take care of me."

"And I'm that girl?" The brunette asked gently kissing his lips.

"Who else." He grinned. "I thought you were pretty when we were on the Minnow. More pretty than Ginger. Don't tell Ginger that. She'll get mad."

Mary Ann giggled. "Cross my heart." She said as she drew and imaginary x across her chest. "I won't say a word. It's enough for me to know that you think so." Her lips found his again and they wrapped up each other in their arms holding on tight.

Later on Gilligan dozed off in the bed and Mary Ann got back to work on the dress for Ginger. She hoped it turned out just right. How surprised Ginger will be to have a new dress. Well as new as can be. The brunette knew her Hollywood friend would be very appreciative of her effort. It was the least she could do. After all Ginger made that beautiful wedding gown for her…Wedding gown…The farm girl looked down at her sewing. "Is that what I'm making?" She grinned. "Oh Mrs. Howell you sneak."

Mary Ann happily continued on with her alterations. Make a beautiful wedding dress for Ginger she would. Something that the redhead would most certainly love.

She tore a daisy from one of Mrs. Howell's hats and sewed it on to the side. "Perfect." She said pleased with the result. Yes this was going to be one special dress and Mary Ann could not wait to see the look on the starlet's face when she saw it.

**Ginger's Hut**

The movie star laid back on her bed thinking about the day. She was elated to know that the Professor most certainly did wish to marry her. Children he was unsure of but he said he would not object. That was something. Ginger knew this was all a new experience for him and he really truly was trying. She hoped she was not pushing him too much. The last thing she wanted to do was make him do something he was going to end up regretting. He needn't feel he just had to go along to please her. He was entitled to his own feelings. She most certainly was not going to begrudge him that.

Ginger's eyes went over to the fern in the corner and she smiled. She loved that piece of greenery. It would always remind her of how much Roy loved her. He said she was a Fancy Frill Fern. She giggled thinking about when he said that to her. How cute of him to say such a thing. Never in her life did she believe she would find it endearing to be compared to a fern but when it came from her dear Roy, it touched her heart.

Her life certainly changed when she met him. For so long she thought the perfect man was out of her reach and she would be stuck dating loser after loser in Hollywood. Being used, neglected, mistreated. It was how it worked out there. Yes it was true there actually were some nice men but for some reason she only seemed to attract the louses. It was like she was a magnet for bums. Then she met Roy Hinkley and it all changed.  
>True she was very nervous about spilling her feelings to him. She had no idea how he would react to it. Ginger had believed it was best to just hide them and not say a word. The starlet believed that she was destined to just admire him in secret for the rest of her life. Then Mrs. Howell plans a special dinner and suddenly it all changed. It was so…wait a second..Mrs. Howell. Oh she should have known. <em>Little Sneak. <em>Ginger grinned to herself. Of course Lovey Howell had been responsible for bringing her and Roy together. She had been set on accomplishing that for a long time. Why after her first attempt to pair up Mary Ann and Gilligan did not work, she set her sights on her and the Professor. Until Mr. Howell spilled the beans and let the two in on the plan.

That's why she was going on about marriage the other day. Oh you had to love that socialite's heart. The redhead knew that the older woman's intentions were good. She wanted them all to be happy and fully believed Ginger would be most happy being with Roy Hinkley. Well she was right. She was happy being with him. Matchmaking or no matchmaking Ginger was thrilled the Professor was hers. He truly did love her and she could not ask for anything more than that. There was no other man who was ever going to love her as much as he did.

**Professor's Hut**

A chemical from a test tube was poured into another container and a drop of extract from a flower was added. "Perfect." The academic stated. "Ginger is going to love this" He said as he held up the perfume bottle. It was going to make the perfect birthday present for her. Well somewhat. The ring was her real present but she was not going to know that at first. No he was going to give her this perfume and let her think this was her gift.

And then after she thanked everyone he would then say he had a surprise for. That would be when he would take her hand in his and ask that she be his bride. The look on her beautiful face…he could not wait to see it. Of course she was going to say yes. He did not doubt that for a minute. How happy she was going to be! He smiled thinking about how not two minutes after she accepted, that the wedding planning would commence. Ginger would go on about how she wanted this and that and Mary Ann would pipe up with some ideas before Mrs. Howell said she knew exactly what to do, leave it all to her.

Yes it was going to be Ginger's moment. She deserved to have such a moment. When she told him about those men in Hollywood, it made his blood boil. How could they be so cruel to her? How could they not see what a wonderful woman Ginger Grant is? Especially that no good Ty. How dare he cheat on Ginger! And then act like it was no big deal! It was a big deal. Well he was never ever going to do that to his beautiful starlet. Never would he dream of hurting her like those idiots from her past. No she was going to be treated like she should be treated, like a queen. Well not exactly like a queen but close to it. He would never do anything that would cause her to leave. And he was never going to want out. Not in a million years. This was it. He and Ginger were for life.

The Professor set the perfume aside and sat down in his chair. He thought to his earlier discussion with Ginger about children. She clearly wanted to have them. The question was did he? He did agree with her speech (movie scene or not) that things would be different once you held that baby. And he did believe it the whole pregnancy experience was intriguing to say the least. He had observed Mary Ann and Gilligan together. The young sailor placing his hand on the farm girl's stomach, sometimes talking to the not yet fully developed child and letting it know that it's daddy love them.

Would he himself like that share that with Ginger? Possibly. It was true he did feel a little envious of the young married couple. They were experiencing things he himself wished to.  
>Did he ever believe he would want these things before? No he did not but one look at Ginger Grant and his whole world was turned upside down. He found himself wanting things like marriage. And children…well he was a little hesitant only because he was unsure of the type of father he would be but a part of him would love nothing more than to pass on something to a son or daughter. Ginger would most definitely be an excellent mother. She was very motherly with Mary Ann at times. Telling her to rest up and not try to overdo it.<p>

What he did know was that he loved that redhead movie star and he wanted her to be his wife. Whatever happened after that he knew he could handle because that gorgeous woman would be right there by his side.

His thoughts were broken by a gentle knock on his door. "Who is it?" He asked turning his head back.

"It's me darling." A soft feminine voice said.

"Come in my love." He said standing up.

Ginger walked in and shut the door behind her.

"What brings you here?" He asked taking her in his arms.

"I missed you." Ginger replied lightly kissing his lips.

"Missed me?" He said amused. "It's only been…"

"You know how lonely I get without you." She pouted.

"I'm sorry my beautiful starlet. I will make every attempt to ensure you are never lonely again."

Ginger giggled. "I love you." She wrapped her arms around him tightly. Her lips pressed against his.

Roy returned her kiss and held her closer. The two broke apart and he looked at his redhead goddess. "I think I'm not the only one those oysters affected." He remarked.

"Shut up and kiss me again." Ginger said.

He said nothing more as he brought his lips back to her own and they were lost in their desires for each other.

**Skipper's Hut**

The old sailor worked to paste the scrapbook together. He thought it would make a nice gift for Ginger's birthday. Mr. Howell had a camera with him and the Professor figured out how they could develop the pictures.  
>Luckily the millionaire had plenty of film with him and the group was able to take several photos. Jonas found several great pictures of Ginger and the Professor. Along with a few of her with Mary Ann and some with Gilligan. He smiled when he cam across a particularly nice one of himself and the movie star. It was taken on his birthday.<br>Ginger had made a nice wooden pin for him. She carved it into the shape of an anchor from a piece of bamboo. The picture was of her leaning down with her arm draped around him while he too smiled and showed off the pin.

Ginger was certainly a terrific girl and the Professor was lucky to be the recipient of her love. The Skipper thought highly of all his fellow castaways. They were his family. Ginger of course was one he had admired from the start but the captain always had known where her heart was. And it wasn't him. He accepted it. At least she was not with some lowlife jerk. Roy Hinkley was a great guy and he would take excellent care of her.

He himself had something to look forward to. Gilligan's child being born. How proud he was of his little buddy. The Skipper was still moved that Gilligan and Mary Ann wished to name their baby after him. Jonas Gilligan. Joanna Gilligan. How sweet was that.  
>The things he could teach that child! He was excited. True he still did wish there was another woman around but there wasn't. At least the others cared about him. That would be enough for right now.<p>

Jonas finished up the book and was pleased. He was sure Ginger would appreciate it.  
>And there were still some pages for her to fill. Maybe she could fill it with pictures from her own wedding. The Skipper knew all about Mrs. Howell and Mary Ann's plot to match up the movie star and the academic. He had a keen sense about things like this.<br>Very intuitive to how women's minds worked. The captain knew they just wanted their two fellow castaways to be happy. Truth was he wanted them to be happy as well. And maybe he could always be a godfather to their baby. How great would that be. Little children running around the island. He could hardly wait!

**Mary Ann and Gilligan's Hut**

The sailor opened his eyes seeing his wife busy at her sewing table. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making a dress for Ginger. Her birthday is coming up in a few days and Mrs. Howell wanted to give her a nice dress as a gift."

"Oh." He said sitting up. "That's a great idea. Hey I should make her something too!"

"Like what?" Mary Ann asked turning her head.

"I don't know. Hey maybe I can give her one of those pieces of jewelry I found in that cave!" He exclaimed rushing over to his wooden box.

"Hey yeah that's a great idea." The farm girl remarked. "She would like that. How about that necklace there…" She pointed to a pretty green one.

"Oh no not that one." Gilligan stated. "No. No way."

"Why not? She would love it."

"I want to save it for our daughter." He replied digging through his treasure.

Mary Ann smiled. "That's sweet." She said turning back to her sewing.

Finally he came upon something. "Hey you think she would like this bracelet?" He asked handing it to Mary Ann. She took it from him and looked it over.

"It's beautiful." She said approvingly. "Silver band with little red rubies. Oh Ginger will love this."

"Good." Gilligan said closing the lid of the box. "Then that will be her present."

"You are so thoughtful." Mary Ann said standing up kissing his cheek. "You know I should give her something too."

"But you are making the dress."

"Yes but actually Mrs. Howell is the one who is giving her the dress and gave me some ideas as to how to alter it. I need to give Ginger something of my own. But what…Oh I know!"

Mary Ann hurried over to her bamboo nightstand and picked up a small leather bound book. "I'll give her this. Ginger likes to keep a diary of our time on this island, you know for in case we get rescued and they can add it to the Ginger Grant Story. I'll just fancy up the cover a bit. All the pages are blank as I never got around to writing in it. What do you think?"

"Great idea Mary Ann." Gilligan smiled. "Ginger can write all about her and the Professor. I bet she will make darn sure they add that to the Ginger Grant Story!"

Mary Ann laughed. "I don't doubt that for a minute." She said. "Most certainly she will tell the whole world how she fell madly in love with the Professor."


	14. Chapter 14

Professor Roy Hinkley paced nervously in his hut. This was it. This was the night. The night of Ginger's birthday party. So far she did not suspect anything. The pair spent a pleasant day together. They borrowed the Howell's bamboo and oyster golf clubs and avocado pit and played a round. Well sort of. He with the help of the Skipper and Gilligan set up a little mini golf course with different handmade obstacles. Ginger thought it was cute and the two had a good time.  
>After that they had a nice little lunch in their special area by the cliff. Mary Ann packed a basket of shrimp and some breadfruit muffins along with mango juice. She even baked a small banana cream pie for them to share.<p>

The movie star was delighted and told Roy he was very romantic. Of course it didn't end there. Ginger spent the rest of the time attempting to get out of him what he was giving her for her birthday. She tried every single seduction technique in her armor. Somehow someway he managed to resist her. How he was not quite sure but he did.

Now the big moment had arrived. He was going to ask his beautiful Hollywood glamour girl if she would do the honor of becoming his wife. The ring was in the pocket of his brown corduroy blazer. At first Mrs. Howell stated he should wear a different jacket but he explained that Ginger loved the corduroy jacket so the corduroy jacket it was.

He fidgeted with his tie and took a deep breath. There was nothing more he could do but hope that she would indeed say "Yes." Of course she would. Wouldn't she? Ginger would not say No to him. She loved him. No she was of course going to say she would marry him. He did not need to feel so nervous. But he couldn't help it. He never did this before. But then he never loved anyone as much as he did Ginger.

The academic collected himself and walked out of his hut towards Ginger's.  
>He approached her door and knocked.<p>

"Come in Roy." She said from the other side.

The Professor opened the door to see Ginger sitting at her table finishing applying her eye makeup. "Hello darling." She greeted.

"Hello my love." He replied. "You ready for the party?"

"I am." She said setting down her mascara wand and standing up.

As usual the Professor's breath was taken away at the sight of her. She was wearing that beautiful orange glitter gown and her hair hung down at her shoulders.

"You are a stunning vision." He stated walking towards her. He pulled her into his arms and Ginger giggled as he began nuzzling her neck.

"Darling what are you doing?" She asked with a smile.

"I've got to sniff your perfume." He replied. "Have you got any more of this?"

"Roy…" She giggle. "I think you've had enough."

"Where do you keep your perfume?" He asked taking in the luscious scent

"Behind my ears can't you tell!" The starlet squealed.

"Anywhere else?" He whispered seductively.

"Professor!" She said in a teasing chastising voice. "What you said!"

Roy let go and gently touched her cheek. "I love you."

"Darling I love you." Ginger said with her eyes sparkling.

He kissed her lips and then the starlet took his arm and they joined the others.  
>Ginger took in the work that Mrs. Howell and Mary Ann put in for the decorations and was touched. It was beautiful. Lovely bright tropical flowers. Streamers made from old scarves. She smiled at the HaPpY BiRtHdaY GiNgEr sign that Gilligan painted on an old white bed sheet in red letters. "How wonderful." She said.<p>

"Happy Birthday Ginger." The group said.

"Thank you everyone." Ginger replied. "This was thoughtful! I love all of you so much!"  
>She then preceded to hug everyone. Mr. and Mrs. Howell. Mary Ann. Gilligan and the Skipper. "You are all the best!" She declared.<p>

Ginger then grinned as she turned back to her date the Professor. "Of course you top the list of being the best." She said kissing his lips. "I love you."

He held her tighter as their kiss deepened. Ginger ran her hands through his hair and it started to grow more passionate before the Skipper said. "Okay that's enough now you two. Break it up…"

Ginger reluctantly let go as did the Professor and the party began.

The food was incredible. The Skipper cooked up some delicious lobster and made some shrimp and fish kabobs. Mary Ann used the cocoa that had been on the Minnow and made a delicious chocolate cake with coconut icing. She had to swat Gilligan's hand away several times telling him that he had to wait until Ginger blew out the candles.  
>"But it looks so good." He would whine. "Too bad." She would tell him.<br>The farm girl managed to placate him with a coconut cream pie. He was pleased that he had it all to himself. No one doubted for a minute that he could still eat a piece of that cake when the time came. The boy was like a bottomless pit. He rarely, if ever, got full. Even when he said he was, he still ate more. It was quite amusing at times.

The redheaded movie star was happily dancing with her darling professor feeling on top of the world. Somehow this birthday party celebration seemed like the best one she had in years. Yes back home her parents and siblings did make a big deal. They would always go out to her favorite restaurant and have a good time. She loved it. And there were some parties with her Hollywood friends but still…this one just seemed to mean more.  
>Maybe it was because she was with the man she loved. And the people she was stranded with who started off as being complete strangers to her ended up being the best group of people who ever came into her life. They went out of their way to make this special for her. It touched her heart they cared about her so much.<p>

The song came to an end and Mrs. Howell took center stage. "Everyone." She said. "It's time for cake and presents! Mary Ann dear please bring the cake over."

Ginger sat down at the table and smiled at the cake was placed down in front of her with homemade candles the Professor had made. The academic watched as the glow from the candles lit up her face and he thought she looked even more gorgeous.  
>Happy Birthday was sung and Ginger paused before blowing out the candles. "Thank you all everyone. I appreciate this so much." She said.<p>

"You are welcome dear." Mrs. Howell said. "Now for the presents. Everyone…"

Mary Ann handed hers to the movie star. "I hope you like this. I wasn't sure what you give you."

Ginger took the gift and removed the plain wrapping. She smiled. "Mary Ann this is wonderful. I love it!" She smiled at the cover. Mary Ann took some rhinestones from one of the hats Mrs. Howell had given her and decorated the cover of the book to make it fancy. She then spelled out with glue that she had dyed pink the words _Ginger's Diary._

"How sweet of you!" Ginger said as she hugged her. "Thank you so much!"

"I thought you could use it to add more to the Ginger Grant Story." The brunette explained.

"Yeah." Gilligan chimed in. "You can write all about you and the Professor."

Ginger laughed. "Yes I suppose I can. Thank you again Mary Ann. This is great."

Gilligan handed the starlet a small box. "Here's my gift." He grinned.

The redhead opened the box and gasped. "Gilligan this is beautiful." She said lifting up the bracelet. "Where did you get this?"

"I was digging in a cave one time and I found some jewelry. I went through it and thought you would like that bracelet."

"Gilligan that was sweet of you." She said kissing his cheek. "Very sweet. I do love this. Thank you so much."

The sailor grinned. "You're welcome."

Skipper stepped forward and handed her his present. "Here you go Ginger."

She opened it and smiled. "Skipper this is…so thoughtful." The actress flipped open the book and admiring the pictures. "I do love this Skipper. Wow…I didn't know we took so many pictures….I'm glad Mr. Howell had that camera. Oh…that's a nice one of you and me Skipper. From your birthday right?"

"Yes it is." He replied. "I left some pages blank so you could add some more some day."

"I appreciate it. Thank you Skipper." She gently kissed his cheek.

"You are quite welcome Ginger." He said patting her shoulder.

The Professor approached his love and handed her a box. "This my love is for you."

"Roy darling…" She said opening the box. She lifted up the glass bottle with a heart shaped spritzer. How sweet of him to take that old bottle she had discarded and reuse it for this! She had loved that bottle and hadn't wanted to get rid of it but since it was empty she had no more use for it Ginger sniffed the contents. "Oh Roy it's heavenly."  
>She stood up and hugged him. "I love it!" Her lips were pressed against his and before it got too heated again Mrs. Howell cleared her throat. Ginger let go and was about to sit back down when Roy took her hand pulling her back up.<p>

He lead her to the center of the area. Ginger was confused about what was going on.  
>The Professor held her hand in his and lifted it up to kiss it. "My beautiful Ginger." He began. "Before I met you there really wasn't anything in my life. I had my career. I was very absorbed in that. Work and research were my life. Love was not much of an equation. Then one day I saw an advertisement for a Three Hour Tour on the SS Minnow.<br>I decided to take that trip because I believed it would be a grand opportunity to do some exploring of the various islands. I packed my belongings and set out for the tour.  
>I arrive at the marina and board the ship. I find a place to sit and settled in. Then out of the corner of my eye I see this shapely leg. Not being able to help it, my eyes wander up farther until they rest upon the most beautiful smile I had ever seen in my life. Then I noticed a pair of enchanting emerald eyes looking back at me. I knew then and there I was a goner."<p>

Ginger smiled fondly at the memory. She too recalled when the Professor's eyes went to her own and the things she had felt.

"I tried to fight it but eventually I saw how ridiculous that was. I could not fight it. I'm in love with you Ginger. I will never love anyone the same. I do not wish to be with anyone else. You are the only woman I want to spend my life with. Ginger Grant, my beautiful starlet, will you marry me?"

Ginger was speechless as he pulled out the ring from his pocket and presented it to her.  
>She gasped and her hands went up to her mouth. Her eyes were wide. Her heart was beating fast. After a few minutes she found her tongue. "I…Roy….I….I….You want to marry me?"<p>

"I do my beautiful Ginger. Will you marry me?"

Tears spilled out of her eyes and a smile went to her face. "Oh darling! I…YES! YES I WILL MARRY YOU!" The ring was slipped on her finger and she threw herself in his arms. He picked her up in a bear hug twirling her around. "Roy darling I would love to marry you!" Ginger squealed.

She was placed down on the ground her lips found his. Everyone applauded.  
>Ginger was not going to let go of him so Mrs. Howell gently tapped her on the shoulder.<br>"Dear…you have one more present to open."

"Oh." Ginger said letting go of the Professor. "What is it?"

Mary Ann had gone to her hut to retrieve the special gift. She carried it out in a garment bag and handed it to Ginger who had a quizzical look on her face. "This is the present?"

The farm girl nodded shooting a smile at Mrs. Howell before looking back at Ginger. "Yes it is. Go on….open it."

Ginger unzipped the bag and could not believe it. "I….It's beautiful…You didn't have to go through all this trouble.."

"Nonsense." Mrs. Howell stated. "You need something to wear on your wedding day."

"Wedding day? Wait…you mean this is…."

"Your wedding dress." Mary Ann grinned. "Mrs. Howell and I put it together for you."

"Well Mary Ann did most of the work." The socialite explained. "But I wanted you to have something special for your day."

Ginger smiled. "You both knew that Roy was going to propose to me?"

Mary Ann shook her head. "Not exactly. I mean Mrs. Howell came to me stating she wanted a special dress to give you for your birthday I didn't think about it. Then while I was sewing it I put it together."

Ginger hugged both woman. "I love you two! Thank you so much for making this dress for me! It's beautiful!"

She let go and zipped the dress back up in the bag. "I can't wait to wear it."

Mr. Howell walked over to her. "Ginger dear I wish you the best and there is something else I wish for you to have." He handed her a necklace. "This necklace as been in the Howell family for a many generations. I would like you to have it."

Ginger looked at the expensive silver heart locket. "Mr. Howell…I can't take this. It's a family heirloom…I…."

"Ginger of course you can." He smiled. "You are just like my daughter. It should go to you. I want you to have the necklace. Please take it."

"Mr. Howell that is very generous of you. I promise I will take good care of it."

"I know you will dear." He said giving her a hug. "I'm leaving it in good hands."

Ginger looked at her fellow castaways. "You are all so wonderful. I appreciate you going through this trouble for me. And for these terrific presents. The fact that you all would think of me….it means a lot to me."

The starlet walked back up to the Professor. "I am the most grateful for you. I'm glad you were brought into my life darling. I love you so much. I promise I will be a good wife."

"I know you will." He said holding her. "And I promise I'll be a good husband. You are all I will ever need. On or off this island."

Ginger placed her head against him feeling like she was on top of the world. Roy asked her to marry her. He wanted to spend his life with her! A dream come true! Oh wouldn't that stupid Ty be jealous! And Debbie Dawson! That little wench would so be green with envy to see her with the Professor, so in love. Serves her right! Stealing her spotlight on Broadway would she? Well she had something better. She had Roy Hinkley. Debbie's time on Broadway would come to an end. Her love with the Professor would never end. He was hers for life.

The party continued on and Ginger was basking in the attention. She would not take her eyes off the elegant ring. She showed it off to Mary Ann who agreed it was stunning. She jokingly said to Gilligan _Why couldn't you give me a ring like that? _ Gilligan began to stammer something before Mary Ann laughed saying she was only kidding and she loved the ring he gave her. He crafted it himself. He used one of the jewels he dug out of the cave and attached it to the top of the band. The brunette girl cherished it.

It was getting late and they began to clean everything up. Ginger thanked them all again for the party before the Professor lead her back to his hut.  
>He brought her inside and then into his arms. "You happy my love?"<p>

"I am. Very. I love you Roy. For so long I…I thought that you would never reciprocate my feelings…I had believed that if I told you that I had feelings for you, you would dismiss them."

"Dismiss them?" He said surprised.

"Yeah." Ginger said. "I thought you would tell me that it was just an infatuation. That I had little options on this island. And that since Gilligan was married that it was down to two and that I shouldn't settle for what was available to me. And you would then say that if we got rescued and I was back in Hollywood I found feel differently."

The Professor smiled. "My love I would never dismiss your feelings although you were not far off."

"What do you mean?"

"Everything you said is exactly something I would say. I would come up with some lame excuse. I suppose maybe in the past I have done that. Ginger remember when you asked me about having anyone special?"

Ginger nodded. "I do."

"Well..I did have some women who were interested but I suppose I wasn't. I mean..I would say something like just what you thought I would tell you."

"You did? Why?"

The academic shrugged. "It's like I said. Love didn't mean much to me before you."

"You mean before Lorna." Ginger reminded him.

"No I mean before you." He insisted. "Ginger I thought Lorna was a great person and I wanted to know her more. She had no idea of my feelings. I could have told her. I do not know if she would have left Brad or not but at least she would have known. I believed like you said that it was just an infatuation. I wasn't really around that many women because I was involved with my work. But with you it was different. Ginger I saw the way the Skipper would look at you. I hated it. I never got violent with anyone but I would have for you."

Ginger suppressed a giggle. "You would have?"

"Yes for you I would fight tooth and nail. I mean it. There was not a chance I would make the same mistake again. But then I told myself you would not wish to be with someone like me. I'm just a professor. You were used to men like Cary Grant. That's what you wanted."

The actress shook her head. "Cary Grant is nothing compared to you." She stated. "You mean so much more to me. I wouldn't Mr. Cary Grant on a silver platter."

Ginger circled her arms around him kissing him softly. Her hands pushed his jacket to the floor and undid his tied throwing it down. The buttons on his shirt were opened and she touch his bare skin. He trembled from her touch. Her lips placed kisses on his chest. Ginger lifted her head and she brought her mouth back to his. The back of her dress was unzipped and discarded to the ground. She was swept up and placed down on the bed.

He leaned down and whispered. "I love you Ginger Grant. You will never have to doubt that. And I could not ask for a better mother for my children."

The movie star was stunned. "Children? Roy I thought…"

"Ginger I gave it a lot of thought and decided that having children with you is something that I want. I've observed Mary Ann and Gilligan and I felt envious. I wished to share that experience with you. I want to bring a child into this world with you."

"Roy darling I don't want you to feel pressured…"

"I don't feel pressured." He assured. "I want children with you. I want us to have a family."

"Roy…"

"You are everything to me Ginger. You always will be." With that he captured her lips in a kiss and they gave into their passion.

The starlet sighed as she rested her head against him as he slept. This had been quite a spectacular night. Roy asked her to marry him. He wanted to have children. Everything she wanted was coming true! So long she felt this was not ever going to happen. She recalled what she felt when Mary Ann had announced she was pregnant. While she was happy for her friend, she felt sadness that she wasn't going to experience that with the Professor. How wrong she turned out to be! Ginger snuggled up closer to him. She had never felt so happy in her life. This man was all she wanted. All she needed. Before Roy, she would cry herself to sleep at night. The starlet witnessed other girls in Hollywood getting married and having babies. How happy they were. She began to believe that it was not in the cards for her.

Roy Hinkely changed everything. He was caring and loving. He was truly deeply in love with her. Not just her beauty. All of her. Flaws and insecurities included. He knew all about her past and he never judged her. Roy didn't' call her stupid for going out with those horrible men. He understood that she was trying to find love and it wasn't easy.  
>Well she found that love. And she was not about to let go. Ever.<p>

**Howells Hut**

Mr. Howell was getting ready to turn in when he looked proudly at his wife. "You really outdid yourself Lovey.." He declared. "Great job with the party. And matching up Ginger and the Professor."

"Thank you dear." She smiled. "I'm looking forward to planning the wedding. It's going to be grand affair. Just like Mary Ann's was." She then sighed.

"Something wrong dear?"

"I just wish there was someone for the Skipper. Poor man."

Thurston nodded. "I know dear but I think the captain will be just fine. He seems very happy that he will be a grandfather to Mary Ann and Gilligan's baby."

"You are right of course. It will be so marvelous when the time comes for the baby to be born. It will be just like a grandchild for us."

"Yes it will. I'm looking forward to it. We may not have had been able to have children of our own but at least we have these wonderful young people."

**Mary Ann and Gilligan's Hut**

Gilligan was fast asleep after having eating so much. How he stayed so thin and ate so much was a mystery to Mary Ann. She knew she could not do that.  
>At least not now anyway. She was starting to gain a little weight due to her pregnancy. And her cravings were driving her nuts. She craved everything. Gilligan bless his heart did his best to find something to satisfy those food cravings.<p>

Right now she was craving the rest of that cake. Hmm…that coconut and chocolate. Mary Ann looked back at her husband. Not having the heart to wake him, she got up and left the hut in the direction of the food hut. She entered and almost laughed seeing that the Skipper beat her to the cake.

"Oh…uh hi Mary Ann….I was just um…"

The farm girl shook her head. "It's alright Skipper. Actually I was coming here for the same thing. You mind sharing."

"Of course." He said getting out another plate and setting the cake down. He cut a piece and handed to Mary Ann.

"Mmm.." She said. "This is so good."

"It is." The sea captain agreed. "You did a good job. Gilligan is lucky."

"Skipper I wish that you…"

He sighed. "It seems that everyone wishes that I…Look I'm telling you I'm fine. There is no other woman around for me. I am fine with that. There is nothing that can be done about it and I've accepted it. I promise you all that I'm good."

"We just love you Skipper." Mary Ann said. "It just seems so unfair that you don't have anyone"

"I appreciate that Mary Ann. But what can I do? Nothing. I'm just going to keep going about my life. Maybe at some point a woman will come along. Right now I'm happy to be a part of your and Gilligan's child's life. There is so much I want to teach them."

"You will be a great godfather Skipper." Mary Ann smiled. "Our child is going to be lucky to have you. We are all lucky to have you."

"Thank you Mary Ann." He said tipping his hat. "I'm lucky to have all of you."

The door to the hut opened and in rushed Gilligan. "Hey you didn't eat all of the rest of the cake did you?"

Skipper and Mary Ann laughed shaking their head. Some things never changed.


	15. Chapter 15

Ginger was happily humming to herself as she and Mary Ann picked some of the citrus fruits from the trees. She would occasionally glance at her ring and smile thinking about the night before. Roy proposing to her was a dream come true. She loved him so much and to know he wished to spend his life with her made her feel like the happiest woman in the world. She felt as if she was floating on air. The emotions she felt were more than she ever experienced in her life.  
>No man ever made her feel like this. Roy Hinkley was most definitely the love of her life. After all this time, she finally <em>finally <em>found him! How lucky was she!

Mary Ann watched her redheaded friend with a smile. She was thrilled for her. Ginger deserved to be happy and to have a man like the Professor love her the way he so obviously did. You would have to be blind to not see how that man adored the movie star. He would do anything for her. Absolutely anything for the beautiful Ginger Grant.

She picked an orange from the tree and placed it in the basket. "You are very cheerful this morning." The farm girl stated. "Wonder why? Could it have to do with a certain blue eyed man of science?"

Ginger giggled. "Yes it is. I can't help it. Roy is the most darling man in the world. I love him so much. For so long I didn't believe this would happen but it did. It did happen. I'm so happy. I never felt this happy before in my life."

"Not even that time you were in the same restaurant as Gregory Peck?" Mary Ann laughed.

"Please." Ginger said dismissively. "Gregory Peck has nothing on my Roy."

"Wow." The brunette said. "Never thought I would ever hear you say that."

"It's true." The starlet insisted. "Roy is everything I could ever want in a man. What does Gregory Peck have? An Academy Award? Big deal."

Mary Ann shook her head with a smile. Well one thing was for certain. If they ever did get rescued and Ginger returned to Hollywood, there will be a thousand men with broken hearts. Professor Hinkley managed to snag Ginger's and there was nothing that could be done about it. She looked up and saw a lemon that was pretty high up on the tree. She attempted to grab it but it was out of her reach. "Oh darn." She said. "I should get Gilligan. He is great a climbing trees…"

"Oh don't bother." Ginger said setting her basket down. "I can get it."

"You sure? It's awfully high…Maybe we should let Gilligan get it."

"I can do this." The redhead assured as she kicked her shoes off. She grabbed onto a branch and hoisted herself up. She then climbed to another branch. The lemon was just in her reach and she went to pick it when all of a sudden the branch she was on snapped and she tumbled to the ground.

Mary Ann gasped and hurried to her friend. "Ginger…Ginger you okay? Ginger…"  
>She gently patted her face to try and revive her but she was out cold. "Oh dear!" The young female castaway looked around. "Professor! Professor come quick! Gilligan! Gilligan! Skipper! Please help!"<p>

The Professor was the first one over and saw Mary Ann kneeling down by his fiancé.

"Ginger!" He exclaimed in horror. "Good heavens what happened!"

"She was trying to get a lemon from a tree. I thought it was too high up but she insisted she could get it. The branch snapped and that's when she fell."

"I've got to bring her to my hut." He carefully lifted her up in his arms and swiftly carried her to the hut bringing her inside.

Mary Ann followed with a worried expression on her face. "Will she be alright?"

"I think so." He answered. The Professor placed his hand on her head and felt a bump. "Well she does have quite bump. I think she will be okay." The academic further examined her and did not find any broken bones just a few scrapes. "Nothing broken." He said relived. "I think the Skipper has some smelling salts. I'm going to go get them. You stay here with her."

"Yes Professor." Mary Ann answered. After he left Mary Ann found a clean rag and some water. She began to clean up some of the scrapes. "Oh Ginger I hope you will be okay." The young girl said.

A few seconds later the starlet opened her eyes. "Ohhh." She said placing her hand on her forehead before going to the back of her head. "What happened?"

"Ginger!" Mary Ann said. "Oh thank goodness! You okay?"

"I guess." She replied. "What happened? What am I doing here?"

"You had a bad fall from a tree."

"A tree? What was I doing in a tree?" Ginger asked blankly.

"We were picking fruit and you thought you could get this lemon but the tree branch snapped and you fell." Mary Ann explained.

"Oh." The actresss said.

The Professor returned with the smelling salts in his hands. "Mary Ann I think…" He then noticed the movie star had awaken. "Ginger.' He said putting the salts down. "Oh thank heavens you are okay." The Professor went over to her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I was so worried. My love next time please be more careful. I couldn't stand the thought of something happening to you."

Ginger looked at him. "My love? Why did you call me that? And why did you kiss me?"

The Professor was startled. "I always call you that." He explained.

"Well don't." She snapped. "I'm not "your love". And you've got some nerve trying to kiss me!"

"I…" Roy said bewildered. "I…Ginger…I…I don't understand."

"What's not to understand? Why would I want a complete stranger kissing me and calling me "my love"? Really!"

"Stranger?" Mary Ann said with wide eyes. "Ginger…he's not a stranger...You love him."

Ginger looked over the man next to her and frowned. "Love him? Why on Earth would I love him? I don't know this man."

The Professor spoke carefully not wishing to upset the movie star. "It's alright. Look you had quite a fall. Why don't you get some rest and we'll explain everything later."

"Okay I suppose." She looked at him skeptically. "You won't try anything will you?"

"I promise. I will not do anything." He replied.

Ginger settled into the bunk and closed her eyes. The Professor motioned for Mary Ann to follow him out of the hut. He shut the door and spoke. "Ginger apparently is suffering from amnesia. I would ascertain that fall is what affected her memory."

"Poor Ginger." Mary Ann said. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Just whatever it takes to help her get her memory back. Maybe have her listen to those reports from Hollywood. That could spark something. Anything that may help we have to try."

Mary Ann nodded. "Of course. I don't want her going on like this…Hey what about hypnosis…you used that on the Skipper once when he lost his memory."

The academic nodded. "Yes that is true but in this case I think it would be best if we just tried helping her regain in a different manner. I'm not sure hypnosis would work in this case. I don't think she is having trouble remembering who she is. I think it's everything else."

"You're right. Well I'll talk to the others and we'll just have to put our heads together and try to help Ginger."

**Later that day in Ginger's Hut**

The Professor was giving Ginger a check-up to make sure she was okay. She did still did not recall who he was and snapped at him more than once for "looking at her" in "that way." He apologized to her and tried to remain as professional as possible but it was quite a task. All he wished to do was take her in his arms and hold her forever. The scholar did know if he tried that he was certain Ginger would show him the door. He hated her acting this way but it wasn't her fault. She didn't recall anything and if she didn't recall anything why would she want anyone trying to..be affectionate with her.

"Everything looks good." He stated putting his stethoscope away. "Except of course the bump on your head but that should go down in a day or two. The only thing I'm concerned about is your memory loss. I have no way of knowing when it will return to you."

"I see." Ginger said.

"Therefore my lo…I mean Ginger." He quickly corrected before she got angry. "I think it would be a good idea for you and I to spend some time together."

"Why?" She asked with suspicion.

"So you will recall that I love you and that I would never hurt you. And that you can most certainly trust me."  
>The Professor replied.<p>

The movie star looked at him still leery. "Okay so you love me? So what? Why should I care?"

"You should care." Roy said moving a little closer. "Because you happen to love me too."

"Since when?" Ginger asked.

"Since we both first laid eyes on each other." Was his reply as he carefully touched her cheek.

"Look." Ginger said moving his hand. "I don't recall any of this. I don't remember loving you or anything. I'm sorry if that is hurtful but I just don't. I cannot remember anything about you."

"Which is why I think it would be good for you to spend time with me." The Professor said taking her hand not caring if she wished him to hold it or not. "I want you to remember our love. I want you to recall loving me."

"I'll try." She replied quietly. "I can't make any promises."

"That's all I ask." He said as he bravely kissed her forehead. "I love you."  
>The Professor got up from the bed and left the hut. Ginger remained there thinking about what he said. He seemed like a nice man. And that he cared about her. She supposed that was something. Still she did not know who he was and she needed to be on guard. He could be looking to take advantage of her for all she knew. However for some reason she knew that was not the case.<p>

There was a knock and Mary Ann peeked inside the door. "Ginger..can I come in?"

"Yes…um….uh…Mary Ann right?"

"That's right." The brunette smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know. That man said that I love him and that he loves me. I don't remember loving him."

"Ginger believe me when I say you are nuts about the Professor."

"Professor?"

"Oh…well that's what the rest of us call him. You call him Roy."

"Roy…Roy…." Ginger wracked her brain. "I…I can't seem to place that name….but it almost seems familiar."

Mary Ann hurried over to Ginger's table. "Here." She said handing her a book. "This is your diary. This may help. I'm sure you wrote about him in this."

Ginger took the diary. "I guess I could give it a shot. I do feel bad not remembering. He seems nice and like he cares about me."

"He does. Very much so." Mary Ann assured. "I'm telling you he is head over heels in love with you Ginger. Always has been. We all saw it from the beginning."

"Alright if you say so. I'll see if this sparks any memory."

"Good." Mary Ann stated. "I'll leave you to read."

She walked out of the hut and shut the door. _Oh please let this work_. The farm girl thought. _Please let something spark her memory._

Inside the hut, Ginger opened her diary and began to read a passage.

_Dear Diary,_

_There is a very handsome man on this ship. His name is Roy something…  
>I didn't catch his last name I was too busy being lost in his blue eyes.<br>The man is a dream. I would love to snuggle up to him in front of a fire with a glass of champagne. That would be so heavenly. I bet he is wonderful to cuddle up against. I wonder what kind of kisser he is.  
>I bet he's wonderful. How I would love to kiss him! Feel his arms holding me tight. I know it's crazy to have these thoughts but I just can't help it. I can't explain these things I'm feeling being around Roy. Oh wait, here he comes.<br>I have to go.  
><em>

The movie star was astonished by this. She was attracted to this Roy that early?  
>She turned to another passage.<p>

_Dear Diary,_

_Okay I know I shouldn't have but I'm only human.  
>The Professor was walking by the shower we had built while I was in it so I…well I asked him to hand me a towel. You should have seen the look on his face! I<em>_ thought he was going to die. He handed me the towel and I..well like I said I couldn't help it. I kissed him. Not fully on the lips, just very lightly. And then well I wrapped the towel around myself and stepped out. He stood there staring at me while I was wearing nothing but the towel. I'm convinced he was mentally removing the towel from my body. Not that I would have really minded if he actually did. I'm human. What can I say?  
>I had hoped he would take me in his arms and kiss me passionately. I would love nothing more for him to do that. What I wouldn't give to be in his arms.<br>I'm not sure if I ever will though. Maybe I'm just stupid for thinking…I don't know.  
>What I do know is that I love that man and I would do anything to make him love me too. He's so smart and our worlds are different. Still...maybe it would be possible. <em>

Ginger closed the diary. Wow. She appeared to really have a thing for that Roy or Professor…Just how much though? Was it just a physical thing? Was it more? Ginger had no answers. None at all.

**Next Morning**

The movie star joined the others at the breakfast table. She had on her blue lab coat and her black specs. She found them in her hut and thought it adorable. Her hair was swept up on top of her head.

The Professor looked up at her and smiled. "Morning my love." He greeted.

She looked over at him and was about to snap at him for calling her that but held back. This man apparently loved her and she was supposed to love him. At least that is what she was told. Her diary entries lead her to believe this as well. "Um…hello…uh…Roy…" She greeted.

"Why don't you join us?" He said. "Mary Ann made some delicious pancakes."

"Uh…I don't think so. I'm not really hungry. Maybe I'll just have some of that juice.." She took a seat next to the Professor.

"Sure." Mary Ann said pouring a cup and handing it to her. "Here you go."

Ginger took a sip and spoke up. "Everyone I know that I'm supposed to know you all but I'm afraid I just can't recall any of you. I'm sorry about that. I really am."

"It's okay." The Professor said putting his arm around her. "We will do whatever we can to help you."

The movie star nodded and smiled awkwardly. "I…I appreciate that."

"You'll get it back soon." Gilligan stated. "You'll see. You and the Professor will get married before you know it!"

Ginger was shocked. "Married? What are you talking about?"

"You are engaged to the Professor." Gilligan explained. "You got engaged the other night. He gave you that ring."

The redhead looked down at her hand and noticed the pink diamond. She then looked up at the Professor. "We are engaged?"

"Yes my love. We are."

"I don't understand…how can we be in engaged….this doesn't make sense to me."

Roy pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head. "My love it's okay. Why don't we go for a walk and I'll explain it to you."

"Alright." Ginger said still looking at the ring. "I guess that would be a good idea."

He took her hand and lead her away from the table. The pair walked in the jungle clearing.

"How did this happen?" Ginger questioned. "How did we get together?"

"Well." The Professor began. "It's a little complicated."

"Complicated?"

"We were both too scared to let the other know how they felt. You had believed that I was not interested in romance and I thought you wouldn't want someone like me. After all you are a beautiful movie star and I'm just a professor."

"Wait." Ginger said stopping. "I'm a movie star?"

"Yes. You are. You had a promising career in Hollywood until well.."

"What?"

"We ended up shipwrecked here on this island." The Professor answered.

"How did that happen?" Ginger questioned. "I don't understand. I read in my diary about some storm…"

"That's what it was. We were on a three hour tour from Hawaii. A storm just came out of nowhere and well we ended up here."

"Does anyone know we are here?"

"No. They do not know that we survived the shipwreck. You see our radio and transmitter were damaged and we are unable to repair them."

"So…we are just stuck here?"

"For now." He replied. "We have tried to come up with ways to get rescued but they fell through."

"Oh. Why is that?"

The Professor smiled. "Well we can blame Gilligan for a few. He didn't mean to mind you. He just has a way of…well it doesn't matter…Others just simply did not pan out. I'm sure that at some point someone will find us. Until then we have to make the best of it."

"Roy why did you think I wouldn't love you? I don't get that. Is there a reason?"

"I told you." He said resuming their walk. "You are a glamorous movie star. You always seemed to want a man like Cary Grant and I know that's not me. So I figured that I did not stand a chance with you."

"Oh." Ginger said.

"However." He said pausing before pulling her close. "You proved me wrong and showed me that you did in fact love me more than Mr. Grant or any of those men in Hollywood."

Ginger felt a little hot being close to him. She gazed into his blue eyes and felt something stirring in her heart. "Oh. Well..I guess it will just take some time for me to remember this…I'm sorry I can't seem to."

"It's alright." He assured. "It will come back to you. Just please do know that I love you Ginger."

"I'll try." She said quietly.

The Professor leaned in a little close to kiss her lips but she turned her head away. He sighed. She was not ready yet. However at least this was a start. She wasn't as standoffish as she was at first, it was something. Hopefully soon she would get her memories back and know that she loved him.

Ginger spoke. "I know this is probably frustrating for you." She said. "I'm sorry if I…"

"It's okay. I know that it's not your fault. It's going to take some time. You can't force yourself to recall something. It will come back to you."

"I want to remember." She said. "I want to remember that we are in love. I just can't. I don't want you to feel like I.."

"Ginger I told you I know it's not your fault. I'm not upset with you. It's okay."

She nodded as they continued to walk. He made some little chit chat and she was mostly quietly. Her eyes noticed a plant and she stopped. "Roy…what is that?"

"It's a fern." He replied.

"Fern…Fern…" Something about that triggered a memory. "Wait…I think I have one in my hut…Did you give it to me?"

"Yes." He replied with hope. "You had liked the way it would glow at night so I dug it up for you."

"You study ferns?"

"Yes I do." He answered.

"I think….Were you writing something on the boat about ferns? I remember seeing something in a book or notebook about ferns…."

"I had been writing a book about them." The Professor stated.

"Oh." The redhead said.

The academic smiled. "You remember how we met?"

"No. How?"

"Well it was like this…"

_Professor Roy Hinkley boarded the tiny ship. He was happy to have found the advertisement for this three hour tour. His hope was they could do some exploring of the islands. Maybe find a rare fern he could present to the botany board._

_The Professor found an empty seat and settled in. He looked over his notes when something out of the corner of his eyes caught his attention. It was in the shape of a female leg. He began to feel a tad sweaty as he rarely noticed women. He was busy with his research but for some reason his eyes would not look away from the shapely specimen. The academic found his eyes traveling upwards until..they took in the sight of the most beautiful smile he ever saw in his life. And the most stunning enchanting green eyes he ever encountered._

"_Hello." The female said._

_"Um..Hello." He replied after a second. God she's beautiful. He thought to himself._

_"What brings you here?" The redhead asked._

_"I…I thought it um…I…thought it would be fun." He finally managed to spit out._

_The gorgeous woman giggled and he decided he liked the sound of her laugher. "I did too." She confessed. "A chance to get away from the drama in my life."_

_"Oh I see."_

_"I'm an actress in Hollywood."_

_"That um…it sounds nice." The Professor could not stop staring at her eyes. He could not help it. They were so beautiful._

_"I suppose. Sometimes it can really get to a girl." She sighed. "What do you do?"_

_"I'm a professor." He said. "Professor Roy Hinkley."_

_"Ginger Grant." She smiled holding out her hand which he took in his. Instead of shaking it, he kissed her hand._

_Little did he know how this delighted the movie star. Her eyes took in his features and she noted his good looks._

_"Nice to meet you." He said letting go of her hand._

Ginger searched her memory banks and was coming up empty. It was a nice story. "What happened after that?"

"You told me all about Hollywood and the actors out there. I found it quite refreshing. I'm used to discussion about science and botany…I thought it wonderful to talk about something other than that. I hadn't realized how long we had been talking until the sky got dark and well that's when the storm hit."

"Then what?"

"We all went below deck. I recall you were pretty frightened and well…you sort of hung on to me."

Ginger smiled. "I did?"

"Yes. You appeared to feel safe with me."

"Wow." Ginger said amazed. "We had just met and I already..I was attracted to you?"

"I suppose. I know I was attracted to you. I thought you were the most gorgeous woman I had ever seen. I still think that."

Ginger grinned at him. "You know…Roy…I don't think you are too bad yourself."

He put his arms around her and without hesitation brought his lips to hers and softly kissed her. He let go and the redhead stared back at him. She had no idea what to say or do. Finally she spoke. "I...should...I should go.."

The Professor watched at the starlet took off through the jungle.


	16. Chapter 16

Ginger hurried into her hut and shut the door behind her. She leaned up against it feeling overwhelmed. Overwhelmed with hundred different emotions running through her. What she was supposed to feel she hadn't a clue. Never in her life had this redhead felt such mixed feelings. Feelings that she could not sort out. It was impossible.

A few seconds later there was a knock. "Ginger it's me." The Professor said.  
>She wanted to tell him to go away but a part of her didn't want him to. It wasn't his fault. He loved her. That's what he told her. She wanted to believe it and deep down she did. And she apparently loved him to. According to him and everyone else she was deeply in love with him. She needed to get a hold of herself. Taking a deep breath she slowly turned and opened the door. Her heart broke seeing a distraught looking Professor. Seeing him like that cut her heart in two. Knowing she was the reason killed her inside.<p>

"I'm sorry Ginger." He stated quietly. "I shouldn't have kissed you. I'm sorry. I promise I won't…"

The movie star shook her head. She could not bear him like this. "No please don't apologize. It's alright. I'm sorry I ran. I…Roy I don't know what to feel."

"What do you mean?" He asked gently putting his hands on the side of her arms.

"I mean I..I didn't exactly hate you kissing me. I thought…I thought it a nice kiss. I know that I'm supposed to love you and well I did feel something when you kissed me. But I don't know what…I'm so confused. I want to love you I swear I do. I just don't remember being in love with you."

"Maybe I'm to blame." The Professor stated. "I might be pushing you too hard. I know that you are trying. I know you can't help not recalling loving me. You aren't doing it on purpose."

"I'll try harder I promise." Ginger replied. "I'm sorry I'm hurting you like this."

"My love you aren't doing anything wrong. Your memory will come back to you. We just have to be patient that's all. This is not something that can be done overnight. It will take time."

"I suppose you are right." The redhead replied. "I still feel bad. This can't be easy for you."

"No." The academic admitted. "It's not but I don't want you to worry about me. You just concentrate on getting whatever memories you can back."

"I will." The starlet stated. She then looked him over. "You mind if I try something."

"What?" He asked.

"I want to see…" Ginger moved closer and put her arms around him. She rested her head against his shoulder. "I want to see how this feels."

Roy closed his eyes enjoying the feel of her body against his. He lifted his arms and placed them around her waist. "How does it feel?" He asked softly.

Ginger sighed. "Wonderful." She held him tighter not saying a word, just wanted to experience being in his arms.

"I love you." He whispered to her.

She nodded. "I know. I wish I could tell you I love you too but I just don't know. But this is a start isn't it?"

"Yes." The scholar said praying she wouldn't let go. "A very good start."

Ginger pulled back a bit and gazed into his eyes. "I want to try something else."

"What would that be?"

With some uncertainty but determination, Ginger inched her lips close to his and gently touched them in a very soft kiss. Her arms circled around his neck and her kiss was deepened into a more passionate one.

He responded to her kiss by holding her as close as he possibly could. His hands went up to her hair and undid the pins holding it up. They fell scattered on the floor.  
>Ginger's hands went through his hair and then back down to his shoulders before moving to the front of his shirt. Her fingers wedged into where the buttons were open touching his skin. She broke the kiss staring back at him with longing.<p>

Not a word was said as he began to unbutton her blue lab coat. Ginger watched as each button was freed from the hole that contained it. She was the swept up in his arms and carried over to the bunk. The Professor gently placed her down and caressed her cheek. "I love you." He said once more.

Ginger's heart was beating fast. She was unsure of what was happening all she knew is that she felt a need for this man like she never thought she would feel. The actress wanted to be in his arms more than anything in the world. Her blue lab coat was peeled off and discarded to the floor. She was in front of him wearing a white silk slip.  
>The Professor pulled her close and began kissing her shoulder. The heat Ginger was feeling was too much for her to handle. "Roy…" She whispered as his lips found her ear.<p>

He then held her from behind kissing her upper back. Ginger felt like sparks were shooting through to her very soul. The Professor was about to remove the garment covering her body when she suddenly pulled away. "I…I can't…I'm sorry…I just…I…" She picked her lab coat off the floor and pulled it back on. "I'm sorry Roy. I'm so sorry."

He sighed and got up from the bed. "Ginger don't apologize. It's okay."

"You must hate me." She said forlornly.

"I do not hate you." The Professor insisted. "You did nothing wrong. You weren't ready for….Just take it one step at a time."

"Roy." Ginger said. "I…I am attracted to you. I don't know if that means anything but I thought I…I do feel something when you kiss me just what that is I'm not sure. But it's a nice feeling."

"It's a start." He said kissing her forehead.

"You angry at me?"

"No I'm not angry at you. I promise. Don't give it a second thought dear."

_Don't give it a second thought dear. Don't give it a second thought dear. _

Ginger was puzzled. Where did she hear that before? Why did that seem so familiar?

She swore at some point those words were spoken to her. The redhead looked up at the Professor. "That…that's familiar."

"What's familiar?"

"You saying Don't give it a second thought dear. I know I..I heard that before…I just can't…Why is that so familiar?"

Ginger paced the floor trying to recall when she heard this. "You said this to me once. I know you did. Why can't I place it…" A flash came back to her. She saw herself in the jungle with the Professor. They were laying on the warm sand. She had been running her fingers through his hair. What was she saying to him? Something about wanting to know he wasn't upset with her…"We were in the jungle weren't we."

"Yes." The Professor answered feeling a bit of hope. "We were. What else do you remember?"

"I don't know…We were laying on the sand…I had my arm around the back of your head…What was I saying? I wanted to know if you were upset with me…No…No…  
>I wanted to know if you were sure you weren't angry at me. Yes…I remember that…and you said Don't give it a second thought dear."<p>

Roy felt relief wash over him. She remembered something! This was a good sign. "What else?" He asked. "Can you recall anything else?"

"Um..I…." Ginger wracked her brain trying to recall the memory. "I…Something about paying attention to someone named Duke."

"Yes." The Professor stated. " Do you remember who he was?"

Ginger shook her head. "I'm afraid not."

"He was a surfer." The academic explained. "He somehow landed here on the island while riding his surfboard. You and Mary Ann were quite taken with him."

The redhead was puzzled. "Taken with him? How could that be? I thought I loved you."

"You do love me." He continued. "I suppose that another man showing up…I don't know you and Mary Ann hadn't seen any other males in a long time you both just became infatuated. He did have big muscles. And he wasn't too bright I may add."

Ginger frowned. "Sounds like a creep."

"He was. He tried to get…how do I put this….a little to friendly with you in the jungle and then with Mary Ann. So Mr. Howell came up with a plan to be rid of him."

The redhead nodded. "Wait…I remember…we were sitting at the table and you came out telling Duke about a tsunami…and he didn't get what you were saying but I..I think I did or I just thought you were so smart, I said "Isn't he wonderful?" Yes…I remember that."

"It was after that he got let's say fresh with you girls. And that's when Mr. Howell tasked Gilligan and I with pretending to be your girls' boyfriends. Mary Ann was sent out with Gilligan and I was sent out with you. I must say you were quite pleased with the arrangement."

"So we pretended to be a couple so he would leave me alone?"

"Yes. And to get him to leave."

"What happened?"

"He hit his head on a rock while surfing and got amnesia. He never did tell anyone about us."

"How horrible." Ginger said. "So Roy is that when we got together?"

"No it wasn't but I held out hope that you would….I thought maybe you would confess that you loved me but nothing came of it. However I will always cherish that moment because that is when you first kissed me."

"I kissed you?" The redhead was stunned. Another flash came to her mind. She was leaned down and pressing her lips against the Professor's. Ginger recalled the electricity she felt. It was one amazing kiss. "Oh yes…" She smiled. "I do remember that."

"You see." He said taking hold of her. "It will come back to you. It will just take some time."

"I hope it all comes back very soon." Ginger stated. "And that I can tell you that I love you and we can be married. That is…if you still want to marry me."

"Of course I do." The academic said pulling her in close. "I will always want to marry you. That will not change. I promise you."

"Roy I will try harder to remember more. Maybe if I read some more of my diary more things will come back to me." She suggested. "You think that would help?"

"It would most certainly." He agreed. "You recorded most of the goings on here for _The Ginger Grant Story_."

"Ginger Grant Story? What are you talking about?" She asked bewildered.

"My love back in Hollywood there was talk about making a move about your life. We heard it on the radio. You were overjoyed and you began grilling us all about everything that happened while we were here. You wanted to capture it all."

"Wow. A movie about me? Really? I can't believe it. That's so exciting! Oh Roy will you be in it?"

"Well Ginger I don't think I will be..I mean you didn't meet me until we were on the ship. No one in Hollywood knows about us."

"No I know that. I mean will you be in the story that I write?"

"What do you mean?"

"Roy if they are going to make a movie about me and we get rescued don't you think I should tell them to include you? I mean you do love me and I…I'm supposed to love you. Wouldn't they want that in the story?"

"I think that would make an excellent addition to the Ginger Grant Story." The scholar replied kissing the top of her head. "And if we do make it back home I promise I will be the first in line to see this wonderful story."

"Oh Roy." Ginger laughed. She gently kissed his lips. "I…" She was about to say I love you but for some reason she could not quite get those words out yet. "I'm so glad that I have a wonderful man like you loving me."

"I will always love you." Roy assured. "Always."

Ginger pulled away and went over to her notebook. "I should get writing some more of my story. I need to add all about that Duke and how you rescued me from that letch."

"Very well." The Professor said walking over and kissing her temple. "I'll leave you to your work. I shall see you later."

The redhead grinned as he then gently kissed her ear. "Roy…" She giggled. "Stop that…"

"I love you." The Professor said before taking his leave.

Ginger watched him and sighed. How wonderful he was! How lucky was she to have such an incredible understanding man! She had to love him. Had to. She was sure she did. The redhead was still feeling the effects of their passionate encounter earlier. His kisses were heavenly. His touch was amazing….She closed her eyes picturing it in her mind. She then shook her head. No she needed to focus. She had a movie to write.

The redhead wondered if maybe Mary Ann and that Gilligan could help her with some more antidotes for her story. She got up from her table and headed out of her hut. Ginger walked until she found the young couple's hut and she knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Ginger…Can I come in?"

Gilligan opened the door and smiled. "Hiya Ginger. Come on in."

The movie star stepped inside seeing Mary Ann working at the sewing table. "What are you doing?"

"Mending some more of my clothes for when I'm too fat for them." The farm girl joked.

"Too fat for them? Why would you be too fat for them?"

"Oh." Gilligan said. "Mary Ann is having a baby."

"A baby?" Ginger said with wide eyes. "You are having a baby? You and…Gilligan?"

"We sure are!." The sailor said. "She and I are married."

"Married. You and Mary Ann are married? Oh that's so wonderful! And now you are having a baby? I'm so happy for you!" Ginger exclaimed.

"Thank you." Mary Ann said.

"I'm sorry I didn't remember all this. But I think it's marvelous news!"

"That's alright." The brunette said with a smile. "What brings you here? I thought you were with the Professor."

"I was but…He told me about _The Ginger Grant Story_. I can't believe they are making a movie about me!"

"It is exciting." Gilligan stated. "I bet it will be a big hit."

"Roy stated that I was writing about our time on the island. I was hoping that you both could give me some more tidbits. Maybe it would help my memory as well."

Mary Ann thought. "Well there is that time Gilligan found those seeds."

"What seeds?" Ginger asked writing this down.

"Oh." The first mate said. "They were mind reading seeds. When you ate them you could read another person's mind!"

"Wow." The starlet said. "This that true?"

"Believe it or not it is." Mary Ann said with a laugh. "It got to be quite a spectacle when we could read each other's mind. Of course…I wish I was there when you read the Professor's mind…"

"Read his mind?" Ginger said blankly. "I read his mind?"

"Sure did." Gilligan said. "He tried to cover but you caught him. And good." He smirked. "Boy was he red faced!"

"What was he thinking?" The redhead asked.

"He was thinking about you." Mary Ann answered. "Certain features about you."

"Features…what…" Ginger looked down over herself and grinned. "Oh I see… And he tried to cover did he?"

"Yeah. He said that it was atomic weight of something…I don't remember what but whatever it was he wasn't what he was thinking." Gilligan said. "His mind was on you."

"Hmm interesting." Ginger said with a smile. "Thank you. I appreciate that." She began to walk to the door.

"Hey Ginger did you write about the time I fought off that Japanese sailor?"

"Later." She said looking back. "I have something important to attend to."

Ginger left the hut and began walking towards the Professor's. She found him inside working on something. The movie star slowly walked in smiling. She placed her hands on his shoulders and just barely touched his ear with her lips while whispering. "36-22-36."

He gulped and turned towards her. "Um…I…"

Ginger smiled her seductive smile at him. "36-22-36."

"You remember that?" He said feeling hot.

"Kiss me." She said putting her arms around him.

The Professor captured her lips in a very passionate kiss. Ginger allowed herself to enjoy how it felt being in his arms. She didn't think about anything but that. Just being with him was all she needed. It was all she wanted at that very moment. Just having this incredible man kissing her like he was.

The kiss broke and the Professor looked at his love. "So…do you love me yet?"

Ginger giggled and traced his jawline with her finger. "Maybe…" She said in a breathy voice.

"Maybe?"

She brought her lips to his. "Once more to make sure…"

They two were locked in a very heated embrace before breaking away.

"Well?" He asked. "What about now?"

"Still not quite sure…You'll have to kiss me some more.." She said cuddling up closer.

The Professor shook his head amused. "My love if that's what it takes then I'm more than willing to make the sacrifice."

"You are too good to me." Ginger said throwing her arms back around him.

"Not just yet my love." He said pushing her away. "I need to finish this."

Ginger pouted. "How could that be more important than me?"

"My love I promise it won't take long I just need…" The Professor was unable to finish his sentence as a determined redhead yanked him back to her and pressed her lips against his.

She let go and smiled. "I'll leave you to your work." She said before leaving swaying her hips.

The Professor as usual was hypnotized by this and could not tear his eyes away. What that woman could do to him…He shook his head and turned his attention back to his work.

Ginger walked back to her hut and stepped inside. She grinned to herself thinking about kissing the Professor. It was something she most certainly intended to do again and again. Did this mean she loved him? Maybe it did. What the movie star did know that was no man was ever going to make her feel like _that. _


	17. Chapter 17

Ginger stood gazing fondly while holding her notepad and pencil in her hands. She was supposed to be taking notes for the Ginger Grant Story but her mind was not on that. No she was focused on something else. Well actually _someone _else. Someone with blue eyes and sandy hair. With ruggedly handsome features she found quite intoxicating. What it was about him she didn't know but what did it matter. She could just stare at him all day.

This did not escape the attention of Mary Ann who was watering the vegetable plants.  
>"I thought you wanted more stories for your movie?" The farm girl smiled.<p>

"Isn't he wonderful?" The redhead sighed not paying attention to what her former hutmate was saying. Her eyes would not leave the blue eyed man of science. What is was about him at that moment she did not know and was not about to figure it out. All she knew was that he was looking fine as ever. For some reason the way his blue work shirt was clinging to body was very arousing to the actress. God he was so hot! Sexy. It was driving her mad.

"Ginger." Mary Ann laughed. "You haven't stopped looking at the Professor for almost an hour."

"He's so dreamy." The starlet replied with her green eyes sparkling. "And a good kisser. Very good kisser." She grinned.

"I see." The younger castaway stated. "So does this mean you _love _him?"

Ginger blushed. "I….I don't know..I…"

"You don't know?" Mary Ann said with disbelief. "Ginger you practically swallowed his ear at breakfast this morning!"

The Hollywood girl pulled at the collar of the blue lab coat she had on. She had come to like wearing the coat. It was comfortable and the soft cotton felt nice. Plus the movie star noticed the Professor seemed to enjoy her in the getup. It didn't escape her attention that his eyes would glance at her legs which peeked underneath the jacket.  
>As for breakfast, well she couldn't help herself. He was too damn cute and she wasn't made of stone! How could she possibly resist kissing that hunky science man!<p>

"Well?" The girl from Kansas teased. "Didn't you?"

"I..Well…I just.." The L.A. girl stammered. "I mean he _does _love me and I need to see if I love him so what harm would it do if I...kissed him...I couldn't help it. I'm only human."

"Ginger trust me when I say you are crazy about the Professor. And he is equally crazy about you. I don't think anyone else ever made him so shaky while conducting an experiment."

"Shaky?" Ginger said blankly. Something about that sparked a memory. What was it?

"Yes." Mary Ann said setting down her watering can. "You told me about that time on the beach when the Professor was trying to make nails."

"Nails? For what?"

"To repair the boat. We had those boards and Skipper wanted to put them on the side to cover up the holes but we didn't have any nails. So the Professor tried to make some."

"Oh…" Ginger was starting to recall herself walking on the beach…

_The Professor was crouched down in front of a fire and Ginger patted quietly over to him. She placed her hands on her knees and leaned down to him saying in a soft voice. "How's it going Professor?"_

_This startled him. He was flustered and feeling awkward.. "Oh…well..I…" He said standing up. He had a pair of bamboo and sea shell tongs holding the nail. The academic began to walk over to a bucket filled with water. Ginger followed him waiting for the rest of his answer._

_"I have to wait till..it cools…before I..I try it." The Professor managed to spit out._

_Ginger looked at him noting his hands were shaking nervously . "I think it's amazing how you do all those experiments with such shaky hands."_

_The Professor looked down noting they were shaking and he tried to still them. "Well they weren't shaky until a second ago."_

Ginger smiled at the memory that came rushing back. "I remember that. He was so cute."

"You do?" The brunette said with wide eyes.

"Yes I do. It just came back to me. I remember him being so flustered. I thought it was endearing."

"Say Ginger." Mary Ann said. "Do you remember what else happened that time?"

"Something else happened?" The starlet asked looking at her friend.

The brunette nodded. "Yes. You see Gilligan and I were making pancakes. I wanted syrup to put on them. So we went looking in the trees and we found some. When Gilligan heated it up it stuck to objects like cement. The Professor said we could use it like glue for the boards. Well the Skipper was gluing the boards and Gilligan wanted to help. Long story short, they both ended up glued to the side of the Minnow. Mr. and Mrs. Howell went to get the Professor to help. He said the only thing that would dissolve the glue would be.."

"Perfume." Ginger finished. Another memory returned. A very sweet one. It came rushing back.

"_Ginger!"_

"_In here Professor."_

_He came rushing in and took a hold of her right as she was saying "You remember this dress I made it from.." The dress was ripped out of her hand and tossed aside._  
><em>The next thing she knew was that she was pulled close to him and his face went into the crook of her neck and said matter of factly. "Ginger I've got to sniff your perfume."<em>

_At first she was bewildered and then a smile came to her face. "Professor!" She squealed. "On the day we're leaving?"_

_"Have you got anymore of this?" The scholar asked still taking in her scent and holding her close._

_"Professor I think you had enough." She purred at him her hand going to his shoulder, her other hand by his waist._

_"I haven't got time to explain but where do you keep your perfume?"_

_"Behind my ears can't you tell?" She replied with light laughter._

"Ginger?" Mary Ann said bringing her back to the present. "You alright?"

"I remember him nuzzling me to sniff my perfume." The redhead replied. "I remember feeling thrilled thinking that he had feelings for me and thought me irresistible."

"He does." The brunette assured.

Ginger kept looking in the direction of the Professor. "I want to love him. I really do. I want to say to him I love you but I can't…I just can't seem to tell him. Why I don't know but I just can't. I hate it so much." She sighed and walked off to the jungle.

Mary Ann watched her feeling sad. If there was only something that could be done to get Ginger to see how much she loves that man of science and not be afraid to tell him.  
>There had to be a way to help her. But how? How could they do that?"<p>

The farm girl picked up the watering can and walked back towards camp. She spotted Mrs. Howell sitting in her lounge chair.

The older woman was holding her blue parasol in her hand to keep the sun away. She looked up seeing the young brunette. "Hello dear."

"Hi Mrs. Howell."

"Something wrong Mary Ann?"

"It's Ginger." She replied sadly. "She is starting to get some of her memories back."

"Well that's good isn't it?"

"Yes it is but she still can't seem to recall being in love with the Professor. I just wish there was something we could do to help her."

"Oh!" Mrs. Howell said the wheels turning in her mind. "I have the perfect suggestion!"

"What is it?" Mary Ann asked curious.

"You remember when Mr. Howell and I had that fight? It was when we were trying to match up you and Gilligan. You remember how the rest of you helped bring us back together?"

The young girl smiled. "Yes I do. We remade one of the huts into your favorite restaurant. Created a romantic dinner for you both."

"Yes. And what better way to get Ginger to recall her love for the Professor than that? We can get the Skipper to cook something for them. Gilligan can be the waiter. You can be the hostesses. Mr. Howell and I will take care of the music. We'll create the perfect atmosphere! Perfect to make Ginger see how she adores the Professor!"

"I love it!" Mary Ann exclaimed. "It's just perfect. I bet Ginger will remember being in love with the Professor in no time!"

**Ginger's Hut**

The starlet sat at her table feeling a bit blue. She had this wonderful man who loved and adored her and she could not remember loving him. Yes it was true she was feeling a strong physical attraction. His kisses were amazing. The feelings that went through her she couldn't describe. It was like nothing she imagined feeling before.  
>Just like what she felt when he nuzzled her. Thrills going up her spine. Tingles all over her body.<p>

And there was the way he called her "My Love". That sweet wonderful way. He was sweet and wonderful. She wondered if she had any special name for him. Her mind was drawing a blank though. Nothing came to mind. Ginger supposed it did not matter.  
>If she couldn't recalling being in love with him how was she supposed to remember any cute pet name. This was driving her crazy. Why oh why could she not know that she loved that man!<p>

Ginger picked up her diary and flipped through it. She reread some of the entries but nothing came to mind. It was hopeless. At least that is what the starlet felt.  
>Tossing the book down, her eyes came across another. Opening it, Ginger saw it was a scrapbook. There were different pictures of her and the others. She turned the pages and smiled at one of them. Her arms were draped around the Professor and her lips were kissing the side of his head. How happy she looked! She took note of the dress she was wearing. Very glamorous. Is that how she dressed? Did the Professor like her in those gowns? She flipped another page and there was a picture of her dancing with the Professor. Her arms were around him and the look on her face was pure love. He seemed appreciative of her attention and also the outfit she was wearing. A long pink skirt and matching top. There was a second picture of the two engaged in a kiss.<br>How romantic it looked! Ginger sighed. If only she could go back to that!

The starlet kept going through the photos and came across another one. It looked like it was at the wedding of Mary Ann and Gilligan. Mary Ann was wearing a beautiful white dress and veil and the sailor had his arms around her holding her tight. Beside the couple was Ginger and the Professor. He was holding her in the same manner Gilligan was holding Mary Ann. And if she looked closer it appeared his lips were brushing against the side of her head. On her face was a huge white smile. "Oh I look so happy!" She exclaimed.

Ginger wished with all her might that something would help her regain the memory of loving Professor Roy Hinkley. Maybe she was trying too hard. Maybe she could stop trying to _make _herself remember. If she just spent more time with him, then most certainly she could know that he was the love of her life. He had to be. No other man could hold that position. The Professor was it. There was no way she could possibly want anyone but him. Somehow she had to find a way to remember it.

She got up from her table and walked over to her closet. Ginger sifted through her various outfits and pulled out one of them. The pink skirt. Why not start with that?  
>Surely the Professor would enjoy her in it. Ginger went behind the screen and changed.<br>A minute or two later she emerged and went back to her table to fix her make-up.  
>The actress picked up her mirror smiling at her reflection. She stood up and sauntered out of her hut and towards the lagoon.<p>

The Professor was still there working on fixing the small raft they used for fishing.  
>Ginger placed seductive smile on her face and approached him. Leaning down she said in her breathy sultry voice, "How's it going Professor?"<p>

He looked up and his heart raced seeing her in the provocative outfit he had always secretly loved seeing her in. "Um..I…I think I…it should be good now." The scholar had no idea why all of a sudden he lacked the ability to speak but he did.

"I think it's amazing that you can do that with such shaky hands." She remarked.

Roy looked down and cursed himself. Why couldn't he keep his hands steady when she was around! "They weren't shaky until…well I mean I…I.."

"Until I showed up?" Ginger breathed in his ear.

The academic gulped and felt a rush of heat wash over him. "I..suppose so." He managed to say.

"You always have this reaction around me?" Ginger grinned tracing his ear with her finger.

As much as he wanted to, he could not find the ability to cease her action. Who was he kidding? He didn't want to cease it. "I don't..I… ….you do have a way…"

Ginger kneeled down beside him placing her arms around him. She gently kissed his ear and nuzzled him. "I have a way of what…"

"Of um…You…" He couldn't speak as he was too entranced by the beautiful female who was snuggling him. As usuall he was hypnotized by her incredible beauty. Those eyes. Those beautiful green emeralds that he could not help but get lost in every time.

"Roy…." Ginger said bringing her lips to his. She deepened the kiss and his arms went around her trim waist. Her arms wrapped around his neck and it grew more heated.

The Professor's hands moved up and began caressing her back before running through her silky red locks. "Ginger.." He whispered in between kisses. "Ginger..I love you.."

Ginger gazed at him their lips barely an inch apart. "Roy….I….I…."

"What Ginger? What is it you want to say?" He asked kissing her neck.

Her eyes closed and she felt as if she was going to burst. "I…Roy….I…."

"Ginger…" The Professor said looking at her tenderly. "Was is it?"

The redhead wanted to get the words out but they just would not come. Her brain could not get the message to her lips to say what she was dying to say. "I….I…I'm very….I'm.." Feeling dejected Ginger dropped her arms and pulled away. She then stood up. "I can't! I can't say it! Roy I'm so sorry!" Tears began to form. "I want to!" She said. "I want to so much! I…Roy I'm sorry! I swear I don't mean to hurt you. This is driving me crazy! I just hate not being able to tell you that…I feel like I'm hurting you. How can you stand it!"

The Professor stood and gently wiped her tears away. "Ginger it's okay."

The starlet shook her head. "No it's not. It's not okay! I can kiss you and I can practically make love with you but I can't say that I love you! I can't tell you that I'm in love with you! What is wrong with me!"

"You stop it right now." The academic said firmly. "There is nothing wrong with you. I know you are trying. You are trying your best. I understand believe me I do."

"How? How can you understand? You love me and I can't say it back!"

"Ginger my love." The Professor said pulling her back into his arms. "When we first admitted our feelings for each other, I myself had a hard time saying I love you."

"You did?" Ginger said looking at him.

"Yes. I did. I was clueless when it came to love. Pretty much I knew nothing. I knew that I had strong feelings for you but I was at a loss to know what they were. Love was just something that occurred to others and was never going to happen to me. Then I met you You blew away everything I thought about love. And my beautiful starlet you were patient and understanding. You knew how I felt and allowed me to tell you that I loved you on my own time. You were truly amazing."

"I was?"

"Yes you were. I told you that I did not have much of a romantic past. When it came to love I completely lacked any experience in that department. If I couldn't explain it with science, I dismissed it. You my gorgeous movie star changed all of that. Completey." He placed a kiss on top of her head.

Ginger smiled. "How did you eventually tell me?"

"We had a nice romantic dinner and I told you I wished for us to be together. I asked you if you would..spend the night with me."

"Spend the night with you? You mean we…."

"Yes we made love. But before we did, I took you in my arms and I told you how much I loved you. I recall the look of joy on your beautiful face. Simply radiant."

Ginger smiled. "Maybe we should try that again." She said pulling at the buttons on his shirt.

"Worth a shot.." He said bringing his lips back her hers.

"Most certainly couldn't hurt anything." Ginger said in a soft voice.

"Should at least try…" The Professor said before bringing his lips to hers and softly kissing her.

Ginger responded to his kiss and then said. "You should always try."

He brought her in closer and their kiss grew more passionate and intense as they fell to the sand.

**Camp**

Mrs. Howell holding court at the table. She instructed everyone what their roles were.  
>"We want to make this very romantic for Ginger and the Professor. So romantic that Ginger can't help but remember she loves that man."<p>

"Go it Mrs. Howell." The Skipper said. "I'll make a delicious meal. Just like I did for you and Mr. Howell. It will be great."

"Good." The socialite smiled. "Gilligan you are the waiter so please be careful."

"Yeah." Jonas frowned. "Don't spill the food all over me again."

"I won't Skipper I swear." Gilligan assured. "I'll be extra careful."

"Now Mary Ann, you are the hostess so you bring them to their table and inform them of what the chef has prepared."

"Right." The brunette said.

"Thurston dear you are in charge of the music. I want you to find the most romantic music you can and play it for the couple. Oh how wonderful it will be!" She squealed. "I can't wait to see the look on their face!"

"You sure do know how to plan a dinner Mrs. Howell." Gilligan stated.

"Years of experience dear." She replied.

"No one can plan a party or dinner like Lovey." Mr. Howell said proudly.

Mrs. Howell turned to Skipper. "And who knows, maybe someday another woman will show up and we can plan a romantic dinner for you."

The Skipper laughed. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

"Okay." The millionaire's wife said getting back to the business at hand. "Let's get to work. There is much do be done."

They all got up from the table and set out on their tasks of creating the perfect night for Ginger and the Professor. The two deserved it. All five of them were happy those two found love. They were the perfect match. Ginger being so beautiful and glamorous. The Professor handsome and intelligent. They complimented one another perfectly.  
>Beauty and Brains. That was Ginger and the Professor. The movie star also brought out another side to the academic. He seemed a bit more relaxed and not so serious. Ginger also changed. When she was around the Professor she looked so happy and carefree. It radiated through her. The starlet found a man who loved her for who she was and not because she was famous. It was a nice change of pace for her.<p>

Mrs. Howell was in her hut sitting at her vanity table. She was intently writing down what she needed for decorations. They had limited resources on the island so she had to make do with what was available. She wasn't worried. Beautiful tropical flowers would do wonders and a vine hung a certain way would look splendid. What mattered is that Ginger's love for the Professor came out and she fully remembered how much she loved him. It hurt her to see the redhead so distraught. Ginger was trying so hard but coming up empty. Well they were going to give her that extra push. With any lucky, she would be planning the wedding in a few days! What fun that will be!  
>How she loved to throw a party!<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Things were starting to get a little more heated by the lagoon. Ginger had her arms wrapped around the Professor. Her hands then moved up and raked through his hair. His lips were kissing her neck and the redhead smiled enjoying every emotion that surging through her. He paused in his kisses and gazed down at the redheaded beauty. "I love you so much." The academic whispered. "I love you my beautiful starlet."

"Roy…" Ginger sighed. He resumed kissing her soft neck and her fingers reached up and touched his skin through the opening in his blue shirt. "Roy...Darling I love you."

The Professor froze a minute hoping he heard what he thought he heard. Carefully he lifted her up and held her close to his body. "What did you say?" He asked brushing her hair away from her face.

"Oh." The actress began. "You always call me "My Love". I didn't know if I had a name for you so I just..you don't mind do you? I thought darling would be alright."

Roy kissed her forehead. "Ginger you always call me that."

She looked at him. "I do?"

"Yes you do. And you just said something else to me. You said I love you."

"I did?"

"Yes. You said I love you." He gently touched her cheek. "Did you mean it?"

"Darling.." Ginger said feeling like a giant weight was lifted from her. There was nothing holding her back anymore. There was no more uncertainty. She knew. The actress absolutely knew. "Yes! I did mean it! I do love you! I love you! I love you Roy!"

The scholar brought her back to him and began their passionate kissing once more. The pair fell back again on the sand holding on to on another tightly. Ginger no longer had any doubts in her head. Nothing was making her question a thing. She was 100% in love with Roy Hinkley. As they continued their passionate encounter, a voice from far off called out to them. "Ginger! Professor."

The Professor sat up recognizing the voice of the millionaire's wife. "Mrs. Howell." He said pulling Ginger up. She smoothed out her skirt and fixed her hair while the Professor buttoned his shirt back up. A minute or two later the blonde socialite came towards them.

"Oh there you are!" She exclaimed. "I have a wonderful idea. Something that will help Ginger remember she loves you."

The Professor held the redhead in front of him. "And what would that be?" He asked.

"Well I thought we could set up a romantic date for you both. Just like the rest of you did for Thurston and I that time. What better way for Ginger to recall her feelings."

Ginger smiled. "That sounds wonderful Mrs. Howell."

"I'm so glad you think so!" She said. "It will be perfect."

"Just a minute." The Professor said carefully. "I'm not sure it will be necessary."

"Oh." Mrs. Howell said her face falling. "Why not?"

"Ginger just told me she loves me. So she doesn't need…"

"Darling." The movies star interrupted looking back at him. "We can still have a romantic dinner together. What a better way to rekindle our love." She smiled as she turned to him him her hand on the front of his shirt.

He kissed her lips and then looked the older woman. "Okay Mrs. Howell. I suppose we will have that dinner after all. It would be a good way for us to rekindle."

"Wonderful." The blonde squealed. "It will be the best night ever. You'll see." She then took Ginger's hand. "Come with me dear. We need to make you look gorgeous."

The Professor was not pleased that his starlet was being dragged away from him. "Wait Mrs. Howell. I hardly think that Ginger needs any help looking stunning."

"Professor I know that Ginger always looks beautiful but we are going to make her look even more beautiful. After all that's how we got you to notice her." She said matter of factly.

The starlet paused. "Got him to notice me?" She said confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh." Mrs. Howell said realizing what she said. "Well…you see Mary Ann and I thought that it would be good if you had someone too so you see we decided that we would try to make something happen between the two of you."

Ginger's eyes went wide. "You..You mean you tried to match us up?"

"We just wanted you to be happy dear." Lovey explained. "I mean we all saw how happy you are when you were around the Professor…we just wanted to give that extra push."

"We? Just who is this we?" The actress asked.

"Uh…Mary Ann and I." The millionaire's wife confessed. "She and I thought that..well it would nice if you were with the Professor."

Ginger could not believe her ears. "So you and Mary Ann set out to pair us up romantically?"

"Dear I promise we were only thinking of your happiness!" Lovey insisted.

"I see." Ginger turned to the academic. "Did you know this?"

He sighed. "No I didn't but Ginger their matchmaking attempt did not influence my love for you. I always loved you. I loved you since that day on the Minnow. In fact, I think their attempt did help. It did give me a push to pursue a relationship with you. I swear to you Ginger no one forced me to love you."

The actress was confused as ever. Her diary. The pictures. They all seemed real. The emotions she read about feeling and the way she appeared in the photos. Ginger truly believed that she was deeply in love with the Professor. But to find out that Mrs. Howell and Mary Ann…She did not know what to think. The redhead stormed off and found the hut of Gilligan and Mary Ann. She knocked on the door and the farm girl said to enter.

Ginger pushed the door open and stepped inside. "Oh Hi Ginger." Mary Ann greeted with a smile. "Did Mrs. Howell tell you about your big date?"

"Yes she did." The actress said. "She also confessed to me how you and her played cupid for me and Roy."

Mary Ann looked up from her work. "Oh."

"Why did you do it? Why did you have to push him to me?"

The brunette set her sewing aside and stood up. "Ginger, we did not push him to you. I promise you. He truly loves you. I mean we all saw how he would look at you. And you…you were clearly smitten. Mrs. Howell and I just thought…I'm sorry Ginger. It was my idea. I just thought it would be nice for you to have someone special too. You used to visit Gilligan and I in the mornings and relay the Hollywood report to us. But then your visits became less frequent. I got this feeling you thought you were intruding. All I wanted was for us to close like we were before I married Gilligan. I saw the way you looked at the Professor and I just thought..why not pair you up with him. Just get the wheels in motion."

"I see." The redhead stated.

"Ginger please don't be angry. I just wanted you to be happy."

Gilligan looked up from his comic book. He needed to say something., "Ginger." He began. "Mary Ann loves you like her own sister. It made her sad for you to be alone and she thought being with the Professor would make you happy. And it did. It did make you happy. When you got together with him you would smile all the time. You used to have this sad expression on your face and when you got with the Professor, it disappeared. It was nice to see you smile and be happy. I always knew you liked him. I saw you both on the Minnow. You flirted with him during the first hour or so of the trip. Never left his side. And I saw you writing something about him in some book. You are in love with the Professor. Mrs. Howell and Mary Ann just gave that extra something to get you two together. Don't be mad. They love you. Just want you to be happy like they are."

The actress thought about this. She supposed it could be true. And she did love Roy and he loved her. Maybe they did help nudge them together. Was that really a bad thing?  
>Ginger spoke. "You're right Gilligan. I am happy with Roy. I love him and he loves me. Maybe it was a good thing to give us a push."<p>

Ginger walked up to Mary Ann giving her a hug. "I think you are crazy but I love you. I know you meant well and I do appreciate you caring so much."

"You are like the big sister I never had." The brunette said returning her hug. "The cool big sister I never had." She let go. "I never thought that a famous movie star would ever be a friend to someone like me. I'm just a farm girl from Kansas. But you…you looked out for me from day one. I just wanted to do something for you."

"I know." Ginger smiled. "I promise I'm not angry. I think it was a very nice thing you did."

Gilligan smiled. "So will you still have dinner with the Professor? Mary Ann is baking your favorite. Banana cream pie! Will you save me a piece? Please. I swear I won't spill anything on you or the Professor…"

The redhead laughed. "Yes Gilligan I will save a piece for you." She then turned towards the door of the hut. "I suppose I should go get ready for my big date."

"I'll come with you." Mary Ann said. "We'll make you look so gorgeous the Professor won't know what hit him."

"I don't know if that is possible. He never knows what hits him when I'm around. I just have that effect on the dear man." Ginger quipped.

Mary Ann laughed and the two women headed towards Ginger's hut. They found Mrs. Howell and Ginger assured her she was not upset. She does see that she meant well and she was flattered that Mrs. Howell would go through that trouble for her.,

The three women were in Ginger's hut going through the various gowns the actress had.  
>Mrs. Howell pulled out her blue sequin gown. "Oh this is perfect." She stated. "Yes this is the one you should wear."<p>

Ginger took the gown and looked it over. "Yes I agree. Roy will love it."

"Okay." Mrs. Howell said. "Now go put that on and then we will work on your hair and make-up. We are going to make you simply ravishing to that science man."

Ginger grinned going behind the screen. "Don't overdo it." She said with a giggle. "I will want him to be able to speak coherently and have steady hands."

Mrs. Howell spoke. "I don't think that's possible dear."

**Professor's Hut**

"Mr. Howell I appreciate it but Ginger likes my brown jacket. I don't think that I should.."

"Listen to me my good man." The older gentleman stated. "This is a special evening and you need to look your very best. Ginger will appreciate it. Trust me. I've been married for over 22 years. I know what I'm talking about."

"Okay." The Professor said taking the dark blue jacket. "If you say so."

The Skipper hurried in. "Here's your shirt Professor. All nice and pressed."

"Thanks Skip." The academic said taking the white shirt. "I have to admit I'm a little nervous about all this."

"Why?" The sea captain asked. "What do you have to be nervous about? Ginger loves you. It's not like you have to work hard to impress her or anything."

"I know she does. It's just…well she doesn't remember everything and I don't want her to think…"

Mr. Howell shook his head. "She is not going to think about anything but the fact that she loves you and you love her. Just relax and enjoy the night with the beautiful movie star."

"Yeah Professor." The Skipper grinned. "You have a gorgeous redheaded movie star in love with you. You've got it made."

Roy smiled. "Yes I guess I'm a lucky man."

"Guess?' Jonas exclaimed. "You _are_. I mean _Ginger Grant!_ Talented, beautiful Ginger Grant is in love with you! That is lucky. I saw the way she was with you at breakfast. The woman was all over you."

The academic turned a bit red. "Well she always did enjoy showing me affection."

"Right." Thurston said. "So you have nothing to be nervous about. Now get ready and let us take care of the rest."

**Ginger's Hut**

The movie star checked her reflection in the mirror once more. She was pleased with what she saw. Her red locks were swept up on top of her head and on her ears were a pair of diamond earrings Mrs. Howell lent her. Around her neck was the necklace that Mr. Howell had given her for her birthday. The scent she was wearing was the perfume the Professor made for as a gift on her birthday. She set her mirror down and there was a knock at the door.

"Come in darling." She said.

The Professor opened the door and was taken aback by the lovely vision in front of him. "You…you look so…beautiful." He could not take his eyes away. Slowly, the academic approached her. "Wow."

"Thank you darling." She giggled. "You look very handsome yourself. Nice jacket."

The Professor took her into his arms. He noted the scent on her neck and began nuzzling her. "Roy…really.."

"I can't help it." He said taking in the scent. "You always smell so good…"

"Just like before?" She asked with her eyes twinkling.

"Like before?"

"You know." Ginger purred at him. "You rushed into my hut, ripped the dress from my hands and yanked me into your arms. Your head went into the crook of my neck and you declared how you had to sniff my perfume…"

The Professor stared at her. "You…you remember that?"

"Yes. I do. Every second of it." Ginger placed her hands on his shoulders. "If only you had the courage to kiss me.." Her lips touched his.

"I'm sorry my love. Next time I'll think more clearly." The Professor was about to kiss her soft lips when Mrs. Howell came bursting in.

"Now Now…we will have none of that!" She declared pulling them apart. "Really! Where are your manners Professor!" She scolded.

"Ginger started it." He quipped.

Mrs. Howell shook her head. "Honestly you need to learn to control yourself Professor." She tsked. "Now dinner is about to be served. Follow me."

Ginger took the Professor's arm and the pair followed the older woman to what was the supply hut. It had been transformed into a restaurant setting. Mary Ann and Mrs. Howell outdid themselves. Flowers hung along the wall. Vines wrapped in a decorative manner around the door and the windows.

Mary Ann greeted them wearing short black dress. "Hello. Welcome to Castaway Café. Please follow me."

Ginger smiled as the farm girl lead her and the Professor to the table. She handed them the menu. "This is what the chef has prepared for you tonight. We hope you find it suitable."

The redhead looked over what was going to be served. "Mmmm lobster and crab soup. Fried trout and lemon. Sounds delicious. Oooh..shrimp kabobs."

The Professor looked over the menu with approval. "I have to agree. This sounds delightful."

Mary Ann smiled and curtesied before walking off to the kitchen area.  
>Gilligan walked over to the table. "Hello. I'm your waiter Gilligan. May I get you anything to drink? We have a wide choices of champagne. Well only one because Mr. Howell would only give us one but it's good…I think.. Should I bring you champagne?"<p>

Ginger smiled. "Yes Gilligan that would be perfect."

"Would you like champagne Prof…I mean sir."

"Yes thank you Gilligan." The academic replied.

"Coming right up." Gilligan hurried over to get the champagne. He returned and poured two cups without spilling and set the bottle down.

Mr. Howell put on a record that the Skipper had had on the Minnow. A song by the Shirelles began to play called _Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow._

"Such a romantic song." Ginger sighed. "Don't you agree?"

"Yes very much." The Professor said taking her hand in his. "However I know that I will never have to wonder if you will still love me."

"Me either." Ginger said moving closer kissing his lips.

The others watched pleased that it was going well. Ginger clearly knew she loved Roy Hinkley. All was going to be just fine!

The song came to an end and another record was placed on the makeshift player. It was another romantic song called _I Only Have Eyes For You. _Sung beautifully by The Flamingos. The Professor pulled Ginger up from her chair and out to the dance area. The redhead snuggled close to him, resting her head against his shoulder. She was feeling happy. Very happy. Some things were still a little hazy but her love for her darling Professor wasn't one of them. Ginger knew with all her heart that she deeply loved this incredible man. There was no lingering doubt. No hesitation. Nothing that she needed questioned. Roy Hinkley was the man she loved.

"You know my love." The Professor said softly to her. "This song is true. I only have eyes for you. I only ever will have eyes for you."

"I will only have eyes for you too." She whispered. "For the rest of my life I will only want you by my side."

The Professor gently lifted her chin up and kissed her moist lips. They kissed lovingly for a few minutes before breaking away as Skipper announced that dinner was ready.

Ginger took the Professor's hand as he lead her back to the table. He pulled out her chair and leaned down kissing her cheek. The Professor went to sit in his own chair.  
>The redhead said a blessing and thanked God for bringing Roy to her. The Professor added that his thanks for Ginger being in his life. They dug into their food and both complimented Skipper on the excellent meal. Simply delicious.<p>

Gilligan brought out the banana pie minus a piece. This puzzled the Professor until Ginger explained she promised Gilligan he could have a piece of the pie.

They finished up their dessert and Ginger asked the Howells to put on another record.  
>Mr. Howell obliged with a record of the song <em>It Had To Be You. <em>The song began and Ginger said it softly in the Professor's ear. She believed the words with all her heart. It was true. She did finally find that perfect one. Perfect for her.

Later on the dinner was cleared and the dished were washed. Ginger was still dancing with the Professor and it did not look like the two wish to end their night anytime soon.  
>Mr. Howell left the records for them and the others left leaving the pair alone. They all felt they deserved to spend the rest of their romantic night by themselves.<p>

"Darling I love you." Ginger sighed as Etta James crooned _At Last. _"I'm sorry that I couldn't remember…

"I never doubted that for one minute that you loved me." He replied.

"It had to hurt when I.."

"My love please don't worry about that. Let's just enjoy this night."

Ginger smiled pressing herself closer to him. "Love to."  
>The Professor was right. Why think about that. What mattered was that she remembered being in love with him. Nothing else did. She was going to enjoy being in his loving arms. It's the only place she wished to be. Nowhere else.<p>

Later they stood outside Ginger's hut and attempting to say good night but it was futile. Roy kissed the top of her head and then he began kissing her neck before they got lost in a very heated intense kiss. The door to the hut was opened and they stepped inside. The door closed and they resumed their passion. Ginger's gown was unzipped and fell to the floor. The Professor's jacket was discarded and his shirt was torn off. He lifted Ginger up in his arms and set her down on her bunk. He leaned over her recapturing her mouth in a deep kiss. They held one another tightly while the moonlight shined through the window.

The movie star awoke about an hour or so later smiling seeing the Professor next to her.  
>What an incredible night it had been! She kissed the top of his head and slowly got up from the bed. She picked his shirt up from the floor and pulled it on.<br>Ginger walked up to her table and opened up her diary. She read over the entries again. She could not help but giggle to herself about one in particular.

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know what to think about that Professor. He puzzles me so!_

_Today he rushed into my hut and nuzzled me. He said that he had to sniff my perfume. No explanation just said "Ginger I've got to sniff your perfume."  
>I can't describe how thrilling it was. Then next thing I know he lets go and rushed back out. I don't know what happened. All I could think was that the perfume just makes men batty! Does this mean he likes me? He is a mystery to me. That could be what I find so intriguing about him. That and the fact he is so darn cute!<em>

He was a puzzle at times she had to admit. She was recalling how she had believed she could not have him. How wrong was she! He was all hers! They were engaged! She was going to be his bride! She thought about this. His bride. Wow. When that was going to happen she did not know. As far as she knew, there was no set date. Not that it mattered. They pretty much could get married whenever they wanted.

Ginger thought about Mary Ann's marriage to Gilligan and how they were going to have a baby. A baby. How she wished it was her having a baby! A family is something the movie star always wanted. Yes she wanted her career in Hollywood but one could indeed have both. It was not impossible. Right now she did not have her career. Maybe someday she would regain it but it was not important at the moment. She wanted to be married.  
>She wanted to call the Professor her husband. Ginger decided she would discuss it with him in the morning. The sooner she could be married to him the better.<br>The redhead yawned and headed back to the bed. She climbed back in cuddling back up to her love. Yes being his bride was all she wanted in the world. Hollywood was nice but right now it could not compete with being Mrs. Roy Hinkely.


	19. Chapter 19

**_A/N I added something in this that did not happen in the show. I made it up on my own. My own made up Pinger moment. Enjoy this chapter! Appreciate the reviews!_**

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning just a little before sunrise when Ginger leaned over the Professor gently kissing his ear in attempt to rouse him. "Darling.." She whispered as her lips brushed against him. "Roy..darling.." No response. Ginger sighed and decided on another tactic. Carefully she leaned down over him again saying softly in a sultry tone,"Roy…darling…I...I want to make love to you. Over and over again. You just do something to me…Something that I can't control….that I just can't fight."<p>

This seemed to get his attention as his eyes flew open and he leaned up on his elbow turning towards the redhead who was smiling at him. "Good you're up." She grinned triumphantly at the scholar.

_It more ways than one. _He thought to himself. That woman had a way of arousing him like he had never known.  
>His eyes took note that she was fully dressed in her leopard print dress so therefore it was all just at trick to wake him. "Any reason you felt the need to deceive me into waking at this hour?" He frowned.<p>

"Oh darling don't be mad." Ginger said kissing him. "I just thought we would go watch the sunrise together."

The Professor grumbled as he slowly sat up. "Okay just give me a minute." He picked up his clothes from the floor. His head turned towards the starlet. "I said give me a minute."

"Huh?"

"I'm not letting you watch me dress." The academic smiled. "Now scoot." He said giving her a nudge.

Ginger got up from the bed and walked towards the door. She stepped outside and waited a minute or two for him. He appeared wearing his white shirt from the night before. He hadn't bothered to tuck it in which Ginger appreciated as she thought he looked so cute, his hair still a little rumpled. She took his arm and they headed out towards the beach.

The sun was just starting to come up. The sky had an orange and pinkish hue. Clouds were just starting to diminish. "Isn't it beautiful?" The actress sighed taking in the beautiful scenery. So peaceful and tranquil it was.

"It is." The academic agreed. "You my love were the one who introduced this to me."

"I was?"

"You told me how much you enjoyed the sunrise and how it make everything else seems so insignificant." He replied holding her close to him and gently kissing the side of her head.

"It does." Ginger stated. She then decided to get to the reason she wanted to bring him there. "Roy…I need to ask you something."

"What would that be?"

"How would you feel… about us… getting married…today?" She asked hesitantly.

"Today?" He said astonished. "You want to get married today?"

"Why not?" Ginger asked turning towards him. "It's not like we have to book a hall or anything."

"That is true." The scholar said carefully. "However my love there are some things that need to be taken into consideration."

"Like what?" The starlet asked confused. "There isn't anything preventing us from saying our vows."

"That's not what I meant. I meant that in order to have the ceremony be official, we have to hold it in the water, meaning we need to build some kind of sea vessel like a raft."

Ginger folded her arms. "Well didn't we use one for Mary Ann and Gilligan? Why can't we just use the same one? Surely it's still in good condition."

"I'm afraid not." The Professor said. "A new one will need to built."

"Well how long will that take? An hour tops?" Ginger pressed. "It can't be that difficult."

"No it's not but." The academic said proceeding cautiously. "That's not that only thing."

"What else could there be? I don't understand. Don't you want to marry me?" Ginger said in a panic.

Roy took her into his arms. "Ginger my beautiful Ginger of course I wish to marry you. I'm just saying that there are some preparations that need to be done. Like for example, we are going to need a bigger hut. Especially for the children we want to have."

Ginger smiled. "You want to have children with me?"

"Certainly." He replied. "I want nothing more than for you to be the mother of my children. Therefore my love, we need to build a new and bigger hut for us to live in."

"Well." Ginger began. "Why can't we just live in my hut until the other hut gets built?"

"We could." The Professor conceded. "However we will need some new furniture. This will need to be made."

"Yes of course." The starlet nodded. "But that can be done while the hut is being worked on."

Roy swallowed and continued. "I meant my love we…well we will need new sleeping quarters.."

The actress grinned. "You mean a bigger bed?"

"Yes." He gulped. "That's what I meant."

"Roy it's not a big deal. Surely we can make do with something. We can tie Mary Ann's old bed together with mine until we have our new one."

The Professor gently caressed her hair. "You have it all figured out don't you?"

"I love you." Ginger said seriously. "I want to be your wife. Please darling…Let's get married today." She them moved closer to him and gently stroked his hair. "You'll do it for me won't you Professor?" She asked gently kissing his nose.

It was then Roy Hinkley knew he was a goner. "I'll do it." He replied.

Ginger squealed. "Oh thank you darling!" She placed a kiss on his lips. "I love you!"  
>She hurried off back to camp while the Professor watched her. How she always managed to talk him into things was a mystery to him. Well not that big of a mystery. Roy was fully aware that he lacked the ability to resist Ginger and not cave into her wants and needs. Whatever she wanted, she got. That's how it worked and there was absolutely no point for him to try and fight it. No matter how hard he may try, there was no way he could never say no to that gorgeous movie star. He was weak. He knew it. And she knew it. That's why she always won.<p>

He started back to camp and noticed the Skipper and Gilligan have gotten up along with Mary Ann and they were all sitting at the table. The Howells were still in their respective hut. The Professor caught up with Ginger and took her hand approaching the trio. "Morning." He greeted.

"Morning Professor." Skipper said taking a sip of coffee. He was grateful that the Minnow had been stocked with plenty of it. Many mornings he needed it. Especially when dealing with his little buddy and his endless chatter in the morning. Going on and on about whatever weird dream he had and then somehow would launch into one of his many Skinny Mulligan tales. He must have an endless supply of those!

"Hi Professor." Gilligan said. "Nice day isn't it?"

"It is Gilligan." The scholar agreed. "Which brings me to something. Ginger would like to have our wedding today."

"Today?" The Skipper said.

"Yes." The Professor stated. "So we will need to get a raft built to hold the ceremony on."

The sea captain shrugged. "Okay Professor I suppose Gilligan and I can get something built. Shouldn't take more than an hour or so."

Mary Ann spoke up. "Wait a minute, Gilligan was going to help me with the laundry."

The Professor spoke up. "Surely Mary Ann that could wait until tomorrow. This is for Ginger. It's important to her."

The farm girl frowned. "Oh of course! Let's all put our lives on hold for _Ginger! _Everything has to be for _Ginger!_ _Ginger _wants something so drop everything and fulfill her wishes! What about me! I'm pregnant and I'm getting fat and no one cares about me!"

Ginger stood there bewildered not knowing what to say. The Professor frowned. "Mary Ann I don't appreciate that attitude. Ginger went out of her way to make your wedding special, I think the least you can do is make her day just as special as yours was for you."

"Who cares about her dumb wedding!" Mary Ann shrieked. "Why does she have to be the center of attention! I'm the one having a baby and yet we all have to fawn over Miss Hollywood!"

Gilligan lifted Mary Ann up from her seat and led her over to the jungle. "Mary Ann what's wrong?" He asked. "Why are you acting like this? Aren't you happy Ginger is marrying the Professor?"

Tears were in the brunette's eyes and spilled over. "Oh Gilligan! I'm so ugly! And I'm fat! I'm so fat! I look terrible, my back aches….my ankles are swollen, I'm hideous! No one cares!"

The sailor took her in his arms holding her tight. "You aren't hideous. You are the most beautiful woman in the world. Honest you are. And you are not fat."

"Yes I am." Mary Ann sniffed. "I do nothing but gain weight! I see how you all look at Ginger. She is so beautiful and perfect. All you men love watching her when she walks by. Love admiring the way she dresses and her curves. What am I? Nothing. I'm fat and ugly! I just gain and gain weight!"

Gilligan caressed her back. "Mary Ann you aren't gaining weight in a bad way. Your body has to accommodate the baby. The baby will be growing inside you and it's going to get bigger so really you are just adding weight so that you can support the baby. And as far as any of us looking at Ginger, I don't. I don't think of her that way. I never did.  
>Sure the Professor likes looking at her. He's in love with her. So he will notice her. Skipper, well I know he had admired her and thought her beautiful. He can't help that. That's not to say he doesn't think you are. He told me that he thought I did good marrying such a pretty girl like you. He said you are wholesome and sweet."<p>

Mary Ann looked up and smiled. "He did? Really?"

"Sure did." The first mate smiled. "He even said that he kind of liked those hip huggers you would wear. He told me that they were…sexy. But then I told him not to look at you in those cause you're my girl and it's not nice to look at another guy's girl and then he said he was sorry and then I said that's okay Skipper I understand. It's like that time Skinny Mulligan got mad because this guy was looking at Florence…

"Oh Gilligan I love you!" Mary Ann exclaimed interrupting him before he launched into the story that had nothing to do with what was at hand and throwing her arms around her husband. "I love you. You always know how to make me feel better! You are so sweet! The sweetest ever!"

The sailor grinned. "I'm glad to help. So will you help Ginger with her wedding?"

She wiped her tears away. "Of course I will."

"Okay let's go back." He said taking her hand leading to back to the communal area.

"Everyone." Gilligan said. "Mary Ann is okay now. And she will be more than happy to help with the wedding."

"I'd be glad to." The girl from Kansas said.

Ginger glared at her. "I don't want your help!" She exclaimed before storming away.

Mary Ann hurried after the movie star. "Ginger…Ginger…wait…"

"Go away Miss Farm Girl!" snapped Ginger.

"Please…Ginger I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. Really! I swear!

The redhead turned. "Then why did you say it?"

"I'm sorry. My hormones are acting crazy. I get terrible mood swings…I yelled at Gilligan yesterday because he put his right shoe on before his left shoe."

This caused Ginger to giggle. "You didn't.."

Mary Ann nodded with a small smile. "I did. I couldn't believe it….I think he thought I lost my marbles. Ginger I'm really sorry for snapping like that. I swear to you I didn't mean it! I'll try to control my mood swings. I just…Sometimes I feel like I'm invisible around you. I know that I have Gilligan now and I shouldn't feel that way but I can't help it. For awhile I was the center of attention for a change because I was having a baby but now you…Ginger.." She said as she began tearing up. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I…I didn't mean to hurt you! I'm a terrible terrible person!" Hot tears spilled out. "I can't believe I was so mean! How could I do that!"

The redhead pulled her into a hug. "Mary Ann it's alight. I understand. Really I do. Yes it's true the men have..well looked at me a lot. I suppose I didn't do much to dissuade it. Men have always admired me. I'm just used to making them. But Mary Ann you have to know you are a very beautiful girl too. You caught that sailor's eye from the moment he saw you. I know he thinks you are more beautiful than me."

"Ginger I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?" The farm girl asked. "Please I swear I'm so sorry! Please don't be mad at me! Please say you forgive me."

"I forgive you you crazy pregnant lady." Ginger said hugging her tight again before letting go.

"I'll try better to control my emotions." The farm girl stated. "I'll try not to be a brat. I promise."

"Don't you worry about that." Ginger said touching her hair. "You are pregnant and you can't help what your hormones are doing to you. Just promise that you will understand when I'm pregnant and I want to kill you because everyone likes your cooking better than mine."

Mary Ann laughed. "I promise. Although I doubt very much the Professor cares too much about your cooking…at least not in the kitchen…" She said slyly.

"Very funny." Ginger said yanking the brunette's pigtails. "Come on you nut. Let's get me married."

"Yes Ma'am!" Mary Ann said cheerfully as the two women headed back to camp.

**Lagoon (Later in the day)**

Skipper and Gilligan were busy putting the finishing touches on the raft.  
>Mrs. Howell was cheerfully buzzing around like a bee instructing Thurston to put the flowers there…no don't hang that vine like that…you need to drape it properly. Make sure that bedsheet is nice and straight for Ginger to walk on. Make sure it's held down tightly, don't want the poor girl to trip.<p>

The Professor was in his hut furnishing two rings from the gold that they had discovered in a mine located on the island. He could not help but recall how crazy they all went over that gold. Himself included. Especially that time, Ginger came to him saying she needed new candles and could he please make her some. He told her he would but was going to charge her $600 in gold. Ginger had pouted saying she didn't have that much money in gold, couldn't he let it slide, just this once. The redhead placed herself on his lap and traced the buttons on his shirt with her finger and stroked his hair with her other hand. _Please Professor. _She had pleaded. _For me? _Of course he caved and allowed her to have the candles for free. How was he supposed to resist _that? _ She was grateful and squealed a thank you before pressing her lips against his cheek.

It was not long after that they had finally gotten the inflatable raft the girls had fished out of the lagoon repaired. They climbed in hiding their gold from one another. The raft could not support all that extra weight and began to sink. Ginger immediately threw her arms around his neck, clinging to him to keep her from falling into the water. Unfortunately, they all ended up in the lagoon. Ginger however still had her arm around him before he helped her paddle back to shore.

The Professor recalled feeling heroic at the moment. Ginger thought him strong and brave. Just like when the women decided to move to the other side of the island because the men refused to build a hut well more like acted like it was not a big deal and it could wait. While he acted all macho like he didn't need any of the women around, the truth was he hated seeing Ginger leave. What he actually wanted to do was run after her telling her he would do whatever she wanted, just please don't leave. The academic was even tempted to entice her into saying but nuzzling her neck which he knew perfectly well was something that made Ginger weak. The silver lining was that the girls thought they saw a monster which turned out to actually be a USAF balloon. Of course they didn't know that at the time. The beautiful movie star made a beeline straight for him and threw her arms around him. She held him as if he was the only thing that could shield her from danger. Another instance in which he felt like he was her hero. Her knight in shining armor.

Ginger was of course capable of taking care of herself. She was tough. As she had stated once, she took care of herself in Hollywood. No easy task but she did it. He was proud of her for that. Still, it was nice that every now and then she would run to him when she felt she needed protection from whatever had frightened her. He liked being her strong brave hero. And he vowed he always would be.

**Ginger's Hut**

The movie star sat at her table while Mary Ann was behind her fixing her hair. "You are going to look gorgeous." The farm girl gushed. "The Professor is going to die when he sees you."

Ginger giggled. "Maybe you should back it off a bit. I don't want to kill the poor man."

"Honey I don't think it's possible for you not to." The brunette laughed. "I am still amazed at the effect you have on him. When we first ended up here, he seemed so serious all the time and was focused on finding a way off this island. Not that I didn't appreciate that. It's not like I wanted to be stuck here, but still I thought we should just make the best of it while we were here. I recall when Gilligan and Skipper set out on that raft trying to get help and they ended up back here. And remember how we all thought there were headhunters and all of us ran into that cave…"

Ginger smiled. "I remember that. How silly of us."

Mary Ann nodded as she brushed Ginger's locks. "Yes it was. We got trapped in that cave and the Skipper and Professor helped us all out. I fully remember seeing you being helped out and pointing out how your dress was torn and a certain science man giving you a once over." She grinned.

Ginger blushed as she too remembered this. A lot of her memories were coming back to her and this was one of them. She had been delighted to know that she had an effect on the academic. That he would notice her and her beauty. "Yes he did." The starlet said.

The brunette pinned a strand of hair up. "From day one we all knew that there was something between the two of you. It was just a matter of time before you two admitted it. Why didn't you just admit you were in love with him?"

Ginger sighed. "I don't know…I was just scared I guess. I thought he would dismiss my feelings. Tell me that there were limited choices for me on this island and that I shouldn't settle for what was available. And then would tell me that once I was back in Hollywood I would feel differently. "

"Well that turned out to not be true didn't it?" Mary Ann said pinning another strand of hair. "He loves you."

"Yes he does. Very much." The actress stated. "And I'm going to be his wife. It's a dream come true!"

Mary Ann stepped back admiring her work. "Well what do you think?"

Ginger picked up her hand mirror. "Perfect." She remarked. "Just perfect. Roy will have no trouble nuzzling me."

The brunette laughed shaking her head. "I don't get it. What is so thrilling about that?"

"I don't know." The redhead replied putting down her mirror. "It just is. Why? Doesn't Gilligan do anything that you find exciting?"

Mary Ann blushed. There was one thing. One little thing. She was not about to tell Ginger that. "No nothing." She lied. "Nothing at all."

"Spill it." Ginger said turning towards her. "What is it?"

"Well I…" She looked around to ensure no one could hear her little secret. "There is the way he…kisses…my…earlobe.." She said turning more red.

"Your earlobe?" Ginger repeated.

"Yes." Mary Ann sighed. "I don't know there is just something so I don't know…thrilling."

"I see." The actress grinned. "Well why don't you wear your hair up so Gilligan can nibble on your earlobes.." She teased.

"Funny." Mary Ann said with a sulk. "I'm sorry I told you."

"It's cute." Ginger giggled. "A love nibble from the sailor."

"Oh be quiet." Mary Ann said irritated. "Can we just get your dress on now?" She asked to change the subject.

"I want to hear more about this earlobe thing…"

"You!" The brunette said flinging Ginger's compact at her.

The did not deter the movie star. "Maybe next time you have one of your mood swings, Gilligan can just nibble on your earlobe…"

"Quiet!" Mary Ann said laughing at she threw the mascara at Ginger narrowly missing the redhead.

"Oh Gilligan I just love the way you kiss my earlobes…Just does something to me." Ginger said mimicking the farm girl.

Mary Ann glared at her with a smile. "Oh yeah? How about _you? _Oh Professor….darling…you must sniff my perfume…I have to know if it pleases you so." She said in her very best Ginger Grant voice.

The girls both burst into a fit of laughter throwing objects and then hitting the other with a pillow. Mrs. Howell entered noting the scene. "Girls really!" She scolded.

Both looked like two school girls caught by the teacher. "Sorry Mrs. Howell." They said.

The older woman shook her head. "This is no way to behave on your wedding day Ginger!" She admonished wagging her finger at the movie star.

"Sorry." Ginger said stifling a giggle.

"Really Mary Ann where are your manners!" Mrs. Howell chided the farm girl.

"I'm sorry." She said trying to hold in her giggle as well.

"Honestly." The older woman said with a frown. "This is an important occasion. You need to show more decorum."

"Yes Mrs. Howell." The two women stated sneaking a glance at one another and giggling.

"Girls this is no laughing matter!" Mrs. Howell declared. "Now Mary Ann you run along to your hut and get yourself ready. I'll take over from here."

"Okay. See you later Ginger. Make sure you were lots of perfume for the Professsor." She grinned.

"Make sure you put plenty behind your ears for Gilligan, Mary Ann!" Ginger came back with.

The farm girl stuck out her tongue and quickly left at Ginger then threw a pillow in her direction

Mrs. Howell stood there shaking her head. "Kids." She sighed.


	20. Chapter 20

"Wow Ginger you look so beautiful." Mary Ann gushed to her redheaded friend as she admired her in the white dress. "The Professor is going to love you in that dress! He will flip when he sees you!"

"You think so?" The movie star replied twirling in front of the mirror admiring the beautiful work Mary Ann had done not to mention the suggestions that Mrs. Howell made on the design. It was absolutely perfect. Low cut enough to just show a peek of her ample cleavage which the starlet knew the Professor would appreciate. Off the shoulder of course with a short skirt that showed off her long legs. A pretty white daisy placed at the hip and another on the other side. The dress was taken in and molded her stunning figure. To Ginger the dress was more gorgeous than any she had seen in any dress shop in Hollywood.

"Of course." The farm girl answered adjusting the top of her red dress. "Doesn't he always?" She grinned.

"Roy loves me no matter what I'm wearing." She replied with a smile.

"Or not wearing." Mary Ann added slyly ducking to avoid an object being thrown her way.

Mrs. Howell shook her head. "Now girls behave." She scolded.

The older woman handed Ginger the bouquet of flowers she was putting together. "Here you are dear."

The starlet took the bouquet. "These are so beautiful Mrs. Howell."

"I'm glad you like them. I had Gilligan go and pick only the best." She stated. Lovely checked her silver watch on her wrist. "Alright it's time. Mary Ann go take your place…."

"Yes Mrs. Howell." She said. "Good luck Ginger. Wish you the best!"

"Thanks Mary Ann." Ginger replied as the brunette left the hut. The starlet then sighed and Lovey noticed a slightly sad expression. "Is everything alright dear?"

"Fine it's just….I wish my own sister was here. I wish my mother was here. I never thought I would have my wedding day without them."

"There there." Mrs. Howell said soothingly. "I know it's hard to be away from your family. But you have a family here. Ginger you know that you are like my daughter. Mary Ann is like your sister. I think your sister and your mother would be happy to know that you are surrounded by people who love you, who care for you. I honestly never thought I would get the chance to do this."

"Do what?" Ginger asked.

"Plan a wedding. You see Mr. Howell and I couldn't have children of our own. It always broke my heart. How much I wished to have a daughter and plan her debutante party. All the finest families would attend. And I always longed to be able to plan her wedding day and give her motherly advice. I like to think that storm was God's way of allowing me to experience that. He brought me you two wonderful girls to look after and care for. I will always be grateful to Him for that."

Ginger smiled. "Mrs. Howell I do love you." She said hugging her. "You are a wonderful lady and you have been like a mother to me. I'm glad you are here and I'm glad Mr. Howell is here." She then let go. "And I'm glad you schemed to get my darling Roy and I together. Without you I don't know if we ever would have admitted our feelings. You helped bring us together and I…I love you for that."

"Dear I knew from the day of the voyage on the Minnow that you were in love with that man. I could sense it. And I could tell he was in love with you. There was no hiding the love in his eyes when he looked at you. You are wonderful woman Ginger and deserve to have an equally wonderful man like the Professor in your life. I'm glad that I could help make it happen."

"You are the best." Ginger said hugging her again.

"You're quite welcome dear." Lovey smiled before breaking away. "Now come along you have a wedding to get to." She opened the door and Mr. Howell was standing there. "My Ginger you look absolutely stunning!" He remarked.

"Doesn't she?" Mrs. Howell beamed. "Simply beautiful."

Mr. Howell held out his arm for the redhead. "Ready my dear?"

"I am." Ginger replied taking his arm.

Mrs. Howell went to the other side of her and walked with them. Ginger had insisted on both Mr. and Mrs. Howell walking her down the aisle. If she couldn't have her parents at least she had the next best thing.

The trio walked down towards the lagoon where the bedsheet aisle was laying on the ground. They carefully stepped down the aisle towards the raft that was floating. The Professor watched his beloved redhead in amazement. How she could look so ravishing in a second hand altered dress was incredible. He could not think of anytime she had looked more enchanting to him.

Ginger and the Howells stepped on the raft with the help of Gilligan and the Skipper.  
>The Howells then brought the actress over to where the academic was standing. Both kissed her cheek and wished her all the happiness in the world.<p>

The Skipper smiled and began the ceremony. He read the passage from the Bible about love which was Ginger's favorite. 1 Corinthians 13. It was something she had memorized when she was a young girl. The words were held dear to her heart as she truly believed that the greatest of these was in fact love. How could it not be?

The sea captain closed the tattered old Bible he always carried with him and set it down on the podium. "It is now time for the vows."

Ginger handed her flowers to Mary Ann taking the Professor's hands in her own. "Darling I love you so much. Before you I had nothing but empty relationships. I didn't feel for those men what I feel for you. Not one of them actually deeply loved me. It was superficial love. I had ever experienced real meaningful love…" Tears began to form. "Before you…darling…I was…I spent so many lonely nights just praying and wishing that some man would come along and love me…and then I met you. You were the answer to my prayers. No matter what darling I will never want another man. Ever. Only you. I don't care if Cary Grant shows up on this island declaring that he must have me by his side. I would tell him to buzz off, he's too late. My heart belongs to Roy Hinkley. I promise you I will be a good wife. I'll take care of you and…I'll love you forever and ever."

The Professor gently wiped her tears. "I love you Ginger. Before you love was a foreign concept to me. I didn't understand it and had no inclination to try and understand it. My world was science and if science could not explain it, I dismissed it. Then came the day when my eyes fell upon the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life and it was right there that I knew I had to stop running from love. I believe that's what I did my whole life. Run. I thought it was messy. Why get yourself all entangled when you could easily get hurt? It wasn't logical to me. You my love blew all that away. No more could I hide. I promise you my beautiful starlet that I will take care of you for the rest of my life. No matter if we are still on this island or back home. I promise that I will love you for the rest of my life. And when death does part us from this Earth, we will be together in Heaven for all eternity. I will never let go of you. I promise."

Skipper smiled and turned to Gilligan. "It's time for the rings."

"Right away Skipper." He said fishing them out of his pocket. He was blown away by what Ginger and the Professor said to one another. While he knew they were in love, he had no idea the depths. It was like just like him and Mary Ann. Gilligan recalled telling the farm girl on their wedding night that he would love her forever and ever. There would never be anyone else for him even if they did get rescued. There was no way he could ever find another girl who was as pretty and sweet and kind as she was.

The sailor handed the rings to Skipper and he stole a quick smile at his own wife. Mary Ann returned his smile and then the ceremony continued.

"Ginger, do you take Roy Hinkley to be your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer in sickness and in health till death to you part?"

The redhead placed the ring on the Professor's finger. "I do!" She exclaimed. "I do!"

Jonas turned to the scholar. "Roy, do you take Ginger Grant to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

The Professor slid the ring on Ginger's slender finger. He lifted her hand and kissed it. "I most certainly do." He stated.

"By the power vested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the…" The Skipper's voice trailed off as Ginger had thrown her arms around the Professor and the two were engaged in a very passionate kiss.

The others stood there in amazement having never seen anything like that. Mary Ann's jaw dropped not believing the sight. Gilligan's eyes went wide. Mr. Howell remarked to his wife that she shouldn't see this, it's for adults. The Skipper fiddled with his hat nervously not knowing what to do.

The kiss finally did break and everyone congratulated the pair. They all then stepped off the raft and headed back to camp. Mr. Howell quickly went over to their makeshift record player and put on the song Ginger had requested be played.

The Professor took his wife's hand as they danced to _I Only Have Eyes For You. _  
>Ginger thought it was fitting as she only had eyes for her wonderful Roy. He too believed that it was the perfect testament to his love for his starlet. They only one who was ever going to catch his eye was Ginger Grant now Ginger Hinkley. No other woman could ever compete. Her beauty and her charm were undeniable. That and her heart of gold. The academic pulled back a bit gazing at his bride. "You are so beautiful. I couldn't love anyone as much as you."<p>

"Roy darling I couldn't love anyone as much as you either." She replied.

He brought his lips to hers and softly kissed her. His arms pulled her in closer wrapping her up against his body tightly. Ginger's arms were around his neck as she gave into his kiss.

Mary Ann watched the couple with a smile on her face. How happy they looked! So in love! Just like her and Gilligan. The farm girl turned her head towards her husband and placed her hand on his arm. "I love you." She said quietly.

He placed a kiss on top of her head. "Love you too Mary Ann." He said.

"Look how happy Ginger is." Mary Ann sighed. "Now she and I can talk again like we used to. She won't have to sit there feeling blue listening to me talk about you. I know how it hurt her to not have someone special. Now she does. I'm so happy I could cry."

"Mary Ann you are crying."

"I know." She squeaked wiping her tears. "I'm just so happy!"

Gilligan handed her a white handkerchief and she blew her nose.

Mrs. Howell brought out the cake and the newlyweds cut it. Ginger seductively put the piece of cake in the Professor's mouth and he in turn then shoved the cake in hers. She glared at him and said that was not funny. He smiled at her and pulled her in for a kiss.  
>Ginger smiled returning his kiss all the while picking up another piece of cake and then smashing it in his own mouth. "Take that!" She said triumphantly.<p>

"You are going to get it." He said picking up another piece of cake. Mrs. Howell stepped in and put an end to the hijinks before it got too out of hand. Gilligan was grateful because he had been eyeing that cake and wanted to piece of it too!

Things settled down and everyone then enjoyed the delicious cake. Ginger was back out on the dance floor with her husband lovingly running her hands through his hair. She whispered very sultry things in his ear which turned the academic red and caused him to be flustered. Her lips then began kissing his ear and he believed he would just explode right here and then. The Professor pulled at the collar of his shirt feeling very hot.  
>He knew that he would have to get used to this. Ginger was his for the rest of his life and there was little chance that she was ever going to cease her seductive actions. Knowing her she was going to make it even more impossible for him to resist her. He fully enjoyed making love to her and he was certain she would use that to entice him more than she already did. He wouldn't have it any other way. Roy loved his gorgeous redhead and the way she showed her love for him.<p>

The party winded down and the Professor escorted Ginger to what was now their hut. At least until the other one was built. He opened the door and scooped Ginger up in his arms carrying her inside. The door was just with his foot and he set her down on the floor.

Ginger smiled at all the candles that were lit courtesy of Mary Ann and Mrs. Howell. She saw them sneaking to the hut to make it romantic for the newlyweds. Her eyes saw the flower petals on the floor leading over to the bed which had in fact been tied together with Mary Ann's old one. There was a bottle of champagne chilling in a bucket.  
>"Isn't this wonderful?" She remarked.<p>

"It most certainly is." The Professor replied moving closer to her. "You my beautiful wife,"

Ginger smiled to herself. Wife. She was his wife!

"Look especially lovely." His hand touched her faced caressing her cheek.

"Roy…" She whispered.

The Professor leaned close bringing his lips to hers and capturing them in a deep kiss.  
>His hands went to her back and pulled down the zipper. He pulled it off her body and it fell to the floor. Roy took in her exquisite features. How perfect she was.<p>

The movie star smiled at him. Her fingers reached up and pushed the jacket off his shoulders. Her hands then moved to the front of his shirt and began undoing the buttons one by one finally pushing the garment wide open revealing his muscular body. It then soon landed on the floor and Ginger placed sweet kisses on his torso. She then stepped away and over to the radio flicking it on to a station playing soft romantic music.

Ginger walked back to her husband and he took her back in his arms. He lowered his head kissing her lips once more before moving to her soft white neck. Ginger closed her eyes loving the emotions flowing through her. "Roy." She said in a soft whisper. Her feet then left the ground as she was swept up in his arms once more and brought over to the bed. The Professor gently placed her down and leaned over. "Ginger, I'm going to spend the rest of my life loving you."

"You are the only man I want loving me." The starlet said in a soft voice.

His lips found her again and they clung to each other tightly. It was one of the most intense passionate experiences of the movie star's life. No other man was ever…Roy Hinkley was a dream come true! Her handsome prince. Her knight in shining armor. Nothing could compare to this moment. This was all she needed. Nothing else.

It was later the pair stood in the moonlight swaying to a beautiful love song playing. Ginger was wearing a white robe and the Professor had his shirt on along with his tan pants. The redhead spoke. "Roy darling, you remember when WrongWay Feldman was here?"

"You remember WrongWay?"

"Yes I do. A lot of things are coming back to me. He was a sweet man but strange."

The Professor laughed. "Yes I would say he was a bit eccentric."

'You remember when Gilligan found the plane and we all gathered to clean it off?"

"I do. I recall Gilligan wishing he had found a brand new plane and you saying that it wished it had a big powerful jet pilot. You were looking at me as you said this. And then you brushed the leaves against my neck."

"You didn't complain." Ginger grinned.

"Why would I do that?" He asked. "Especially since you believed that I could be that jet pilot to rescue you from this island." He stated kissing her lips.

"You were always my hero." Ginger said responding to his kiss. "You saved me from that horrible Duke…"

"And that balloon monster." He said kissing her again.

"Mmmm…" Ginger murmured. "And from drowning in the lagoon."

"Couldn't let that happen." The Professor said placing kisses down her neck.

"You are so brave darling." The movie star breathed in his ear. "So handsome and strong."

Their kissed grew more intense and Ginger robe and the Professor's clothes disappeared to the floor while they made passionate love on the bed once more. Neither of them wished to break away from the other. For so long they had denied themselves this. They were going to enjoy every last minute.

The Professor rolled onto his side of the bed while Ginger sighed resting her head against his chest. She purred basking in the moment. Nothing was said. Nothing needed to be said. Ginger began circling his chest with her finger and then her lips began kissing his body before placing her head back down. "Roy…" The starlet said breaking the silence.

"Yes my love.."

"Promise me we can stay like this forever."

"Like this?" He smiled caressing her shoulder with his finger tips.

"Just like this." She sighed. "Forever."

Roy kissed the top of her head. "I promise." He stated.

Ginger lifted herself up. "I love you." The starlet said as he too sat up a bit more in the bed and cuddled her back to him. "I wish I could show you off to everyone in Hollywood. All those women would be pea green with envy seeing me with a handsome man like you."

"You mean Debbie Dawson?" He grinned.

"I would love to rub it in her face." The starlet grumbled. She then smiled.. "Darling if we do get rescued and I return to Hollywood will you tell everyone that I'm the most beautiful actress in the world?"

"You _are_ the most beautiful actress in the world. That's probably why they are having a hard time filling your role in The Ginger Grant Story."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that it is impossible to find someone as beautiful as you. The only one who could play you is you."

Ginger giggled. "Darling who would you want to play you?"

He thought a minute. "Well I suppose Gregory Peck could but no love scenes."

"No love scenes?" Ginger laughed. "Roy I don't think that would be possible. There has to be love scenes."

"Okay." The academic said. "There can be love scenes but I get to do them with you."

"Now that sounds like a wonderful idea." The movie star began kissing his lips. "Think of how hot they will be."

"Especially when I nuzzle your neck." With that he took hold of her and began nuzzling her.

Ginger laughed as the fell back on the bed. "Roy…" She giggled. "You are way too obsessed with my perfume."

"You are the one who seduces me with it. Don't act blameless my beautiful starlet."

Their lips met once more and their desire overtook them once more.


	21. Chapter 21

The Professor awoke the next morning with a sound asleep redhead next to him. It had been quite a night. Quite a passionate night if he did say so himself. Ginger was needless to say amazing. And she had remarked to him that he was to use her words "an incredible lover." This had surprised him as he truly never felt very adequate when it came to _that _however any insecurities he had regarding _that _went straight out the window whenever he was with his beautiful starlet. All he cared about was loving her and showing her how much he did. That combined with her own passion for him made for some very…well it was quite good to say the least. Extremely good.

Slowly he picked his discarded clothes off the floor and dressed. Ginger was still asleep and he decided he would surprise her with her favorite breakfast. Berry pancakes. Well strawberry pancakes were actually her favorite but there were none available on this island but the berries that were available were sufficient enough. The Professor bent down and kissed Ginger's temple before heading out of the hut. He opened the door and found it was a most pleasant day. Clear blue sky and sunshine. Not a hint of chill in the air. Just perfect. He made his way over to the Food Hut and stepped inside. The Professor gathered the necessary ingredients. The Berries. The coconut milk, breadfruit and wild duck eggs. His mind recalled the first time they had pancakes on the island. Actually he thought to before that. When a beautiful redhead asked him how it was going with the nails. All he could do was stutter and stammer. Probably because the second he saw her lovely face before him he completely forgot what it was he was doing. Ginger had a way of doing this to him. He also remembered when they did have the pancakes how Ginger placed herself beside him. That he enjoyed because he could be closer to the scent of her wonderful perfume. Perfume. He shook his head.  
>Why he did not just ask the movie star for the bottle he had yet to figure out. Maybe it was because he liked the scent on <em>her <em>so much that something in his mind caused him to sniff her neck instead. Whatever the case Ginger surely did not mind one bit.  
>He loved that gorgeous woman and was thrilled she was officially his.<p>

The Professor left the Food Hut and headed out over to the kitchen area. He found a bowl and set it down. He cracked the eggs and added the other ingredients mixing it all together. The batter was then poured into a pan which was set over a fire that he had lit.  
>Never before had he made breakfast for a woman and he didn't think he ever would.<br>It was amazing to him how much Ginger changed his whole outlook on life. His entire world was work, research, work, research. That was his whole focus. Love. What was that? Nothing. There were far more important things than that. Sure he was happy when one of his fellow scientists got married. He attended their wedding and wished them the best. Was that for him? No it wasn't. At least not at that point in his life. Even with Lorna he didn't really see much of a chance at marriage. Sure he found her to be an interesting woman and he did enjoy her company but in all honesty marriage didn't enter his mind.  
>Maybe Lorna knew that all along. Maybe the woman knew that he Roy Hinkley could never give her what she wanted. She wanted marriage and children. It was not something he had been capable of. Until Ginger. And he guessed that it was a possibility that Lorna also knew that it was a matter of time before the right woman came along. It wasn't going to be her. After she had gotten married and settled into her new life, she had sent him a letter telling him that their research company was coming along and how exciting it was. Lorna did say in her letter that she hoped one day he would find happiness like she did with Brad. Well he had. He had found it with Ginger Grant. The greatest thing to ever enter into his world.<p>

As the pancakes were cooking, he thought of his brother, Matthew. He wondered if he had finally settled down and married. Surely there were plenty of women in his life he could find one to make his wife. Roy often thought his older brother couldn't be that happy going from woman to woman and told him this. Matthew scuffed at it saying what did he know? His only experience with women was what he read in books. Maybe if he pulled his nose out of one of those boring texts someday he would see all the beautiful females around him. The older Hinkley brother had attempted to set him up on a date once and was that ever a disaster. The girl pleaded with Matthew to never ever set her up with that "boring dull dud" again! And please don't try to put her friends through what she had gone through! Ferns? Really? He was going to talk about ferns? How utterly depressing! And what did she care about the different types of ferns? Who talks about such things at dinner! Why oh why did he set her up with this geek! If he thought ferns were so darn great why didn't he just marry one! Loser!

The Professor had heard her rant at his brother and he had been hurt by it. He was just attempting to make conversation about something he knew. He had not intended to bore the young lady. That could be yet another reason he shut himself off from love. Why bother when it was clear that no one would care about any of the things that he found interesting. No one was ever going to understand his passion for science. What was the point in trying? No it was better to just continue on void of the whole messy love thing. He was content to do such a thing until his eyes looked into the emerald green eyes of the most beautiful female being he ever encountered in his life. Now that gorgeous woman was his wife. She loved him. Everything about him. His interest in science and she even liked ferns! Ginger took great care of that fern he gave her. She loved it so.

The pancakes were done and he set them on a plate. He added the berries to the top. The Professor found a tray setting the plate on it. The academic then found some oranges and made a nice cup of juice for his bride. He picked up the tray and carried it back to the hut. The Professor pushed the door open and stepped inside to see Ginger was still asleep.  
>His heart raced a bit as he noticed the covers fell off her shoulder. It was probably the sexiest sight he had ever seen.<p>

He shook his head to clear those thoughts and set the tray down on the table. The Professor approached the bed and gently touched her bare shoulder. "Ginger…" He said softly. "Ginger.." She didn't stir. "Ginger…" He tried again. Still nothing. "Ginger…"  
>The movie star made a small sound before turning over to change position still asleep. The Professor sighed. He then noted her bare foot sticking out from under the blanket. He moved down to the other end of the bed and his fingers began tickling her foot.<br>This got the attention of the movie star. Ginger squealed and thrashed before jerking her foot away. She glared at her husband. "You are rude." She declared.

"Sorry my love." The Professor say walking back to her and kissing her lips. "There was no other way to wake you."

"I didn't want to wake up." Ginger pouted. "I was having the most pleasant dream."

"Oh what was that?" The academic asked.

"Never mind." Ginger said. "I'm not telling. Why would I tell someone who rudely wakes up another person…" She squealed as his fingers found her ribs. "Stop that…" The movie star wriggled away from his hands. "Honestly!" She said pretending to be miffed. She clutched the covers around her body tightly.

"Cold?" He grinned at her.

"Don't tickle me." Ginger said trying to hide her smile. "You just keep your hands to yourself there Mister!"

The Professor advanced towards her and she shrunk back. "Don't…" She said giggling. "Don't tick…" It was too late. He grabbed the blanket away from her and his hands tickled her everywhere. The starlet tried to fight him but he was stronger than her. Finally he let up and began kissing her neck. Ginger grinned at this. "I love you.." She purred at him.

"You are beautiful." He said in between kisses. "I love you my beautiful wife."

Ginger wrapped her arms around him tightly and the breakfast that had been prepared was completely forgotten. The only thing Roy Hinkley could concentrate on was his lovely movie star.  
>Ginger's fingers began to unbutton his shirt and she pulled it off throwing it down on the floor. Her lips then began kissing shoulders and down to his chest before she brought them back up to his. Their mouths were locked together in a deep passionate kiss before they fell back on the bed getting lost in the moment. Nothing else in the world could compare to what they were experiencing together. As far as Ginger was concerned there was no movie or play that could top being in the arms of the love of her life.<br>Roy felt that all the ferns in the world couldn't compete with the deep affection he felt for this intoxicating redhead.

"Darling you are wonderful." Ginger sighed as she rested her head against him basking in the afterglow.

"My love you are quite extraordinary yourself." He replied kissing the top of her head.

The actress's hand ran across his bare chest. "I want it to always be like this." She said softly.

"I don't know if that's possible." The Professor stated.

"What do you mean?" She asked lifting her head. "Why isn't it possible?"

"Because my love." The man of science said sitting up and pulling her close. "Everytime we are together it just gets better and better. I don't know how you do it but I swear our lovemaking just gets more…each time."

Ginger grinned. "And you thought you weren't inadequate." She said kissing him. "How stupid of you to think such a thing."

"Once again you proved my theory incorrect." The Professor said returning her kiss.

"Someone has to." She said kissing him once more. "You think you know everything."

It almost started again before the Professor recalled he had made breakfast for her. Ginger realized she was in fact hungry and dug into the delicious food he prepared for her. It didn't take long after before they did end up back in bed wrapped up in each other's arms. Neither of them cared. It was their honeymoon wasn't it? They were entitled. And they were going to enjoy every second.

**Camp**

"Okay here's the plan." Skipper said as he drew up the blueprints. "We can build a hut for Ginger and the Professor along this area." He said pointing to a section on the paper. "It will need to be big enough of course to accommodate them and their children."

"Children?" Gilligan said blankly. "Professor and Ginger don't have any children."

"I know that." Skipper sighed. "But they will someday. And they will need a bigger hut."

"Well how many children do you think they will have?" Gilligan wondered. "I mean Mary Ann and I may have another child but…"

"It doesn't matter Gilligan." The sea captain said impatiently. "What matters is making sure there is enough room for however many number of children they have. Understand?"

"Yes Skipper."

"Good." The captain said relieved. "Now." He started again. "We should at least make this a two level hut but we are going to need some strong reinforcements to make sure the floor is sturdy…"

Mary Ann watched the two as they designed the hut. She was thinking that she and Gilligan may need a bigger hut themselves someday. Who knew how long they were going to be stuck on the island? Lately it seemed like it was going to be forever. No one was ever going to find them and if they did they certainly were not going to let anyone back home know. That seemed to be their luck. It really annoyed her to no end.  
>How could people just be so darn mean! Leave them there on the island when they have family back home who miss them. Her parents think she is dead and she has no way of letting them know she is alive and well. And she is married and pregnant with their grandchild. Did any of those visitors to their island care? Most certainly not. What a bunch of louses they are! All of them! So rotten! It really infuriated her!<p>

Poor Ginger. Her career. Her promising career shot down because some jerk can't have the decency to tell one soul back in the States that she is alive and living on an island. Why doesn't anyone ever send help for them? Mr. Howell and the business he worked so hard at building. All gone because of some selfish jerk and their inability to open their mouth to say "Hey there are seven people stranded on an island. Please send help!"

Now her own child had to grow up on this awful island! What kind of future was this child going to have? None! None whatsoever! Tears formed in her eyes. Her poor baby was not going to be granted the opportunity to do anything! Have any dreams because…..  
>Sobs came on before Gilligan and Skipper both looked up.<p>

"Mary Ann what's wrong?" Gilligan asked attending to his wife.

"I…I just hate this whole situation!" She wailed. "I hate it! I hate this island! I want to go home! But I can't! I can't go home! No one will let me go home!" She buried her face in her husband's chest. "I want to see Kansas again! I never will! For the rest of my life I'm stuck here on this stupid island! My poor baby won't have any kind of future! They won't be allowed to have any dreams because there is nothing for them here! Nothing!"

Skipper sighed and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I know it's hard Mary Ann." He said. "I wish we could go back home too. I wish every day a plane would spot us or a boat would appear."

Mary Ann looked up with her tear stained face. "That's just it Skipper. They _do _appear but then they leave us here! They don't tell anyone about us. It's like we don't matter! I'm so tired of it! Why do they have to be so cruel!"

"I don't know." The sea captain said gently. "I wish I had an answer for you but I don't. If I had a way to get us off this island and back home believe me I would do it in a minute. I know you miss your family back in Kansas. I know you all miss your old lives. I'm sorry I got you all stranded here. I'm sorry I didn't get the weather report right…"

The farm girl shook her head. "Oh no Skipper it's not your fault!" She said moving away from Gilligan. "I don't blame you! You didn't make the storm happen. You didn't know there was going to be one. It's just one of those things that happened that was out of your control. You did save our lives. You and Gilligan. You both got us to safely to land. That counts for something. I'm glad you were our captain that day Skipper." She said kissing his cheek. "You are a wonderful one at that."

Skipper smiled. "Why thank you Mary Ann. I appreciate that."

The farm girl looked back at her husband. "Gilligan I may hate being stuck here but I know that as long as I have you I can face it. I love you."

"I love you too Mary Ann." He smiled. "And I bet someday we will actually get rescued! You'll see!"

The young girl from Kansas threw her arms around the first mate. "I love you. I love how you always try to be positive and cheer me up." She then began kissing him which started to get a little heated before the Skipper spoke. "Alright alright that's enough…We have work do to." He pulled Gilligan back to the table. "Let's get these plans organized."

**Ginger and Professor's Hut**

"My love just what was it you were dreaming about earlier?" He asked caressing her shoulder wit his finger tips.

"Oh nothing much." Ginger sighed. "I was back in Hollywood and starring in a brand new hit movie. Everyone was going on about how wonderful it was. Then we were at an awards show and I won for Best Actress."

"Sounds like a terrific dream."

The redhead grinned. "Darling I didn't get to the best part."

"The best part?" He asked turning his head towards her.

"It was after the award show, we are at a party and you just could not keep your hands off me."

The Professor smiled. "You sure it wasn't the other way around?"

Ginger pouted. "Okay so maybe it was but still…it was really hot."

"How hot?" The man of science asked intrigued.

"Well." Ginger said repositioning herself. "We were outside on this balcony. You were kissing me.."

"You mean _you _ were kissing _me_." He corrected.

"You want to hear it or not?" Ginger frowned.

"Go on."

"Anyway like I was saying, we were outside on the balcony kissing and well..something came over us both and we just started tearing each other's clothes off…"

"And?" The Professor asked wishing for her to continue. "Then what?"

"Then you rudely woke me up!" Ginger declared.

"Oh." The academic said disappointed.

"See what happens when you wake me? We could have had some really incredible sex but you had to…." She squealed as his fingers went to her ribs once again. "Cut that out!" The actress protested moving his hands. This did not deter him as he grabbed a hold of her and mercilessly tickled her all over.

Ginger battled her away out from his grasp and smacked him with a pillow. "Stop doing that!" She said. The actress felt herself being pulled back and his lips going to hers. "I love you." He said to her.

Her miffed façade faded as she wrapped her arms around him. "I love you Roy Hinkley."

She snuggled up close to him. "I'm lucky to have you."

"I'm lucky to have _you." _He said. "I never told you this but my brother had tried to set me up on a date once."

"Oh? What happened?"

"She pleaded with my brother to never set her up with me again."

"What?" Ginger said in disbelief. "How could she say that? What was she some kind of airhead?"

"To her I was a loser and she was horrified that I would discuss things like ferns."

"What's wrong with ferns? What did she want to discuss? Her make-up?" Ginger didn't know who this girl was but she wished she could hit her with a brick. The nerve of that idiot! Roy Hinkley was not a loser! Stupid moron! Didn't know what a wonderful man she could have had with the Professor. Well it was her loss! He belonged to _her _now.  
>She loved him and everything about him. There was no better man than Professor Hinkley.<p>

The Professor shrugged. "I suppose that is what also turned me away from love. I didn't believe that anyone would ever care about the things I do or care that I cared about those things."

"I guess I can relate." Ginger said. "Now that you said that, I am remembering once this man I had gone out with. He was a lawyer and I though very handsome. I told him about my dream to be a big movie star and he looked at me as if I was crazy. He told me that it was a waste of time. All it was was playing make-believe on camera. I could be doing something much more meaningful than that. I almost believed him. I thought it was stupid of me to pick a career as an actress. But I knew that's what I loved. And I had to keep pursuing it. I couldn't stop because of this one person's opinion. I would suppose that's how I always got mixed up with total jerks. I thought they cared about my dream. They didn't. They cared about themselves."

"It seems my love we were both pretty unlucky in love."

"Yes but they we met and became lucky." She smiled.

"Very very lucky." He replied. "The luckiest people on the face of the Earth."

"Without question." Ginger said kissing him.


	22. Chapter 22

"Say Professor hand me that board over there." Skipper said as he stood on a ladder while the construction of the new hut was taking place. He waited and got no response. "Professor…can you hand me that board.." The sea captain repeated. Still nothing.  
>Skipper wondered what was going on until his eyes saw that the reason the man of science was not able to answer was due to the fact he had a seductive redhead attached to his lips. He shook his head and stepped down from the ladder walking over towards the pair. "Excuse me." The captain said to the couple. "Professor..Professor."<p>

Roy Hinkley heeded no attention as he was thoroughly enjoying the kiss he was receiving from his wife. His arms were around her trim waist holding her tightly. He could hear nothing but the sound of his own heartbeat.

Sighing, Jonas tried once again. "Professor!" He exclaimed a bit louder.

This had jolted the smooching pair apart. Ginger turned her head to glare at the old sailor.  
>"What's the big idea!" She said with anger in her voice. The Professor smiled at her thinking her eyes looked enchanting when flared up with anger. He then began nuzzling her which caused her to giggle. "Darling…" She said enjoying his actions.<p>

"A-hem!" Skipper said clearing his throat.

"What is it?" The movie star asked annoyed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your…affection." The Skipper said tactfully.

"You mean their make-out session!" Gilligan said with a grin as he walked back with more bamboo poles. "I bet they'll break the world's kissing record. Held by Skinny Mulligan and Florence Oppenheimer! It was six hours.."

Skipper rolled his eyes. "Never mind that Gilligan. Get back to work."  
>He turned back to the married couple. "As I was saying I'm sorry to interrupt but we need to get this hut finished and well Ginger, you seem to be distracting one of the workers."<p>

The starlet smiled at her husband. "I can't help it." She said running her fingers through his hair. "It's not my fault he's so cute." With that she pressed her lips to the academic's again.

Jonas shook his head and tapped the movie star's shoulder. "What!" She snapped as the kiss broke again.

"I need the Professor's help with this hut. Gilligan, Mr. Howell and I could use a hand. Would you mind terribly if we borrowed him for a little while?"

The redhead frowned. "Fine." She said unhappily as she let go of the Professor. "But don't keep him too long. I want him back."

"Just as soon as we get this hut completed, he's all yours." Skipper promised.

"Alright then." Ginger said as she grinned at her love the Professor. "I love you darling. I'll miss you."

"Likewise." He said bringing her closer for yet another kiss.

Ginger obliged him with a passionate smooch on his lips before turning to walk away swiveling her hips. The Professor could not stop staring as she walked. He almost followed her but the Skipper held his arm out preventing him from doing so. "You mind focusing your mind on this hut Professor?" Skipper admonished.

"Sorry." The scholar said still watching as Ginger faded from view.

"Professor!" The captain said again. "The hut!" He emphasized his point by waving his arm at the framing that was being done.

"Oh right. Forgive me." Roy said trying to collect himself.

"Quite alright. Now just hand me that board over there. I need it to fit it into the flooring."

The Professor picked up the board and handed it to the captain who walked back up the ladder. The science man tried to refocus his mind on the task at hand but all he could think of was a gorgeous female with red hair and seductive green eyes. He loved her so much. Their honeymoon was more than he bargained for to say the least. The amount of passion she lavished upon him was unreal. Their lovemaking was becoming more and more explosive. At least in his mind it was. He deduced it had to come from them both holding their feelings back for so long. That and the fact that Ginger was awakening feelings deep inside him he never imagined he had. What that woman could unleash in him…it was like a volcano seething with heat ready to erupt. He tried to shake the thoughts from his head to concentrate on the building but it was hopeless. The more he tried the more Ginger entered into his mind.

Something else was also weighing on his mind. He was wondering if perhaps maybe at some point during their passion if by chance Ginger had become pregnant. He knew how much a baby meant to her. She wanted one badly and he most certainly wanted to give her one. He could see the look of envy on his wife's face whenever Mary Ann was around. It was not mean-spirited envy it was just that Ginger wanted to experience the same thing. At the moment she did not appear to be showing any signs she was with child. Still. It would be nice if maybe she did become pregnant. He longed to see her smiling with her little baby in her arms. How happy she would be! If there was one thing Roy Hinkley wasn't going to do it was deny his wife something she craved.  
>He truly would do anything on Earth for her. Of course he knew the one thing he could not do was get her back to Hollywood. More than anything he wished he could. If there was just someway to make that happen, he would do it in a minute. The academic wished he had been the one to find that eye of the idol. True he believed it to be nothing but eleven dollars worth of quartz, still…it wouldn't have hurt to at least try to wish for Ginger to be back in Hollywood. Of course that would have been his second wish. His first wish would have been for Ginger to love him. Granted now he knew he never had to wish for that, she already did love him.<p>

**Camp**

Ginger sat in a lounge chair listening to the radio. The newscaster was relaying the latest gossip from Tinseltown. No further information on The Ginger Grant Story. Still searching for that perfect actress. All of Hollywood wondered if they would ever find one to portray the beautiful Ms. Grant.  
>The starlet could not help but smile to herself recalling the Professor saying it was an impossible task as no one was as beautiful as she was. Her thoughts were broken by Mary Ann storming over to her. "Hey!" The farm girl said with her hands on her hips. "Where were you?"<p>

"Huh?" Ginger asked.

"You were supposed to help me this morning! Remember I wanted you to help me make a new batch of Guava jelly? Did you forget?" Mary Ann said annoyed.

"Oh." The redhead said. "I'm sorry. I guess I.."

"Let me guess." The brunette said with a sigh. "You were busy pressing your mouth against the Professor's."

A guilty expression went across Ginger's face. "Sorry Mary Ann."

The young castaway shook her head. "I can't count on you for anything can I!" She shouted. "I have to do everything myself! You can make-out with your husband morning noon and night while I do all the work around here!"

Ginger looked at her friend. "You having one of your mood swings again?"

"No I'm not having a mood swing!" The brunette snapped. "I'm tired of you!"

"Me?"

"Yes you! I'm tired of seeing you stick your tongue down the Professor's throat at every damn meal! Breakfast, lunch, dinner…there you are…groping the poor man and practically digesting him!"

Ginger looked at her former hutmate in horror. "Mary Ann, how can you say that to me?"

"How can I say it!' Mary Ann shrieked. "We are all thinking it Ginger!"

The movie star didn't know what to say. She had no idea they all felt this way. "You are?"

"Yes! Enough is enough! You want to molest your husband fine, but don't do it around the rest of us! It's disgusting! Have some class!"

Tears brimmed in the movie star's eyes and she wiped them away. "I'm….I'm sorry. I…I didn't know I was….I promise I won't….I'm sorry."

Mary Ann said nothing and stalked off in a huff. Ginger remained there stunned.  
>She had no idea that everyone was offended by her actions with her husband. Maybe she should tone it down…No wonder Skipper was irritated earlier.<br>Slowly she got up from her chair and quietly walked towards the lagoon. She didn't mean to be so brazen and open about her affection for the Professor. She had no idea that everyone was disgusted by her actions. Ginger sat down on a rock looking out at the water. Her eyes then saw Mr. and Mrs. Howell walking back from a game of golf. What a wonderful lady Mrs. Howell was. If she could only be more like her. She never acted in such a classless manner with Mr. Howell.  
>"I should try being more like her." Ginger said to herself. "Then everyone won't be so upset with me." But how was she going to do that? She could not help but love her darling husband to pieces and showing him how much she did. It was a few minutes later, Ginger felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw the Professor there. "Hello my love." He greeted.<p>

"Oh..hello darling." Ginger replied.

He sat down on the rock and pulled her up on his lap. "I missed you." He said kissing her neck.

Ginger smiled. "The Skipper let you take a break?" She asked.

"No he fired me." The Professor replied.

"Fired you?"

"He said that I wasn't any use if I spent my time daydreaming about you." He stated as he lips brushed against her neck once more.

Ginger grinned enjoying the attention but Mary Ann's words rang in her head. "Um..darling..maybe you should go back and help. I mean it is _our _hut and it's not fair to make the others build it themselves. Maybe I could help."

The Professor was puzzled. "You want to help?"

"Sure." The starlet said pushing him away and standing up much to the academic's displeasure. "Surely there is something I can do. I mean Mary Ann and I had built our hut before."

"My love." He said standing up and pulling her back in his arms. "You girls did not build the hut. I recall you recruiting me to "help build" by batting your eyes and running your fingers though my hair. And I also recall Mary Ann tempted Gilligan with a coconut cream pie if he would "help" with the building. Then the two of you stood there while we constructed your hut."

"Oh well." Ginger said. "We did try to build one before and well we didn't do too bad."

"Not bad? You seem to forget the door that got stuck. Gilligan tried to open it for you and the entire structure fell to the ground."

"Okay well we had a mishap. But I know I can help this time. Really I can." Ginger insisted.

The academic was confused as to why his wife was acting this way. Since when did she wish to partake in performing hard labor in lieu of being in his arms? "Ginger is everything alright?"

"Of course." Ginger smiled. "Why do you ask?"

"I can't recall a time in which you didn't wish to be with me." He replied caressing her back.

"I just.." The movie star began. "I just thought it would be nice if we you know…helped with our new home. I mean it is going to be _our_ home. We should help out. Don't you think?"

"Alright." He said sitting back down and placing her on his lap. "What gives?"

"Whatever do you mean?" She asked. "Nothing gives. I'm just…I think we should help that's all. What's wrong with wanting to help?"

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong with wishing to help out but it's not like you."

"Oh?" Ginger said whipping her head around. "Not like me? So what exactly am I like?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You think I just want to do nothing but have endless sex with you!" Ginger said angerly.

"Ginger my love I never said that you…"

"Well I don't! I want to do something helpful! Is that so wrong?" She shouted as she stood up. "You all think I'm just some sex crazed maniac! Well I'm not! I can do things! I have skills outside the bedroom!"

The Professor approached her carefully. "Ginger what is this all about? I assure you that no one thinks that of you. No one believes you are some sex crazed person."

Ginger frowned. "Mary Ann does."

"What?" The Professor said astonished.

"She said that I'm disgusting the way that I slobber all over you and that I offend everyone and I should keep it out of everyone's sight."

Roy fumed. He knew the farm girl was moody lately and her hormones were acting up but this was unacceptable! How dare she say such things to his wife! He took a deep breath. "Ginger listen to me." He said placing his hands on her arms. "You have done nothing inappropriate. I don't have a problem with your displays of affection. I enjoy them immensely. If you want to kiss me then you have every right to do so."

"What if Mary An is right?" Ginger said quietly. "What if the others…"

"Don't you worry about them." He said kissing the top of her head. "I will handle this."

Ginger managed a small smile. "I love you." She said.

The Professor kissed her once more and took off to give that pregnant farm girl a piece of his mind. He found her at the table mending one of Gilligan's shirts. She looked up and smiled. "Hi Professor. How's the hut going?"

"It's going just fine." He stated crossing his arms.

"I bet Ginger's excited." She remarked as she moved the thread through the fabric.

"She is." The Professor said nodding. "Mary Ann there is something I wish to discuss with you."

"What is that?"

"A conversation you apparently had with my wife in which you informed her that she was too affectionate with me and to cease and desist her actions."

Mary Ann put her sewing down. "Oh. I see."

"I understand that you have mood changes. I know that it's a part of your pregnancy but I will not tolerate you making her feel horrible for loving me."

The farm girl sighed. "I'm sorry Professor. I didn't mean to make her feel bad. I…I was so annoyed at her for not helping me when she promised she would. I suppose I could have been more tactful."

"Tactful?" The academic said raising his eyebrows. "What are you saying?"

"Well I'm sorry Professor but Ginger is…well a little aggressive when it comes to showing you her love. Seeing her all over you at every single meal. It's too much. I just thinks she should tone it down. That's all."

"Mary Ann what Ginger does with me is none of your business. She is not being vulgar or obscene and I won't have you making her think otherwise."

"Well then." The farm girl said standing up. "Maybe Gilligan and I will just take our meals elsewhere so we don't have to be subjected to such a sight! In fact, you all can have Ginger cook all the meals! Good luck dealing with her horrible cooking!"

Mary Ann took off towards her and Gilligan's hut. She went inside fuming. Who did that Professor think he was? Speaking to her like that! How rude! What on Earth did Ginger see in him? Honestly! He wasn't that great. Not like he was Gilligan. Sweet adorable Gilligan. She sighed.

It was a few minutes later the door opened and Gilligan walked in. "We made some good progress on the hut." He said sitting down. "I bet we will have it done in a few days."

Mary Ann stood up and walked to her husband sitting down on his lap. "Gilligan you are wonderful. I love you."

"I love you too." He replied holding her.

"So much better than that awful Professor." She said resting her head against him.

Gilligan was befuddled. "Professor? What do you mean? What about the Professor?"

"Oh he is so rude!" Mary Ann declared . "All I did was suggest that Ginger tone done the displays of affection and he gets all testy and tells me to mind my own business. Can you believe that!"

The sailor frowned. He liked the Professor but he didn't like him being so mean to Mary Ann like that. "What did he say?"

"Oh he told me that I was mean to Ginger and made her cry or something. It doesn't matter. He was just so horrible! I mean here I am pregnant and he acts like that!"

Gilligan pulled Mary Ann up from his lap and hurried out of the hut. He approached communal area where the Professor was cuddled up with Ginger. Shaking a bit, he went up to the pair. "Hey." He said.

The both looked up.

"I won't stand for you speaking to Mary Ann like that! She's my wife and I don't like you being rude to her." The sailor stated.

"_I_ was rude?" The Professor said pushing Ginger aside and standing up. "I'll have you know that _your wife_ was rude to _mine_. Making her feel horrible for kissing me whenever she pleases. I won't tolerate that."

The first mate was puzzled. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Ginger stood up. "Look it doesn't matter. I'm fine. I'm sure that Mary Ann's hormones were just acting up. Let's forget it."

The Professor shook his head. "No I won't forget about it. No one is going to make you feel bad for showing me love. I simply won't tolerate it."

Gilligan glared. "Yeah well I won't stand for you yelling at _my_ wife and making her feel bad for merely suggesting that Ginger tone it down a bit."

"_Suggesting_?" The academic could not believe his ears. "More like _ordered!_ She told her that everyone thought her actions were obscene and offensive!"

"Well maybe they are!" Gilligan exclaimed. "I don't want to see her slobbering all over you! Mary Ann has a point…you both just paw at one another all day long. Like earlier at the hut! You expect the rest of us to do all the work while you just...do that."

Ginger glared. "Fine. We won't bother you all with our pawing! You won't ever have to look at us again! We'll go live elsewhere…we'll…we'll go to the other side of the island! That way none of you have to deal with my "offensive displays of affection" towards my husband!"

"Good!" Gilligan yelled. "Go ahead! Leave! We don't need you for anything! Mary Ann and I can manage just fine…"

Just then Mary Ann came rushing out. "Gilligan…Gilligan…I felt the baby…I felt the baby…" She took his hand and placed it on her stomach.

The first mate felt a movement. "Wow." He said in awe. He looked at Mary Ann's mid-section in amazement.

Ginger placed her hand on the farm girl's abdomen. "Wow." She said with a smile. "That's amazing."

The Professor then took his turn and was too taken aback. "That's incredible."

They all smiled and then looked at one another. "I'm sorry!" They all blurted out.

Mary Ann hugged Ginger. "I'm sorry about the things I said! I'm so sorry! Ginger you kiss the Professor as much as you want! I'm sorry I got so cross!"

"It's alright." Ginger said returning her hug. "I suppose I could tone down my affections for Roy a bit…"

"No No." Mary Ann said pulling away. "You are fine. I swear! I was just so angry about you not helping me. I know I shouldn't have gotten so angry."

"Your hormones made you more upset than usual didn't they?" The actress asked.

"I suppose so." The farm girl said. "I'm sorry Ginger. I keep lashing out at you! I'm so sorry! I swear I don't mean to! I don't want to make you feel bad! I should just sit in my hut until the baby is born that way I can't be so darn mean to you or anyone!"

The redhead giggled. "You don't need to be that drastic. Listen honey I know that you are going through a lot with this pregnancy. I will try to be more understanding and I will do my best to not take your outbursts so seriously."

"You are the best." Mary Ann said hugging her again. "I love you! Thank you for putting up with an emotional beach ball like me!"

"You are hardly a beach ball." Ginger laughed.

"I'm starting to look like one." Mary Ann said letting go and gazing down at her growing stomach.

"You look beautiful. Come on. I'll make you a nice new dress. I have something that would be perfect for you." She led the brunette to her hut.

Gilligan and the Professor remained there. Gilligan spoke. "I'm sorry about what I said Professor. I didn't mean to say we didn't need you and Ginger. We do. Mary Ann and I wouldn't know what to do without you and Ginger helping with the pregnancy."

"Thank you Gilligan and I'm sorry I got cross myself. I suppose I get overprotective of Ginger."

"I understand." The sailor smiled. "I feel the same way about Mary Ann. Both were we both lucky to find such wonderful gals!"

"We certainly were." Professor said. "We most certainly were."

The Skipper had witnessed the entire commotion with amusement. All four getting all bent out of shape over something and then Mary Ann comes out saying she felt the baby move and all is well. It was certainly something.  
>He was wondering if he would ever get to experience this. Probably not. Ginger was most likely going to be the next pregnant woman on the island and Mary Ann will probably have another. He on the other hand…had no kin of his own.<p>

As much as he told the others that he was fine, he wasn't. He wasn't fine. Not anymore.  
>There was no one for him on this island. Mary Ann and Ginger were now spoken for.<br>Mrs. Howell was married. What could he hope for? A tribal girl to appear from one of the other islands? Like that would happen. He was stuck by himself. It was hard to see the other four castaways so happy and in love. The Howells he was used to.  
>But seeing Ginger kissing the Professor so passionately and the way Mary Ann looked at Gilligan with such love in her eyes. No woman was going to look at him this way.<br>There wasn't any to do this. Nope. He was just destined to be the lone single on this island. It's just the way it was.


	23. Chapter 23

The two women were in Ginger and the Professor's hut looking over different dresses of the movie star's. She handed her the orange one she had altered previously. "Here." Ginger said to Mary Ann. "What do you think of this one?"

The farm girl took the dress in her hands and examined it. "It's very pretty but I don't remember you wearing this dress. Where did you find this?"

"It's one of mine." Ginger explained. "I had just altered it. I was looking for the perfect dress for my dinner with Roy and I had decided I didn't like the way it looked so I changed it up."

"Oh I see." Mary Ann stated. "You did a good job. I'm not sure if this will fit me though. May have to let it out a bit."

"Not a problem." The redhead said getting out her sewing kit. She then looked up at the farm girl. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." The brunette said sitting down. "What is it?"

"I know that you have a million different emotions running through you because of your pregnancy. And I know your hormones are on edge but I have to know…was that the only reason you got upset with me earlier? I have a feeling there is more to this."

Mary Ann sighed. "Yeah there is. I'm sorry I got so angry with you Ginger. I truly did not mean to. It's just that we aren't as close as we used to be anymore."

"What are you talking about?" The actress asked with a surprise. "We are still close."

Mary Ann shook her head. "Not like we used to be. We used to do a lot of things together. All the time. Now…we hardly do anything. You are always with the Professor."

"I see."

"Don't get me wrong I think it's great you are with him. I wanted you to marry him and be happy. And you are but…things changed."

"Changed? How? What are you saying Mary Ann?" Ginger asked.

"When I first married Gilligan you would visit us all the time and relay the latest news from Hollywood. We enjoyed that. Gilligan and I both loved hearing about Hollywood. It's a world we never knew and we found it fascinating. Then your visits became less frequent. I got the impression you thought you were intruding. So I thought that if you married the Professor, you wouldn't feel that way anymore and we could talk like we used to do. I would see the look you would get on your face when Mrs. Howell or I mentioned our husbands. You looked sad. I just thought if you married the Professor than you wouldn't feel like you were I don't know..left out."

Mary Ann then paused before continuing. "Now you are married to him and it's wonderful. But we still don't talk like we once did. We don't do anything together anymore. I miss the days where we would do laundry together and just talk about everything or we would go out an pick fruit from the trees. Sometimes we would hang out on the beach and listen to the radio. And of course the mud baths you introduced me too. It was fun. We don't have that fun anymore. Gilligan still spends time with the Skipper. They are still best buds. I don't feel that way anymore. I just feel like we never get to have fun like before."

"Mary Ann." Ginger said. "We can still have fun together. You know that."

"I know but…"

"What? Is there something else?"

"Yes. There is. I feel a little embarrassed saying this." The farm girl said.

"You can tell me." Ginger assured.

"I see you with the Professor, the way you kiss him. I wish I could be like that."

"What do you mean? You and Gilligan were always kissing up a storm when you first got married."

"Yeah we did but…now that I'm pregnant. I don't…I just don't have the you know…like I used to. I feel like I'm letting Gilligan down and it bothers me. I see you with the Professor all lovey dovey, the way you passionately kiss him…it bugs me that I can't be that way with my own husband. I feel like he wishes I would be more like the way you are with the Professor."

"Has he said this to you?" Ginger asked carefully.

"No he hasn't but I know he's thinking it. We haven't..you know…made love in two weeks. He wants to and I wish I did believe me I do but I can't. I guess that's why I lashed out like I did. I'm sorry Ginger. I didn't mean to make you feel like you were a horrible person because you love your husband. It just frustrates me." Mary Ann said with a pout.

The redhead put her sewing aside and stood up to approach her distraught friend.  
>"I think you could use a little away time with your husband to rekindle your love."<p>

Mary Ann looked at her puzzled "Away time? Where we would go?"

"Well what about the other side of the island?"

"Other side of the island?" The farm girl said furrowing her brow. "What the heck would we do there?"

"You would get to be alone that's what. Just you and Gilligan. You could recapture the passion you have for him."

"We couldn't stay there. We'd have to build a hut and…"

"No you wouldn't." Ginger said smiling. "That hut that we had built when we were angry at the men is still there. You could stay in that. It's cozy enough for you both."

Mary Ann's face brightened up. "Yeah I suppose we could. It would be nice to be alone with Gilligan. No Skipper barking orders at him."

"And when you get back, I promise you that I will make an effort for us to spend time together like we used to. I can't guarantee that it will be all the time. I mean I do need to be with my Roy, but I can make time to do things with you."

"I would like that." Mary Ann said with a smile. "And I am sorry I got so angry. The things I said were not true. No one thinks your actions with the Professor are disgusting or inappropriate. I swear! No one believes that. I don't really believe that. I'm sorry I said you molest him and everything…I didn't mean to be so cruel."

"I understand." Ginger said giving her a hug. She then let go. "You just take some time and spend it with your adorable husband. You both deserve it."

"I will. Thanks Ginger." Mary Ann said. "I can't wait for my baby to meet you. You are going to be the best aunt ever! I know they will love you."

"Won't be long now." The movie star said. "You and Gilligan will be excellent parents."

The farm girl nodded. "You know I wonder sometimes, what kind of life will they have on this island?"

"A good one." Ginger stated. "Your child will be surrounded by people who love them. We can't worry about what we can't change. Do I wish I was back in Hollywood? You bet I do. But I can't get back to Hollywood. There is nothing I can do about it. We just have to make the best of our situation. Your child will have a great life no matter where they are. I know you wish you could send them to the best schools and you wish you could show them your farm in Kansas. Who knows maybe someday that will happen."

"That would be great." Mary Ann said. "I would love for them to see you on the big screen. To have Mrs. Howell teach a little girl about being a refined young lady. Mr. Howell spoil her with dresses and toys. I know he would." She laughed. "That man is a lump of sugar despite his Wolf of Wall Street persona."

"He is." Ginger giggled. "You and Gilligan will give the best life you possibly can to your baby and that's all they can ask for."

The brunette nodded. "You're right. That's all we can do. I guess it wont' be so bad. The Professor can teach them about science. You can teach them about singing and dancing, give them acting lessons. I would love to have a little girl dancing around the island." She sighed.

"I would like that too." Ginger said. "And she could be the second best pie maker! What would Gilligan do with two females making the best pies ever!"

Mary Ann laughed. "Oh dear I never thought of that. That would be something. I have a hard enough time keeping him away from _one _pie. Imagine if two were around?"

"Yes but that's why you love him isn't it?" Ginger stated gently.

"It is. I do love him Ginger. Very much." She placed her hand on her stomach. "And I'm glad he gave me this beautiful child growing inside me. I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Alright then." Ginger said as she handed Mary Ann the orange dress. "You go and you spend time with that adorable sailor. Pack your stuff up and head out to the other side of the island."

"Yes Ma'am!' Mary Ann said giving a salute before taking off. She hurried as fast as she could go given her condition to find her husband who was down by the lagoon. "Hey there." She greeted.

"Hi Mary Ann." Gilligan sat up smiling. "Everything okay with you and Ginger?"

"Yes it's fine. We had a good talk and I think I know the reason I got so angry. Gilligan we need to spend some alone time together."

"We are alone now." He stated.

"I mean alone alone. Away from everyone else. Ginger suggested the other side of the island."

"Other side of the island? What we would do there?"

"Well that hut we women had built awhile back is still there. We could stay in there and…." Her finger began to trace his kneed. "Rekindle our love…" She looked at him with a smoky expression.

The sailor gulped and felt his heart rate shoot up sky high. "Um…you mean…."

"That's right." Mary Ann purred at him as she gently kissed his lips. "What you do you say? What to rekindle with me?"

Not needing any further encouragement, Gilligan jumped up and grabbed his wife's hand running in the direction of the other side of the island. Mary Ann laughed. "Gilligan! Slow down!" She said. "We have to take some food and other supplies with us."

"Oh right." He said. "You go pack some food and I'll get everything else."

Thirty minutes later they said their good-byes to everyone promising they would be back in a few days. While Skipper was glad that Gilligan was spending time with his wife, he felt a little sad. Before Mary Ann, Gilligan wanted to do everything with him. Play checkers, cards, fish. Now he wants to be with his wife. The sea captain knew of course his little buddy was going to want to be with Mary Ann more, still he felt lonely. Just made him feel like the outcast even more. Of course he was not going to let anyone know this. No if they knew, most likely they would tip-toe around him to be "more considerate' of his feelings and it would only make him feel lousy. He didn't want anyone doing that.  
>Maybe someday things will change, for now he was just relegated to being the lone single male.<p>

Ginger and the Professor decided to go for a stroll along the beach. The Skipper watched as they walked hand in hand. Well not for long. Ginger could never hold the Professor's hand for long. Like clockwork, she let go of his hand and took hold of his arm and rested her head against his shoulder. This of course did not last long as the Professor then took that arm and placed it around her . He then kissed her lips and they continued on their walk.

The Howells were sitting in their lounge chair discussing all the social events they were missing out on. Mrs. Howell making a face about a woman she did not care for, calling her a total bore and Mr. Howell agreeing with her assessment.

Jonas decided to head down by the lagoon to be by himself. He sat on a large rock looking out at the water. Was this the plan for him? To be alone? Watch everyone else happy and in love and leave him alone with no one? It couldn't be. This could not be what was planned for him. It bugged him the girls latched onto to the other two males of the island. He knew that Mary Ann was too young for him anyway. Ginger, well she was too just a tad young for him still, she was sophisticated and charming. Unfortunately for him her charms were reserved for one man and one man only. The Professor.

The sea captain had known this the day of the three hour tour. Even before they set sail, he saw it. The look the redhead had for the academic. The way the academic looked at her. It was a done deal. He had no shot at winning her over. At least she was with a man who loved her. And he did not wish for the Professor to be all alone and miserable. He wouldn't wish that on anyone. In a way he was glad things worked out the way they did, he would much rather be the one who was alone then any of his fellow castaways. If it had to be anyone, it should be him. That's how he felt.  
>Did he like it? No he didn't but he most certainly did not want the others to be void of love. Deep down he knew that even if Ginger had shown even the slightest interest in him, he would push her towards the Professor. It was just his way. He was the captain of the ship and the others were his responsibility. He was going to see to it that they were happy as they could be on this uncharted deserted island. As long as they were stuck there, he would put their happiness above his own.<p>

Like the Howells, in a way he felt the younger castaways were almost like his kids. Especially Mary Ann and Gilligan. He felt the most protective of the two of them. When Mary Ann declared she wanted him to be the godfather of their child. He was overjoyed! Him the godfather to their little bundle of joy! Oh how he could not wait for the little tyke to be born. The things he could pass on to that child! This brought a smile to his face as he stood up. Yes maybe he didn't have a woman here on the island, but he had Mary Ann and Gilligan and their baby. Right now that would be enough for him.

**Ginger and Professor's Hut (Later)**

The Professor sat on the bed with a book while Ginger was mending another dress for Mary Ann. He watched her as she concentrated on her task. She was quite handy with a needle and thread he had to admit. There were many things about her that no one knew. She had homemaking skills that were just as good as the next person and no matter what anyone said, he enjoyed her cooking.

"My love." He said putting his book aside. "Everything okay with you and Mary Ann?"

"Yes." She replied threading the needled through the fabric. "Just fine. Mary Ann didn't mean to be so harsh earlier."

"I guess her emotions are all over the place now." The Professor stated.

"Yes." Ginger replied "But that was not all. She felt like she and I didn't spend as much time together as we used to. Do things together like we did before. I suppose she was feeling down about it."

"That was not excuse for lashing out and saying cruel things about you." The academic said standing up.

"Oh darling she didn't mean it." Ginger assured. "She just thought that we would talk the way we always had now that I was with you. For some reason she got the impression that I thought I was intruding when I would visit her and Gilligan."

"Did you feel that way?" The Professor asked approaching her placing his hands on her slender white shoulders.

"A little." Ginger conceded. "I guess I did feel a little down when Mary Ann got married. I thought she should be spending her time with her husband. I thought I was getting in the way. I know it's silly to think that but I couldn't help it."

"My love I doubt either of them felt that way. The both love you. You know that."

"I know." Ginger smiled. "But that wasn't the only reason Mary Ann was down."

"Oh what else?"

Ginger placed her sewing down. "She and Gilligan….they haven't been..you know.. It was not that Mary Ann didn't want to, she just lacked the enthusiasm for it. It troubled her that she didn't want to…with Gilligan. When she would see me with you, it angered her because she wanted to be that way but couldn't. That's why I suggested they go take some time for themselves."

"That was very wise of you." The Professor said leaning down and kissing her cheek.

"And I promised Mary Ann I would make the time to do more things with her."

The academic straightened up. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I think she and I should spend some time together. I do miss that." She turned to her husband. "Darling don't think that I am trying to get away from you. You know that I love being with you. But Mary Ann is like a sister to me and she needs me. Gilligan still does things with the Skipper, I don't see why we can't still hang out together."

The Professor sighed. "I see. So where does that leave me?"

"What do you mean?" Ginger asked.

"I mean Ginger that it seems I have been cast in the role as the intruder."

The starlet stood up and placed her hands on his arms. "Darling you aren't an intruder. You know I love you. I love spending my days with you. You know that I do. But I also like doing girl stuff with Mary Ann. Tell her all about what a wonderful husband you are and how much you love me. Brag about all the things you do for me."

"Mary Ann should be spending her time with Gilligan not you." Roy snapped. "You are my wife. You should be with me."

Ginger was bewildered. "Roy darling….she is my best friend. I still want to be close to her. It's nice to have a female companion to talk to. I know I can talk to you but there are just some things I would just rather talk to Mary Ann about. That's all. You understand don't you?"

"What I understand is she throws a fit and you have to cease being with me to please her." He frowned.

Ginger shook her head with a miffed expression, "What is with you? Why are you so upset about me spending time with Mary Ann?"

The Professor sighed and sat down. "I'm sorry Ginger. I don't mean to act like it's wrong of you to spend time with Mary Ann. I…I was just hoping that we….well we could work on starting our own family."

The redhead smiled. "You want to have a baby with me now?"

"Why not?" He asked as he stood back up. "I know how much you want a child. I want to give you that. And well I see Gilligan's excitement about being a father and I wish to experience that. Having a baby with you would be simply wonderful. "

Ginger kissed his lips. " Roy darling I love you. And if you are ready for a baby then so am I. "

"So what do you say?" The scholar said pulling her closer. "You want to get started?"

"I'd love to." Ginger said bringing her lips to his. Her arms wrapped around his neck.  
>His own arms went around her waist. It was not long before their clothing disappeared and they made their way over to the bed making the most passionate love.<br>The emotions surging though the couple were more than usual. Ginger never felt as much love for him then she did at that moment.

The Professor gently caressed her with his finger tips as they laid on the back basking in the beautiful moment. Both wondering if possibly a life had in fact been created.  
>Ginger placed kisses on his chest and then rested her head back against him. A baby. A baby with her loving Roy. She smiled wondering if it was true. If in fact she was going to have a child. How great would it be! Oh she and Mary Ann could raise their babies together! Make cute little outfits! How adorable!<p>

Roy was picturing Ginger holding their little bundle of joy in her arms. How happy she would be. He could just see her fussing over the baby, singing him or her lullabies.  
>What a pleasant picture that was. He also would enjoy showing his child his lab and the way he invents little things for the island. Maybe they too would take an interest in science. The things he could pass on to them. More and more he was looking forward to it. He looked down at his wife and kissed the top of her head. "Ginger my love, if we do have a baby, what do you think we should name them?"<p>

Ginger sighed and sat up a bit. "I don't know..How about after his father?" She smiled. "Roy Jr."

"My love." He said as he sat up. "I'm Roy Jr. The baby would be Roy III."

"Oh yeah." She said. "That's right. Well we can give him your name as a middle name."

"Fair enough. What about a first name?"

The actress thought a minute. "How about Alexander Roy Hinkley. What do you think?"

"Nice." He said with approval. "But what if it's a girl?"

"Well I would like to name her after my mother and my grandmother. Kimberly Rose Hinkley."

"That is a pretty name." The Professor said. "I think it would suit our daughter perfectly."

Ginger smiled at him. "Darling don't you think we should….I mean just in case….to make sure…"

"You are a wise woman." He said pulling her back to him.

They fell back on the bed getting lost in their desire for one another.


	24. Chapter 24

Skipper walked carrying a load of bamboo poles for use in construction of the new hut when his eyes came upon a sight. Ginger had the Professor backed up against a tree and was kissing him passionately. It did not appear the man stood a chance. On the ground were some tools he apparently had been carrying for the building process. The Skipper deduced they were dropped the second the redhead appeared out of nowhere and trapped the unsuspecting academic against the palm tree.

The sea captain shook his head and continued on towards the almost completed new home for newlyweds. He dropped the poles on the ground with a sigh. Looks like he was on his own today. Gilligan was with Mary Ann on the other side of the island and the Professor was busy being mauled by a famous movie star. Mr. Howell was not currently available at the moment as Mrs. Howell had wanted to go bird watching that morning. The millionaire did promise Skipper he would help out as soon as he got back.

So for right now the sailor was stuck working on the structure himself.  
>He picked up one of the poles and climbed up the ladder. He then attached the pole to the side of another one tying with the vine he had wrapped around his arm. As he was doing this something in the water caught his attention. He couldn't quite tell what it was. Then he heard a call for help. Quickly as he could, Jonas climbed down off the ladder and rushed towards the water. He saw what appeared to be a person trying to swim towards the shoreline but failing.<br>Without thinking, the captain kicked his shoes off and jumped into the water. He swam hard and fast to the drowning person. He grabbed a hold of them and pulled them onto shore.

Skipper was unable to make out just who the person was at they were busying gasping and heaving out large amounts of water. They then began coughing and sputtering.  
>Their face was covered by a long wet mat of black hair. Finally the person was able to speak. "Where am I?" They croaked out.<p>

"You are on an uncharted island." Skipper explained. "Are you alright?"

"I…I think so." The visitor said before coughing again and brushing their hair back. "I think I'll be okay."

"Do you know what happened?" The sea captain asked concerned.

"I…I was sailing and I guess I got lost. I thought I had my coordinates right but then…"Another cough came over them. "I didn't recognize where I was and when I tried to head back…it got really windy and my boat got tossed….I think I must have fell overboard…"

"Goodness." Jonas said astonished. "How long were you out there?"

"I…I really don't know…I just remember hitting the water. I knew I needed to find land so I started swimming…I'm not a very good swimmer though…I kept getting caught up in the under toe and the current…."

"Wow. Well I'm glad you are okay now." The Skipper said. "Say what is your name?"

The guest turned to look at him and for the first time the Skipper could see their face and he was taken aback by their eyes. Beautiful eyes of violet. It was then he could see their new visitor was female. Her voice had been hoarse so it was hard for him to tell.

"My name is Alice. Alice Norbanks." She then before coughing once more. "Who are you?"

"My name is Jonas Grumby. I am the captain of the SS Minnow."

Alice's eyes went wide. "SS Minnow? Isn't that that pleasure cruise ship that went down in a storm?"

Skipper smiled. "The ship didn't go down. We got caught up in the storm but made it to land. Unfortunately the boat was not able to be repaired. Our transmitter was busted as well."

"Oh." Alice said. "That's terrible. You have no way off this island?"

"As it stands I'm afraid not." The sea captain said. "But don't you worry. We will all take good care of you."

"We? Who is we? Who else is here? I know that movie star Ginger Grant was on that ship. I think I heard about that millionaire couple…The Howells…"

"All seven of us are accounted for." Skipper stated. "My first mate, Gilligan, Mary Ann, Ginger, The Professor, and the Howells."

"Professor?"

"Oh well his name is Roy Hinkley but we call him the Professor. Except for Ginger. Ginger is married to him now."

The black haired woman managed a small smile. "She is? How wonderful. I always liked her."

"Well you can meet her and her husband. By the way my first mate, Gilligan he is married to Mary Ann. Mary Ann Summers. She's from Kansas."

"Oh yes…I do recall them saying about a girl from Kansas. Wow she is married to Gilligan? How sweet. Wow four people finding love here on this island."

"Yup." Skipper said as he helped her up. "Come on…let's get you back to camp. I'm afraid you won't be able to meet Gilligan and Mary Ann just yet. They are taking a little time for themselves on the other side of this island. They will be back in a few days though. In the meantime you can most certainly meet the others. Although I have to say I'm not quite sure about the Professor and Ginger."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked as she straightened out her drenched white blouse.

"Let's just say Ginger may still have the Professor in a lip lock."

"What?" The woman laughed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean our redheaded movie star is absolutely crazy about the Professor and likes to show him just how much. You can usually find them together in some passionate embrace."

"Oh." Alice smiled. "Well I think it's wonderful Ginger found a good man that must clearly adore her."

"He does." Skipper said as they walked back. "Believe me, he does."

The pair were close to camp when they came upon the sight of the kissing newlyweds.  
>Alice's eyes went wide. "Wow. You were right. I don't think I've ever seen that before."<p>

"Told you." The sailor joked. He then walked up to the two lovers. "Excuse me…" He said tapping Ginger's shoulder.

The redhead was annoyed as she broke the kiss. "What it is?" She asked. "Can't you see we are busy?"

"Sorry to interrupt." Skipper said. "But I wanted you to meet our new guest."

"Guest?" Ginger asked forgetting her annoyance. "What guest…" Her eyes turned to the older woman standing there. The movie star thought she was quite attractive. She noticed her violet eyes which looked very kind. She had a slender figure and what appeared to be long black hair which as the moment was damp. Looked to be about the Skipper's age, maybe a year or two younger. It was hard to tell as she had the appearance she took very good care of herself and her skin.

"Hello." The mystery woman greeted. "I'm Alice. Alice Norbanks."

"Nice to meet you." Ginger said shaking her hand. "Where…how did you get here?"

"It's a long story." Alice replied. "My boat got caught up in some pretty violent wind and well I believe I must have fallen overboard. I pretty much swam the best I could to find land."

"How horrible!" The movie star exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"I believe so. I didn't hit my head or anything. Just landed in the water. A little tired from swimming but I think I'll be okay."

"That's good." Ginger said. "Oh by the way this Roy He's my husband."

Alice turned towards the Professor. Gee no wonder Ginger was all over him. He was very handsome. "It's nice to meet you." She stated shaking his hand. "This gentleman here had told me you married to Ginger Grant. I think it's wonderful." She smiled back at the starlet. "I must say I am a fan of yours. I think you have great talent. I've enjoyed several of your movies."

"That's kind of you to say." Ginger smiled. "Thank you."

"She is one of a kind." The Professor said kissing the side of his wife's head. "Simply remarkable."

"You are wonderful darling." Ginger said kissing his lips. "I love you." She then turned back to their guest. "Well I think we need to get you cleaned up. Get some try clothes. I think Mrs. Howell may have something for you to borrow."

"That sounds wonderful. Thank you so much. I appreciate this."

Ginger led the older woman over to towards the hut area. The Professor spoke with the Skipper. "Did she say where she came from?" He asked.

"No. Just what she told you and Ginger."

"It's amazing she was able to survive being out there. I'm sure it had to be at least a couple of hours."

"Most likely." Skipper agreed.

"Do you know if anyone knows she was out on her boat?"

"I hadn't asked her. You think they might?"

"It's a possibility. I mean if she had fallen overboard her boat, chances are someone could spot it and come searching for her."

Skipper's eyes went wide. "You mean we could get rescued?"

"I can't say for certain." The academic replied. "But there is a good chance it may happen. Of course we need to find out more information from her."

"I think that's a good idea but right now I think we should let her rest up a bit. She's been through a lot."

"I agree. Once she is rested, we can then ask her about her journey and if anyone knows she was out on the ocean. If you'll excuse me I'm going to go check up on our new visitor and make sure she is okay." The Professor walked off in the direction of the huts.

The Skipper stayed behind. Rescued. Wow that would be great. Then why didn't he feel happy? What was the matter? He wanted to go home. He wanted to eat a nice big juicy steak and a baked potato. And have a nice ice cold beer to wash it down. So then why all of a sudden did he feel unenthusiastic about the prospect of returning back to the States?

**Howells Hut**

Ginger had retrieved Mrs. Howell from the outing of bird watching and the two were in the Howell's hut with Alice.

"You are such a pretty woman." Lovey said. "You have such beautiful eyes. Really marvelous."

Alice smiled. "Thank you. That's kind of you to say."

The socialite dug through her various clothing. "Ahh yes…this is perfect. Here try on this lavender blouse…I think it will really bring out those eyes. And here I do have a pair of jeans you can were. I don't normally wear jeans but I brought them with me just in case. I think they will fit you."

"Thank you." Alice said going behind a screen. 'It's kind of you to lend me some dry clothes."

"Don't mention it dear." Mrs. Howell smiled. "It's the least we can do after all you've been through."

Alice emerged from the screen. "Looks like everything fits perfectly." She said. "I appreciate you helping me wash my hair. I just didn't have much strength to do it myself I'm afraid."

Ginger smiled. "Oh we were glad to help. You have such lovely hair too."

"You are very kind both of you. I didn't know what to expect being stuck here with strangers but you are all so nice."

"Well you are our guest. And it's proper to be a good hostess to your guest." Mrs. Howell said mater of factly.

"I see." Alice laughed. "I guess I can relate. I grew up in Texas."

"Oh yes I thought I detected an accent." Lovey stated.

"Where in Texas did you grow up?" Ginger asked.

"Tulip, Texas. It's a small town and everyone was practically family and looked out for on another. My granddaddy was mayor of our little town. Everyone loved him."

"How marvelous." Mrs. Howell said. "I bet he was a wonderful dear man."

"He was." Alice said fondly. "I do miss him. He died about five years ago."

Ginger looked at Alice with sympathy. "I'm so sorry. I take it you were close to him?"

"I was. Very much. He taught how to hunt and fish and all about ranching. I had been hoping to purchase my own ranch someday but I never got the chance. I don't know if I am now being here on this island."

"Well don't you worry." Mrs. Howell said. "We'll help you adjust. You'll get the hang of it in no time. Why don't you lie down for awhile. You must be exhausted."

"I am a little tired." Alice conceded.

"You can rest up on my bed." Lovey said gesturing to her bamboo bed.

"Alright. Thanks." Alice said walking over. "I really do appreciate the kindness you have shown me."

"You are welcome." Ginger said standing up. "Now you get some rest. We'll be back to check on you later."

The two women left finding the men outside the hut. "Well how is she?" asked the Professor.

"She is doing fine." Ginger said. "Right now she is resting."

"Let me know when she wakes up." The Professor said. "I want to give her a check up to make sure she had no injuries."

Mrs. Howell nodded. "Yes of course Professor." She said.

The academic then took his wife's hand and led her back to their hut.  
>Once inside he took a hold of her and began kissing her lips. Ginger pulled away grinning. "What's with you?" She said. "A woman becomes stranded on this island and all you can think to do is kiss me? Really darling…"<p>

"It's your fault. You were the one who pounced on me and started the whole thing by pinning me against a tree. Don't think you can do things like that and not expect repercussions."

Ginger smiled and kissed him again. "It's not my fault you are so easily aroused."

"Yes it is." He replied his lips going to hers again. "It's completely your fault." His lips then moved to her neck and Ginger sighed.

"Roy darling shouldn't you be out helping Skipper with the hut. Surely you can do that now. Alice is sleeping and she probably won't wake up for awhile…I think that…"  
>Her words were cut off by the Professor crushing his lip against hers. The starlet forgot her protest as she was lifted up and carried over to the bed.<p>

**Other Side Of Island**

Mary Ann smiled at her husband as he devoured his breakfast. She made him some special pancakes with sap she found in a tree. It wasn't like the sap they found before that stuck like glue this one was different.

"Boy Mary Ann you sure make some great pancakes." Gilligan said in between bites.

"I'm glad you like them." She said.

The sailor finished his meal and set his plate aside. "This was a great idea. Coming to this side of the island to be alone. I like being alone with you Mary Ann."

"I like being alone with you too." She said kissing his sweet syrupy lips. "I'm sorry that I had been..I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I understand. You are pregnant. I didn't think you would much feel like….you know…"

"Yes but I still feel like I was neglecting you. I am sorry for that. You know I enjoy being with you Gilligan."

The sailor pulled her onto his lap. "I like being with you too." He said kissing her cheek. "You are the best wife a guy could ask for."

"You are sweet Gilligan. Thank you for putting up with me. I know I probably have not been the easiest to live with lately. I'm sorry about yelling at you about how you put your shoes on."

"It's okay. I think you made up for it last night." He grinned.

Mary Ann blushed a bit. "I guess so." She said recalling their passionate night together. The farm girl didn't know what came over her but something about the sailor drove her mad and well…she couldn't not help herself.

Gilligan kissed her once more. "Mary Ann, you think Skipper will be happy someday like we are?"

"I hope so." Mary Ann sighed. "Unfortunately there isn't another woman around for him. I do wish there was. He should be happy too."

"Mary Ann can I tell you something?"

"What is it?"

"I found another eye of the idol." He stated with a grin.

"You did?" The brunette said surprised. "Did you wish for anything?"

"I wished for Skipper to have a nice woman who will care for him and love him like you love me." The sailor said proudly.

"Oh Gilligan that was so nice of you." Mary Ann said kissing his cheek.

"I would wish for us to be off this island but I don't want what happened last time to happen again. Especially since…" He voice trailed off.

"Since what?" What is it?"

"You wanted to say with…the Professor." He said sadly.

"Yes I did but not for the reason you think. Gilligan I do not love him and I never had. I…I don't know I just couldn't stand the thought of him being stuck here by himself. I would have done it for any one of you. I'm sorry if I hurt you Gilligan. I didn't mean to."

"I know." Gilligan said with a smile. "Besides he liked Ginger anyway. He said he would try the idol when Ginger said she would stay."

Mary Ann smiled. "That's right he did. She said Hollywood could wait and he jumped up and said he would give it a try. I guess he couldn't stand seeing Ginger so unhappy being away from Hollywood. It was sweet she would give it up for him. She really loves him."

"I really love you." Gilligan said pulling her closer and pressing his lips against hers.

Mary Ann wrapped her arms around him tightly as they kissed in the sunlight.

**Camp**

Skipper watched over Alice as she slept comfortably in Mrs. Howells' bed. He wondered about her. Where she came from. Did she have a family? Was she married? Married?  
>Now why on Earth did that pop in to his head? <em>Nice going there Jonas. <em> He admonished himself. This poor woman almost drowns and his thought is "Is she married?"  
>He shook that out of his mind. This was no time to be thinking such things.<br>What their concern should be is finding out if there was any chance of them getting rescued. That is what was important. Not if Alice was married or engaged or had a boyfriend. Like she would want him anyway. He saw the look she gave the Professor. Probably thought he was handsome and that Ginger was so lucky. No she was not going to look at him in such a manner. Not a chance.

Still he could not help but wonder. If maybe...just maybe...this woman was brought to him by a higher power.  
>He had wished for some female companionship for so long. Maybe this was the answer to those wishes.<br>Maybe just perhaps maybe.


	25. Chapter 25

Ginger smiled as she snuggled up against her adoring husband. "Darling." She said as her hand was placed on his bare chest.

"Yes my love." The Professor replied his arm around her with his fingers caressing her creamy white shoulder.

"Do you think it's possible…that I could just might you know be having a baby?" The starlet questioned hope filled in her emerald eyes.

"Anything is possible." The academic replied kissing her forehead. "I would say it would be quite possible for you to be pregnant."

"Could you check?" The redhead asked as she lifted her head smiling at him.

"_Now_?" The Professor asked bewildered. "You want me to check _now_?"

"Why not?" Ginger asked. "I want to know. I'm dying to know. I can't stand this. Please darling! For me?" She leaned over kissing his nose and stroking his hair.

The scholar knew he was going to lose this battle. He knew that he could in no way resist such a gesture. He sighed knowing he was defeated as usual. "Alright." He said as he sat up.

Ginger grinned as he tossed the blanket aside and reached for his clothes which were on the floor. She put her hand on his arm. "Darling what are you doing?"

He looked back at her confused. "I'm getting my clothes to get dressed so I can check if you are with child."

The starlet giggled and sat up tracing his bicep with her finger. "Who said you need to get dressed?" She purred.

Roy shook his head at his wife. "You want me to give you a check up without my clothes on?"

"Why not?" She said kissing his lips. "I think it would be hot. Don't you?" Her mouth trailed down to his chest placing tiny kisses.

He tousled her redhair. "You have a filthy little mind my beautiful movie star wife."

"You have a sexy hot body…" Ginger said her eyes going over his physique with desire. Her mouth practically watered as she took in his muscles. Damn that man was so fine it drove her to fits. He could most certainly drive her out of her mind.

The Professor noticed this. "I thought you wanted me to check if you were pregnant?" He said with a laugh.

"I do but…in case I'm not we would need to…you know…" The movie star said as she seductively moved her fingers lightly up his arm.

Roy looked at his wife amused. "Why do I get the feeling that _it _would happen no matter what the result of the test is?"

"You know you love me." She said sweetly.

"I do." He said brushing her hair away from her face with his fingers.

Ginger didn't say anything. She placed her hand behind his head bringing him close to her. Her lush red lips touched his deepening into a most passionate kiss. They fell back on the bed. Ginger ran her hands up his back to his shoulders. "Roy…" She whispered softly as he kissed her soft white neck. He then drifted down lower to her breasts and her head went back. The heat between the two was increasing. No matter how many times she was in his arms, the movie star was in amazement at how many different levels of emotions she felt. No man was ever going to make her feel those things. He took her hand in his and lifted her arm over her head as he brought his lips back to hers.

After,the redhead sighed with a dreamy expression on her face as she laid back on the bed feeling happy and content. She turned her head towards her now dressed husband who was looking for his makeshift stethoscope made from bamboo and a hollowed out gord. What a wonderful man he was! The amount of love she had for him was truly beyond her own comprehension. How she could love anyone the way she did Roy Hinkley was something she didn't realize she was capable of.

"Okay." He said as he located the item he was looking for. He walked back over to the bed seeing his smiling wife with that all too familiar expression on her face. He shook his head. "Ginger you mind concentrating on something else besides finding a way to seduce me back into your arms?"

"No." She grinned at him with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Try." The academic said as he pulled over a small stool and sat down. Ginger smiled as he moved the sheet exposing her abdomen. She detected a slight blush as he was forced to look over more than just her midsection. This pleased the starlet. "Like what you see?" She asked in a sultry tone. Not wishing to allow her to get to him, he tickled her bare stomach and Ginger squealed and giggled as she twisted away from his fingers. "Roy! Really! Was that necessary?" She asked trying to sound miffed.

"Just stay still." He instructed. "And please don't talk." The gord was placed on her stomach and he stuck the ear pieces in his ears. He moved the gord around and paused to listen carefully.

Ginger watched him trying to ascertain what his expression was but he gave nothing away. A few seconds went by and the actress couldn't stand it any longer. "Roy..darling what is it?"

"Shhh." He said as he continued to listen.

Another couple of seconds went by and the starlet thought her nerves were going to snap. This was killing her. "Roy…please! What is it!" She pleaded. "Tell me!"

He removed the ear pieces and lifted the gord from her stomach. "Well my love I believe that I did in fact detect what sounded like a distinct heartbeat."

Ginger smiled. "Really? You did! I'm going to have a baby!"

"I believe so." He said. "Like with I did with Mary Ann, I want to run a blood test to make sure."

"Oh." Ginger said. "Do you have to do that now?"

"The sooner the better." He said getting up and locating his medical kit.

Ginger looked with horror at the needle he had made from bamboo. She hated that needle and she didn't want to be stuck with it. "Darling….I don't think it's really necessary…"

"I assure you Ginger it is." He said walking back to her. "We can tell for sure this way."

The starlet pouted. "But…you heard a heartbeat. Clearly that means…"

"I'm sorry Ginger but I have to conduct this blood test."

"But I hate that needle." She wailed. "It hurts. It hurts bad. You wouldn't want to hurt me would you?" She said looking at him with doe eyes.

"My beautiful Ginger you know I would never cause you any discomfort. I promise you I will try to be a gentle as I can. Now hold still."

Ginger reached over and clutched her husband tightly burying her face in his chest. She felt a pinch and she winced. "It's okay my love." The Professor whispered. "All done."

The actress let go and laid back on the bed. She watched her husband walk over to what was his lab table and get to work. Ginger threw the covers aside and found the shirt she always slept in. She buttoned it up and walked towards the table. "How long will this take?" She asked.

"Not that long." The Professor assured. "We should know very soon if you are in fact going to be having a baby."

Ginger wrapped her arms around him smiling. "Wouldn't it be great if I was? Can you imagine! Us parents of a darling sweet baby!"

"It would be wonderful." The Professor said turning in his seat and pulling her on his lap. "Having a child with you would be the greatest thing in the world."

The redheaded actress kissed him and placed her head on his shoulder. "It certainly would be." She said.

**New Hut**

Skipper had recruited Mr. Howell to help him put in the walls of the new hut being constructed. While he was trying to keep busy his mind kept drifting back to their new guest Alice. Why he didn't know it just kept happening. He shook his head and picked up some more palm fronds.

"Say Skipper." Mr. Howell said as he applied a mixture to the bamboo pole that would function as a water sealer. "You think that it is possible that someone would come searching for our new guest?"

The sea captain sighed. "I don't know. I suppose that is a possibility. We will have to ask her more questions. If she has a family back home and if anyone knows she went out sailing and why she went out sailing."

"I guess you are right." Thurston said as he painted the pole with the sealer. "It would be nice to get off this island once and for all don't you think? Return back to our normal lives."

"Yeah it would I guess." Skipper said as he formed a wall in the hut.

"You guess? My good man don't you wish to return home?" The millionaire asked with surprise in his voice.

"I do but…I was thinking it would be weird. I mean we have all grown to live together for these years, I just think that us not being around each other anymore would be tough to get used to. Can you imagine not waking up to Mary Ann's pancakes? Or having Ginger's lobster stew for dinner? See Gilligan blazing around the island with his butterfly net. I think it would be a little hard to adjust to." Skipper explained.

Thurston thought a minute. "Yeah I suppose it would be strange but I think we would manage. Ginger is married to the Professor. Mary Ann is married to Gilligan. I'm pretty sure the girls will still keep in touch. I know Lovey will most definitely keep in touch with them. And you'll probably get to see Mary Ann all the time. I mean won't you and Gilligan just restart your charter tour business in Hawaii?"

"Maybe." Skipper said as he picked up some more fronds. "But I don't know what their plans would be. I mean Mary Ann may wish to live on her farm in Kansas. I would be on my own if I did decide to start my business up again."

"Well I can assure you that Lovey and I will be sure to visit you whenever we can." The millionaire smiled.

"That's very nice of you Mr. Howell." The sailor said pleasantly.

The Wolf of Wall Street was a sharp business man. He had a mind for things and he believed there was more than what the Skipper was letting on. "Say.' He said to change the topic. "I'm curious, what do you think of our new castaway? She seems nice doesn't she?"

Jonas nodded as he picked up a nail. "Yes she does seem very nice. She's been though a lot being out there on the water."

"You know." Thurston said tactfully as he went back to his task of sealing a bamboo pole. "I don't recall seeing a wedding ring on her hand.

Skipper frowned. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." The older man insisted. "Just saying that she doesn't appear to be married so that would explain why there wasn't a male companion with her. That's all."

"I see." Skipper said skeptical. He was starting to think Mr. Howell was picking up Mrs. Howell's matchmaking skills. "Well how to do you know that she didn't lose it in the water?" The sailor asked in an attempt to deter the older man.

"She didn't seem to be looking for it when she came ashore." Thurston smiled nochantanly. "She didn't check her hand to see if it was still there."

"And you would take note of such things wouldn't you?" Skipper said slightly annoyed.

"Just an observation my good man. That's all." The millionaire said pleasantly as he turned back to his work.

The Skipper shook his head and turned his attention back to the wall of the hut. That Lovey Howell sure could rub off on people.

**Ginger and the Professor's Hut**

"Well darling? What's your conclusion?" Ginger asked nervously. "Am I…."

The Professor turned away from his work to look at his wife. "My love I am pleased to tell you that you are most certainly going to have a child."

"Oh!" She exclaimed happily clapping her hands with excitement. "I'm really pregnant?" She squealed.

"Yes my gorgeous wife, you are pregnant."

Ginger threw her arms around him feeling elated. "Oh darling I love you! I love you so much! We are going to have a baby! I'm so happy!" She let go and began kissing his lips.

As the Professor predicted earlier, things heated up and the two found themselves back on the bed making incredible love. Emotions were exploding inside both of them.  
>Ginger was feeling on top of the world that she was having a child of a man she loved more than she believed she ever would. The Professor was experiencing feelings that he had never ever felt before. A baby with his beautiful woman! How much more could he ask for!<p>

Later on, Ginger had freshened up after the long lovemaking session. She took a quick shower in the homemade shower that was made and she was brushing her hair sitting at the table. Her husband was currently in that shower and it took all she had not to attempt to join him. She was still feeling so happy. Her wonderful Professor Roy Hinkley was the father of her beautiful baby. Ginger put her brush down and placed her hand on her stomach. There was life in there. Precious sweet life. And she created it with the Professor. What a dream come true!

**Howell's Hut**

Alice opened her eyes and sat up on the bed. She yawn and stretched. Her muscles were still sore but she was more refreshed after a good nap. The woman swung her legs off the bed and walked toward the door. She pushed it open and enjoyed the fresh air. Alice saw Mrs. Howell sitting in a lounge chair. She went up to her. "Hello."

"Oh hello there." Lovey said turning her head to their new castaway. "How are you? You feeling better?"

"Much thank you." Alice said. "Muscles still a little sore but I think I'll be alright."

"Good." Mrs. Howell said. "Say would you like something to drink? Eat?"

"I could use some water. I am pretty thirsty." Alice admitted.

"Coming right up." Mrs. Howell said getting up from her chair. "I'll be right back."

"Thank you." Alice said.

She looked at her surroundings. Not too bad. The others did pretty well for themselves. The huts looked pretty good. And she took note of a nice rock garden. Looks like they did do some landscaping. Nice. Appeared to take great care of their little island.

Mrs. Howell arrived back with a pitcher of water. She set it down on a small table. "Here you go dear." She said. "Nice fresh water."

Alice took a cup and drank it down. She then poured another cup and downed it. "Mmmm thanks. I needed that."

"You are welcome. So tell me dear do you have a family back home? Are you married? What do you think of our little island?"

Alice laughed. God bless Mrs. Howell. Reminded her so much of her Aunt Theresa. "Yes I do have a family back home. No I'm not married. I'm a widow. And I think your island is charming."

"A widow? Oh I'm so sorry dear. How long?"

"Five years." Alice replied sadly. "Five long years."

"Any children?" Lovey asked.

"Yes I have a two sons. Toby and Chris. Do you have any children?" Alice inquired.

"Unfortunately Thurston and I were not able to conceive." Mrs. Howell explained. "It just was not possible for us. We went through every test and there was no way possible for us to have a child of our own."

"Oh I'm sorry." Alice said sympathetically. She then poured another refreshing cup of water and drank it down.

"We have thought of adoption. In fact, we were going to look into it when we returned back home from Hawaii. But you know in a way it worked out. We "adopted" four children. Ginger and the Professor. Mary Ann and Gilligan. We love them as if they were our own." Mrs. Howell said cheerfully. "They are wonderful young people."

"That is really sweet." The new castaway said. "I bet they think the world of you both. I can't wait to meet Mary Ann and Gilligan."

"Oh you will adore them. Especially Gilligan. He is a dear sweet boy! Thurston and I did adopt him as our son but it did not quite work out. Thurston wanted him to be a true Howell and it just wasn't him. However it does not stop us from thinking of him as a son. You know they all have brought me gifts on Mother's Day?"

"Oh that is so nice!" Alice said. "You are really a great group of people. A real family."

"Yes I like to think so." The blonde said happily. "A nice island family."

**Ginger and Professor's Hut**

The redhead was applying her make-up when the Professor walked back in. She paused looking at him with his damp hair and the way his shirt clung to his still somewhat wet body. It was very hot. At least to her. She turned to stand up when he placed his hand on her shoulder pushing her back down on her chair. "You keep your pretty paws to yourself." He said.

Ginger gave him a look. "Meanie." She said as she picked up her lipstick.

He ignored her and picked up his comb running it through his hair. "Ginger why don't we let the others in on our news?"

The starlet shook her head as she twisted the lipstick down the tube and set it down. "No I want to wait for Mary Ann and Gilligan to get back. I want them hear when we tell everyone. It wouldn't be right without them."

The Professor smiled a his wife. "You want Mary Ann there to share in the joyous news because you feel like she's your sister? Am I right?"

Ginger nodded. "I do. I want her there when I announce I'm pregnant. And I want Gilligan there. They both mean a lot to me. You know that."

"I know." The academic said putting his comb down. "I think it's terrific. I know that Mary Ann will be thrilled to know that you will both can raise your children together."

The starlet stood up. "And be the aunt to my child. And the godmother. I want her to be the godmother. And Gilligan to be the godfather in addition to being the uncle."

Roy nodded his approval. "I think that is a splendid idea."

"Darling." Ginger said. "Will you be able to handle taking care of me and our baby and Mary Ann and her baby?"

"I shall do my best." He assured. "Mary Ann's baby will be due in a few months. And Skipper is going to handle the delivery."

Ginger nodded. "Roy will you deliver our baby?"

"You want me to deliver it? What about Skipper? He has more experience…"

"I know but I just feel more comfortable with you. I can't explain it. You know I think the world of Skipper. He is a sweet man. But I would just rather have you. Is that okay?"

"It is." He said pulling her into his arms. "I'll need Skipper to help me out but I will manage."

"Thank you." Ginger said kissing his lips. "I want the first face our child's sees to be it's handsome father's."

"I love you." He said holding her tight. "I love you my beautiful starlet."


	26. Chapter 26

Ginger smiled as she came upon the two ladies relaxing in the lounge chairs.  
>"Hello." She greeted them both. "How's everything going?"<p>

"Great." replied Alice. "Mrs. Howell was telling me all about her and Mr. Howell's social life back home. I must say I find it very exciting. Living it up in a penthouse in New York or a summer home in Palm Beach. I have to be honest I've always wanted to visit New York."

"Oh it's a very exciting city." Ginger said sitting down the end of Mrs. Howell's chair. "Wonderful theaters. You know I was set to star on a Broadway show but then we got shipwrecked here."

"Oh that's terrible." Alice said sympathetically. "That must have been devastating."

"It was. My ex-roommate Debbie Dawson stole my place. I know she just couldn't wait for me to be out of the way." Ginger frowned. "She was always jealous of me. I could tell."

"I'm sorry." The older woman said. "I know that must have been crushing. But something good did come out of it, you got a wonderful handsome husband. I bet that Debbie would be green with envy once she saw you with the Professor."

The actress smiled. "She would. And it would kill her to know that she could never have him. She will never find anyone as wonderful as my Roy."

"Don't you worry about that Debbie." Alice said. "I'm sure that she wasn't as half as good as you would have been in the role. I bet they even said that in the reviews."

Ginger giggled. "That would be something."

Mrs. Howell nodded in agreement. "Ginger is a wonderful actress. All those others are just jealous and wish they had have her talent. And her beauty."

"Thank you Mrs. Howell." Ginger said. "That was sweet of you to say."

"You are a beautiful woman Ginger. I wish I could look half as beautiful as you. I can see why the Professor is so crazy about you. I could never look as great in that tye dye skirt and matching top. Such lovely red hair. You're gorgeous!"

The starlet blushed a bit. "You are very sweet. You happen to be a very attractive woman too. Tell me, do you have anyone special back home?"

Alice shook her head. "No I don't. I'm a widow. My husband Tom died five years ago."

"I'm so sorry." Ginger said. "Do you have any children?"

"Yes. Two boys. Toby and Chris."

"I bet they are worried about you. Do they know you went out sailing?"

Alice shook her head. "No. You see Toby is overseas on business in Europe. He works for a museum of history. I think some ancient artifact was uncovered and they need to verify the authenticity or something. Chris is back home in Texas."

"I see." Ginger said pursing her lips. "Well does anyone know you went out sailing? I was just wondering cause I thought maybe that someone would come looking for you.."

The brunette took a breath. "I own the sailboat I was on. Everyone knows that I take it out whenever I come to visit my sister in Hawaii. However I didn't exactly tell anyone I was going to go sailing that particular day. I wish I could be more help but I'm afraid I'm not."

"That's alright dear." Mrs. Howell assured. "You are safe and sound here on our little island. That's what's important."

"Mrs. Howell is right." Ginger said. "We'll take care of you and help you adjust. You will do just fine. Wait till you taste Mary Ann's cooking."

"Can't wait."

"Just a word of warning." The starlet said. "When she brings out the coconut pie, you best grab a piece while you can or Gilligan will eat the entire thing. It's his favorite."

Alice laughed. "He sounds like quite a character."

"Oh he is." Lovey nodded. "But trust me you will love him. He's a sweet boy."

"You all seem like a nice group of people. I consider myself pretty lucky to have ended up stranded with you all. If there is anything I can do to help out, you let me know. I'll be more than happy to. I am pretty good a building things."

Ginger's ears perked up. "Building? You can build things? Like what?"

"Oh like furniture. I made a nice set of shelves back home. A coffee table and I even put together a porch swing."

"Wow." The movie star said in amazement. "I wish I could do those thing. I don't have any skills. Well except beauty." She grinned.

The Professor walked by and heard this remark. He walked up to her placing his arm around her shoulders and said "You my love are very skilled at being beautiful." before placing a kiss on her lips.

Ginger smiled as he walked off. "Isn't he wonderful?" She said dreamily.

Alice thought the whole scene was quite touching. "You really love that man don't you?"

"I do. He's the best thing that ever came into my life. No one ever loved me like Roy does." Ginger sighed. "I love him so much."

"I used to feel that way about Tom. He was a good man. I loved him from the moment I set my eyes upon him. Six feet 3 inches. Chestnut hair. Deep brown eyes. Very handsome. I miss him every day. I just never could find anyone who came close to him. He was the love of my life. It wasn't until maybe three years ago I finally stopped wearing my wedding ring. For the longest time I could not let go of it. My boys sat me down and told me that their father wouldn't want me to go on that way and I needed to let go. So I eventually took off my ring. It was one of the hardest things I ever did. When Tom placed it on my hand twenty four years ago I never thought I would have to remove it." She wiped a tear away from her eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to bring you all down."

"It's okay." Ginger assured. "We are hear if you need someone to listen. You can trust us."

Alice nodded. "I know. Look I think I want to take a walk around the island for a bit."

"Oh sure go ahead." The actress said. "Take your time."

The older woman stood up. "I'll see you in a little while." She said before heading towards a jungle path.

Mrs. Howell watched. "Poor woman. Too lose her husband so young. I wish there was something we could do for her."

"What can we do? It's not like there is a supply of men available on this island. The only single one is Skipper."

"Yes." Mrs. Howell said with the wheels turning in her head. "Yes he is the only one isn't he?"

**Jungle**

Alice walked along noting all the beautiful flowers and various plants. She heard voices and she went to inspect. Her eyes came upon the three men building the Professor and Ginger's hut. She took notice of the sea captain as he was fastening a bamboo pole. The woman studied him. He was a little on the portly side but still..he was attractive. Alice was curious if he had anyone back home. She took note that the three women of the island were all married. Ginger to the Professor. Mary Ann to Gilligan and of course Mrs. Howell was married to Mr. Howell for over well over twenty some years. There was no one for him. It was sad in a way she felt. To see the three happy couples and not able to experience that same joy. If only she had decided to take her sister Jacqueline with her. Oh wouldn't she be perfect for the sea captain!

The Texan then watched the Professor. He was a true gentleman that was for sure. Very smart. She could see why Ginger was nuts about him. She had observed the way he was around the movie star. So clearly in love with her and treated her like she was a queen. It must be a nice change for the movie star to have a man who actually respected her. Alice knew that the Hollywood scene could not have been easy for Ginger. She had a friend who lived out there for a few years and it could be pretty brutal. However Ginger had gumption and grit. She could handle herself and all the producers who probably tried to chase her around. If they did get back home, Alice was certain that the Professor would not allow one of the sleazes to lay a finger on his wife.

She then observed Mr. Howell. He was quite a pistol and also one who loved and adored his charming wife. He denied her nothing as far as she could tell. The woman had just about everything with her. All kinds of diamonds and other jewels. That engagement ring was incredible! She never saw a rock that big before in her life! However Alice knew that it was more than the material things that Lovey Howell adored about her husband. He was a sharp minded business man and as far as she was concerned probably a lump of sugar down deep inside.

Feeling like she needed to be of some use, she approached the trio. "Hello." She greeted.

Skipper turned to her. "Hello there." He said with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better thank you. Nice hut you are building there." She said. "Could you use a hand?"

The sea captain raised his eyebrow. "You know about construction?"

"Some. I was thinking that maybe I could help with the furniture. I was telling the other women I made a lot of furniture back home."

"Really." Skipper said surprised. "Well then we can most certainly use a hand with that. The hut is almost complete and the furniture was the next thing we needed to work on. Any extra help is more than welcome."

"Great." said Alice. "So I guess we should go gather some wood to get started. Were do you usually collect it?"

"I'll show you." said Skipper. "Follow me."

Mr. Howell watched as the pair set out towards the lagoon. "Make quite a pair don't you think?"

The Professor turned towards the millionaire. "I beg your pardon?"

"Skipper and Alice." Thurston said. "Don't you think they make a nice pair."

The academic shook his head and sighed. "Mr. Howell I think you've been hanging around Mrs. Howell way too long."

"Worked with you and Ginger didn't it?" The rich man quipped.

"I already loved Ginger." The Professor came back with.

"Yes but you weren't telling her that and Lovey gave you that extra push." Thurston said triumphantly. "And she helped bring Mary Ann and Gilligan together. So I would say she is two for two."

"So you are looking to make it three for three?" The scholar said amused.

"Why not?" Mr. Howell said with a grin.

**Other Side Of Jungle with Mary Ann and Gilligan**

"Gilligan you think we should head back now?" The farm girl said as they sat outside their little hut. "I like being here with you and all but I miss the others. And I still feel bad about the way I treated Ginger. I want to make it up to her."

The sailor sat up. "Ginger understands. She knows you didn't mean it."

"I know but I still feel awful. What do you say? You want to head back?"

"I suppose. If that's what you want." Gilligan said standing up. "I liked being out with you Mary Ann. It was nice to be alone. Just you and me."

Mary Ann smiled Gilligan helped her up. She placed a kiss on his lips. "I liked being alone with you too."

The two gathered up their belongings and started back towards camp.  
>Mary Ann was planning in her head how she could make up for being so mean to Ginger. Maybe she could bake the movie star her favorite pie. Make her her favorite dinner. It would be a start. Maybe something for their new hut.<p>

Mary Ann and Gilligan arrived back at camp and found Mrs. Howell and the movie star.  
>"Hey!" She greeted. "We are back!"<p>

Ginger got up and hugged the brunette. "Oh it's nice to see you back!" She said. "Did you have a nice time together?"

"Sure did." Gilligan grinned. "It was just what we needed."

"I'm glad" Ginger said as she let go of Mary Ann and then hugged Gilligan. "You two deserved to have some time together."

The movie star let go and stood back. "We have some news to share. Pretty amazing news."

"What?" asked Gilligan. "We're going to be rescued?"

Ginger laughed. "No silly. If that was the case we would have gone out to find you sooner. No it's something else. This woman washed upon shore. Well sort of. Her boat got caught up in some violent wind and she got thrown overboard. She swam all the way here."

Gilligan's eyes shot up. "A woman? A woman showed up on the island?"

"Yes." Ginger said. "She's really sweet. Her name is Alice Norbanks. She's from Texas."

"Oh I would love to meet her!" Mary Ann exclaimed. "Where is she?"

Mrs. Howell stood up from her chair. "She went for a walk. She'll be back later." She then hugged the two younger castaways. "I'm glad to see you both back though. I missed you!" She then let go and turned to Mary Ann. "Come on dear. I want you tell me all about it."

The two women picked up the bags and headed towards the hut. Ginger noticed Gilligan's huge grin. "What are you smiling about?" She asked.

"My wish came true!" He said excitedly clapping his hands.

"What wish? What are you talking about?" The movie star inquired.

"I found another eye of the idol! And I wished that Skipper would have a woman. And look. One showed up!" He exclaimed. "Isn't that great!"

Ginger smiled. When they had originally found the eye she had believed it would help but now she was agreeing with her husband that it was just eleven dollars worth of quartz. Still she didn't wish to step on Gilligan's joy. "It is nice. That was very sweet of you."

Gilligan frowned as he thought of something.

"What's wrong?" asked Ginger. "I thought you were happy?"

"I am but…who's gonna marry them? Skipper was the only one who could marry anyone. No one can marry him…wait…I'm the first mate! Maybe I can! Oh I need to check the Navy guide and see if the first mate can marry the captain. Well not marry him but marry him to a woman. Not actually be the one who marries him cause I don't want to marry the Skipper…I married Mary Ann and…."

"Gilligan." Ginger said cutting him off. "I think it's great that you want the Skipper to be as happy as you are with Mary Ann. I think you should slow down though. Just let things progress. You don't want to be pushy. Just let things be."

"I guess." said the sailor. "But if we let things be you wouldn't be married to the Professor right now. Mary Ann and Mrs. Howell helped bring you two together."

"Yes in a way they did but Gilligan, Roy and I already loved each other. Skipper and Alice just met. Let them build a relationship before you rush them to the altar."

"Okay I will." Gilligan said reluctantly. "But I'm still going to check to see if I can marry the Skipper not marry him but marry him to a woman…"

"I get it Gilligan." The redhead said before the sailor could ramble on again. "You go check the book."

The young sailor hurried off in the direction of the hut. Ginger stood back shaking her head. She decided to go check on her own husband to see how their new home was coming along. Oh darn! She wanted to tell Mary Ann and Gilligan the other wonderful news! Oh well. She'll tell them at dinner. Yes that will be a good time.  
>For now she needed to go see her husband. If he thought he could just kiss her and leave and…great now she was getting those raging hormones!<p>

Ginger walked off and came upon the hut. She smiled seeing her husband hammering a nail into the roof. "Looks goods." She remarked.

The Professor looked down from the ladder to see his beautiful wife. "Yes it is really coming along. Should be done very soon."

"I wasn't talking about the hut." Ginger said in a seductive tone.

The academic gulped and gripped the ladder. "Um…I…I need to finish this…" He stammered.

This did not deter the redhead one bit. "Darling…" She said approaching the ladder. "Come down from there."

Knowing that he had no choice cause chances are she would just climb up there, the Professor slowly made his way down. As soon as his feet hit the ground Ginger crushed her mouth against his in a hard deep kiss.

The Skipper had returned with Alice who was amused by the whole scene. "Oh my!" She said.

The sea captain shook his head setting the wood down. He walked over and pulled the redhead away who protested. "Hey!" She said glaring at him.

"I'm sorry Ginger but I'm afraid I cannot spare the Professor at the moment. We are close to finishing and it would go faster if you didn't um distract one of the workers." He said tactfully. "I'm going to have to ask that you cease kissing him and let us get back to work."

The movie star narrowed her eyes. "He's my husband and I can kiss him anytime I want to!" She pouted.

"Yes you can but not right now." The Skipper said gently nudging her away. "Run along now."

Ginger looked back at her husband. "Darling you going to let him talk to me that way!"

The Professor felt helpless. On one hand Skipper was right, this hut did need to get finished. On the other hand, he did not wish to upset Ginger and have to deal with her hot temper. Carefully he approached his firey wife. "My love." He said. "I promise you that we will finish just as soon as we can. After that I swear I won't leave your side unless you want me to."

Ginger smiled. "Okay." She said. "I love you." She kissed him once more before turning to walk off hypnotizing her husband again with her hips. And as usual he was set to follow her only to be stopped by the sea captain. "Get to work Professor."

"Yes Skipper." He said as he went back to the ladder.

Alice found the entire thing very comical. That woman sure had some effect on the man of science that was for sure.


	27. Chapter 27

"Wow." Skipper said admiring Alice's handy work. "When you said you could make furniture I wasn't expecting this…that's quite good. Very nice table."

"Thanks." Alice said standing up. "If I had the proper materials I could make it better but I was able to do something with what I had to work with. I suppose it could be a little better but it's not bad."

"You kidding? That table is great." The sea captain assured. "You really have a knack for this."

"That's what my husband used to say." The Texan smiled.

"Husband?" Skipper asked. "You have a husband?"

"Had a husband." Alice explained. "I'm a widow. Five years."

"I'm sorry. Must have been a tough five years."

Alice nodded. "It was. But I had my two sons seeing me through. They are great boys. Toby and Chris were my rock. You have any children?"

Skipper shook his head. "No I don't. I was never married."

"Oh I see." The brunette said. "Any reason? Just curious.."

Jonas sighed as he sat down on a rock. "I guess that I was just too busy enjoying the swinging single life to take time to find a decent woman to make my wife. Being in the Navy I was around all kinds of women and well…I suppose that I just wanted to have my fill."

Alice laughed. "You know Tom was like that."

"Tom? Oh was he your husband?"

"Yes. He was a Marine. A fine marine but he too liked having the idea of having a woman at every corner of the world."

"Let me guess." Skipper said. "Then he met you."

"That's right." She smiled. "He met me. I wasn't about to let him just love and leave me. No sir. I had every intention of being that handsome marine's bride no matter what it took. Oh sure he tried to deter me…tell me ridiculous excuses like he's not the type to settle down…he could never be a one woman man…I didn't buy any of them. I wore him down and before he knew it, he was buying me a ring and a house and giving me two beautiful boys."

Skipper laughed. "Sounds like you were quite a spitfire."

"I was." Alice said. "But I knew that I loved him and that he was meant for me. He told me years later that he would always be grateful for my stubbornness. I know you said that you liked your swinging Navy life, but I have to know…was there ever a woman that you loved enough to consider a long term commitment to?"

The sea captain looked to see that the Professor had gone off to find some more vines. He then spoke. "When we were first shipwrecked here…I was…well pretty taken with Ginger."

"Ginger? Really?" Alice said surprised. "Did she know?"

"I think she may have but I knew that I had no shot. I knew that she was in love with the Professor. It was very clear from the day we set sail on the Minnow that the movie star fancied the academic. I suppose I could have tried but I didn't see the point since I knew where her heart really was. It was not with me and it never would be. It was tough to accept but I did. To be honest I think that even if she had shown a tiny amount of interest in me, I still would have pushed her to be with the Professor."

"You would have?"

"Yes. The way I see it is that I'm the captain and I'm responsible for their well being here on this island. It's my job to make sure they are happy as possible being here on this island. Ginger being happy with a man who actually loves everything about her it more important than me and my superficial attraction."

"You think your attraction to Ginger was superficial?" Alice asked sitting down next to him.

"It was. I thought about it. What did I love about her? Her beauty? Yes. Her charm? Yes. What else? Nothing. There was nothing else that I love about her. Did I enjoy hearing her Hollywood movies? It was amusing at first but to be honest I got a little tired of hearing what they did in what movie and how we should try that. It seemed a little ridiculous to be doing these things just because someone wrote it in a script. The Professor on the other hand believed that her ideas were worth trying and would often say how clever she was to try and draw on something her experience. Ginger could tell him anything and he would listen to her. I mean really listen. And she likes being his lab assistant. Whenever he is trying some new science thing, the first person he goes to for help is Ginger. Actually it got to the point he didn't even need to ask her. She just did it. Believe it or not she finds all that science stuff to be quite fascinating."

"I see. So I guess you were just stuck being…well the bachelor of the island."

"Pretty much." He sighed. "I have to admit it's not the easiest thing in the world. Seeing Gilligan happy with Mary Ann and doing just about everything with her. He used to want to hang with me all the time and do things with me."

"Now he wants to do things with Mary Ann."

"Yes exactly. And believe me I know that's how it's going to be. It's just hard. It's not that we don't still do things together…just not as much as we used to. I never thought I would miss Gilligan's endless chatter at night in our hut. We had hammocks we slept in and he would just chatter on and on about one thing or another. Used to drive me crazy. Now I would give anything for that again."

Alice gently touched his arm. "I know that it's hard. Believe me I do. Being a widow is not easy. I see my friends so happy with their marriages and I…I want to cry. I used to have that and I don't anymore. It just seems so unfair. Sure they tried to set me up with different men but it never panned out. I got rid of them after the first date. They weren't Tom. Yes I know there will never be another man like him. It doesn't stop me from wishing there was. The first year after he died was the hardest one. It seemed everywhere I looked there was some happy couple. It felt like a dagger in my heart. I knew that I could not be upset with them. They weren't doing anything wrong but to me it felt like they were. I don't know how to explain it."

"I think I understand." Skipper said. "I used to feel that way when I saw Gilligan and Mary Ann and then Ginger and the Professor. But I held it in. If they thought for one second that their kissing and hugging bothered me, I know they would stop and try to hide it which would make me feel awful cause it's like they have to alter their lives for my sake. I don't want them to do that."

"Well Skipper." Alice said with a smile. "Maybe someday somehow we will all get off this island. Maybe you will find that special woman just for you. I know she's out there. Maybe I'll introduce you to my sister, Jacqueline."

"You have a sister?"

"Yup. She's two years younger than me. She was married once when she was very young and he left her. Just up and left. It crushed her. I think since then it has been very hard for her to trust men. She goes out on dates and all but Jacqueline never allows herself to get too serious. Usually she finds a way to end the relationship after a few weeks. I think she thinks if she doesn't leave, she's going to get left."

"That's terrible. Did she ever find out why he left?"

"Yeah she did. He found himself with another woman. He had been having an affair with her for months before left Jacqueline."

"Sounds like a real louse." Skipper frowned.

"He was. But you seem like a nice man. I bet you and her would get along just beautifully."

Skipper smiled. "You know I think you are starting to sound like Mrs. Howell. You know she has a matchmaking bug in her."

"I could see that. She reminds me of my Aunt Teresa. A dear sweet woman."

"Yes Mrs. Howell is quite a lady. I have to say she did a good job pushing Ginger and the Professor together." He gestured towards a tree a few yards out where that very professor was being pressed against a tree by a very beautiful redhead. Her lips were crushed against his and he had no shot at escaping.

Alice laughed. "Gee she really loves him doesn't she?"

Skipper raised his eyebrows and sighed. "Yeah she does. I should have known better than to let him go out on his own to get more vines. I should have known Ginger would be waiting to strike." He smiled at the pair.

"I think it's great she loves him so much. I bet it wasn't easy for her in Hollywood."

"No I don't think it was. She told us about some of the men she dated and I got the impression they weren't as great a she made them out to be. I don't think she ever had a real love out there."

"Well she has one with the Professor. It's nice."

"Say." Skipper said. "Why don't we get back to work. We should really work on constructing a new bed for the two. At least get the frame built."

"Good idea." Alice said standing up from the rock. The pair went over to the pile of bamboo and wood to get started.

**Dinner**

Mary Ann shook her head at Ginger who still had not let up on the Professor. The farm girl had no idea what had come over her famous friend. Yes she loved kissing the academic but this was just…"Hey!" She said tapping Ginger's shoulder. "You want to help me set this table?"

Ginger let go of her husband and looked back at the brunette. "I'm busy." She went to resume her passion for her husband when she felt herself being yanked away. "What's the big idea!' She protested.

"I'm sorry Ginger but I'm going to have to ask that you refrain from making out with the Professor long enough to help me set the dishes out. It's the least you can do. You said you were going to help me with dinner but spent the entire time staring at your husband with that look in your eyes."

"So?" Ginger said slightly annoyed. "It's not my fault he's so cute."

"I know." Mary Ann said with a laugh. "You can't help yourself...You are only human…"

"Oh hush up!" Ginger grinned flinging a napkin at the girl from Kansas. "Like you should talk. I recall you burning dinner a few times because you couldn't keep your paws of a certain sailor man and I also remember a breakfast or two with very runny eggs cause you were too engrossed in studying Gilligan."

"It's not my fault he's so cute." Mary Ann came back with.

Ginger stuck her tongue out and they finished up the table. Gilligan then brought the food out as he did not want Mary Ann to do it in her condition even though she told him it was perfectly fine. It was set down on the table and then everyone gathered around.

Alice had arrived a few seconds later as she had wanted to clean up after having been helping the Skipper earlier.  
>She noticed the two new faces and smiled. "Hello." She greeted them. "I'm Alice."<p>

"Oh hello!" Mary Ann said standing up from her seat. "It's so nice to meet you. I'm Mary Ann." She waddled around the table much and Alice laughed. "Wow. You are so big! I remember those days!'

"You have kids?"

"Yes two boys. Wow. I bet you got quite bun in there." She said placing her hand on Mary Ann's pregnant stomach.

"Thanks." The farm girl smiled. She turned to Gilligan who was scarfing down a lobster. "Gilligan….come over here and meet this nice woman!"

The first mate put his food down and got up from the table hurrying over. "Hi! Nice to meet you! I'm Gilligan!"

"Nice to meet you Gilligan. Skipper's told me quite a lot about you."

"Skipper's my best buddy. We've been through everything."

"Yes he's told me." She looked over the young sailor. "You know you almost remind me of my son Toby. You know he loves to sail. Always loved the sea. I think he gets that from me. I love being out on the water myself. I find it peaceful."

"Ginger said you were out sailing and you got caught in windstorm. Swam all the way here."

"Yes I did. It was quite an experience. I'm glad I found this place. Such nice people. All of you are just so…" She stopped noting that Ginger was sitting on the Professor's lap with her arms around him tightly lips pressed to his. "Oh my…..That's something I need to get used to I guess."

Skipper shook his head. He gently whacked the smooching pair with his hat much to their disproval. "What!" Ginger snapped. "Leave us alone!"

"I'm sorry but we were all just wondering what was going on. I mean yes we know you love to kiss your husband every chance you get…"

Ginger narrowed her eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"My love." The Professor said trying to calm his wife before her firey temper exploded. "I think we should let them in on our news."

"Oh." Ginger said brightening up. "Roy and I have some wonderful news to share!"

"What is it?" Mary Ann asked.

Ginger looked at her husband and then back to the others. "We're going to have a baby!" She squealed.

Mary Ann's jaw dropped and then she let out a joyous scream. "Oh!' She said rushing over to her friend as fast as it as possible for her to do so and hugged her tight. "That's wonderful! Oh this so just…I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you!" Ginger said standing up returning her hug. "And the best part is that we can raise our kids together! Won't that be wonderful!"

"Yes!" The brunette said. "I would love that! We take them down to the lagoon together…teach them how to swim…sew…cook…you can teach them about acting and singing…Oh Ginger this is wonderful!" She hugged her again.

Gilligan grinned rushing to the movie star and hugging her. "Wow! That's great news Ginger! You're going to be a mother like Mary Ann!"

"I am." Ginger hugged him back and then let of the sailor. "And..Gilligan…I want you and Mary Ann to be our baby's godparents."

The farm girl was stunned. "What?"

"You and Gilligan. I want you to be the godparents of our child. It would mean so much to me and Roy. Please…will you?"

"Of course!" Gilligan exclaimed. "Oh boy I get to be a godfather! I was never a godfather before. I'll be a good one I promise!"

"I know you will." Ginger laughed.

Mrs. Howell spoke. "Ginger I think it's simply marvelous that you are having a baby! What joy to have two little angels running around this island!"

"You mean three." Gilligan and the Professor both said.

"Three?" Mrs. Howell said confused. "Is Mary Ann having twins?"

"No" The Professor said standing. "I was including Ginger." He explained gesturing to his wife.

"You mean Mary Ann." Gilligan said. "Mary Ann is the other angel."

"No Ginger." The Professor stated.

"Mary Ann!"

"Ginger!"

"Mary Ann!"

"Ginger!"

The two stood in front of one another and started shouting back and forth before their wives stepped in. "How about we just say four?" Ginger said holding her husband back.

"Yes. Let's just agree on four." Mary Ann said trying to calm her husband.

"Alright." The two men said.

"Still say Ginger." The Professor muttered to himself.

"Mary Ann." Gilligan said under his breath.

The two women steered their husbands back to the dinner table. Both stared the other down letting the other know that their wife was the third angel. Mary Ann and Ginger rolled their eyes. How silly of an argument this was!

Things calmed down and dinner went about without another incident. Gilligan asked Alice a million question about herself. Where did she come from? Can she cook? Mary Ann can cook…makes the best pies ever…Does she know how to make pie? I bet Mary Ann can show you how…she makes the best ever…

Alice answered all his questions with patience. "I'm from Tulip, Texas. It's a small town.  
>Yes I can cook. No I'm not the best with pies…I'm sure Mary Ann could help me with that and I would love to try her pie." She was growing fond of the sailor. He was most certainly like her son Toby. How she missed him. Toby was her baby. Yes Chris meant just as much to her. She loved both her sons. However everyone in the family knew that Toby was her favorite. Chris accepted it and didn't mind. Toby was always closet to their mother. He was more close to his father. His death hit him a bit harder than Toby as they did so much together.<p>

Alice was really liking Mary Ann too. What a sweet girl. No wonder Gilligan adored her. How could you not? And she was a hell of a cook. Wow. This food was incredible. What a adorable pair she and Gilligan made. So young and in love.

Her eyes turned to the other married couple. Ginger and the Professor. There was a lot of passion there. A _lot _of passion. It was nice to see. Not many people were comfortable with showing their love for their spouse like that. Ginger most certainly had every right to kiss her husband as much as she wished. The man didn't seem to mind very much.  
>Right now Ginger was sitting on his lap combing her fingers through his hair whispering something Alice was sure was most likely meant to increase his temperature.<p>

Wow it has been a long time since she had…after Tom she had not given it much thought. It would be nice to love someone again. Share that passion once more. More and more she had been missing that part of her life. But who was she going to experience this with? Her eyes went over to the Skipper who was engaged in a conversation with Mr. Howell about a baseball game. She studied him some more and decided he did in fact have a handsome quality about him. She found she could talk to him easily. For some reason, Alice felt like she could open up to him. Rarely did she like to talk about Tom as it was painful for her but earlier…it just came easy. It was nice to be able to talk to someone who would listen. No tell her…oh everything will be okay…she always hated that. She didn't want to hear it. She wanted to be able to just express what she's feeling without someone thinking they had to coddle her. All she wanted was someone to understand. The Skipper appeared to do that. It was nice.

He caught her eye for a minute and he smiled before turning his attention back to his conversation with Mr. Howell. Alice turned her attention back to her food. Yes he wasn't Tom but she did enjoy his company. It would be nice to have a friend to confide in. Maybe just maybe she could have that with the Skipper. Alice noted Mrs. Howell looking with gears grinding. She recalled Skipper saying about a matchmaking bug. Alice had a feeling that's exactly what she was planning for her.

**Later that night**

Ginger stood in front of a mirror looking over her figure. "Darling will you still think I'm beautiful when I get fat and my feet are swollen and my face is all puffy?"

The Professor came up behind his wife putting his arms around her. "My beautiful wife, I will always love you no matter what you look like and always believe you to be the most stunning gorgeous woman on Earth." He then began kissing her neck and Ginger giggled.

"You mean that or are you just saying that so I…."

"I'm not just saying that." He said turning her around. "I will love you no matter what you look like. You will always look beautiful to me. Your hair could fall out and your skin could break out and I would think you gorgeous."

"You are a liar." Ginger said. "But I love you for it."

"I'm not….." He couldn't finish his thought as her lips were against his.

They made their way to the bed and gave in to their passion. Ginger smiled happily in her husband's arms. She was feeling on top of the world. A baby with the man she loved.  
>Her mind drifted to their newest castaway. "Darling…what do you think of Alice?"<p>

"She seems like a nice woman." He replied. "Very helpful. You should see some of the furniture she made, very nice. I think she will fit in very nicely here."

Ginger traced his chest with her finger. "Roy…do you think….maybe that Skipper could…find love with her?"

Roy smiled. "You playing matchmaker my beautiful starlet? You are turning into Mrs. Howell. In fact I think everyone must have that on their mind. Mr. Howell was insinuating that earlier."

"Well it would be nice don't you think? It can't be easy for him to see you and me. You know that he…you know….liked me."

"Yes he did but I think he's over that. He's happy for us."

"I know he is but still. It has to be hard. I know that he didn't harbor any real deep feelings for me like you. I think that's why he never tried to pursue it. He knew that I wanted real love and he could not give that to me. That and he knew that I was not attracted to him. I feel awful that he's the lone single male on this island."

"I know but there's not much we can do about that. I don't know if it's a good idea to push Alice to him. I think we should just let them build a relationship on their own. Not force it."

Ginger nodded. "I know. I said the same thing to Gilligan. You know he practically had Skipper married off to Alice as soon as I said she was here?" She laughed. "He wanted to know if the first mate is able to perform a wedding ceremony for the sea captain."

"That's Gilligan." Professor laughed.

"Yes it is. Well if Skipper and Alice do grow into something I would be happy for them. She's a nice woman and I think she would make a good match for Skipper."


	28. Chapter 28

Two weeks later things were somewhat back to normal on the island. The others were getting used to their new inhabitant of the island. Alice was starting to learn the ropes of island living. She took to it pretty well and became quite an asset to Skipper aiding him with the construction of the hut and the furniture. The hut was finally completed thanks in part to Skipper instructing Mary Ann to keep Ginger away so she could not distract the Professor. Ginger was none to pleased and glared at the sea captain for two days. He told her that the hut would never get completed at the rate they were going. She pouted to her husband who promised he would sneak away whenever he could to be with her. This brought a smile to the redhead's face and she soon forgot about her irritation with Skipper.

Right now that redhead was standing on a small step ladder that Alice had built. It was quite helpful for when they needed to pick the fruit off the trees. Ginger reached for an orange and plucked it from the branch. She decided she would need a few more as she wanted to make a special dessert for dinner. A refreshing orange cream pie. It was the Professor's favorite and she wanted to reward him for all his hard work on their new home plus the fact she loved him and well Mary Ann wasn't the only one who could bake pies for her husband. She was more than capable of doing so. Besides Roy liked her pies better anyway. He said as much many times. The movie star picked another orange and the wooden step ladder shook a bit. She took hold of a branch to steady herself before reaching for another orange, the ladder then wobbled and tipped over taking the actress with it. Ginger fell to the ground with a hard thud. The oranges from her basket scattered about around her.

Mary Ann, who had been taking a walk enjoying the warm air, spotted her friend and gasped. "Ginger!" She said moving as fast as her she could given her advanced figure from her pregnancy. "Ginger!"  
>The starlet moaned in pain. Mary Ann looked around for someone to help. "Professor! Professor! It's Ginger! She fell! Professor!" She recalled the Skipper being nearby the lagoon with Alice fishing so she called out to him as well. "Skipper! Skipper! Come help!"<p>

The Professor was the first to arrive on the scene and he was horrified to see his wife crumpled up on the ground. "Ginger.." He said bending down to her. "Ginger...are you okay? Ginger.."

"Roy." She said in a weak voice. "My baby…" Tears came to her eyes. "My baby…"

He wrapped her in his arms holding her tight. "It's alright." He said softly. "I love you." The Professor kissed the top of her head and carefully picked her up.

The Skipper then showed up with a look of concern on his face. "What happened? Is everything alright? I heard Mary Ann calling for help.."

Mary Ann spoke. "I was walking and I saw Ginger on the ground…I think she was picking oranges…the ladder must have given out or something." She tried steady her voice but was having a difficult time. "I…the oranges were all over the ground….I… Will she be alright?"

The Professor said nothing as he carried his wife to their new hut. Mary Ann and Skipper followed behind. When he arrived at the hut for a moment he recalled when it was finished and he carried Ginger over the threshold. She thought it was the most romantic thing in the world. He put that out of his mind as he brought her into their bedroom area and set her down on the bed. Ginger was sobbing and he tried his best to soothe her. "It's alright my love." The Professor gently caressed her red hair.

"My baby…" Ginger cried. "My baby..Darling…I'm so sorry! I'm sorry…I'm so sorry.."

He gently kissed her again. He turned to the Skipper and Mary Ann. "My medical bag is under the table by the window. Please get it for me. Mary Ann could you please fetch Mrs. Howell, I'm going to need her assistance."

"Yes Professor." The farm girl said hurrying as fast as she could.

The Skipper found the medical bag and brought it to the academic. "Is there anything else I can do?" He asked. "Anything at all?"

"Not at the moment thank you." The Professor replied. "Just wait outside. I need to be alone with Ginger."

"Yes of course. Whatever you say." The sea captain said as he walked to he door and left the hut. He stood outside with a worried expression on his face. Poor Ginger. Oh he prayed nothing happened to that baby! She didn't deserve that! A part of him felt like he was losing his own grandchild. Tears started to form and he quickly wiped them away.  
>No time for that. He needed to stay strong for Ginger. And for the Professor.<p>

Alice was walking up the path when she spotted the sea captain. "What's wrong?" She asked noting his distraught expression. "Did something happen?"

"Ginger..she…fell." Skipper explained.

"Fell?" Alice said horrified. "What…how…"

"She was using that step ladder you had built to pick some oranges and well..I guess it gave way and she fell pretty hard."

The Texan felt as if she couldn't breathe. It was her fault. All her fault! She should have made a much stronger ladder! How stupid of her! Now Ginger…It was her fault!  
>She said not a word as she ran off. She ran and ran as fast as she could not knowing where she was going. The guilt inside her was building up. She just kept running and running until she came to a cliff. Alice paused see there was no more room to run. She just stood there staring out at the cliff and the water below.<p>

**Ginger and Professor's Hut**

The Professor held his wife while Mrs. Howell listened for a heartbeat with the makeshift stethoscope. The academic would have done it himself but he did not wish to be the one to break the horrific news to Ginger. His worse fear was confirmed when Mrs. Howell gently shook her head with a sad look on her face.

Ginger burst out into tears. The Professor held her as tight as he could telling her he loved her. Mrs. Howell gently patted the movie star's hand. "I'm sorry dear. I'm so sorry." She said to her.

Roy Hinkley could handle many things in his life but he didn't know if he could handle this. Losing their child was the worse pain he ever felt. What made it more unbearable was seeing Ginger like this. He never wanted to see her this way again. Not ever. He did not wish to see that painful look in her lovely green eyes. He calmly caressed her saying "I love you."

Mrs. Howell stood up. "I'm sorry Professor. If there is anything I can do…"

"I appreciate that Mrs. Howell." He said. "I think Ginger and I need to be alone right now."

"Of course. Take all the time you need." She put the medical bag away and left.

Ginger felt as if her heart was broken in two. All her dreams were shattered. And it was all her fault! Why did she have to go pick oranges! Why! She should have been more careful! Now Roy will never love her again! She slowly lifted her tear stained face to her husband. "I'm sorry darling. I swear I am so sorry. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have…"

"Stop it." He said cutting her off. The Professor refused to allow her to heap blame on herself. "It's was not your fault. It was an accident. No one is to blame. I do not blame you and I'm not angry with you. You didn't do anything."

"I love you so much." Ginger said resting her head against him. "I wanted to have…" More tears came on before she could continue on. "I wanted to have your baby so much. All I wanted was a baby with the man I love."

"Ginger my love we can have more children." He said as he continued to hold her. "I know that another child will not replace this one but I don't want you to think that it will never again happen for us. It _will_. I promise you it _will_. You and I will have many children. Many wonderful children."

Ginger sniffed. "I want a memorial for our little girl."

The Professor managed a small smile. Little girl. Ginger had been convinced the baby was a girl and she would not hear anything else. No matter what anyone said she shot them down saying her baby was a girl.

"I think that would be wonderful." He said.

"I want to have a place where we can go to remember her. I know we didn't get to meet her but I want her to know we love her and will always think of her. She's up in Heaven now with Jesus and I want her to see that she will never be forgotten. She will always be in her hearts. Forever."

The Professor nodded. "That's a splendid idea."

"I want it to read In Loving Memory of Kimberly Rose Hinkley. That's her name. Kimberly Rose Hinkley. Kimmie. I bet she would have been something. Don't you agree?"

"I do." He said. "Probably would have been just like you. In everyway. I can only imagine what she would do to any son that Mary Ann and Gilligan had. Most likely would have been exactly like what you do to me. I could just see me having to pry her away from Gilligan Jr."

This caused Ginger to giggle a bit. "Well if Gilligan Jr. is anything like his father, he would most likely have run for the hills anyway."

"True." He said. "Gilligan always did run as fast as he could to get away from your um..flirtations."

Ginger looked up and with a small smile. "You never did."

"I had no reason to run from you." The Professor replied. "I happen to enjoy all of your kisses. I always did."

She placed a small kiss on his lips. "I love you Roy." She said snuggling up back against him. "I want to stay right here forever. Never leave. Is that okay with you?"

"It's just fine." The academic said softly. "Perfectly fine."

**Mary Ann and Gilligan's Hut (Later)  
><strong>

Mary Ann wiped her tears from her eyes. "Poor Ginger. She must be crushed. Oh I can't believe she lost her precious little baby. How horrible!"

Gilligan nodded. He felt awful. Ginger and the Professor were going to be parents one minute and the next…they weren't. He knew how excited the starlet was about having a baby. Especially the Professor's baby. It's what she always wanted. She smiled all the time and would gush about how her little girl was going to be smart like her daddy. The Professor would counter that the mother was just as bright.  
>Gilligan was looking forward to their kids playing together and growing up together.<br>Now that was not going to happen. He wished there was something they could do. But what? What could they do? He supposed they just needed to be there for the two and let them know they cared.

Gilligan looked at his wife. "Do you think it would be alright if I saw Ginger now?"

"I don't know." Mary Ann answered. "I don't know if she wants to see anyone right now."

He stood up. "Well I'm going to try." The sailor said. "I need to let her know that we care."

The farm girl smiled. "You are wonderful Gilligan."

He quickly kissed his wife before heading out to see the movie star. He arrived at the hut and gently knocked at the door. "Ginger? It's me Gilligan. Can I come in?"

"Sure." Her voice said. "You can come in."

The first mate walked inside and found the movie star laying on a daybed the Skipper and Professor made. She had wanted to be near the window and look out at the island.

"I'm sorry Ginger." Gilligan began. "I'm sorry this happened."

"I know. I'll be alright." She replied.

"Where's the Professor?"

"I told him I wanted to be by myself for awhile."

"Oh. Well should I go?"

"No that's alright." Ginger said sitting up a bit. "You can stay."

"I know how hard this is for you." The sailor said. "I know you really wanted that baby."

"I did." The actress sighed. "But it wasn't meant to be. Just bad luck."

Gilligan hated seeing Ginger looking so blue. "Listen I want to give you something."

"What?"

"This." He said as he dug into his pocket for something. He then handed her a small furry object.

The redhead was stunned. "Gilligan, this is your lucky rabbit's foot."

"I know." He smiled. "I want you to have it."

"It's sweet of you but Gilligan you know that I don't believe in that superstitious nonsense."

Gilligan grinned. "You sound like the Professor."

Ginger realized what she said. "Oh well…I think he happens to be right. It is nonsense. I do appreciate the gesture though."

"I know you don't believe in it and all but it can't hurt can it?" The first mate said his blue eyes filled with determination. "The Professor once said that about the eye of the idol. He said he was stupid but yet it couldn't hurt. What harm can it do? I would feel better knowing you have it. Who knows? Maybe it will help bring you good luck."

The starlet smiled. "You are very sweet Gilligan. Mary Ann is a very lucky girl. I do appreciate this and I will hold onto it and I will think of what a generous kind person you are."

"Thanks Ginger." Gilligan smiled. "And I bet you will have another baby before you know it! And hey…you can still be a part of Mary Ann and mine's baby. You'll be the best aunt. And…Ginger if you could come and visit us again like you used to…We miss that. We miss the report from Hollywood."

"Okay Gilligan" Ginger said. "I will try to visit you and Mary Ann more. And fill you in on all the gossip from Hollywood. I promise."

"We love you Ginger." Gilligan said. "And we want you to be a part of our lives. Mary Ann needs you to help her with the baby when it arrives. She won't say it but she is scared. I know she is. She needs you to be there for her. It will make her feel better."

The starlet shook her head. How did she get so lucky to have such wonderful friends! "I will be there for her. You can count on it. She won't go through it alone. I will help her the best I can. But I know she will be a terrific mother."

"You will too someday." Gilligan assured. "Just wait and see."

"Thank you." Ginger said. "Listen I'm feeling a little tired. I think I want to rest a bit."

"Okay." He said. "Feel better soon." Gilligan smiled before taking off.

The movie star sighed. She fingered the rabbit foot that the sailor gave her. How sweet of him to try to make her feel better. Ginger knew how much Gilligan loved that good luck charm. How kind of him to want her to have it to "bring her luck". Whether or not it will work, she didn't know. But maybe he was right. It was worth a try.

**Jungle**

The Professor stared at the orange tree with fury. That damn tree. That damn tree was the cause of all of this. He wanted to rip the tree out from the ground by it's roots and throw it off a cliff. Chop it into firewood. If it wasn't for that tree, Ginger wouldn't be going through hell right now. The Professor grabbed a branch and began to shake it. He shook the branch with all his might as if he wished to rip it right out.

Mr. Howell spotted the Professor and hurried over. He pushed him away from the tree.  
>"Leave me alone!" The academic barked. "I want to kill this stupid tree!"<p>

The millionaire held him back. "I know. I know that you are angry. I know you are hurt. You can't take it out on the tree."

"Why not!" The Professor shouted. "It's the very reason my beautiful wife lost her precious baby girl! It's the reason my Ginger…."

"Stop it." The older man commanded. "Stop it right now. Listen to me. I know how you feel. I know exactly how you feel. I've been through it myself."

The Professor looked at him. "What do you mean? How do you know?"

Mr. Howell took a breath before speaking. "Years ago Lovey discovered she was with child. The joy we felt! It was like nothing I ever experienced. We couldn't wait to pass on the Howell legacy to another. We had so many dreams and plans…then one day…Lovey was a the doctor office and discovered she had lost the baby. For weeks we were like zombies. We went through the motions of our lives but that was it. I worked. Lovey did her charity work. Our lives were shattered. Then we slowly broke out of that stupor we were in and decided we could try again but then we were given the devastating news that conception of a child was out of the question for us. It was not going to happen. It was the second biggest blow we received. No one to pass on our legacy. No son to inherit my business empire. So believe me I know how hard this is for you. I felt that same pain.  
>I even thought it was my fault and I considered leaving Lovey thinking that the reason she couldn't conceive was cause of me and if she found another man, she surely could have a baby. I then realized how stupid I was. Lovey was not with me based on if I could give her a child or not. She was with me because she loved me. We managed to get through it. When we were Hawaii, we had thought about how we were getting older but would still like to have a child in our lives. So we were set on adopting when we returned home."<p>

"But the storm hit." The Professor said.

"Yes the storm hit and we got stranded on this island. You know what. In a way we did get to adopt four kids. You and Ginger. Mary Ann and Gilligan. You four are like our own children. So Professor what I'm saying is that even though it may not seem like it now, things will get better. Things happen for a reason. We may not like it and we have no control over it, but there is a reason why things happen. I'm sorry that you and Ginger lost your child. I want you to know that I understand and that Lovey and I will be there for you and Ginger. You can count on us."

The Professor was taken aback at what the millionaire had told him. He had no idea…"Mr. Howell, I appreciate what you said. I had no idea that you..."

"It's not something Lovey and I like to talk about. But I thought you should know that we do understand."

"Thank you." The Professor said. "It means a lot to me. And I know it will mean a lot to Ginger."

"Anytime." Thurston said with a smile. "Anytime."

**Cliff**

Alice stared down at the waves crashing against the rocks. The roar of the tide. The splash of the water hitting the sharp objects. She took a step forward not saying a word. The guilt she was feeling was intense. If it wasn't for her faulty ladder…she just shows up and she already causes problems. How could she live with these people knowing the cruelness she inflicted upon the movie star! They wouldn't want her around. Especially Ginger and the Professor. They probably hated her. Who could blame them? She hated herself. The Texan took one more step. Her footing would be gone with another step. Just one more and all the pain would be over. Everyone would be much better off. Besides it's not like anyone would really miss her. Yes. This was the best way. Alice was just about to raise her foot when the Skipper called out "Stop! Stop!"

She turned. "Go away!" She screamed. "Get out of here!"

"No!" He shouted. "I'm not going to let you do this. You are not going to do this!"

The sea captain grabbed up the woman and pulled her away from the cliff.

Alice collapsed in his arms sobbing. "Let me go!" She exclaimed. "Let me go!"

"No." Jonas said sternly. "You are not…you are not doing this. I won't let you."

Alice glared at him. "Why? What do you care? What do you care if I kill myself? What difference could it make it to anyone! I killed Ginger's baby! It's all my fault! I made that stupid ladder! I caused her to fall!"

"Stop it!" Skipper shouted. "You did not kill the baby. You did not make a faulty ladder. You did not cause her to fall! Stop it! I wont' let you blame yourself. You are not to blame! So stop it! That's an order!"

"How can you say that?" Alice sobbed. "I am responsible. I am the one who made an unsteady ladder. She would not have fallen if it wasn't for me! Some craftsman I am!"

"You need to let go of this guilt." Skipper said. "You are not at fault."

"What do you know about it?"

Skipper sighed. "I know more than you think. You see awhile back, I heard on the radio the Maritime Board investigated the shipwreck. I was declared to be at fault. And I thought I was. I never felt such guilt in my life. These people were stuck here because of my incompetence. I even thought…I thought about ending my life. I stood on this same cliff."

"What happened?"

"Ginger came bursting out in a dramatic fashion declaring she needed me. She said that Gilligan was just a boy, Mr. Howell was married and then…then she says the Professor was only interested in her mind. I remember thinking…are you crazy? That man is interested in more than your mind! I didn't buy for a minute that he only had interest in her mind but the fact that she cared enough to want to stop me, it meant a lot to me. Then Mary Ann came running out hoping to stop me. You know what, I'm glad they did. They cared enough to want me to stick around."

"So what are you saying?" Alice sniffed. "You care enough about me to want me to stick around?"

"Yes I do. I like you very much. You are a good woman Alice. It's nice to have someone I can talk to and who can help me around the island while my little buddy is busy fussing over Mary Ann."

Alice laughed a bit. "I see. I guess this was pretty stupid of me"

"Yes it was. Very stupid. Please don't ever do that again."

"I won't. I'm sorry I…Thank you Skipper. Thank you for being here for me."

"You're welcome." He smiled.

Alice threw her arms around him hugging him. "I'm glad I know you Jonas Grumby. You are always there for me. You're a good friend." She let go. "I'm sorry I scared you. I'm sorry I was so stupid…if you hadn't..Thank you."

"Come on." He said helping her up. "Let's head back to camp."

Alice smiled as she put her arm around him as they walked back.


	29. Chapter 29

It was close to midnight as the Professor held Ginger in his arms. Two hours since she finally stopped crying. The whole experience was the most traumatic of her life. All she could do was cling to her husband and sob. She felt like such a failure."_I let you down. I'm so sorry." _Ginger said over and over. _"I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I was so careless!"_

The Professor would hear none of it. He told her that she was not at fault and to stop blaming herself. Repeatedly let her know he loved her and always will. Nothing would change that. Ever. His eyes looked over at the untouched plate of food sitting on a tray that Mary Ann had brought over. She thought the movie star could use something to eat. The minute Ginger saw Mary Ann and her pregnant figure, she burst into tears again. The farm girl apologized saying she didn't mean to upset the starlet she just wanted to bring her food. Mary Ann then started crying thinking she was being insensitive then Gilligan had to bring her back to their hut and advise her that she didn't do anything wrong. Ginger didn't mean to be distraught over seeing her. It will be okay. Really it will. Ginger still loves you.

Mrs. Howell then paid a visit to the actress which did seem to help a little. She told Ginger all about her miscarriage and how painful it was. Having someone who experienced was she was going through did help ease the redhead. She thanked Mrs. Howell and said she was glad she was there. However even will all the love and support around her, Ginger still felt like her heart was ripped to shreds. It wasn't anything she could explain. It was just how she felt. The emotions that were inside of her.

Roy just allowed her to have a good cry in his arms. Let her get her emotions out.  
>It did seem to work as she finally fell asleep exhausted. He hoped she had a peaceful night sleep. He had no idea how she was going to feel when daylight broke. The realization of what happened could possibly fully hit her and hit her hard.<br>Whatever he had to do to help her, he would. He loved her. He vowed he would be there for her for better or for worse. Well this was most decidedly the worse. The academic prayed this would be the only worse they had to experience. It was certainly an emotional roller coaster. Ginger's emotions were most likely going to be up and down. As long as he let her know he loved her he knew she could get through this. He wasn't worried about himself, his only concern was for his wife. One thing he did want more than anything was to be able to give her another baby as soon as possible. When that would happen he didn't know but he hoped it was very soon.

**Next Morning**

The sun was shining brightly in the clear blue sky and there was a warm gentle breeze flowing into the hut. The Professor opened his eyes and noticed Ginger was still snuggled up against him. He gently touched her hair and kissed the top of her head before he carefully moved her aside. The academic stretched as he sat up on the bed. It was quite a comfortable bed too. The salvaged some old mattresses from the sleeping deck of the Minnow when they got shipwrecked. A few repairs were made and the one mattress was almost as good as new. It was a change from his cot in his old hut. The best part of course to him was waking up with the beautiful Ginger beside him. Like he always dreamed of. He looked back down at his wife and kissed her once more before getting up from the bed.

The scholar made his way outside to the little shower they had built. Ginger wanted a private shower away from the other one. After all, she was married now and was entitled to privacy. Gilligan had made a remark about she only wanted the private shower so that she could make out with the Professor in it. Ginger had responded by grabbing the Skipper's cap and whacking the first mate on the head. The Professor knew that the sailor was correct. It was the reason she wanted it to be private. Not that he minded. He liked being able to join his wife for some morning love without worrying about who may see them.

He gathered up some firewood and heated the water to place in the bucket. Once that was done he placed it inside the stall on top of the ledge. The Professor then removed his clothes and began to bathe. He was still worried about Ginger and her state of mind. As he washed he thought of things he could do that would cheer her up. Yes it wouldn't bring back their baby but at least it would help lift her spirits. That bright beautiful smile of hers he longed to see again. As he rinsed the soap, he thought he heard a sound. Was his gorgeous wife coming to join him? The Professor waited a few seconds and nothing. He decided to peek out of the curtain to see if she was there just trying to catch him off guard. He frowned when he saw it was just a bird that had flown on to the flower box.

Roy finished his shower and grabbed a blue towel. He wrapped it around himself before walking back inside the hut. The academic went over to the bedroom to see Ginger wasn't there. Did she go someplace? Quickly the Professor dressed and then called out to his wife. "Ginger? Ginger?"

"In here darling." She replied.

The Professor walked to another room in the hut. The room that was to be the baby's room. He found her staring at the empty crib. "Ginger." The academic said approaching her placing his hands on her shoulders. "What are you doing in here?"

"I couldn't help it." The starlet explained. "I just felt like I had to be in here. I just look and see this empty crib. I know that it won't be filled with a baby now. It hurts. It hurts a lot."

"Come on." The Professor said taking her hand. "You need to get something to eat. You have not eaten in hours. Have some breakfast."

"I'm not hungry." Ginger said. "I don't want any breakfast."

"My love." Roy said taking her in his arms. "You need your strength. You need to go on with your life. You can't let this eat away at you."

"I know darling." Ginger said. "I'll try. Really I will."

"So how about I bring you a little breakfast? Can you try to eat something?"

"Okay. I guess some eggs would be good. And some juice."

"Good." The Professor smiled. "I'll be right back." He kissed her lips and headed out.

Ginger sat down on the sofa and sighed. She could not help but feel empty inside. Her precious baby was gone. It hurt. It hurt like hell. Like a knife digging away at her heart.  
>How this could be she did not understand. One minute she was carrying life, the next it was gone. Just like that. While she felt horrible about getting upset when Mary Ann showed up, it was not something that she could control. Seeing the brunette in the condition she was only served to remind her that she was not going to be in that same stated anytime soon. At the same time, the movie star did not want the farm girl to think she had to tip toe around and hide from her. It was the last thing she wanted her to do.<br>Mary Ann was not doing anything wrong. She couldn't help the way she looked. She was having a baby. It was not something she could hide and Ginger did not want her to hide it. If she did, it would just make Ginger feel like she was being childish.

Shaking the thoughts from her head, Ginger went to her make-up table in the bedroom and picked up her mirror. She cringed at the reflection. "Ugh." She said horrified. Puffy eyes, runny mascara! Hideous! The actress got up from her chair and decided to freshen up. A nice shower would do her some good. Ginger went outside and smiled seeing that her husband hand kindly heated the water before he left to get her breakfast. She picked up the bucket and brought it in the shower. The warm water felt good rushing over her. It was as if it was washing away the hurt. She even smiled a tiny bit as she dabbed the shampoo in her hand and washed her hair. It was still her very own shampoo made by her wonderful husband. The scent was still heavenly. Ginger rinsed her hair and picked up a towel drying herself off.

She walked back inside the hut and to the bedroom. Ginger went to her closet and stared at her various dresses. Truth be told she didn't feel like wearing any of them. She really wasn't in the mood for looking glamorous. The redhead decided upon her green gown as it was the less frilly of them all. Beautiful yes it was but simple. She pulled it on and sat down at her make-up table fix herself up.

The Professor arrived back with the tray of food. "Ginger." He called out. "Breakfast."

"Be right there." She answered back.

He looked over and saw his wife sitting at her table fixing her make-up. Good. It was a start. Something else came to mind that he knew would make Ginger happy. A little thing that she had always wished. The Professor unbuttoned his shirt and threw it aside. Many many times the actress stated that he should stop hiding his hot bod under that shirt. Why couldn't she have something pleasant to look at? She wore her tie dyed pink skirt and top for him. Why couldn't he do this for her?

Ginger set her make-up down and stood up from her table. She walked out to the living room where the food had been placed. "Looks good." The starlet remarked as she sat down picking up a fork. "I could really use this."

The Professor waited for her to notice him but she didn't so he walked over to her placing his arms around her from behind. "You are welcome my love." He said kissing the side of her head.

Ginger smiled as she looked back at him. Her eyes noticed his bare physique. "Darling what happened to your shirt?"

"What?" He asked with a grin. "You always said I shouldn't wear one…Remember." He said kissing her ear. "You said it was rude of me to deny you something pleasing to look upon."

"Oh." Ginger said. "I did?"

"Yes you did. Several times." The Professor whispered his lips moving to her neck.

"Roy…" Ginger said pushing him away. "Please…I…I'm trying to eat. I think you should put your shirt back on and go about doing what it was you were going to do today. I have some laundry I need to get to when I'm done here."

He looked at her puzzled. Put his shirt on? Since when did she ever want him to put his shirt on? Ginger spent her time trying to get his shirt _off._ Cleary this wasn't working. It wasn't helping cheer her up. "I see." He said picking up the garment. "I'll leave you to your breakfast." He then left the hut.

The Professor was stunned. Completely stunned. Ginger had no reaction to. It didn't do anything to help cheer her. He could not understand it. This was going to be a lot tougher than he imagined. Something occurred to him. What if Ginger decided that they shouldn't..make love anymore. What if she got into her head that it would be best they not try to have anymore kids. It was possible. This was a very traumatic experience and it may cause her to want to withdraw..He could not let that happen. Of course he could be jumping the gun. It was not that he was expecting her to want to jump right back into bed with him, he just wanted her to know that he loved her and that whenever she was ready, he would be there waiting for her.

The scholar arrived at camp and Mrs. Howell looked up at him. "Hello Professor. How's Ginger doing?"

"She's doing a little better." He replied. "It's going to take time but I think she will be okay."

"Good." Mrs. Howell said. "I hate to see that poor girl so distraught. As soon as she accepts the situation the easier it will be for her to heal."

"I think she will be just fine." The Professor said. "I think she is starting to accept it but it's not easy as you can imagine."

"I know dear. Just one little step at a time."

Mary Ann spoke. "I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to upset Ginger. I wasn't thinking…"

"It's alright Mary Ann. I know you didn't mean to and I assure you Ginger is not angry with you. This is not easy for her and she is trying her best. I think the best thing everyone can do is just let her be. Please don't give her any special treatment she will only come to resent it. You know how she is. She doesn't like to be treated like she is a fragile doll. If you attempt to walk on egg shells around her it will just upset her more. Just don't act any different."

The farm girl nodded. "Okay Professor."

"Good." He said. "Now if you will excuse me I'm going to go help Skipper with repairing the fish net that got torn."

Mary Ann watched as he left. She was worried about him. He knew he wanted to be strong for Ginger. Who could blame him? He loved that redhead more than life. She just wondered how this was affecting him. It was his child too. He had to be devastated.  
>The farm girl stood up and walked towards the lagoon. She spotted the academic crouched down trying to untangle part of the net. The Skipper said he had some more rope in his hut that they could use and he went to get it.<p>

"Professor." Mary Ann started. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. My concern is for Ginger."

"I know that. But I'm talking about you. Are _you _okay? I mean it was your child too."

The Professor frowned. "I'm aware of that Mary Ann. I'm fine. My concern is Ginger. I care about her getting through this. She is what is important."

Mary Ann was going to say something but decided against it. "I see. Well I just wanted to.."

"I know what you wanted and I assure you I'm doing just fine. You should concentrate on making sure Ginger is okay. That's what I intend to do. No matter how she…" He tossed the net aside in frustration.

"Professor…what's wrong? Did you and Ginger have a fight?"

"No. I….I just wanted to cheer her up this morning. Do something that would bring a smile to her face…so…"

"So…what did you do?" Mary Ann asked.

"I decided to…I took off my shirt for her. I thought she would like that. She always said…"

"I know." Mary Ann smiled. "She would always complain you wore it way too much. I bet she appreciated the gesture."

"No. She didn't. It didn't phase her one bit. She told me to put my shirt back on and go about whatever it was I was going to do."

The farm girl could not believe her ears. "What? Ginger told you to put your shirt _on? _Since when did she ever…I don't get it."

"Neither do I. I just…"

"Just what?" Mary Ann asked. "What is it?"

"I don't want her to withdraw herself from me. I don't want her to get into her head that she and I can't…I don't want that. I'm not saying that she is going to want to…you know right away…I'm not asking her to. What I want is for her to know that I love her and whenever she is ready, I'll be there waiting for her. I love that woman. I would do anything in the world for her. Anything. If there was a way for me to get my gorgeous wife back to Hollywood I would do it in a second. If I could swim back to Hawaii and send a boat back I would. Just for her."

The farm girl nodded. "I know you would. I know how much you love her. Look, maybe you and Ginger could use some time alone."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Gilligan and I needed to get away for a bit…I think that you and Ginger need that too. Why don't you take her to the other side of the island? You can stay in that old hut. It is still quite cozy. Maybe it would do some good for you both to just be together. Alone. Just the two of you."

"I suppose that would be advisable." He conceded. "Maybe it would do some good for her to get away from everyone for a few days. Not worry about anything."

"Think about it." Mary Ann said. "I bet it would do a world of good."  
>She then turned and walked back to the communal area.<p>

The Professor pondered this. Maybe it would be wise to be alone with his wife. Let her know he loved her and will always love her. Let her grieve in peace. Not feel like she has to explain to anyone why she is down. Have everyone tell her it will be okay. Not that she didn't know they meant well. But still. Just be afforded the time to start to heal. It couldn't hurt.

The Skipper arrived back with the rope and the two men were engrossed in their work that neither heard the soft steps of a redhead approaching. The Professor felt a pair of lips touch his ear and whisper. "I love you."

He smiled and turned his head. "Ginger."

"I'm sorry about earlier darling. You forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive." He said pulling her into his arms. "I understand and I love you." He then kissed her lips.

Ginger returned his kiss and then broke away. "I know you were trying to cheer me up. I do appreciate it darling. Really I do."

The Skipper smiled. "Is this the part where you whisk away the Professor against a tree and I have to finish this myself?" He joked. Well half joked. He really would not have minded if the starlet did in fact do that. She loved kissing her husband and well if it helped make her feel better, he was going to afford her that.

"Oh no." Ginger said shaking her head as she stood up. "I'll let you get back to work now. I just wanted to.."

"Wait." The Professor said taking her arm. "You don't have to leave. And there is a nice tree over there with lots of shade…" He then began to trail his finger tips down her bare arm.

A smile came to the starlet's face. "I love you darling." She said kissing him before turning to leave.

The academic quickly tossed the fish net aside and ran after her. He caught up to her and took hold of her arm again. "My love." He said. "What do you say that you and I…well we have a get away of our own?"

"Get away?" Ginger asked confused.

"Well Mary Ann and Gilligan got away for a few days to be by themselves. I thought maybe we use some time to ourselves. What do you say? We could go to the other side of the island and stay in that hut."

Ginger stared at him. "Darling I'm not ready to.."

"Ginger." He said placing his hands on the sides of her arms. "I'm not suggesting that we just…I thought it would be good for us to be alone. That's all. Just you and me. Allow you to grieve and start to heal. I know how difficult this is for you. It is for me to. I would love nothing more than to be alone with you. I don't care if we don't…make love. Even if all I get to do is just hold you, that's enough for me."

"I'll think about it." Ginger said. "I can't promise anything."

"Okay." The Professor said. "I love you. I want you to know that I love you. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know that Roy." Ginger assured. "And I promise you that I'm not trying to push you away. I need you. I love you. I don't ever want to live without you. I couldn't stand to lose you too…" Tears weld up in her eyes.

The Professor took her in his arms. "You are never going to lose me Ginger. Not ever. I will never ever leave your side. I promise you."

The starlet sniffed wiping her tears. "I love you." She said again holding him tight. "I love you so much. Maybe…maybe we should…I think it's a good idea. Let's get away from here. I don't want to be around anyone but you."

"Okay." He said kissing the top of her head. "You go pack your things and I'll be right there."

Ginger nodded. "Okay." She kissed him once more before heading back to their hut.

The academic watched as she left. He was glad Ginger agreed to it. It was a start. And at least he knew now that she had no intention of pushing him away. Her love for him was still strong. That's all he needed to know.

Ginger arrived back at the hut and found a bag. She began packing some clothes. Roy was right. They did need to get away. She couldn't stand the others staring at her like she was a ticking time bomb. She saw the looks of Mary Ann and Gilligan. Especially Mary Ann. Trying to hide her pregnant stomach behind a laundry basket filled with Gilligan's clothes. The young sailor then staring at her as if she was going to explode any minute. It irked her. She hated them looking at her like that. The last thing she wanted was them all telling her how everything was going to be okay. There There you'll be okay. You'll see. It would just make her scream. She did not wish that. What she wanted was to be able to just feel what she felt and not be treated like she was a child.

Besides. She reasoned to herself. Would it be so terrible to be all alone with her sexy husband? Put your shirt back on? What the hell was she thinking? She didn't talk that way! Silly. Well she was going to make sure she didn't make that mistake again. While it was true she was not ready to be intimate in such a way, it didn't mean she could not enjoy her husband's hot body. Being cuddled up against him. How wonderful.  
>Roy was the best thing that ever happened to her. And he loved her more than anyone ever loved her before. The starlet thought about what he had told her about them having more kids. Maybe the could. Just maybe. It was something to consider.<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

Alice slowly approached the hut of Ginger and the Professor. She wasn't sure what the movie star's reaction was going to be to her. Even though Skipper assured her she was not a fault, the Texan could not help but still feel that pang of guilt. Carefully, she stepped inside. "Hello?" She called out. "Ginger? Are you in here?"

"In the bedroom." The redhead's voice called back.

Alice walked over to there and hesitantly stepped inside the room. She looked around and thought it was pretty nice. They did a decent job making everything as look as cozy as could be. Her eyes noted a picture in a bamboo frame sitting on a make-up table. It was of Ginger and the Professor on their wedding day. How happy the starlet looked all wrapped up in her new husband's arms. So touching. The older woman then looked to the redhead who was placing some clothes in a suitcase. "Why are you packing?" She asked. "Going somewhere?"

"Oh Roy and I decided to get away for awhile. Go to the other side of the island to be alone. Just the two of us." Ginger explained.

Alice nodded. "That sounds wonderful. I'm sure you both could use the time together. I know this must be very hard…I am sorry about what happened."

Ginger offered her a small smile. "It's alright. You don't all have to keep saying that." She said turning her head back. "I'll be okay. I will. Really. I promise."

"That's not what I meant."

The actress stopped her packing for a minute. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…Ginger I'm sorry about that ladder."

"Ladder?" She repeated blankly. "What are you talking about?"

"I made the ladder. It wasn't sturdy enough and…I feel awful about it. I really do. I'm so sorry Ginger. I swear I.."

Ginger shook her head. "Alice…you think I'm angry at you? I'm not angry at you. I don't blame you. It wasn't your fault. Why would you think that?"

"Because I am the one who boasted how great she is at making furniture and things then I go and make an unsteady wobbly ladder and you fall…I just feel terrible."

The starlet put her suitcase aside and approached the woman from Texas. "Listen to me. I do not blame you or your ladder. I do not hold you responsible for me falling. It was an accident. No one was at fault. Please don't feel like you need to apologize to me. You didn't do anything wrong."

Alice smiled. "That's nice of you to say. I just..I can't help but…Ginger there is something I hadn't told you all."

Ginger sat down. "What is it?"

"I have a younger sister Jacqueline. When she was sixteen she got pregnant. Our parents were needless to say furious with her but eventually they came around an accepted the situation. Jacqueline promised she would still get through school and swore she would graduate. She didn't give a flying fig what others thought. It was stupid of her to do what she did with some boy she just thought was cute and she knew it. One day Mom and Dad were out looking for a bigger place of us to stay. You see we had lived in this little three bedroom apartment in Houston. With the baby on the way clearly we needed more room.  
>Our Aunt Teresa of course said we could live out on her ranch she had plenty of room. As much as we adored spending our summers there, Mom felt like we would be imposing. Anyway, one day Jacqueline and I were bringing up the laundry from down in the laundry room. She was moving a bit slower than me obviously due to her pregnancy, I go impatient and decided to skip ahead of her…well I…I ended up knocking her down the stairs…and well the baby didn't make it. I never felt so horrible in my life. I felt like I killed my own child. Jacqueline never blamed me once. She said it was her own stupid clumsiness but I felt the pangs of guilt for a long time. I could barely look at her I felt so ashamed. It was a long time before I accepted it. Now with you losing your baby..I suppose I just felt that all over again."<p>

"Alice…you needn't feel that way. I'm sorry about what happened to your sister. I'm sure that wasn't your fault either. There is no need to feel this way. Honestly."

"I know." Alice sighed. "Tom used to tell me that. After we had our two boys, I again felt that…it's stupid of me I know. But it's not an easy thing to live with. Jacqueline did eventually have one child. A daughter. She named her Isabella. She's a sweet girl. I adore her so much. You know in a way Mary Ann reminds me of her. Isabella is a little more boy crazy than Mary Ann probably is but still, she does have some similarities. Anyway I want you to know that I'm sorry for what happened and that if there is anything I can do…"

"I appreciate that." Ginger said giving her a hug. "You are a good woman Alice. You really are. Even though I know none of us wish to be here….I am glad you found us."

"I'm glad I found all of you too." Alice smiled returning her hug. "You are a great bunch of people. All of you." She then let go. "Well I will let you get back to your packing…I hope you have a nice time with your gorgeous husband."

Ginger giggled. "He is dreamy isn't he?" She said.

"Quite a catch." Alice smiled. "You did good landing him. He loves you so much I can tell."

"I love him very much. He's better than those jerks in Hollywood. I wouldn't trade him for anything."

Alice nodded. "He is a good man. You deserve to have a man like him. I know about those idiots in Hollywood. I had a friend live out there and believe me she had her share of louses and letches."

Ginger laughed. "Yes it can be that way but once you learn to weed out the bad ones from the good ones..it's not so bad. There are a lot of decent directors and producers out there believe me. I worked with many of them. Yes sometimes it's hard to get anyone to take you seriously but you just keep trying. I do miss it."

"I hope someday you get back there." Alice said. "You have a lot of talent."

"Thank you." Ginger said. "It's sweet of you to say."

The Professor arrived and found the two women. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing." Ginger replied walking towards her husband. She wrapped her arms around him. "I just can't wait to be alone with you." She said kissing his lips.

Alice sensed things may start to heat up so she quickly left the hut. Ginger pressed herself closer to her husband. "I love you darling…You are going to lose that shirt aren't you?"

"You are the one who told me to put it back on." He countered.

"How silly of me." Ginger replied softly as she brought her lips back to his.

He wrapped her up in his arms holding her close.

**Common Area**

Mary Ann sat at the table thinking about all that happened. She could not imagine what it must be like to lose a baby. Poor Ginger. The pain she must feel. The farm girl wished there was something she could do. Anything. She hated seeing Ginger like this. It was not something she would wish on anyone. The farm girl smiled down at her own stomach. It won't be long now before her own child comes into the world. How great it will be! She hoped Ginger would be there to help her. She did not want to do this alone. Yes of course Gilligan was going to be there right by her side but she was going to need some female guidance. She needed a big sister to see the through. That's what Ginger was to her. A big sister.

The brunette spotted her husband with a stone tablet and was curious as to what he was up to. She managed to pull herself up by gripping the table and waddled over to him. "Gilligan what are you doing?"

"I'm making a memorial stone for Ginger and Professor's baby."

"A memorial stone?"

"Ginger told the Professor that she wanted something in remembrance of their baby. I'm going to make it for her." He picked up the chisel in his hand and began his work.

"That's so sweet of you." Mary Ann said brushing his hair with her fingers. "I'm sure they will both appreciate it."

"I'm going to put in their special place. You know that little area by that cliff they always go to be alone. I think that would be a good spot. Don't you?"

"I do. It's the perfect spot." Mary Ann said approvingly. "Hey maybe I could do something."

"Like what?"

"Well..you remember how that molding clay washed ashore in that crate?"

Gilligan looked up. "Not the plastic explosives!"

Mary Ann laughed. "No silly not that. We got rid of that. The other crate that really was just clay."

"Oh yeah. What about it?"

"Well maybe I could make something from that to put with the stone. Like a little girl angel or something. What do you think?"

"I like it." Gilligan smiled. "It will look nice with this stone. Then they can have a nice little memorial for their daughter and have a place to visit her."

"I'm going to go find that clay." Mary Ann said hurrying off. She located the Skipper who said he knew where it was and would go get it for her. Mary Ann smiled. She knew that Ginger would love it. Mary Ann knew that she could not bring her daughter back but at least she could give Ginger something that she could hold onto and remember that little girl.

**Howell's Hut**

Lovey pursed her lips thinking. She wanted to do something for Ginger and the Professor. What that was she didn't know. Nothing was coming to mind. If they were back home, she surely would send them on a nice trip to one of their luxurious mansions in Palm Springs. Or maybe start a memorial wing in a children's hospital in honor of their baby. She couldn't very well do that here. What could she do? She looked at her husband. "Thurston dear what do you think we should do for Ginger and the Professor?"

"What do you mean Lovey?"

"I mean I feel like we need to show them that we care. If we were back home there is so much I could do. I feel inept here."

"Lovey dear Ginger and the Professor both know that we love them."

"I know they do darling but still…I want to do something for them. I just can't think of what. "

Thurston pondered this in his mind. Then something came to him. "I got it! Money!"

"Money? Thurston dear I'm not sure that…"

"No No Listen. Eventually we will get rescued from this island. I just know we will. I bet someone is out there searching for Alice as we speak. And when we do I say we start a memorial foundation for their little girl. Something that will help disadvantaged children."

Lovey smiled. "I think that's a wonderful idea. Maybe we can start a foster home for girls in her name. The Kimberly Rose Home."

"Splendid!" Mr. Howell declared. "Excellent idea!"

"Oh I can't wait to tell Ginger and the Professor. How excited they will be!"

"Yes. And I hope that one day those two do get to experience the joy of parenthood."

"Of course they will. Ginger will be an excellent mother. I know she will. And when she does, we can start a trust fund for them. You know we should start one for Mary Ann and Gilligan's baby too!"

"Quite right dear!" Mr. Howell boomed. "Let's get started right away!"

**Other Side Of Island**

Ginger smiled as they came upon the little hut she and the other two women had built sometime ago. It wasn't much but it was a pretty good job they did. She laughed to herself thinking of how heavy that darn hammer was. The whole thing was pretty ridiculous now that she thought about it. Besides she had hated being away from the Professor. If only he had tried to stop her. "Darling." She said to her husband. "You remember when we women lived out here?"

The Professor set the bags down outside the hut. "Yes I do. You women were pretty mad at us men. Over a hut."

"Well we did need one you know." Ginger stated. "I don't know why you couldn't build one."

"I'm sorry my love." He said kissing the side of her head. "I suppose I didn't want you to leave the one we were all living in."

"You didn't?" Ginger grinned at him.

"No. I liked the idea of you being close by me. Every once in awhile I would sneak over to where you were sleeping. You looked so beautiful."

Ginger kissed him. "I used to sneak over to look at you too. I had to fight the urge to climb into that bunk with you."

"I wouldn't have complained." He said holding her tight.

"The others may have." Ginger said smiling. "It may have gotten rather…noisy…" She purred tracing the buttons of his shirt with her finger. "You do have a way of…"

His lips went against hers into a deep kiss. He then let go. "You know Ginger I never wanted you to go. I supposed I acted foolish trying to be all macho in front of the other men. I'm sorry for that. I had thought of trying to entice you into staying."

"Oh?" Ginger said intrigued. "And what was that?"

"I thought that you may like something like…this…" He said his face going into the crook of her neck.

Ginger squealed. "Roy…darling…"

His lips touched her neck and Ginger sighed. He carefully picked her up and brought her inside the hut. He set her down on the floor gazing at her. "Ginger…"

"Roy darling…kiss me." She said with longing in her eyes.

Without needing further encouragement, he brought her closer wrapping her up in his arms tightly. They held on to one another for several minutes getting lost in the kiss. Ginger broke away and looked at her husband. "I love you. Thank you for bringing me here."

"I would do anything for you my love. Anything in the world."

"You know." Ginger said slyly. "This place could use a rock garden." As soon as those words left her mouth, he grabbed a hold of her and began tickling her all over. The pair fell onto the bed with the Professor getting a good hard tickle under her right arm. Ginger shrieked with laughter. "Roy…stop it…stop…Roy!" She burst out laughing again trying to get out of his grasp. "Okay Okay….no rock garden!" He finally let up and the movie star grinned at him. "Two rock gardens!" She declared before taking off.

The academic chased after her grabbing a hold of her again. His fingers began tickling her stomach then her ribs. Ginger squirmed trying to free herself. Finally she was able to break way. "Three rock gardens!"  
>He took hold of her once more and pinned her down to the sand. "You are going to get it." He said to her. His lips found hers and they were soon locked in a very passionate kiss. Ginger wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Roy…" She sighed as he kissed her neck. "Roy…" Her temperature shot up a degree as his mouth drifted to her chest for a brief second before going back to her lips.<p>

"I love you my beautiful starlet." He whispered.  
>Ginger clung to him never wishing to let go. This is where she wanted to be. Right there in her husband's arms. The safest place in the world. Nothing and no one could hurt her as long as she was safely in her darling husband's embrace.<p>

It was later the pair was sitting against a coconut tree watching the waves of the water. Ginger felt a peace. Yes the sting of losing her baby was still with her. She was not sure when that would ever go away if ever. However knowing she had the love and support of her wonderful Roy made all the difference. Him showing her he still loved her and always will love her was what she needed. Maybe she wasn't quite ready to make love yet, it would take some time, she was jittery about having another baby but that would subside in time. That's what she needed. Time. Time to heal . Time to grieve. This was the most difficult thing she ever endured but knowing Roy Hinkley was with her all the way made it a lot easier.

The Professor watched his wife and was glad she looked peaceful. Never did he want to see that expression of pain on her lovely face again. It was too much for him to bear.  
>It broke his heart at the sight of Ginger feeling such grief. She should not have to endure that. He prayed that everything would go along smoothly the next time. More than anything he wanted to see his beautiful wife holding their precious baby in her arms. He wished to give that to her. And give that to her he would. Right now he was going to see her through this. No matter what she was feeling, he would be by her side. Push her into trying to have another baby right away was not something he was going to do. Ginger needed to decide when she was ready. It was not something that could be forced and he wasn't going to force it. However a part of him hoped it wouldn't be long before she did decide she wanted to try again. Yes the baby wouldn't take the place of the baby girl they lost but it could help Ginger knowing she was blessed with another special gift. He meant what he said. He would do anything in the world for his wife. Anything at all.<p>

**Camp**

Gilligan sat back and grinned at his creation. "What do you think Mary Ann?" He asked. "You think Ginger and Professor will like it?"

Mary Ann paused in sculpting to look over the tablet which read _In Loving Memory of_ _Kimberly Rose Hinkley_. There was even a little rose chiseled underneath the word. "It's beautiful." Mary Ann stated. "They will love it."

She then gestured to her little sculpture. "How does it look?"

Gilligan looked it over. "Wow Mary Ann that's great. How did you do that?"

"Oh I took a sculpting class back home in Kansas. I thought it would be fun."

"It's a pretty angel. I like the harp it her hands."

"I do too." Mary Ann smiled. "I know Ginger is a musical person. I thought it would add a nice touch. Like there was an angel singing her to little baby."

"I bet there is." Gilligan smiled. "I bet Kimberly is the most prettiest girl in all of Heaven. I bet all the angels love her and sing to her."

The farm girl nodded. "I think you are right Gilligan. I bet that is exactly how it is."

The sailor thought of something. "You think they will have another baby?"

Mary Ann sighed. "I hope so. I think it may take Ginger some time to consider it but I hope they do. I want our kids to grow up together. I would love for use to raise our kids together."

"Me too. But I bet if we have a boy we will have to keep it away from Ginger Jr. She will probably be as pretty as her mother and maybe be just as flirtatious. I should warn him. But Professor may do that himself. He will probably tell our son to stay away from Ginger Jr. and then they will sneak off at night and…"

Mary Ann laughed. "I think you are getting ahead of yourself Gilligan. Let's just have our baby first and then let Ginger conceive another child before you turn them into Romeo and Juliet."

"Well I hope Ginger gets pregnant again real soon. She will be happy if she does. And we can all be parents. Mr. and Mrs. Howell can be the grandparents. Skipper can be a grandparent too. Hey maybe Alice can be a grandmother! Once Skipper marries her…"  
>He was cut off by Mary Ann kissing his lips. She then let go. "I told you Gilligan. One step at a time."<p>

Alice had been walking towards where the two castaways were and heard what Gilligan said. A slight blush came to her face. Marry the Skipper? Would she? Could she? No that was silly. She didn't know him that well…she wasn't about to…was she?


	31. Chapter 31

Ginger looked over at her husband with question on her mind. "Darling, do you think we will ever get rescued from this island?"

The Professor sighed rubbing his wife arm with his hand. "That is a question I have no answer to." He sighed. "I do often believe that we are just destined to remain here on this strip of land. It seems to be our fate. No matter who shows up, we are still stuck here."

"I wish we would." Ginger stated. "I wish we could go back home. I wish there was someway of setting sail back to Hawaii."

"My love if I knew of a way to do that I would do it in a minute. Just for you." He replied kissing the top of her head.

The movie star gave him a small smile. "I know you would." She said squeezing his hand in hers. "You know maybe there is someone who is looking for Alice. You know she has two sons and I bet they are scouring the entire area for her. Wouldn't it be great if they found us and we were all rescued!"

"It would." The Professor agreed. "Being back home in a real bed. Having running water. Not have to gather firewood to heat up the water. And eat something besides lobster and crab and fish. I have to admit I'm growing tired of coconuts and bananas. And no offense but if Mary Ann makes one more damn coconut cream pie I'm going to be sick."

Ginger giggled. "Roy you know she makes them for Gilligan. It's his favorite."

"I know but enough already. Really how much pie can one person eat? He frowned.

The starlet shook her head and laughed. "You want to ask Gilligan that question? He is a bottomless pit! He will eat anything. You know that. He ate that phosphorus substance you made that time. All of it."

The Professor shook his head. "Yes I recall that. I don't understand how he could have done that. Didn't he realize it wasn't food when he tasted it?"

"I have no idea." Ginger shrugged. "I guess he wasn't thinking. He was probably so focused on gaining weight to join the Navy to stay with Skipper that he didn't comprehend what it was he was eating."

"I suppose with everyone forcing feeding him, he thought it was something else for him to eat. Then again everyone who brought him food told him it was food."

Ginger smiled. "Who knows with Gilligan. That boy can give me a headache sometimes. But he's still our loveable Gilligan. He means well and he tries his best. He did something right. He married Mary Ann and they are having a baby. Wow can you imagine him as a father? I bet he will be terrific. He is wonderful with the baby chimps on this island. I bet he would be amazing with a real human baby."

The Professor smiled. "I don't doubt it. And you my love, will make an excellent mother."

"You think so?" Ginger asked.

"Of course I do. I couldn't imagine having a better mother for my children then you. You are the most loving person I've ever met. And you may not think so, but you have great patience. You can tolerate Gilligan's mishaps on this island better than anyone, well Mary Ann excluded. I think she has the most patience with him. Somehow someway you manage to not get that upset when he messes up."

"I suppose I just accepted the fact that it's just how Gilligan is. He doesn't mean to but he somehow manages to create chaos. However his heart is always in the right place. I would love to have a son like him."

"You want a son like Gilligan?" The Professor said raising his eyebrows.

The actress looked back at her husband smiling. "Darling of course I would want a son who is just like you. Smart and handsome." She said kissing his lips before turning her head back. "And you have a good heart too you know. I don't know how you manage to come up with half the things you do to try and get us off this island. And who else would know how to make an invisible person visible again? You do a lot for all of us. I appreciate it. I just think of all of Gilligan's good qualities and." Ginger continued on sadly. "I hope that is something that our child would have. I wish I…I wish our baby didn't…I miss her so much. I can't explain it. I haven't even met her and I miss her. Does that sound crazy?"

The Professor held her tight. "It will happen for us."

Ginger nodded. "I know it will. I just still feel so empty. I feel like a part of me died too."

"Our little girl will always be with us." Roy assured his wife. "She won't be forgotten. Not ever."

"Darling I've been so wrapped up in my own grief….I never bothered to ask you…how are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I just want you to get through this." He replied.

Ginger turned around to face him. "Roy you don't have to act like you need to be strong and hold it in for me. I know it has to hurt you too. Kimberly was your daughter too. She was a part of you too."

He pulled her close wrapping his arms around her. "I'm not trying to put on a brave front. Yes Ginger it does hurt. I feel the same pain you are feeling. I wanted to meet her as much as you did. I loved her as much as you loved her. She was a part of you. That made her even more special to me. Knowing that..there was a part of you passed on to her. To me it made her to most precious child in the world. I longed to see you holding Kimberly in your arms. Knowing that it won't happen now, it's very hard to deal with. I was looking forward to putting my hand on your stomach and feeling her kick inside you. I think back to when we all felt Mary Ann's baby moving, I wanted to experience that with you." He held Ginger tighter holding back tears. "I wanted to experience that with you." He kissed the top of his wife's head and laid his cheek on top. "I love you." A few tears spilled out of his eyes and he wiped them away. "I will always love you. And whenever you are ready my beautiful wife, I will gladly try for another baby."

Ginger lifted her head and kissed her husband sweetly on the lips. She wrapped her arms around him. "I love you too darling. I promise that we will try again. I won't make you wait forever. I just need time."

"You take all the time you want." He said.

The two were silent for a few minutes before Ginger spoke. "Roy, Mary Ann and I discussed something a while back. About what kind of life our kids would have here on this island. There isn't much here for them."

"Yes that is true." The Professor conceded. "The only thing we can do is try to give them the best life we can. There is a lot we can teach them about this place."

"Yes I know but.."

"But what? What is it?"

"I just…I wish we weren't here. I wish we were back home. There is so much more we could give them back home. They wouldn't be stuck there with just the seven of us. What kind of dreams could they possibly have here? I want to give our children everything. I want them to see the world. I want them to experience more than just this island. They deserve that."

"I agree. I wish there was more we could give them. But there isn't. It is beyond our control and we just have to make the best of what we have here. Who knows maybe when they get older, they'll figure out a way off this island."

Ginger grinned. "Yeah maybe they won't be stupid enough to read ancient tablets backwards."

"It was an honest mistake!" The Professor exclaimed. "Hieroglyphics can be very tricky to read you know."

"I thought you were so smart and just happened to know something about everything and yet you go and…" Ginger shrieked as his fingers found her ribs tickling her. "Stop that!" She squealed squirming away from him. She got up from where they were sitting by a tree and took off. The Professor quickly ran after her and grabbed the starlet from behind.  
>His hands went to her stomach and Ginger giggled trying to wriggle out of his grasp. "Quit it!" She protested. "Stop tickling me!"<p>

He wrestled her to the down to the sand. Ginger was on her back with the Professor on top of her. "You gonna take it back?" He asked.

"No." She giggled.

His fingers went to her sides again and the movie star squealed. "Roy…quit it!" She attempted to move his hands but her efforts were in vain.

"You once said that you wouldn't know what we would all do without my gray matter." He said as he pinned her arms down on the sand.

"I just wanted you to kiss me." Ginger said with a giggle.

With that the Professor captured her mouth in a passionate kiss. The two clung to one another tightly. Ginger ran her fingers through his hair. His lips moved to her elegant white neck and then drifted down gently brushing against her breasts before going back up to her mouth. The two broke the kiss and Ginger gazed upon her husband. "I love you." She whispered.

"l love you too." He said gently touching her hair. He kissed her again and carefully lifted her up carrying her inside the hut. The Professor then brought her over to the bed and set her down.

The redhead looked at him with longing in her eyes. Not a word was said as he removed his shirt and tossed it aside. He then leaned back over her and recapturing the passion they had begun outside on the beach. Ginger ran her hands over his bare chest and up again through his hair. The Professor began kissing her neck as she wrapped her arms around his body. His hands began to explore her voluptuous curves causing a small moan to escape her throat. It was one of the most amazing experience of Ginger's life. Never had she felt such love surging through to her very soul. The movie star felt content and happy resting her head against her husband's shoulder her hand on his chest. This is all she needed. Right there beside her. Roy Hinkley was everything she could ever need in her life. Yes being back in Hollywood would be great. Seeing herself on the big screen again would be thrilling. But all that was minor compared to what she had with her at that very moment. Nothing could compare to the Professor. The love she felt for him was more than she thought she was capable of feeling. As long as she had him, she didn't care about anything else.  
>It didn't matter if they were on this island or off the island. What mattered was being with the most incredible man she ever met.<p>

Slowly she released herself from her husband's arms and got up from the bed. Ginger fixed the strap of her green gown and walked over her suitcase. She lifted out a small book from it. It was the scrapbook the Skipper had made her for her birthday. What a birthday that was! The Professor proposed to her! How happy she felt! Ginger sat back on the bed and flipped the book open. She smiled at one of the pictures. "Roy you remember this? This was taken when that tribal family was here. You know that girl who wanted to marry Gilligan?"

The Professor sat up and picked up his shirt. He pulled it on not bothering to button it back up. He peered over the photo. "Yes you looked especially beautiful that night." He said kissing her. "You always did make a grass skirt look hot."

Ginger giggled and kissed his cheek. "You wouldn't take your eyes off me."

"Did you want me to?" He asked nuzzling her neck.

"No." She grinned. "Roy you remember when that awful tribal man said he wouldn't take me home to meet his mother. What were you thinking?"

"What was I thinking?" He asked puzzled.

"Yes what was going through your mind….was it….I would take Ginger home to meet _my _mother…"

"Why don't you tell me?" He said with a smile. "You are the mind reader."

Ginger placed a kiss on his lips before they both said, "36-22-36."

"You tried to hide it." The actress pointed out. "I don't know why you thought you could. I knew exactly what was on your mind. I know what else you were thinking…."

"What else I was thinking?"

"You were thinking…I wonder what Ginger's got on under that lab coat…"

The Professor gulped and turned slightly red. "No I wasn't thinking…"

"Yes you were." The movie star said kissing him again. "Those were your exact thoughts. That and what I wouldn't give to run my hands through that silky red hair.."

"Well you know my beautiful starlet we all eventually ate those seeds and could read each other's mind. I happen to know one of _your _thoughts."

"Oh really?" Ginger said skeptically.

"Yes really. I recall as I was sitting in a chair reading you happened to come by. You paused for a minute and thought….Why does he insist on wearing that darn shirt! Would it kill him to take it off? One of these days I'm going to get that shirt off him!"

Ginger blushed a deep shade of red. "I…well…you know…I…Oh shut up!" She pouted.

"And I seem to recall another thought of yours. It was when the Skipper and I got into an argument. You were thinking…Be quiet Skipper, you are just jealous because I like him more than you."

"Stop reading my mind!" Ginger exclaimed.

The Professor put his arm around her. "Relax my love I'm not going to bring up how you were thinking about how you wished you could get me…"

"Roy Hinkley you be quiet!" Ginger snapped. "You know I could tell you some of the other things you were thinking. Like how you wished you could…" Her words were cut off by the Professor pressing his lips to hers once again. Her arms went back around him and the scrapbook fell with a thud to the floor. The pair wrapped themselves back up in one another's arms on the bed holding on tight.

Later on they were outside gathering food for dinner. Ginger was cutting up some fruit while the Professor was catching some fish to eat. She watched him reel out his line and wondered if he would do this with their kids. What a sight that would be! She smiled picturing him patiently explaining to their son about the proper technique for fishing and the correct type of bait to use. What a wonderful father he will be! There was so much he could teach them. She bet any son they had would be just like his daddy. Wouldn't that be something! A little version of her Professor running about the island. Exploring every inch and being fascinated by everything he came in contact with. She turned back to her task at cutting up fruit still thinking about it.

The Professor reeled another fish in and turned towards his wife. He studied her sitting there happily cutting up a pineapple. How beautiful she was. Inside and out. Roy believed that if they had another daughter, she would be the spitting image of his beautiful starlet. Most likely would have the same personality. And like her mother, have him wrapped around her little finger. Boy would he be in trouble. Between a daughter and Ginger, he wouldn't stand a chance! He then thought about if Gilligan and Mary Ann had a son. He could just see their daughter chasing after that poor boy! Would most likely try to kiss him. Make him hold her hand. Of course if that boy tried anything…he better hope that volcano on the island is dormant.

Roy brought his catch over to the table. "My love you think this will be enough?"

"It's plenty." She said. "You know the drill. You catch them, you clean them."

"And you cook them." He said kissing her cheek.

"Yes darling." She said placing the pineapple chunks on a dish. A few minutes later, the redhead was standing with the frying pan over a fire. "Almost ready." She said to her husband. "I added a touch of lemon. I hope you like it."

"Sound excellent." He said.

Ginger removed the fish and set them on the two plates. She brought the food over and set it down on the table. After saying grace, the two dug into the delicious dinner.

"Quite good." The Professor stated taking a bite of the fish. "You are quite handy with a frying pan my love."

"Thank you." She smiled. "I think I'm getting better at this. I know I'm no Mary Ann.."

"You are wonderful cook." He assured. "I know that fish pie was just you being upset that you had to be Mary Ann. I'm sorry I made you do that."

"It's alright. You were just trying to help her."

"You know she made a lousy you." The Professor stated. "Couldn't carry a tune worth anything."

Ginger laughed. "No singing is not her thing that is for sure."

"You on the other hand." He said setting his food aside and pulling Ginger onto his lap. "You are wonderful. When you sing, it's captivating."

"I know." Ginger said with a grin. "I noticed the way you were very engaged in my performance. You would sit there grinning and were the always first one up gushing about how great I was. I noticed how you would shush Gilligan with annoyance."

"What did you do? Watch me the whole time?"

"Of course." She said cheerfully. "I _was _singing to you you know. Every single lyric was directed to you. Don't act like you didn't know that."

"I would never deny such a thing." He said holding her. "You know you haven't sung for us in awhile. Perhaps maybe you could do that when we get back. We never did have a proper welcome party for Alice…."

"I don't think Alice wants to hear me sing I Want To Be Loved By You." Ginger said.

"So? I do." He replied nuzzling her again.

"You are cute." She said kissing his nose.

She then proceded to softly sing the words of the song to him and he began kissing her once more. Their dinner was promptly forgotten as they were lost in their passion once more.


	32. Chapter 32

Skipper found Alice sitting against a tree by the water in the lagoon. She appeared to be in deep thought. "Hey there." He greeted with a smile.

Alice broke out of her revere and looked up. "Oh hello." She smiled back.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" The sea captain inquired.

The Texan shrugged. "Just thinking. Nothing really in particular. Just wondering about my boys and how everything is back home. I do miss it so."

Skipper sat down next to her. "Yes I know. Believe me we know. It's not easy is it?"

Alice sighed. "No it's not. I am grateful that I found this island with you wonderful people but to be honest I would do anything to be back in Texas. I just…I think every single day of someway of getting back home and I come up empty. Well not empty, I think of something and then I realize that it's not possible because well we don't have a way of building a boat or anything to get back to Hawaii and then back to the mainland. Tell me. Does it ever get easy?"

Jonas took a breath. "I wish I could tell you it did but…I don't think it does. Yes we are a family here on this island. The girls are very close. The Professor is a good friend, and Gilligan is still my little buddy. The Howells are great people but believe me we all wish we could go back and resume our old lives. Living here on this island, it's gotten to be pretty routine. We have our daily chores but really there isn't a whole lot more to do on this island. I think that's why Ginger spends her time locking lips with the Professor. Really what else is there do to here?" He joked.

Alice laughed. "I suppose. But I think there's more to it than that. I can see how much she loves him. The way her eyes light up when he's around. I remember that feeling. I used to feel that way with Tom."

"He must have been quite a guy." Skipper said.

"He was." Alice said with a far off smile. "Tom was the best man I ever knew. Caring and very generous. He was never one to allow another to suffer through hard times. He would find a way to help them back on their feet."

"What happened to him if you don't mind me asking."

"Tom was a fighter. He could conquer any battle that came his way. Unfortunately the one battle he couldn't conquer was a brain tumor. It's not to say he didn't try as hard as he could. He did but in the end…the tumor won. What made it more difficult was shortly after he passed way, I would say about a month later, my granddaddy passed on. He just died in his sleep. It was heartbreaking. I loved him so much. He taught me everything about hunting and fishing. My father was so proud. He learned from granddaddy too and was thrilled it was being passed onto me. My sister wasn't into hunting as much. She's not the outdoors type but I have to admit she does make a solid effort. She can most certainly shoot a gun with the best of them don't get me wrong. Jacqueline was adamant about learning to shoot firearms. Not just for hunting mind you but for protection. In Texas we believe in defending your own land and also your life. She never wanted to be in that helpless situation where she couldn't defend herself. If anyone tried anything with her, believe me they would be sorry. She's not an avid hunter, she will do it if she has to but it's not something that she really enjoys. Jacqueline has always been into art. She loves to paint and sculpt. She has a few pieces in our local gallery. The owner has been the last decade trying to get her to be a partner but she said she is just happy with painting and sculpting. She teaches it too you know. Everyone loves taking her classes."

She paused a minute before continuing on. "You know one time Tom decided to take painting lessons from Jacqueline on the sly. He wanted to surprise me for our wedding anniversary by painting our wedding picture as a portrait."

"Oh and how did that go?"

Alice laughed. "Not to well. God love him he really did try but…it was just hideous. The bride looked nothing like me except well maybe the hair color. I swear we looked like two cartoon characters. I could not stop laughing when I saw it. I told him it was sweet of him to try and I really did love him for it. I still have it you know. I have a little office in my home and I hung it on the wall. People were always taken aback whenever they saw that painting. I would just proudly tell them my dear Tom painting it just for me. I still miss him. Every day I miss him. I know it's been five years and I should move on.."

"Hey Hey." Skipper said. "You are allowed to miss him. You loved him and who said there is a set time on grief? Is there some rule that says Okay it's been a year that's long enough..time to go find another. No there isn't. When you are ready to make that step to another you will make that step. No one can force you."

"You are very wise Jonas Grumby." Alice said with a smile. "How did you get so wise?"

"I suppose being a sea captain I've just seen many things in my life." He replied. "When you are out on the sea it gives you time to think about all kinds of things. I enjoy it."

"That's true." Alice agreed. "Even though I'm a Texas girl, I do enjoy sailing. That's why I took my boat out in Hawaii. I had to be on the ocean. I feel so peaceful being out on the water."

"I feel the same way." Skipper said. "There is just something so calming about it. It's hard to explain to anyone."

"So tell me." Alice said. "What was your life like back home? You have any family?"

"My father died of a heart attack when I was fifteen. Three years later my mother passed on from cancer. Mom did have one brother who lives in Montana. I still keep in touch with him. Uncle Phillip. Dad had a two sisters. Aunt Louise and Aunt Sally. Aunt Louise is still alive but Aunt Sally died ten years ago. She was in a horrific car accident. I have some cousins that I see occasionally. But for the past couple of years Gilligan has been my family. Now of course there are five others added to the group. I've grown very fond of Mary Ann. She's a sweet girl and I'm glad she's with my little buddy. She did herself good landing him. Sometimes I feel like both Mary Ann and Gilligan are like my own kids. Well actually I would have to say I practically consider Mary Ann to be like my daughter in law. I know she's not really but that's how I feel about her."

"What about Ginger?" asked Alice. "Do you feel that way about her?"

The Skipper sighed. "No I don't feel that way. For the longest time I had admired her as I told you. I see her now as a good friend. She really is too. Her heart belongs to the Professor and I always knew that. Was it easy for me? No. Did I wish sometimes deep down that I could get her attention? Yes I did but at the same time I was not about to come between her and the Professor. I just could not do that. I realized that when I stupidly stood up once and declared her to be the most beautiful on the island."

"What?" Alice asked.

"Oh you see Ginger was feeling blue about a beauty contest and well to boost her spirits I up and declared her to be the most beautiful and then well Mr. Howell jumped in about his wife and things got out of hand. For some dumb reason that idiot Professor could not admit that he believed Ginger was the most beautiful woman he had ever known. No he had to try and be gallant and say Mary Ann should be considered. The only reason was because well Ginger is an accomplished actress and Mrs. Howell did a lot of society and charity work, Mary Ann didn't have that. I think back now and realize I should have kept my mouth shut and allowed the Professor to speak on behalf of Ginger. I think I was just looking for a reason to try and get her eyes turned my way. It didn't work obviously. It was never going to work. She loves the Professor and that's just how it is."

"I see. Well what happened then?"

"Oh well we had a contest in which Gilligan ended up being the judge. I know believe me I know he wanted to pick Mary Ann but he ended up deciding the winner should be Gladys the chimp. He didn't want to hurt any of the women's feelings."

"Well that was sweet of him." Alice said. "Although I'm sure they were not thrilled about losing to a chimp."

"No they weren't but we then all came to an agreement about how silly the whole thing was. Things turned back to normal. Professor went back to secretly longing for the redheaded movie star and pretending he wasn't. Ginger settled back into trying to win him over but feeling it was hopeless."

"How did they get together then?" Alice asked curious.

"Mrs. Howell and Mary Ann decided to take action. They got into their heads to match them up and well it worked. Granted the Professor and Ginger already loved one another but Mrs. Howell and Mary Ann gave them the push they needed."

"Sounds romantic." Alice said. "Being brought together by a matchmaker. How sweet."

"Don't let Mrs. Howell hear you say that." Skipper said jokingly. "She may get it in her head to match you up."

"With who?" Alice asked. "Who on this island could she match me up with?"

"Well um…well I suppose that…um.." Skipper stammered. He suddenly knew exactly how the Professor had felt whenever Ginger was around. He lost the ability to speak in a complete coherent sentence. "I don't know…maybe um…a nice headhunter?"

Alice burst out laughing. "Oh yes that is my dream! I tall handsome headhunter! I've always wanted a collection of shrunken heads!"

"Well with any luck…one will come around this island." Skipper joked with a smile. "It's possible!"

"I'll pray every night." Alice grinned. "Maybe the headhunter will have a nice sister for you. We could big one big headhunter family!"

"No thank you." Skipper said holding his hands up. "I know that eventually it will end up being _my _shrunken sitting out on a shelf. And Gilligan will probably drop it on the floor. I don't need that."

Alice shook her head. "Well then let's just hope that we do find a way off this island, get back home and meet nice normal people."

"Sounds good to me." Skipper said. "If anything we still have hope!"

**Other Side of Island**

Ginger watched at her husband slept soundly in the bed. How she loved him so. What she wouldn't do for him. Yes he said he would do anything in the world for her but she in turn would do anything for him too. It was the reason she put on her seduction act for those male visitors. She had no interest in them whatsoever. They truly pretty much physically repulsed her. Especially that butterfly guy. Eck! That icky Russian cosmonaut. She cringed thinking about it. He made her skin crawl. But if her putting on the seduction charm helped with her darling Professor getting into that space capsule to fix that radio, she would gladly do it. For him.

Ginger thought about how she and Mary Ann hid in the one capsule along with the Howells. Why didn't she think about how the Professor would end up being left by himself! How stupid of her! The last thing she wanted was to leave him by himself. Yes it was true the first words out of her mouth would have been, there is a man still on the island, please you have to send help for him. Still it was a rotten thing to do. What she should have done is allowed Mary Ann to go her merry way with the Howells while Skipper and Gilligan steered the capsule back to Hawaii. If anything she could have been left alone with the Professor. How wonderful that would have been. The look on his face when he realized they were all alone! It would have been priceless! Just her and her darling Roy. What had she been thinking! Really! All alone with the man she loves! Well she was never passing up that chance again.

She got up from the bed pulling on the Professor discarded shirt. While they have not yet made love the way she would like to, being in his passionate embrace was very satisfying. It was what she needed. She needed to feel that he loved her. A part of her still felt like a failure. He told her that she wasn't but it was not something she could help feeling. However someday that feeling would go away. Someday she would give him a child she was sure of it.

Ginger left the hut and stepped outside. She looked up at the sky which was starting to get dark and the palm and coconut trees were silhouetted against it. The sun was getting low and disappearing behind the water. It was a pretty scene. One she had come to appreciate being on the island. Just like the sunrises. There was a lot of beauty surrounding them. The starlet loved that part of island living. She was always one to appreciate the beauty of God's creations. Being in Hollywood she had forgotten it. Not to say she didn't still miss Hollywood. She did. How much she wanted to be back there. Acting was in her blood. It was a part of who she was. She was born with it. The movie star was sure there were parts in movies that she would be perfect for. How great it would be to jump back into work to help ease the pain of losing her baby. It would give her a distraction and make her feel somewhat normal again.

Her wonderful husband was doing all he could to ease the ache in her heart. She loved him for it. Ginger knew that he was hurting too and she wanted him to know that she would be there for him too. However he seemed more occupied with her feelings then his own. It was just his way. The actress knew that he was grieving too and if he wished to talk about it he would. She did manage to crack a little of that wall he had up. Ginger noted the tears he had let out. Roy Hinkley was not one to show his emotions but sometimes he would let them out. Well at least with her. The others not so much but he did tell her about Mr. Howell finding him with the orange tree. The story the older gentleman poured out to him. It was touching that the millionaire cared so much.

The starlet was aware that all the castaways cared. Mary Ann, Gilligan, Skipper and even Alice. She was really liking Alice. For her to think that she Ginger blamed her. That was just ridiculous. She did not blame her one bit. It was not her fault in the least. Ginger began to wonder if what she said to the Professor earlier was true. That Alice's sons would come looking for their mother. It wasn't much but it was something to hold onto. That maybe just maybe they could finally leave this island.

**Hawaii**

Toby Norbanks studied the map for the hundredth time. She was out there somewhere. She had to be. No way his mother could just disappear. He didn't fly back from Europe to give up on finding his mother. Not a chance. The coast guard did find her abandoned sailboat. There was no sign of her on it. As far as Toby was concerned she had to have fallen overboard. Wasn't it possible that maybe another boat picked her up while she was in the water?

Yes it was possible his brother Chris said. Very possible that someone knows where their mother is but wouldn't they have told them by now? No Toby I want to find Mom as much as you do. Of course I do. I wouldn't be here right now if I didn't. I'm just saying we have to be realistic. I just think that if someone picked her up, she would have immediately have tried to contact us.

This went back and forth a dozen times between the two men for several days. Neither of them wished to give up. Their mother was out there somewhere and they were going to find her no matter what it took.

Toby turned the map at a different angle and noticed a tiny piece of island. "What is this?" He asked out loud. He took a magnifying glass and noticed it was a island. It wasn't marked at all. How did one miss that? Maybe it was unchartered. Was it possible?  
>"Hey Chris" He said to his brother who was pouring his third cup of coffee. "Take a look at this."<p>

"What?" He said walking to the table and setting his coffee mug down. He then pulled out a chair and sat. "What do you see?"

"This." He said pointing to the island.

"What is that?"

"I think it may be some unchartered island."

"Yeah so?"

"So maybe Mom found her way to that island. It's possible she may have fallen overboard and had to swim her way to land. Maybe she managed to swim to this island."

Chris shrugged. "I suppose it's possible. It seems like a long shot though."

"Yes maybe but we need to at least check it out. What could it hurt?"

"Alright." Chris said standing up. "I'll call Sam. He knows that area pretty well. I'll tell him to get his boat ready." He then picked up the phone and dialed.

Toby looked back at the map. Yes maybe it was a long shot. A very very long shot but it was one worth taking. If it helped find their mother then it was a chance he was very willing to take.

Chris hung up the phone. "Okay. Sam says he will check the weather reports and get back to us with a good time to set sail for that island. You know he said the people who were aboard that pleasure cruise ship…the Minnow…had disappeared in that area."

"Wow. You think it's possible they could be on that island too?"

"Who knows." Chris replied. "Anything is possible. You know they never did find any of them. Wow can you imagine being stranded with Ginger Grant."

Toby laughed. "She is way out of your league bro." He said. "Besides I think there were three single men on that boat with her. That Skipper and his first mate…what was his name…Gilligan I think…And some science guy…Roy something….I bet she hooked up with one of them."

"Well if she did whoever is a very lucky guy. That woman is gorgeous! A real knock out."

"Yes she is beautiful but did you see that picture of that other chick. Mary Ann I think her name is. She's pretty cute."

"I bet that Gilligan snagged her." Chris grinned. "And I bet that science guy landed Ginger."

"Okay Okay can we focus on finding our mother. I think she would appreciate us not thinking about the two hot women who were on the Minnow."

"You're right." The older brother said. "Mom is more important. And I hope this hunch of yours is correct. I hope she is alive and well on that island. And if she is I hope she is hanging in there knowing we will find her. I hope she can manage."

"Oh come on you know Mom. She's tough. She can make it through anything. Alice Norbanks could handle being on an deserted island. I know that Mom would make the best of it."

"I think you are right. She would do just fine. If anyone can it is most certainly Mom."

**Island**

The Professor woke and found his wife outside. He approached her and placed his arms around her. "Hey." He greeted kissing the side of her head.

"Hi darling." She replied.

"You okay?" The Professor asked holding her from behind.

"Yes I'm fine. You don't have to keep worrying about me."

"I can't help it." He stated. "I love you."

"I know you do." Ginger smiled. "I promise you I'm doing okay. I was just thinking….you know how I said earlier that maybe Alice's sons would be looking for her. I can't help but wonder if maybe it is true. That maybe they are searching for their mother and that we will make it back home."

The Professor pondered this. "It's not farfetched. There is no reason to believe that they wouldn't go searching for her. Her boat was abandoned as she was thrown overboard. I'm certain they probably located it. Perhaps you are correct and they are doing everything they can to find Alice."


End file.
